A Fluke Between Two Wiccans
by spikeme4now
Summary: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow’s senior year of high school. This story shows what would’ve happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS (1/12)

Author: Spikeme4now4200

Email: spikeme4now4200@yahoo.com.au

URL: 

Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where.

Copyright: April 2003

Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!!!  I would really appreciate feedback on this story; I'll reply to anyone who emails me.  Constructive criticisms are very welcomed; outright flames will be ignored.  

Category: Alternate Universe _(Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school)_.

Pairing: Willow/Tara 

Rating: PG-13 (first 5 chaps) R to NC-17 for the rest.

Disclaimer: This Story is mine.  However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al; you all know who they are.  I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :-)

SUMMARY: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school.  This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.

Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980; and since Willow graduated in the class of '99; that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year.  Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college.  Furthermore; since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place . . . in my own mind anyway . . . lol

Notes: Special thanks to Susan Carr for beta reading.

  


***

CHAPTER 1 

***

Willow was in a really good mood that hot Sunday morning, as she got dressed, seeing as how summer was almost over and school was starting tomorrow. She hadn't had the best summer; what with her best friend's absence and all, and was secretly hoping that the Slayer would return now that school was starting again. Although, she did know that her hopes were highly unlikely, especially since Buffy had been expelled; but a small irrational part of her refused to see reason.

She'd gone through a lot of life changes this summer; with the dating; the practicing of magicks; even the cutting of her hair, and would've really appreciated having someone to talk with about everything. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and there was a lot she didn't understand; a lot of feelings that confused her—not to mention the whole werewolf thing she had to deal with three days a month. 

What's more, she'd been honing up on her magick use like crazy, hooking up with her old friend Amy, and the warlock Michael to form a mini Coven. Amy and Michael had taught her a lot these past few months; she'd even managed to pull off a few glamours, and was very close to actually levitating a pencil. However, there was still so much she had yet to learn; so much she was scared of, and Amy simply wasn't the right person to talk with about such things.

Amy was all about increasing her power, and would most likely scoff at her fears. Sure, Willow also wanted to increase her own power; but she wasn't quite sure how much she was ready for, or even when she should have a crack at new challenges. Like the other week; when she'd attempted to communicate with the spirit world; she'd felt like she'd been pulled apart from the inside, not to mention having blown out the power for the whole block. She still felt a little guilty over the incident. 

It was times like that when she really missed Buffy; missed going to her for advice. It's not like she could tell Giles about what'd happened; he was already upset enough about her delving into the Dark Arts; and Amy . . . well, she would've just laughed at her. 

It was like the only two people she could talk to about the magicks; were on two opposite ends of the scale—she couldn't trust the opinion of either of them. Giles wanted to hold her back; whereas Amy wanted to push her forward—regardless of how ready she was. If only she had someone to talk to with—someone she could trust . . . even Oz was concerned about her using the magicks. Couldn't they understand how important magick was to her, how it made her feel alive? 

When she'd done the ritual to restore Angel's soul; she'd felt as if a whole new power had surged through her body; like she'd unleashed something that had remained dormant inside her for so long . . . and she now needed a way to tap into it. That's why she'd gone to Amy—in the hopes of learning something from her—gaining an insight into her newfound power. 

She just wished her friend wasn't always jibing her about her inexperience; her apparent lack of magickal ability. It was like Amy loved showing off how powerful she was, and Willow sometimes felt like she was competing with the girl; like she was inadequate because she couldn't even float a stupid pencil in the air. She didn't wanna compete with anyone; she just wanted a guide; a teacher if you will. 

Why did Amy have to act so superior? Sure, the girl was her friend; they'd been friends for years—but she wasn't a very good teacher. In fact, there was an energy surrounding Amy that scared her sometimes, like she was teetering on the edge of something dangerous. Take for example the way she flaunted her ability for summoning the Goddess Hecate; acting like she was the only one who could do so, as if it made her special . . . 

That was partly the reason Willow had tried contacting the spirit world by herself; she'd wanted to put Amy down a peg or two; show her she wasn't the only one with power. Obviously, that had ended badly—and a part of Willow couldn't help but blame Amy for it; the girl brought out a negative side of her. It was only a part of her though; a deep hidden part that she wouldn't acknowledge. Amy was her friend, and the only one around who was willing to show her anything about the Dark Arts; she wasn't about to end that friendship because of a little competition. Besides, competition was a good way to improve your skills . . . right? 

Willow had just finished brushing her hair, when the phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. She promptly put the brush down, before moving to answer it.

"Hello," she spoke softly into the receiver.

"Hey Will."

"Amy," Willow replied—surprised to hear from the girl she'd just been thinking about. "What's up?"

"Not much," Amy replied tentatively. "You?"

"Just got up," Willow began, "it's still early . . . think I'll head down for some breakfast, or . . ."

"You think Oz is at home?" Amy asked, interrupting the redhead's response.

Willow frowned in confusion; wondering about her friend's question. "He usually sleeps till like 2 or 3 in the afternoon, so I guess he's at home. Why do you ask?"

"You think he'll be up for giving us a lift to UC Sunnydale?"

"Why do you wanna go there?" Willow asked.

"I wanna meet someone," Amy began her explanation, "a witch . . . maybe. My mother knew her mother . . . for a while anyway. They were members of a Wiccan group all through high school; and they even went to the same college here in Sunnydale as well . . . although; they kinda lost touch with each other once they got married and stuff. In fact, I don't even think they were really great friends to begin with . . . they were just part of the same group; Wiccans and all . . ."

"So how do you know her?" Willow interjected. "I mean, if they lost touch, and . . . and what about your mom's friend . . . if she's anything like your mom, well . . ."

"Willow," Amy interrupted her friend's babbling.

"Yeah . . .?"

"It's okay," Amy reassured. "The girl's mom died about a year ago; when she was like 17."

"Oh . . ."

"Besides," she continued, "I don't think her mom was anything like mine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Amy explained, "they were just part of the same Wiccan group, and I'm not even sure if she was a real witch or anything . . ."

"So how do you know her?" Willow interrupted.

"I went through my mom's stuff when she, um . . . disappeared . . . and, I kinda came across some of her old witchy things . . ."

"Like what?" Willow had to ask.

"Oh, you know," Amy began vaguely, "books, and charms, and stuff . . . Anyway, I, uh . . . I also found some of her diaries, and as I was going through 'em, I . . . I found some entries about her college days, and about the Wiccan group she was a part of, and so I tried to contact some of the Wiccans—to you know . . . let 'em know she wasn't around anymore . . ." 

"How'd they take it?" Willow asked, frowning at her friend's vagueness. _Was there something Amy wasn't telling her?_ She chose to ignore her inner voice though; she was just being paranoid . . . right?

"That's the thing," Amy replied, "I, uh . . . I didn't hear back from any of 'em . . ."

"None of 'em?" Willow asked in surprise; her inner voice returning. _Was that really true . . . she'd heard back from no one . . .? _It didn't seem possible . . .

"Nope," she replied forcefully. "Except for Tara's mom that is . . ."

"Tara?"

"That's the girl I wanna meet." Amy explained

"Oh . . ."

"So, yeah," she continued, "that's how I know her. When she wrote back, she mentioned having a daughter around my age, so I, uh . . . I kinda wondered if she was a witch as well . . . so I asked for her name, and we've been pen-pals for almost a year now."

"So she's a witch too?"

"I dunno . . ."

Willow was confused. "I thought . . ." she trailed off, pausing to take a breath. "Didn't you say you wrote to each other for about a year . . .?"

"We did," Amy replied, "but we mainly talked about what it was like to, you know . . . lose your mom and stuff, and we didn't really write all that often . . . every few months—3 or 4, sometimes more . . . between letters . . ."

"Oh," Willow whispered, as a thought hit her. "Wasn't her mom alive when she first wrote to you?"

"Yeah," Amy confirmed, "but just after she wrote to me, she uh . . . she kinda died. She'd been sick for a while, and . . . you know . . . I didn't really feel like writing to this girl and asking if her mom was a witch . . . not when she was grieving . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"But she could've been," Amy continued, "a witch I mean . . . and if she was, then Tara might be too, and I kinda wanna find out . . ."

"Why now?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I get why you didn't ask her straight away," Willow explained, "but if you've been writing for about a year—you could've asked her later . . ."

"Oh," Amy began, "I was gonna do that, but I thought it would be easier in person . . ."

"How'd you know you were gonna meet?"

"When we first started writing, she told me that she wanted to go to the same college her mom went to. I figured; I'd get to know her a bit, before telling her I was a witch, and then when we met, I could sense if she had power or not, and if she did . . . then I'd know . . . and she'd know, and . . . you know what I mean?"

"You can sense if someone has power?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Can't you?" Amy asked smugly—knowing full well her friend wasn't that attune to the magicks yet.

"I, uh," Willow sputtered, suddenly feeling like an idiot, "I . . . oh, yeah . . . sure . . . of course I can . . ."

Amy chuckled into the phone. "Anyway, so . . . what do you say?"

"What?"

"About Oz . . . you think he'll give us a lift? We could walk, but who needs a half-hour walk, when we could drive there in a few minutes . . .?"

"Oh . . . yeah, I'll give him a call," Willow replied, still feeling a little inadequate. Amy always seemed to do that to her. "It's early," she continued, forcing herself to stop thinking about it, "so he'll be a bit cranky . . . but he's Oz . . . so I don't think he'll mind . . . too much . . ."

"Great . . . call me after you've talked to him," Amy replied as she hung up.

With that, Willow clicked down the receiver, before dialing her boyfriend's number. She knew he wouldn't be too pleased at having such an early wake-up call on a Sunday morning; but Willow knew he'd be okay about it—Oz was like that. Besides, she was suddenly very interested in meeting this potential witch—who knows what she could learn from the girl? 

***

Half an hour later, Oz had parked his van outside the UC Sunnydale campus, and the three witches; Amy; Willow; and Michael, were now piling out of it. 

Xander was also making his way out of the van; having called upon Willow this morning in boredom, and had decided to come along when Oz had arrived. He'd become instantly intrigued when Willow had told him about her conversation with Amy. The idea of meeting a sophisticated college gal—who was also a possible bad-ass Wiccan, greatly appealed to him. He was after all a young, hot-blooded all-American, teenage male . . . even if he did sorta have a girlfriend. Besides, he'd remained faithful to Cordy all summer—and in his mind, there was nothing wrong with a little ogling. He couldn't help but wonder what this Tara-chick would look like . . .

"So she knows we're coming?" Willow asked Amy, as Oz stepped out of the van, and moved to take her hand.

"Yeah," Amy replied, for like the hundredth time, "she knows . . . and we're not intruding."

"Really?" Willow asked insistently, as they began walking towards Tara's dorm. "Cause there's like five of us, and we've never met the girl, and what if she isn't really a witch? What are we gonna say to her? And what did you tell her—on the phone, I mean—about us, about why we're all coming and stuff? And what if she's a bad witch—like your mom, or—or worse . . .? And what if she doesn't like us, and . . . and turns us all into frogs or something—you know I hate frogs, and being a frog would be really, really bad, and . . . and what if she does something even worse, and without Buffy around . . .? Or what if she'sa good witch, and we say something to upset her—or her power isn't that strong, and we don't sense it, and so we don't know if she really is a witch, but she is, and we . . . we . . . or what if she doesn't like us 'cause we're still in high school? She's like this older college-type person, and if she's a powerful witch as well . . . why would she wanna hang out with us? And what if . . ."

Oz smiled, and squeezed his girlfriend's hand affectionately, in an attempt to cease her babbling. He found it adorable how worked up she could get about things; she'd asked the same questions all through the ride over here, and seemed very excited about meeting this girl. In fact, she'd sounded just as excited over the phone; which is why he hadn't minded too much about being woken up at 8am on a Sunday morning, merely to play chauffer to Willow and her Coven. Besides, how could he refuse his girlfriend anything?

Willow stopped mid-babble and smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm babbling aren't I?"

"There are definitely babble-like qualities involved in your speech pattern," Oz replied gently.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, sharing a smile with Michael, "major babble-fest."

"Face it Will," Xander teased. "You're the Queen of Babble-onia. Maybe we should get you a crown—no wait—a muzzle . . ." 

Willow lightly punched Xander's shoulder in response.

"Owww," Xander replied in mock pain; grinning devilishly at his best friend.

Willow chuckled, and then smiled ruefully before replying. "I guess I'm just nervous. It's so cool meeting another witch, and I don't wanna do anything to upset her. Besides," she turned her head towards Amy, "you still haven't told me exactly what you said to her about us; about who we are."

"I didn't really go into much detail," she replied. "I just told her my name, and that I'd gotten her letter the other day, so I thought I'd drop by with a few friends so that we could finally meet."

"So she's not really expecting all five of us . . ." Willow noted, her nervousness returning. "You didn't tell her how many of us were showing up. What if she's shy or something? I know how I'd feel if five strangers showed up at my door, and . . ."

"Don't worry about it," Amy interrupted with a grin. "It'll be fine. I told her I was bringing friends, and she didn't seem too worried."

"Really?" Willow asked. "What did she say—on the phone, I mean?"

"Not much actually—she was kinda quiet."

"So she's shy . . ." Willow interposed. "I knew it. She's shy, and we're gonna scare her off . . . or maybe she didn't say much 'cause she was thinking of a spell to use on us. She's an evil college-witch, and we're all gonna end up as frogs, and . . ." 

The gang couldn't help laughing at Willow's continued irrationality. "If she tries to turn us into frogs," Amy interrupted; still chuckling, "I'll call up Hecate and turn her into a rat. How's that?"

Willow smiled at her friend. "I'm worrying too much, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Amy replied, returning the smile. "It'll be cool. I've written to this girl for the past year, and she didn't really sound evil on paper. In fact, she sounded kinda sad, like she's really missing her mom and stuff. They were really close, and she wrote that she doesn't get along with her dad and brother too well, so with her mom gone . . ."

"Lonely home-life," Willow finished off. "I know how that goes."

"Me too," Amy whispered, sharing a meaningful look with Willow. "At least I've got my dad now . . ." she trailed off as they reached Tara's building. "I think this is it," she pointed to her right. "It's the name she gave me."

"We're here already?" Willow asked excitedly.

The young witch grinned; she couldn't believe how nervous Willow was. "Just relax—it's no big deal," Amy soothed, as she opened the door, and began walking down the corridor.

Oz turned towards his girlfriend and squeezed her hand—noticing how she was starting to hyperventilate. "Breathe Will," he whispered into her ear. "Don't forget to breathe."

"Breathe," Willow whispered to herself, taking a deep breath, "mustn't forget to breathe . . ."

"Right," Oz encouraged, as they rounded the student lounge, "breathing's good."

As she continued to take deep; calming; breaths, Willow wondered why she was so nervous. She knew she was being silly; with the excessive babbling; the constant questions, and the intense worry. It's just that for some strange reason, she felt as if her whole world was about to change, and she couldn't help but think it had something to do with Tara—a person she hadn't even met yet. Why was that? Could this girl be the teacher she was looking for, someone who could help her tap into her power? 

She truly hoped so—she really needed someone like that right now, especially since her best friend was still 'missing in action.' What's more, it seemed too much of a coincidence, to have been thinking about her need for a guide, right before Amy called and told her about Tara. Willow knew she was grasping at straws, but she so wished that this Tara person was a good and powerful witch; that she'd be willing to teach her; to show her what magick was all about; to guide her into the world of power, and be the one person who wasn't trying to either hold her back, or push her into something she wasn't ready for . . .

"Willow!!!" Oz, Michael, Xander, and Amy called out her name, for the tenth time.

"Huh?" Willow looked up, as she was pulled out of her thoughts; suddenly noticing they'd stopped walking.

"Are you okay?" Oz asked in concern. "You kinda spaced out for a minute . . ."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Willow looked at the concerned faces of her friends and boyfriend, and did her best to smile back reassuringly. "I'm fine," she insisted, moving her gaze from Oz; to Xander; and then to Michael and Amy. "Really . . ."

"You sure?" Xander asked, not quite convinced. He could tell his best friend was nervous, and recognized all too well her look of fear and excitement. _Maybe meeting a potentially powerful witch was too much for the little Willster . . .?_

"I'm sure," Willow insisted again, deciding to change the subject. "So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"We're here," Oz said softly, giving his girlfriend an affectionate smile.

"Here?" Willow asked in confusion, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Tara's room," Amy explained, pointing to the door in front of them.

"Oh," Willow whispered; doing her best to force down the sudden attack of butterflies in her stomach.

***

Tara looked up from the book she was reading, as she heard the knock on her door. She knew it was probably Amy and her friends; no one else had knocked on her door since she'd gotten here last week—except for the RA of course. Not that she minded; she was quite a shy person by nature—not used to large crowds, and was finding the whole college experience a little intimidating. At least it was better than being at home, and having to deal with her dad and Donnie.

She shivered at the thought of her family, and instantly forced them out of her head. She hated thinking about them; about what they said to her; about how they treated her . . . they always made her feel like she was worthless. Ever since her mom had died, their treatment of her had gotten worse. This is why she'd done everything in her power to excel at school, to earn herself a full scholarship at her mom's college. She knew they'd be reluctant to let her go; let alone pay for tuition—so a scholarship had been her only ticket out.

Her mother had told her all about Sunnydale; about how her power was more concentrated there, and had told her many good stories about experiences shared with her fellow Wiccans. Ever since she'd been a little girl; Tara had longed to someday move to Sunnydale; to find her own group of friends; people who were like her—something she'd never been able to find at home. 

Sure, she knew the dangers of living in Sunnydale; knew it lay on a Hellmouth—but risking her life living around demons and vamps, would be worth it; as long as she could find some real friends—people who wouldn't make fun of her; who'd understood her, and maybe even find someone special . . . someone she could fall in love with . . .

Putting her spell book down, Tara took a deep breath as she stood up; she was suddenly very nervous. She'd written to Amy sporadically this past year, and didn't really know the girl that well; didn't even know if she was a real witch or not. Consequently, she was a little apprehensive to finally meet her. She wasn't really comfortable around new people, and the knowledge that Amy was also bringing along a few of her friends terrified her. Sure, she wanted to make friends, that's why she'd come here in the first place—but she just couldn't help her shyness. Social graces had never been her forte. 

As she finally reached her door, Tara took another deep; calming breath—hoping she didn't make too bad an impression on these people. Upon opening the door however, she almost fainted in surprise. She most definitely hadn't expected to come face to face with five strangers. Two or three people, she might've been able to handle—but five . . . five people were just . . . well, they were like a gang or something, and it took all of Tara's willpower not to start hyperventilating. These strangers were just staring at her; looking at her expectantly . . . What was she to say to them? _Who the hell were they all . . . and why had they decided to come here . . . to meet her . . .? What had Amy told them . . .?_

Willow instantly noticed the reaction on Tara's face; recognizing it for what it was. She knew that look well, it was one she'd worn often enough—one she still wore every time she felt a little intimidated; or frightened, or in shock. Looking at this young blonde stranger, Willow couldn't help but feel an instant kinmanship with her, and suddenly all her fears about Tara being a bad-witch rolled out the window. A bad-witch wouldn't look like a deer caught in headlights, simply because five strangers had just shown up on her doorstep. 

Letting go of Oz's hand, Willow decided to be the first one to introduce herself, to set this girl at ease. Putting on her most welcoming smile, Willow pushed past Amy, and moved towards Tara.

"Hey," she whispered softly, trying to catch Tara's eye. The girl was now looking at the floor, and was using her ash-blonde hair to cover the flush in her cheeks as she composed herself. _This girl must really be shy,_ Willow thought to herself. She knew it hadn't been a good idea for all of them to come along . . . 

"Tara," she continued, doing her best to keep her voice gentle.

Tara looked up at the sound of her name, and was startled to find herself looking into the most exquisite emerald-green eyes she'd ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat, as she gazed at the enchanting redhead. _Who was she? Was this Amy?_

Willow was pleased to have gotten the girl's attention so easily. "Hi," she said cheerfully, extending her hand in greeting. "I'm Willow."

_Willow?_ Tara thought to herself. _What a beautiful name . . . like the tree . . ._

"W-W-Willow . . .?" she said shyly, as she reached for the girl's hand. 

"Hey," Willow replied with enthusiasm, taking Tara's hand into her own.

The moment their hands made contact however, the two girls were unable to resist gasping in shock. _Wow, _they both thought, as their eyes locked together, and an amazing rush of energy coursed through their bodies. Neither of them had ever felt anything like it before, and had no idea what to make of it. They instantly let go of each other's hands, and were now gazing intently into one another's eyes—as if the whole world had suddenly faded away, and they were the only two souls left on the planet.

"Wow," Willow whispered, oblivious to the quizzical looks of her friends and boyfriend. "I guess that means you're a witch . . .?" she ventured.

Tara nodded, and unwittingly started to smile. "You too . . .?"

Willow grinned back—her heart pounding as she unconsciously reacted to Tara's smile. _She's got the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen,_ Willow thought to herself, as she continued to gaze at the blonde stranger. _And her smile . . . oh God . . . _She felt like her whole body was tingling. Why did she feel like that? What was going on here . . .?

"You guys wanna let us in on the secret?" Amy interjected; feeling disgruntled. 

She'd thought Willow wasn't advanced enough to sense another witch's power. What's more, she could tell that something had passed between Willow and Tara when they'd touched hands . . . and she couldn't help feeling a little bit envious. It was obvious to her that the two witches had exchanged their energies, and that's something she'd never been able to do, with anyone. 

She knew how much stronger she could be if she ever managed to unite with another witch. In fact, she'd even tried to do just that with Willow a few times, but had unfortunately been unsuccessful. She hadn't given their failure much thought though, and had simply assumed her friend's lack of magickal prowess was to blame. Now however, seeing what had just happened between Willow and Tara; Amy couldn't help but wonder if it was her . . . if she was the one whose power was inadequate. Needless to say, that thought did not sit well with Amy.

Willow and Tara were too caught up in each other's eyes however, to actually hear Amy's question. What's more, they could still feel the sensation of one another's energy coursing through their bodies, and it took all their self-restraint not to reach out their hands, so as to re-experience the merge.

"That was so cool," Willow exclaimed; her eyes locked with Tara's. "I mean . . . the energy . . . it was . . . I . . . I've never felt anything like that . . ."

"Me n-neither," Tara confessed shyly. She unconsciously moved to link her hands with Willow's, but pulled back at the last minute. What was she doing? She'd only just met this girl; she had no right to touch her at will. Sure, they'd just shared a very intimate moment; merged their energy in a manner—which only two witches who've been practicing together for years—could usually accomplish. But they were still strangers, and as such hand-holding was highly inappropriate . . .

"What're you guys talking about?" Xander asked. He was totally confused here. _What had just happened? Why were Willow and this cute college-gal staring at each other? And she'd just said something about energy . . . what energy?_ He knew he was slow on the uptake sometimes, but even he could tell something significant had just happened—but what?

"It's a witch thing," Michael explained, turning his head towards Xander. "I don't think they can hear us . . ."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked—still confused.

"It's kinda rare for it to happen between strangers," Michael began, "but I think they've just exchanged their energies, and . . . well . . . they've gotta be feeling the rush right about now. It's a really powerful experience."

"Powerful?" Oz asked, not sure how he felt about what was happening. 

It could just be a side-effect of his inner-Wolfie, but for some reason, he felt strangely territorial all of a sudden. Why was that? Willow was just connecting with a fellow-witch . . . What was so wrong with that? However, as he moved his gaze between Willow and the blonde, he couldn't help but feel like an outsider; like the two Wiccans were in their own little world, and this Tara person was sharing something with his girlfriend; something he'd never be a part of. He decided to put his annoyance aside however, knowing how The Wolf could sometimes cause him to over-react. He was a human being after all—The Wolf needed to be suppressed . . .

"Yeah," Michael continued. "They're connected now—it's really cool. Not many witches or warlocks actually find someone they can connect to like that—but when they do . . . it opens them up to all sorts of magicks. They're so lucky," he sighed wistfully.

"It's not about luck," Amy pointed out. "It takes the right amount of power to manage a successful exchange."

"Not exactly," Michael disagreed. "Power's involved, but it has to be compatible. You can't just merge with someone whose energy is different, or isn't channeled or directed like your own . . ."

"So, you wouldn't be able to merge with someone whose power was weaker . . .?" Amy pondered aloud, feeling better now about her inability to merge with Willow. Of course she couldn't link herself with a novice witch; she was just too powerful. Tara and Willow were weak, no wonder they'd connected . . . and no wonder she wasn't able to sense the blonde's power . . .

"Well . . ." Michael let out. "That's not entirely true . . ."

"What do you mean?" Amy demanded.

"A connection is formed based on the type of power, and where it comes from—not how strong it is. Every witch uses their power differently, draws on it differently, and only two witches who are similar in nature can exchange their energies. That's why it rarely happens between strangers—it usually takes years of joint training, and practicing to become the same . . ."

"To think the same," Amy interjected.

"Exactly," Michael nodded. "I guess your pen-pal here is a lot like Willow . . ."

"That makes sense," Amy smiled, her mood improving somewhat. 

However, her resentment was something that wouldn't go away so easily. Why did Willow get to meet someone she connected to, someone who could make her more powerful? Why couldn't _she_ meet someone like that? It wasn't fair . . . _she_ was the one with whom Tara was meant to connect with. Part of the reason she'd been so eager to form a friendship with this girl—was in the hopes of making a magickal connection with her. Now that Willow had done so instead—it irked her to no end; she felt like she'd been one-upped—by one of her oldest friends no less. However, she realized it wouldn't do to whine about it—there had to be some other way of increasing her power . . . but what? 

"You mean they're just gonna stand there staring at each other all day?" Xander asked.

Michael chuckled. "Maybe we should remind them we're still here," he suggested, "or you could be right."

Oz took that as a signal for him to make his move. He'd had enough of watching his girlfriend share an intimate moment with this stranger. With determination, he took a few steps towards Willow, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he pressed himself up against her back. He pulled her towards himself, and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Hi," he greeted, looking directly at Tara over Willow's shoulder.

Willow was startled, to suddenly find herself in her boyfriend's arms. She'd forgotten he was here—in fact; she'd forgotten everything and everyone, as she'd stared into Tara's eyes. _What was that all about?_

"This is Oz," she told Tara softly, unwilling to break her stare.

"Boyfriend," he explained, reaching out a hand from around Willow's waist. 

It took a moment for the word to sink in, but when it did, Tara couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She should've known a beauty like Willow would have a boyfriend. Just because they'd connected magickally, didn't mean anything romantic . . . 

Doing her best to hide her disappointment, Tara tentatively reached out for the young man's hand. "Hi," she smiled shyly. _If Willow thought enough of this guy to go out with him, then he must definitely be a good person . . ._

"Nice to meet you," Oz replied, briefly grasping Tara's hand. 

As he released it, he couldn't help but warm to this young blonde; there was a sweet shyness about her that reminded him of Willow. No wonder the two girls had connected—they were obviously very much alike. He suddenly felt guilty over his earlier reaction; especially since he knew how much Willow missed having a close female friend; someone she could relate to. With Buffy gone all summer, he seen how much she'd longed for female companionship. _It would do her good to have another girl around besides Amy . . ._

Not one to be ignored, Xander took a few steps forward. "I'm Xander," he stated; taking the girl's hand, "Willow's oldest, and bestest bud." He shook Tara's hand enthusiastically, and gave her a flirtatious grin.

"Hi," Tara responded softly, letting her hair cover her eyes. This guy seemed nice enough, but his eagerness was kinda intimidating.

"If you ever need a young; virile; hot-blooded teenage male, to use in your rituals . . ." he began.

"Xander!!!" Willow interrupted him, noticing the blush in Tara's cheek. She could tell the blonde was embarrassed by her best friend's flirting, and couldn't help being annoyed with him. "Leave the poor girl alone . . ."

Xander turned towards his friend. "I was just being friendly," he defended himself, giving Willow an oh-so-innocent look.

"I wonder what Cordy would say to your '_friendly'_ offer . . ."

"Well, she's not here now . . . is she?" Xander pointed out, giving Tara another smile, before letting go of her hand. "And besides," he continued, moving his gaze back to Willow. "Who knows what she's been up to all summer . . . she's probably found some cute cabana boy to hook up with, or . . ."

"Shouldn't you wait to find out first," Willow raised an eyebrow, "_before _you start coming on to every pretty girl you meet?"

Willow's words did not go unnoticed by Tara, and she could feel the heat coming to her cheeks. Had she heard correctly? Did Willow just say she was pretty? Reminding herself she wasn't alone, Tara took a few deep breaths in order to keep her composure. She wasn't used to being called pretty—especially by a beautiful goddess like Willow.

"I resent that," Xander replied with mock offense. "I wasn't coming on to her . . . I was merely extending the offer of my, uh . . . services . . ."

"And what services are those Alexander Harris . . .?" 

Xander put his hands up in defeat; he knew he was beaten when Willow used his full name like that. "Fine, I'm backing away here . . ." he trailed off as a thought hit him. "Hey! Since when did you become Cordelia's spokesperson?"

_Since you started hitting on Tara,_ Willow thought to herself; instantly becoming confused. Why would she think that? 

"I, uh . . . I just d-don't think it's fair, that's all," she stammered, doing her best to cover her thoughts. "I mean, don't get me wrong; I'm no Cordelia fan—she did torment me for like the past ten years of my life—but it's, uh . . . it's the principle of the matter. Us gal's gotta stick together. Yeah . . . if we allow one male to get away with the flirting, and the straying, and . . . and, it's all about sticking up for women everywhere, and . . ."

"Hey," Xander interrupted; figuring she must've had another one of those patriarchal talks with her mom. "Do I need to get out the muzzle, Miss Queen of Babble-onia?" he teased.

"Huh?" Willow looked at him in confusion. "Oh . . ." she trailed off, and then giggled as she realized she'd gone a bit overboard. "You're meant to stop me when I do that," she craned her neck back to look at her boyfriend.

"I would," Oz replied, "but the uh, whole cuteness factor, kinda makes it difficult."

Willow smiled, and blushed in response. Even though they'd been together for a while now, Willow still found it hard to get used to the idea of having a boyfriend, of having someone who actually found her adorable. She'd had an unrequited crush on Xander for so long, that she'd begun to think that no one would ever find her attractive; so when Oz had come along, she'd gladly lapped up the attention. She still wasn't too sure how she felt about him though—which is why she wished Buffy was around to talk to. 

The closer she and Oz got; the more confused she became about her feelings. She didn't know if she was falling in love with him, or if she was merely in love with the idea of being in love. What's more, in Willow's mind, being with Oz made her seem cooler somehow—as if his status as a musician helped expel her from the disease of geekdom. She knew that was the wrong way to look at things; but she couldn't help it, and it made her feel a little guilty sometimes. 

Although; times like these, when Oz complimented her—she became even more confused than ever. _Why would anyone think a geek-girl like her was cute, adorable . . . special?_ She was very lucky to have someone who cared for her—she just wished she knew how she felt in return. _Why did relationshippy things always have to be so complicated? _

On second thoughts though, wasn't _she _the one making it complicated? You either loved someone, or you didn't; why couldn't she be sure? Why did she feel like something was missing in their relationship? Oz cared about her; made her feel special, and she cared about him . . . but was that love? And wasn't there supposed to be fireworks when you made out? Sure, she enjoyed making out with him—it felt nice; and sweet . . . but according to all those romance novels—which she'd never admit to reading—wasn't she supposed to feel electrified every time her boyfriend kissed her? All these were questions she'd longed to ask Buffy this summer, and hated the fact she couldn't. Just when she needed a girl-friend the most, she'd been deserted. A part of her couldn't help but resent Buffy for it.

Realizing she'd let her thoughts wander; Willow gave Oz another smile, and then turned her attention back to Tara. "I, uh . . . sorry about that . . . with the babbling, I . . . I never know when to stop, and I . . . well, it usually leads to boredom, and annoyance, and I totally understand when people get up and leave, and . . . and who wants to listen to someone going on, and on about nothing, and I . . . I'm doing it again, aren't I . . .?"

"Th-that's okay," Tara stammered softly; her baby-blue eyes peeking out adorably through a veil of hair.

Willow gave Tara a warm smile, as her skin began to tingle again. Why was she feeling like this? What was it about this stranger that affected her so profoundly? And why had they connected—with the energy? 

"You get used to it," Amy interjected, deciding to remind everyone of her presence. "Willow-babble is all part of the package." She moved passed Xander, and extended her hand towards Tara. "I'm Amy by the way; the one who's been writing to you for the past year. It's good to finally meet you."

"Amy," Tara greeted softly, as she took the girl's hand. 

Before letting go of Tara's hand, Amy made a point of allowing her energy to flow around her. Unfortunately, she didn't experience anything like what Willow had, and couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. _I guess only Willow can connect with Tara . . ._

Tara was glad when Amy finally let go of her hand; she'd sensed the girl's energy, and it had chilled her. There was a darkness surrounding her, which she found very unsettling, as if she was struggling with herself, hovering on the edge of something dark and dangerous—even if she wasn't quite there yet. She would definitely have to keep her guard up around this witch. 

"And that's Michael," Amy introduced, moving aside to let the young warlock through.

He responded by shaking Tara's hand. "Hey."

"Hi," Tara replied. As she took the young man's hand, she could tell that he too had power; but not like Amy's. Michael's power didn't seem to be tainted or dangerous, and she instantly knew he was a potential friend. "It's n-nice to m-meet you," she continued, letting go of his hand.

"I guess that's all the introductions," Amy stated.

Tara smiled and nodded her head in response. "Yeah," she said softly, moving her gaze from Amy to Michael; and then to Xander and Oz, before coming to rest on Willow.

Willow smiled as their eyes met, and the two girls unconsciously shared another affectionate look. They weren't fully aware of what they were doing, but they were nevertheless drawn to one another.

"So," Amy continued, ignoring Willow and Tara's preoccupation. "You gonna let us in, or do you want us to stand out here all day?" she chuckled.

"Oh," Tara blushed, realizing what she'd done. "I'm-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry," she apologized, directing her words to Willow, and not to Amy. "I, uh . . . I'm r-r-really s-s-s-s-sorry," she stammered. "I d-d-didn't r-r-r-realize, I-I-I-I . . . I . . ."

"It's okay," Willow soothed, giving Tara her most comforting smile. She found Tara's stuttering to be completely adorable, and she couldn't help but relate to her emotions. 

Tara smiled back, and instantly felt better. She then moved away from the doorway, and motioned for the group to come inside. "P-p-p-please c-c-c-come in . . ."

Amy and Michael were the first to step through the door, and were followed closely by Xander. Willow made a move next, as Oz removed his arms from around her waist, and grasped her hand instead. When they were all inside, Tara dutifully closed the door, before turning around to face her guests. Looking around, she once again felt a little intimidated. There were five people in her room—near strangers, and her lack of social skills, were now causing her to tremble a little. 

"Um . . . um . . ." she took a deep breath to steady herself, and decided to focus her gaze on Willow. For some reason, looking at the beautiful redhead seemed to calm her down somewhat. "Y-y-you, uh . . . you c-c-ca-can, um . . . t-t-take a-a-a s-s-seat," she offered, pointing to her bed, and then to her armchair. "If you w-w-w-want to . . ." As she finished the sentence, she closed her eyes in embarrassment, cursing her tendency for stuttering. _Why did she have to be such a dork?_

"Thanks," Willow said softly, her heart going out to the stuttering witch. She could see how embarrassed the girl was, and could almost feel Tara's pain as if it were her own. In fact, she felt a sudden urge to wrap her arms around Tara; hold her tight, and let her know it was okay; that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. _Why was that? Why did she feel so protective about this almost-stranger?_

"Yeah, thanks," Amy replied, taking a seat on the edge of Tara's bed. 

Michael and Xander quickly followed, as did Oz. Willow on the other hand, gave in to her sentiment, and let go of her boyfriend's hand. She then took a couple of steps towards Tara, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tara looked up in surprise at the redhead's soft touch.

"Hey," Willow whispered with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I . . ." she trailed off as she reacted to Willow's smile "Yeah . . ." _I'm fine now_, she thought to herself, as a smile reached her lips.

"It's a little much, isn't it?" Willow whispered knowingly—her right hand still in place on Tara's shoulder.

"Much?"

"All five of us," she explained, doing her best to keep her voice as soft as possible. "I know how I'd feel . . . five strangers . . . intimidating . . . right . . .?"

Tara's smile widened as she nodded in response. It's like Willow had read her mind. "Yeah . . . I uh, I'm . . . I'm n-n-not used to, um . . . b-b-being around a-a l-lot of, um . . . p-p-people . . ."

"And we kinda surprised you?" Willow finished off.

"A little," Tara admitted. "I . . . I w-w-wasn't expecting, um . . . s-s-so m-m-many of you . . ."

"I figured as much," Willow continued, locking her eyes with Tara's. "I knew we shouldn't 'ave all come, but . . . but . . . well . . . Amy called me; cause, you know—the whole witch thing, and . . . and Oz has a van, so he was wheel-man, and . . . and Michael . . . well he's like a warlock, and he's part of our coven, and . . . and we, uh . . . we all wanted to see if you were actually a witch, and . . . and then Xander rocked up, so we couldn't leave him behind, and . . . and . . . and, well . . . so you see . . . that's why we all came, and . . . you know . . .? But . . . but, I'm sorry if we're, um . . . intruding. We didn't mean to, it's just . . ."

"It's okay," Tara interrupted; flashing Willow a huge grin. "I, uh . . . I-I don't m-mind . . . really. I . . . I was, um . . . j-just . . . you know . . . a little, um . . . surprised . . . but it's okay . . . r-really."

Willow grinned back, pleased to note the reduction in Tara's stuttering. She'd obviously managed to relax the girl, and was feeling very happy with herself. She then gently squeezed Tara's shoulder, before taking a seat. She didn't move to the crowded bed however, but chose to relax in the nearby armchair—facing the bed. Tara moved as well, and grabbed a chair from her desk. She positioned it next to the armchair, instinctively wanting to sit next to Willow.

"So; was your mom a witch too?" Amy asked, as Tara got comfortable.

"Yeah," Tara replied shyly. "My, uh . . . my grandmother too . . ."

"Really?" Amy returned.

Tara nodded. "All the w-w-women in my, uh . . . family, have been, um . . . w-w-w-witches . . . as far as I can remember."

"That's pretty cool," Willow interjected. "So that means you know a lot about it, right? The magicks I mean . . ."

Tara turned towards Willow. "I . . . I d-d-don't know how much I, uh . . . I know. But my mom has been, um . . . t-teaching me . . . since I was little . . ."

"Wow," Willow responded; genuinely impressed. She'd definitely found her teacher; she just hoped the girl would accept the position. She'd ask her later though—when they were alone. Wait! Alone? When would they be alone? She'd just met the girl, and already she was trying to orchestrate some alone-time—presume much? What made her think Tara would agree to teach her about the magicks?

Tara smiled back, and was about to say something in response; when Amy asked her what her mom had been like. Reluctantly, she returned her attention back to Amy, as she answered the question.

Willow listened in silence as Amy proceeded to grill Tara about her mom; about her knowledge of all things magicky, and about what she knew of the Wiccan group their moms were a part of. She remained silent, mainly because she was trying to come up with a good way of asking Tara to be her teacher. Tara was obviously a very powerful witch, and it would be so great to have her as a guide.

As she alternated her gaze between Tara and Amy—according to who was speaking at the time—Willow found herself becoming kind of entranced by Tara's voice. The more she and Amy talked; the less pronounced her stuttering became. It seemed that talking about spells; and magicks, put Tara in her element. In fact, Willow couldn't help but notice how glowy Tara's eyes were becoming; how filled with excitement, and warmth, and kindness . . . and how they glistened like the ocean . . .

Willow forced herself to end that train of thought. What was with the sudden prose? Why was she so enthralled with Tara's eyes; with her voice; her smile . . . with the way she occasionally sucked on her lower lip as she pondered a question . . .? She had to stop these thoughts right now. They were highly inappropriate—confusing too . . .

"Enough with the witchy talk," Xander interrupted. "Not all of us are witches you know," he pointed out. 

Tara looked at Xander; realizing their conversation must be boring him. "Sorry," she said softly, giving him a gentle smile.

Xander grinned back; pleased to have gotten the attention of the cute college-witch. "That's cool—I don't mind . . . but I've got questions of my own."

"Oh?" Tara replied.

"Yeah," Xander returned. "Like; do you have a boyfriend, and . . .?"

Willow's ears perked up at Xander's question; she too was interested in the answer, only she didn't know why exactly. "Xander," she interrupted him instead. "Could you _be_ more obvious?"

"I was just asking," he replied in defense. "There's no harm in that . . . right?" He turned to look at Tara then, giving her his most adorable smile. "So _do_ you?"

"W-w-what?" Tara asked shyly, feeling nervous again.

"Have a boyfriend?"

Tara's face turned completely red as Xander repeated his question. She wasn't used to guys flirting with her, and to be honest—she'd always been more interested in girls anyway. Therefore; she found such obvious flirtation a little unnerving; she had no idea how to respond to it. "I, uh . . . I-I-I, d-d-don't have, a, um . . . a b-b-boyfriend . . ." she forced herself to respond; dropping her eyes to the floor, and letting her hair cover her face.

"Really?" Xander replied, his grin widening. "So you're not seeing anyone?"

Tara smiled nervously and shook her head; feeling more embarrassed by the second. She really hoped this guy wasn't about to ask her out; she'd be flattered; but he wasn't exactly her type—being male and all; and she didn't want to hurt his feelings . . .

"Xander," Willow interjected; once again feeling annoyed that he was hitting on Tara. "Does the name Cordelia mean anything to you?" she asked him pointedly. "As in she's your girlfriend—with whom you've spent many a day smooching, and even though you haven't seen her all summer; you'll see her tomorrow, and she might not be pleased to hear you're flirting with . . ."

"Okay, okay," Xander interrupted. "I get it." He grinned at his oldest friend, and gave her his best puppy-dog look. "I was just asking for future reference . . . who knows what . . ." he trailed off as Willow glared at him, and decided that he should keep his mouth shut. Besides; Willow was right; Cordy was still his girlfriend. What's more, he did kinda miss her, and was looking forward to seeing her again. It's just that his own insecurities had been plaguing him lately, and he couldn't help but question if she'd met someone; if he was about to get tossed aside . . .

Willow relaxed her frown; realizing she was acting funky. What was it about Xander's flirting that annoyed her so much? It's not like she was still interested in him—she'd even gotten used to seeing him and Cordelia together. So why didn't she like watching him flirt with Tara. She was about to apologize to Xander, when Amy interrupted.

"Oh," she exclaimed, leaping off the bed. "It's 10'oclock already. I kinda promised my dad I'd go tie-shopping with him. He's got an important meeting tomorrow and . . . well, I don't wanna bore you with the details, but it kinda means I gotta get going."

"You want a lift back?" Oz asked.

Amy turned to him and smiled. "If it's a problem . . ."

"It's fine," he responded graciously. "I don't mind."

As everyone stood up, and got off the bed, Willow remained in place. She still hadn't asked Tara if she would be her teacher, and was reluctant to leave until she had. Besides, after the way she'd connected with the young witch, she was desperate to get to know her better.

"You guys go on ahead," she told them, as they glanced down at her, wondering why she hadn't stood up with the rest of them. "I wanna talk to Tara for a bit," she turned her head to face the blonde, "If it's okay with you . . .?" she asked, not wanting to impose.

Tara grinned at Willow's words; thrilled by her suggestion. _Willow wanted to talk to her . . . alone . . . oh wow . . . she was gonna spend some one-on-one time with the most enchanting girl she'd ever met . . . How could she refuse?_ "I . . . I'd l-l-like that . . ."

Willow was pleased with Tara's response, and flashed her huge smile. "Cool . . ."

Oz looked down at his girlfriend, and smiled in understanding. Willow had just met a powerful witch she connected with—of course she'd wanna spend time with her. If he knew his Willow, she'd be desperate for some magick pointers. Moving towards her, he placed his right hand against her cheek. "I'll see you at 5 then," he ventured, running his thumb along her cheekbone. 

Willow smiled. "Right, patrol . . ."

Oz interrupted her by pressing a brief kiss to her lips. "Have a good time," he whispered, as he pulled away.

"Thanks," Willow replied softly, smiling at her boyfriend.

"It was nice meeting you, Tara," Oz said, as he removed his hand from his girlfriend's face.

"You too," Tara whispered, forcing a smile to her lips. Oz seemed like a nice guy, but watching him kiss Willow had left a queasy feeling in her stomach, and she was doing her best to push it away. _Of all the people to develop an instant crush on—she just had to choose a straight girl with a boyfriend. Smart move Tara,_ she chided herself. 

"Yeah," Amy interjected from the doorway. "It was nice to finally meet you. We should get together soon," she gestured to Michael and Willow, "we can all do some spells. A coven's more powerful with four people."

"Okay," Tara agreed. _As long as Willow was part of the group, she'd gladly join the coven—even if she was kinda wigged about Amy's energy. _

"Cool," Amy replied, as she stepped outside. 

"Yeah, see ya," Michael said, as he followed Amy out.

Xander glanced at Michael and Amy, and then looked down at Tara. "I think I'll stick around as well," he said, moving back towards the bed.

Oz looked at Xander, and wondered how anyone could be so clueless. "Um, Xander," he began.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I, uh . . . I think Willow and Tara want to talk magick . . ."

Xander just looked at Oz—wondering what he was getting at. "I don't mind . . ."

"Alone." Oz stressed.

Willow smiled gratefully at her boyfriend, and then looked pointedly at Xander. 

Xander still didn't get it, but from the way Willow was looking at him, he figured it would be best not to argue. "Sure, okay . . ." he conceded.

"Bye Xander," Tara said softly, giving the young man a shy smile. She couldn't help but like the guy—even if she did find his flirting a little unnerving.

"Bye," he grinned back, as he stepped out of the room.

Oz moved back towards his girlfriend's side, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "See ya soon Will," he whispered into her ear.

"Bye Oz," she replied, grateful for his understanding. "And thanks . . ."

"Have fun," he smiled at his girlfriend, and then at Tara, before heading out the door.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS (2/12) Author: Spikeme4now4200 Email: spikeme4now4200@yahoo.com.au URL: Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where. Copyright: April 2003 Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!!! I would really appreciate feedback on this story; I'll reply to anyone who emails me. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed; outright flames will be ignored.  
  
Category: Alternate Universe (Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school).  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara Rating: PG-13 (first 5 chaps) R to NC-17 for the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al; you all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :-)  
  
SUMMARY: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school. This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.  
  
Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980; and since Willow graduated in the class of '99; that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year. Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college. Furthermore; since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place . . . in my own mind anyway . . . lol  
  
Notes: Special thanks to Susan Carr for beta reading.  
  
*** CHAPTER 2 ***  
  
The two witches looked down at the floor nervously; now that they were alone, they suddenly had no idea what to say to one another. Willow was nervous, as she still hadn't figured out a good way to ask Tara to be her teacher. Having listened to her and Amy talk for the past hour or so, Willow had realized how knowledgeable Tara actually was, and she was both excited and intimidated by the prospect of being taught by her.  
  
Looking up at the blonde-haired Wiccan, Willow couldn't help but smile; the girl's eyes were rooted to the floor, and she was once again using her hair to cover her face. She looks so adorable, she thought to herself, so shy . . . Willow suddenly wished she could do something to calm the girl down. Tara was painfully shy; yet obviously powerful, and that definitely intrigued Willow; left her feeling as if she wanted to get to know the girl better. Hopefully she'd agree to be her teacher . . .  
  
Tara on the other hand, found it hard to believe she was alone with this enchanting stranger; that the girl had actually stayed back on purpose. What did she want to talk about? Why had she stayed? Risking a glance upwards, Tara was surprised to find Willow's gaze upon her. She smiled nervously at the girl, and felt her heart skip a few beats.  
  
"Hey," Willow said softly, returning the blonde's smile.  
  
"Hey," Tara whispered back, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Willow just smiled in response, as she looked into the girl's eyes. Now that their eyes were locked together, she suddenly forgot what she'd been about to say. All she knew, was that she'd instantly connected with Tara, and that looking into her eyes made her feel like nothing else mattered . . . like they were the only two people who existed on this planet . . .  
  
"I, uh . . . I hope you don't mind . . ." Willow spoke eventually. She couldn't stare into Tara's eyes all day . . . It wasn't exactly appropriate behavior between strangers.  
  
"M-m-mind?"  
  
"Me being here," Willow explained. "I mean . . . alone . . . with everyone gone . . . you're not busy or anything, are you? Coz if you are, I can leave, and I . . . I know we all came here out of nowhere . . . kinda ambushed you and everything, and I . . . I wanna ask you something, but there were just too many people, and I . . . I wanna talk more - about the magicks, and . . . and you know, I . . . I . . ."  
  
"It's-It's okay," Tara stammered, interrupting the redhead's babbling.  
  
"You sure . . .?"  
  
Tara nodded in response, not trusting herself to form a clear sentence.  
  
"Cool . . .!" Willow's grin widened as she realized something, "But I . . . I did it again, didn't I?"  
  
"W-w-what's th-that?"  
  
"The babble-thing," Willow explained. "I . . . I kinda talk too much . . . when I'm nervous, and I . . . I guess I'm kinda nervous now . . ."  
  
"N-nervous?" Why was this girl nervous? I'm the one who's nervous, what's this beautiful goddess have to be nervous about?  
  
"Yeah . . ." Willow admitted softly, "I . . . I don't know why, but I . . . it's . . . you . . . with the connection, and the magick, and . . . well . . . I guess you make me nervous . . . and now I'm babbling again. Nervous and babbling, that's me . . ."  
  
"M-M-Me too," Tara admitted softly, once again allowing a bit of hair to cover her eyes. "N-n-nervous, I mean . . . Only, I . . . I d-d-don't b-b- babble when I . . . w-w-when I'm n-n-nervous. I . . ."  
  
"You stutter," Willow finished off with a smile. No wonder she felt a connection with this girl-they were totally alike. It's as if she'd met a kindred spirit or something . . .  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled back. "I . . . I h-h-hate it, I'm . . . I'm such a-a-a- a d-d-dork . . ."  
  
"No way!!!" Willow protested. "I'm the dork . . ."  
  
Tara shook her head, and moved to make a protest of her own, but Willow continued talking.  
  
"No," she insisted. "Really . . . I am a dork . . . with the babbling, and the nerves, and I . . . I've even been known to stutter on occasion, and with the computer thing, you can also call me a geek girl and I'm totally . . ."  
  
"I-I-I d-d-don't think you're a d-d-dork W-W-Willow," Tara insisted. "Or a- a-a geek."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"You're special . . ." Tara trailed off as a blush hit her cheeks. Why did I just say that?  
  
"Special . . .?" Willow whispered, blushing herself. She thinks I'm special . . . wow! She doesn't even know me, and yet . . .  
  
Tara couldn't believe how bold she'd been - calling Willow special . . . what had she been thinking? I'm being way out of line here, she thought to herself. Willow's blushing, I've gone and embarrassed the poor girl . . . how could I be so forward? I've always been quiet-gal, and now I'm all with the compliments . . . great move Tara! You should've just kept your mouth shut like you always do. See what happens when you decide to talk . . .  
  
"I . . . I-I-I, uh," she began her apology, "I'm s-s-s . . ."  
  
"Hey," Willow interrupted, noticing Tara's embarrassment, "thanks . . ." She smiled warmly at the girl, letting her know the compliment hadn't been unwelcome. This girl is so sweet . . .  
  
Tara smiled back at Willow, and the two girls shared another moment of bonding.  
  
"It's funny . . ." Willow began a few seconds later.  
  
"F-f-funny . . .?"  
  
"I've just met you," she smiled softly, "and yet I feel like I know you. It's weird . . . in a good way."  
  
Tara felt like her heart had stopped beating. Willow's words had caught her off guard, especially since she'd just been thinking the same thing. How was that possible? She'd never connected this quickly with anyone before.  
  
Lifting a hand to her face, Tara unconsciously pushed her hair behind her ear-wanting to have a clear look at Willow. "I . . . I kn-kn-know w-w-what you m-m-mean," she smiled, her heart skipping another beat. The lovely redhead was looking at her with such affection, and Tara couldn't help but react to it.  
  
Willow's smile widened in response. "I . . . I wanna ask you something," she continued.  
  
"Okay," Tara replied, reminding herself to relax. Just because this girl feels connected to you, it doesn't mean she's romantically interested. She has a boyfriend - remember!!!  
  
"You're a really powerful witch, right . . ." Willow stated.  
  
Tara instantly shook her head. "I'm n-n-not that p-p-p-powerful," she insisted.  
  
Willow smiled at the girl's modesty. "But you know things," she explained, "and you've been practicing . . . for years. With your mom, and . . ." Willow paused then, taking a moment to decide how to proceed. "What I'm trying to say, is that, um . . . I . . . I'm not really powerful myself. I've just got into the magicks over the summer, and . . ."  
  
"Really?" Tara was surprised. "You . . . you seem v-v-v-very p-p-powerful t-t-t-to me."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"W-w-when we, uh . . . t-t-touched hands," Tara explained, "I, uh . . . I f- f-felt your-your energy, and I . . . I've n-n-never felt power like that . . . not since my m-m-mom . . ."  
  
Willow was genuinely surprised, and also a little flattered. No one had ever said she had power before. Amy had always made a point of telling her how little power she had, and everyone else . . . well, they weren't happy she was messing with the magicks in the first place.  
  
"I have power?"  
  
Tara nodded. "Can't you f-f-feel it?"  
  
"No one's ever said I have power before," Willow explained. "I mean, sure . . . I know I must have some power, but I've never been able to do anything big. Oh, except for the curse . . . but that's different . . ."  
  
"Curse?" Willow had done a curse? That's pretty heavy stuff for a first spell. Doesn't she know how dangerous curses are?  
  
"It's this spell I did," Willow explained. "I uh . . . I don't wanna go into detail, but . . . it's kinda what got me into the magicks."  
  
"W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" Tara asked in surprise. Curses were not like ordinary spells, they can open you up to all sorts of darkness . . . Although, I don't really sense any darkness in Willow . . . but . . . if she's been opened up to it . . .?  
  
"When I did this spell," Willow began, "I felt like something had been, um . . . unleashed inside me. I felt this power, and I was me . . . but I wasn't me, and I . . . I think I . . . well, I think I kinda awakened something, and ever since I've tried to tap into it, but I . . . I've only ever been able to do little things . . ."  
  
She's opened herself up to the magicks in a very dangerous way, Tara thought to herself. I hope she doesn't tap into the darkness . . .  
  
"Amy's helped me a bit," Willow continued, oblivious to Tara's concern, "but mostly I've been practicing by myself. You know, looking in books and stuff. So anyway, that's kinda what I wanted to ask you . . . seeing as you're like the big knowledge-woman-on account of your mom-and you know things-more than me, and . . . and . . . well, you see, I . . . I kinda need someone to, you know, show me things, and I . . . when Amy told me about you, it was weird coz I was just thinking how cool it would be, and then out of nowhere Amy calls and tells me how she's been writing to you, and how she wanted to meet you, and I thought it was more than just a coincidence, and that maybe, um . . . maybe you were the one, and I . . . I . . . that's why I was so keen on meeting you, and, well . . .would you . . . ?"  
  
"W-w-what?" Tara asked; feeling a little overwhelmed by Willow's words. The girl had been talking so fast, had said so much, and her own thoughts had slightly distracted her, that she wasn't sure she'd followed Willow correctly. If she wasn't mistaken, the girl was essentially asking for her help . . . with the magicks. Does she really want me to be her teacher? Why would she want me . . .?  
  
Willow smiled ruefully. Typical, she thought to herself. I've just confused the girl with my babbling. Why do I have to be such a dork? She's never going to agree to it now. Who'd want a nervous babble-queen like me as a student?  
  
"I'm sorry," she began, "I . . . I guess I kinda went on a bit . . ." She flashed Tara an apologetic grin, "but, I . . . what I wanted to ask, is if you'd um . . . would you teach me . . . about the magicks . . .?"  
  
"You-you w-w-want me to, um . . . to t-t-teach you?"  
  
Willow's smile widened as she nodded. "Yeah . . . would you?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . w-w-why m-m-me?"  
  
Willow's smile faded a little, as she realized Tara was trying to let her down gently. "Oh," she sighed, "you . . . you don't w-want to . . . I knew it. Th-that's cool, I . . . I don't wanna impose on you-I just met you, and I . . . I knew you probably wouldn't want to, so . . . don't worry about it, and I . . . I'm sorry to ask, and . . ."  
  
"Oh no," Tara interrupted, realizing Willow had taken her hesitation the wrong way, "I . . . w-w-what I m-m-mean is, I . . . I'm n-n-n-not that p-p- powerful, and I . . . I d-d-d-don't know how m-m-m-much I could t-t-teach you."  
  
"But you would," Willow smiled, wondering if she'd been mistaken after all, "teach me, I mean . . .?"  
  
"If you w-w-w-want me to," Tara smiled back. Hey, maybe if I'm around, I can make sure she doesn't stray into darkness . . . although, what would I know? "B-b-but I'm . . . I'm prob-probably n-n-not that g-g-g-good a-a t-t- t-teacher . . ." she voiced her thoughts.  
  
"I bet you would be," Willow replied. "I heard you talking with Amy, remember. You seem to know quite a bit about the magicks, and your mom's been teaching you since you were a kid. That's gotta count for something, and I . . . I'd really like to know more-not just about how to do spells, but about witchcraft, and Wiccans, and . . . there's so much I don't know, but I wanna know, and . . ."  
  
"Willow," Tara interrupted; seeing the girl was about to spiral off into another ramble. "I'll be hap-happy to teach you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tara smiled. "If you want me to . . ."  
  
"I want, I want," Willow replied enthusiastically.  
  
Tara giggled at the girl's childlike eagerness. She's so cute . . .  
  
Willow couldn't help but chuckle herself. "So," she ventured, after their mutual giggling had died down, "you'll . . . you'll be my teacher . . .?"  
  
Tara rolled the word around in her mind, liking the sound of it. "Yeah . . ."  
  
She smiled shyly at Willow, wondering where they went from here. She'd just agreed to teach this girl about the magicks, and suddenly she felt very conflicted. A part of her was extremely excited over the prospect of spending time with Willow; while another part was terrified she'd be a huge disappointment. She had no idea what Willow expected of her, and she didn't have too much confidence in her own abilities-especially when it came to showing them to someone else. What had she gotten herself into . . .?  
  
"Tara," Willow began, noticing the girl's apprehension. "If . . . if you don't want to, um . . . you know, teach me. You don't have to. I . . . I don't want you to feel like you have to, just to be polite or something . . ."  
  
"It's n-not that," Tara replied. "I . . . I j-just feel like, I . . . I d- d-d-don't know how good a-a teacher I'd m-m-make . . ."  
  
"You think I'd be disappointed," Willow guessed knowingly.  
  
Letting her hair cover her face, Tara looked shyly at the floor. "K-k-k- kinda, I . . . I . . . I'm n-n-not sure w-w-what you want, and I . . . I've never been anyone's t-t-teacher, and I . . . I don't w-w-wanna w-w-waste your t-t-time . . ."  
  
Unconsciously, Willow reached a hand out towards the shy Wiccan, and rested it on her knee. "Tara," she said, getting the girl's attention.  
  
Tara felt a warmth of electricity seep through her body, as she looked up to meet the redhead's gaze. Oh my God, she thought to herself, Willow's hand is on my knee . . . wow . . . wow . . . oh, wow . . .  
  
"You won't be wasting my time," Willow explained; giving the girl's knee a gentle squeeze, before moving her hand back. "I . . . I have so many questions and stuff, and I can see you know a lot, and . . . and I . . . I don't just want you as a teacher . . ."  
  
"You d-d-don't?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "I . . . I know I've just met you, and . . . and I don't really know you that well, but I feel like I do, and I . . . I wanna get to know you for real, and um . . . maybe we could um, you know . . . become friends . . ."  
  
"F-f-friends . . .?"  
  
"If you want," she flashed her a huge grin. "I've never connected with someone so quickly . . . and I'm not just talking about the energy thing. I feel like, um . . . well, you know . . . I see you're shy, and . . . and hello - me too, and I . . . I kinda have a feeling that, um . . . that there's more to it. I mean . . . I think we probably have heaps in common . . . and I know it sounds weird, or-or presumptuous to-to say that, but, I- I kinda feel it, and I . . . I . . ."  
  
"I f-feel it t-t-too," Tara interrupted, her heart beating erratically. She couldn't believe what Willow was saying. It's as if the girl had once again read her mind. How was it possible for this near-stranger to have the exact sort of thought process as her? It was truly amazing.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled. "I'd l-love to b-be your friend . . ."  
  
"So we're friends," Willow ventured. "Instant friends . . ."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Wicca buddies," Willow continued, feeling a little giddy. "Instant friends and Wicca-buddies," she repeated.  
  
Tara giggled in response. "Yeah . . ."  
  
"This is so cool," Willow grinned. "Who'd've thought I'd end up with a new friend and magick guide, all in one day? I woke up this morning thinking about how my best friend was still missing, and how I'd love to have someone to show me stuff, and meeting you is like . . . it's like fate. I gotta say Tara, I'm glad I met you . . ."  
  
"Thank you W-Willow," Tara blushed. "I . . . I'm g-glad I m-m-met you too . . ." She trailed off as she thought of something. "W-what hap-happened to your b-b-best friend?"  
  
Willow wondered how to respond to that. Should she tell her about Buffy, or was it too soon? Much as she'd connected with the girl, she still didn't know her that well, and telling her about the Slayer, and Angel, and everything might be a bit much for a first meeting. Although, her inner voice reminded her, even though you don't know her, a part of you does. Doesn't it? You feel connected to her. If she's gonna be your teacher, you shouldn't really hide anything from her. And besides, it's not like she's gonna go and expose Buffy's identity to the whole world - the girl's not like that. And even if she did - it wouldn't really matter, coz hello, missing-Slayer. She hasn't even bothered to send a note to let you know she's all right . . .  
  
"It's a long story," Willow explained, deciding to listen to her inner voice.  
  
"Oh," Tara replied, realizing she'd pushed too far. "Th-that's okay . . . You d-d-don't have to, um tell me . . ."  
  
"But I want to," Willow interrupted. "I just don't wanna bore you, and . . . it's complicated, and I don't know how much to say, or what not to say, but if you don't mind listening, I'll tell you."  
  
Tara smiled. "I'd love to hear about it."  
  
Willow returned the girl's smile, and leaned back in the armchair. "Well, I guess I'd have to let you know who my best friend is. Her name's Buffy, and she's a Vampire Slayer . . ."  
  
"Th-they're r-r-real?" Tara asked, in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied. "You've heard of 'em?"  
  
"My mom told me about them," Tara explained. "But I always thought they were just a m-myth."  
  
"No myth," Willow replied. "We met Buffy during our sophomore year of high school, and we kinda found out she was a Slayer, and we've been friends ever since . . ."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Xander and me," Willow grinned. "Xander kinda had a huge crush on her when she first showed up, and he overheard her talking to Giles about vampires, and demons, and her being the Slayer, and . . ."  
  
"Giles?" Tara interrupted.  
  
"He's her watcher," Willow explained, "but he's also the high-school librarian."  
  
"So W-w-watchers are real too," Tara noted.  
  
"As real as Slayers," Willow replied. "Anyway, that's when we met, and the three of us have been best-buds ever since."  
  
"So, what happened to her?"  
  
"That's the complicated part," Willow explained. "You see, Buffy met this guy called Angel, and the two of 'em kinda fell in love, and . . . and . . . Angel wasn't your typical ordinary guy . . ."  
  
"No?"  
  
"He was a vampire."  
  
"W-w-what?" Tara exclaimed. "A v-v-vampire . . .? B-b-but I thought vampires were, you know . . . evil, and . . ."  
  
"Oh, they are," Willow assured. "Only Angel had a soul, so it made him different."  
  
"A soul . . . different . . . how . . .?"  
  
"The gypsies put a curse on him by giving him a soul; forcing him to repent for everything he's done as a vampire. Although, being a curse, there's kind of an out clause - a side effect . . ."  
  
"Out clause?"  
  
"If Angel achieved even one moment of pure happiness, his soul would be taken away from him, and . . . well, the two of 'em were in love so they, you know . . . and then Angel turned bad and lost his soul, and then . . ."  
  
Tara suddenly got the gist of what Willow was saying. "That's the c-curse you did," she surmised, recalling what the girl had said earlier. "You cursed this v-vampire so that he and B-B-Buffy could be together . . . and that's why she's g-g-gone . . . to be with him."  
  
Willow was pleasantly surprised by the girl's perceptiveness - by her intelligence. "Sort of," she explained. "I cursed him, but I don't know if they're together, or if I was too late, or what happened, and she's been gone all summer, and I have no idea where she is, or if she's all right, or- or if anything's happened to her, and-and I wanna think she's coming back for school, but-but she was expelled, and oh, I just miss her so much. She's my best friend, and I . . . I wanna know she's all right . . . but she hasn't even called, or written, or . . . or . . . and she could be lying in a ditch somewhere, or worse, and . . ."  
  
Without thinking, Tara leaned forward and placed her hands on Willow's shoulders. She wanted to calm the girl down; her emotions were everywhere. "Hey," she whispered, "are you okay?"  
  
No she wasn't; Willow had been holding back her feelings all summer. She missed Buffy, was worried about her, and a part of her resented the Slayer for not being around. What made it worse was not being able to talk about it. Sure, she had Xander and Oz, but . . . well . . . they were guys, and she wanted to appear strong in front of them. She didn't want them to think she was a weak emotional female, and even though they'd be understanding - she didn't want their sympathy; she was the strong one - the one they could all turn to . . .  
  
Although; it was hard being the only girl around two guys, and she wanted to prove she was just as tough as they were. Maybe that's why she was on the verge of tears now; she'd bottled up her feelings for so long, and actually having another girl to talk to - one she'd instantly connected with - had kind of triggered her emotions.  
  
"I . . ." she looked into Tara's concerned eyes and melted. "I . . ." she began again, but the tears choked her, and she dropped her gaze downwards.  
  
Tara couldn't stand to see Willow in distress, but had no idea what to do. Should she put her arms around the girl, or would that be too forward? She'd just met Willow, and physical contact - even of the comfort variety - was a definite no-no. But she's so upset, her inner voice told her. The girl's lost her best friend, and she's almost crying . . . you have to do something . . .  
  
But what? she asked herself. What can I do . . .?  
  
She knew the answer, and without a second thought, Tara moved her hands from Willow's shoulders and wrapped them around her neck, as she gently guided the girl towards her. Willow instantly went into Tara's arms, leaning forward in her chair, so that she could wrap her own arms around Tara's back, as she began to cry on her shoulder.  
  
Tara didn't say anything as she held Willow close, allowing the girl to release her anguish at will. She knew that nothing she said would make her feel better, so it was best just to be here; to let the girl cry out her tears, and comfort her in silence. As Willow continued to cry softly against her shoulder, Tara couldn't help but sympathize with the girl. As a result, she unwittingly began to release some of her energy. She let it flow around her, as she channeled it towards Willow. Her total need to comfort the girl guided her energy instinctively into the redhead's own energy circle, and acted like a calming force.  
  
Willow could feel Tara's energy surrounding her; comforting her; calming her, and she instantly succumbed to it. She tightened her hold on the blonde Wiccan, and allowed herself to absorb the comfort that was being offered to her. She missed her best friend terribly, was scared that something had happened to her; scared that she'd never see her again, but as she continued to let loose with the tears; continued to allow Tara's energy to mix with her own, Willow felt herself gradually coming to terms with her emotions.  
  
Things aren't so bad, a voice told her, and she'll be okay. Buffy was the Slayer after all, and she could take care of herself. She had nothing to be worried about - the girl simply needed some alone time, she'd come back when she was good and ready. . .  
  
With that, Willow took a deep breath and absorbed one last sensation of Tara's energy, before she pulled away from her. She slowly lifted her head, and unwrapped her arms from around Tara's back. The blonde let go of her as well, and Willow used her fingers to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, as she leaned back in the armchair.  
  
"Thanks," she said huskily, allowing her eyes to meet Tara's. "I . . . I don't know what came over me. I don't usually cry in the arms of girls I've just met." Willow grinned.  
  
Tara blushed at Willow's words, and smiled warmly at her new friend. "Th- that's okay," she said softly. "I just . . . I-I hope you're okay . . ."  
  
"I am now," Willow replied, unconsciously lowering her voice. "Thanks to you. That was some mojo you worked on . . ."  
  
"M-m-mojo?" Tara interrupted.  
  
"The energy thing," Willow explained. "I could feel it - you calming me. It was so cool. It made me feel . . . peaceful, and I . . . I heard a voice inside my head - telling me it was gonna be fine, that she'd come back, and that I had nothing to be worried about. It was your energy that made me, um . . . feel like that . . ."  
  
"Really?" Tara asked. "You f-felt it?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied with a smile, "I felt it . . . thank you."  
  
All Tara could do was smile; she was glad she'd been able to help. The girl looked much happier now, and that made Tara happy.  
  
The two girls sat there in silence for about a minute, simply smiling affectionately at one another. Neither of them knew what to say, but they both felt as if something significant had just happened. Even though they were practically strangers, they'd just shared their second intimate moment - the first being their initial exchange of energy upon meeting one another.  
  
"We're connected," Willow noted, deciding to speak her mind. "It's amazing."  
  
"Connected?" Tara whispered, blushing slightly. What did Willow mean by that?  
  
"Yeah," she grinned. "We have a thing . . ."  
  
"A thing . . .?"  
  
"A magick thing," Willow explained. "It's like our energy connects, and . . . and we were meant to meet. It's fate . . ."  
  
Tara's smile widened. "You've said that already," she whispered, feeling warmed by the girl's words.  
  
"Coz it's true," Willow smiled. "It's . . ."  
  
"Fate," Tara finished, deciding to play along.  
  
"Right." Willow chuckled with giddiness, as she looked deep into Tara's eyes. How was it possible to connect with someone so quickly? And what is it about this girl's eyes? Why can't I stop gazing at them? They're just so . . . so blue, and so . . . beautiful . . . amazing . . . She let her thoughts trail off, as she forced herself to look away.  
  
"Hey," Willow caught sight of Tara's clock, "it's almost noon. Lunch time."  
  
Tara nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Both her mind and body were in a total state of disarray, and she was doing her best to curb her emotions. Willow's gaze, coupled with just having held the girl in her arms, left Tara feeling more than a little flushed.  
  
"Wanna grab some lunch?" Willow asked. "My treat . . . my way of saying thanks . . ."  
  
"You d-don't need to-to thank me Willow," Tara insisted.  
  
Willow smiled warmly at Tara. "I know," she began, "but I want to. You're like my teacher now, and you've just, you know, with the energy, and . . . and, well, I just wanna say thanks. Okay?"  
  
How could she refuse? "Okay," Tara conceded, flashing Willow a shy smile, before allowing her hair to once again cover her face.  
  
"Great," Willow exclaimed enthusiastically, as she leapt out of her chair. "We can make a day of it," she continued. "If you want to . . . I mean, you're new in Sunnydale, and you probably haven't even been to the mall yet. Oh, and there's the magic shop. Have you been there?" Willow asked, not waiting for an answer. "I bet you haven't. I can show you, if you like, and . . . they know me real well there, and I could, you know, recommend you - tell 'em you're a fellow-Wiccan, so they'll give you a discount, and . . . and it'll be fun. So what do you say? You in?"  
  
What could she say? Of course she was in. "I'd l-love to. It s-s-sounds like f-f-fun . . ."  
  
"Cool," Willow grinned, reaching out a hand towards Tara. The girl instantly took it, and they both felt the zing of energy as Willow helped her up. They acknowledged the exchange with a knowing look and a shy smile.  
  
"There we go again," Willow quipped, letting go of the girl's hand. "We're like lightning central . . ."  
  
Tara giggled in response.  
  
"So you ready?" Willow asked as Tara's giggling subsided.  
  
At Tara's nod, Willow turned around and headed for the door. Tara followed closely on her heels, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
The two budding friends spent the next two hours walking around the Sunnydale mall, looking at clothes; jewelry; candles, and all things Wiccan- related. They didn't talk too much, but words weren't really necessary between them. As they walked from one shop to the next, all they had to do was look at one another, to know if they liked what they saw.  
  
The main gist of their conversation merely involved Willow informing Tara of her favorite shops, or expressing an interest in a particular item. When they were done with the mall, the girls headed towards the magic shop. Once there, they proceeded to stock up on candles and herbs for their individual supplies. This took them over an hour to do, as they kept getting distracted by pretty crystals, or charms, or books, and would take their time looking around the small shop. When they were finally done, they dutifully made their way back to the college campus.  
  
"That was fun," Willow ventured, as she stepped into Tara's room. "It's been ages since I've had a good day at the mall." She placed her bag from the magic shop down on the bed. "With Buffy gone, and . . . no one to shop with but Xander, and Oz, and . . . well, you know what guys are like . . ."  
  
Tara grinned in response, placing her own bag down on her desk. "Yeah," she sat down on her bed. "I kn-know what you m-mean. Guys have never r- really liked sh-shopping, have they . . .?  
  
"At least I've got you now," Willow replied, moving back towards the armchair.  
  
Tara smiled affectionately at her new friend, as the girl took a seat. "It was great," she admitted. "I . . . I don't re-re-remember the last time I had so much f-fun"  
  
"Me neither," Willow grinned. "Thanks Teach," she quipped, eliciting a giggle from the young blonde. "Speaking of which. When can I have my first lesson? I'm dying to know what you know, and I . . ."  
  
"You can have it now," Tara replied graciously. "If you want . . ."  
  
"Now?" Willow asked; excited by the prospect.  
  
"Sure," Tara replied. "I . . . I just thought of w-what you n-n-need to do first."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're very powerful," Tara explained. "But you, uh . . . you don't know how to, um . . . control that power. Before you can do anything; you need to know how to channel it properly . . . it's essential. Without control, not only can you mess up a spell, but you could hurt someone, and that goes against all the laws of good magick, and . . ." she trailed off as she noticed the large grin Willow was giving her. "What?" she asked the redhead with a smile.  
  
"I just noticed something," Willow began affectionately. "Your stutter . . ."  
  
"My stutter?"  
  
"It's gone," she explained. "I mean, when you talk about the magicks. It's like you're a whole new person - more confident. It's cool. I like multiple-sided Tara."  
  
Tara giggled at Willow's play on her name. "You think I'm m-m-multiple- sided?"  
  
"Totally," Willow chuckled. "So, anyway . . . about the energy. What do you mean I have to control it? I already know how to let it flow around me and stuff, and I . . ."  
  
"What relaxation techniques do you use?" Tara explained.  
  
"Techniques . . .?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara continued, "before you try to use your energy."  
  
"I-I-I . . . I kinda don't really do that," Willow admitted sheepishly. " I . . . I just try to tap into my power, and . . . "  
  
"Then that's the first lesson," Tara interjected. "Before you do anything, you need to learn relaxation and control."  
  
Tara got up off the bed and moved towards her bookshelf. "I have a book on it," she explained, taking a moment to search for it. "Ah," she sighed, "here it is." She picked up the volume in question, and turned back to face her student. "You should read over it," she handed the book to Willow, "and practice each of the techniques until you find the one you like best. When you've found a favorite, I'll show you how to focus your concentration and energy."  
  
"So this is like homework," Willow stated eagerly. "Cool! I love homework."  
  
Tara chuckled at Willow's enthusiasm. "Yeah. Homework."  
  
"I'll have it done by tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"There's no rush," Tara explained. "You need to choose a technique that suits you, and . . . and everyone's different, and there's so many of them. You can't just rush into it."  
  
"Okay," Willow replied; always the model student. "No rushing. I'll go over each technique carefully."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So when should we meet?" Willow asked "I'd love to meet every day, but . . . I guess you've got classes tomorrow, and I've got school, and . . . but I don't just wanna meet on weekends. I wanna see you tomorrow, so . . . could we meet tomorrow . . . if it's okay? I know you said not to rush, but . . . even if I haven' found a technique yet, I could, um . . . you know . . . talk to you about the ones I've tried, and . . . maybe we could go over the rest of them together, and I . . . I . . . I really just wanna see you again, even if it's just to talk. You see, I-I really like you, and I . . . I want us to be friends, and with Buffy gone, you're the first person I've felt like I could talk to, and I . . ."  
  
Tara didn't know what to make of Willow's words, but nevertheless felt herself blushing. She'd never had a good friend before, and even though she wanted to be more than just friends with this girl; she'd settle for whatever she could get. This girl was definitely someone she wanted to have in her life.  
  
"You can come here every day after school," Tara broke Willow's babble. "College classes don't start till next week," she explained. "But, if you want . . . when they, um . . . do start . . . you can still come over. If I'm not back from a class, you can always come inside and wait for me. I won't mind."  
  
"Really?" Willow exclaimed. "I can just come in? You won't mind me being here alone, and . . ."  
  
Tara chuckled. "I trust you."  
  
She trusts me, Willow thought to herself, warmed by the prospect. "Thanks," she told her sincerely.  
  
"You're welcome," Tara smiled, as she moved to sit back on the bed.  
  
"But what about weekends?" Willow asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you wanna meet then too?"  
  
"If you want to," Tara replied.  
  
Willow beamed with enthusiasm. "Oh, for sure. I . . . I'd love to. What time?"  
  
"Any time . . ."  
  
"Great," Willow continued. "How's 9am sound. It's not too early is it? Coz I know some people like to sleep in on weekends, and . . ."  
  
"Nine's fine," Tara interjected. The earlier she saw Willow, the better.  
  
"Cool," Willow ventured, "so, we meet every day after 3, and then every morning on weekends. This is gonna be great. I get to learn all about the magicks, and we can talk, and get to know each other."  
  
All Tara could do was nod, as Willow's words sank into her mind. We're gonna see each other every day. I get to see her every day. She wants to see me every day. Mom was right - Sunnydale is definitely the place to make Wiccan-friends. I'm so glad I came here . . .  
  
Now that they'd sorted everything out, Willow decided she should head off. She'd spent the whole day with Tara, and she didn't want to overload the girl with her company. Besides, it was just after four, and she had to meet the gang at Giles' in an hour. With that, she lifted herself out of Tara's comfy armchair, and moved towards the bed - where the girl was sitting, and also where her bag of magick stuff was.  
  
"I should go," Willow explained, reaching for her bag.  
  
Tara was a little disappointed, but the knowledge that she'd see Willow again tomorrow, kept her mood cheerful. "Okay," she smiled, as she stood up.  
  
"I gotta meet the gang," Willow continued, moving to stand in front of the blonde. "With Buffy missing, we've kind of been picking up the slack, so we go on patrol every night."  
  
Tara didn't like the sound of this. If patrol meant hunting for evil blood- sucking vampires, then she definitely didn't like the idea of it. Willow could get hurt . . . or worse . . .  
  
Willow was oblivious to Tara's anxiety, as she continued with her goodbyes. "So that's why I gotta go. Even if we can only stake half the vamps; that's better than none - right?"  
  
"Sure," Tara forced herself to reply. She didn't want Willow to see how anxious she was. She had no right to be over-protective; the girl was not now, nor ever shall be - her girlfriend. Once she fully realized this - she'd be much better off.  
  
Willow smiled in response. "So, anyway, I guess that's it."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"One more thing though," Willow continued.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I wanna thank you - for everything . . ." Unable to resist her impulses, Willow put her arms around Tara, and drew her into a quick hug. "Thank you," she whispered into the girl's ear.  
  
Tara's skin tingled as Willow pulled out of the embrace; the girl's hug had caught her a little off guard. "You're w-w-welcome."  
  
Looking into the blonde's sexy blue eyes, Willow found herself reluctant to leave. "So I'll see ya tomorrow?" She turned around, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Tomorrow," Tara repeated by way of response.  
  
Opening the door, Willow turned back around and smiled at her new friend and teacher. "Thanks again," she stated, placing the book the girl had given her, into her bag from the magic shop. "Bye," she continued, smiling at Tara one last time, before heading out the door.  
  
***  
  
As agreed, Willow went straight to Tara's after her first day of school. She was eager to begin with the lessons, and had stayed up half the night going over the book she'd given her. In fact, she'd wandered off into the library during every free moment so that she could read through it some more. It was quite interesting actually, and Willow could see now why Tara had recommended it to her.  
  
Even Giles had approved of the book. He'd seen her reading it and had been curious as to where she'd gotten it. She'd then been forced to tell him all about Tara, and what she'd said about relaxation, and control, and how she was gonna teach her about the magicks. She'd expected Giles to give her his usual disapproving tongue cluck and stare, but to her surprise, none had been forthcoming. Giles had actually been happy that she'd found someone with such 'responsible views on magick.'  
  
He'd even expressed an interest in meeting Tara, and Willow couldn't wait to introduce them. Tara was her new friend and teacher, and Willow really wanted the girl to be a part of her life; a part of the Scooby gang. She knew it was strange to think like that - having just met the girl - but with their instant connection, Willow knew she'd found someone special . . . a life-long friend, hopefully . . .  
  
***  
  
When she heard the knock at her door, Tara instantly knew it was Willow. She'd spent the entire day thinking about the girl she'd just met, and had been eagerly anticipating her arrival. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met her. Much as meeting Amy had made her feel uncomfortable - she was nevertheless thankful for the semi-dark Wiccan's entrance into her life. If it wasn't for Amy, she'd probably never have met Willow. With that thought, she rushed towards the door, eager to greet her new friend.  
  
"Hey," she smiled at the redhead.  
  
"Hey Tara," Willow replied, flashing the blonde a huge grin. "How've you been?"  
  
Tara moved aside to let Willow through. "Great," she closed the door behind her, and then turned to face Willow head on. "How was your first day of school?"  
  
"Not too bad," Willow grinned. "Although, Oz being there kind of wigged me out."  
  
Why would her boyfriend's presence wig her out? Tara thought to herself, giving Willow a quizzical look.  
  
"He's not supposed to be there," Willow explained, noticing her friend's confusion. "He was a senior last year, and now he's back again. It turns out he kinda forgot to show up for classes, and exams, and even summer school, and . . . so there you go."  
  
"Oh," Tara smiled.  
  
"But that's not even the worse thing," Willow continued.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"What really annoys me, is that Oz is really smart, and . . . and all he has to do to ace a test is show up, but all he cares about is his music, and . . . he doesn't even care about his future, or . . . or anything, and I . . . I worry about him, but I don't wanna smother him, so I don't say too much, but I don't want him to regret things later on in life, and it's just so annoying. I totally don't get him sometimes, and I . . . I . . . I know it's his life, but I only want what's best for him, and . . ."  
  
Willow trailed off and smiled apologetically at Tara. "I'm doing it again, aren't I - the babble-thing?"  
  
"It's okay," Tara replied. "I don't mind. You-you must c-care about him a lot . . ."  
  
Willow moved towards the bed and took a seat. She then looked up at her new friend and smiled. "Yeah . . . I care, but . . . but it's frustrating. Oz is my first boyfriend, and I . . . I sometimes have no idea what I'm doing - how to act. Things are confusing, and without Buffy around, I've had no one to talk to, and . . ."  
  
"You can talk to me," Tara offered instantly. She took a few steps towards Willow, and sat down next to her. "I . . . I've n-n-never had a b-b- boyfriend, but . . . if you w-w-wanna talk; I'm a g-good l-l-listener."  
  
Willow smiled affectionately at Tara, genuinely touched by her offer. This girl is so generous, she thought to herself. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. "I . . . I don't wanna bore you, but I . . . I might take you up on that." Removing her book-bag from her shoulders, Willow placed it on her lap. "Not now though," she continued, searching around for Tara's book. "Now I wanna talk about magicks."  
  
"That's why I'm here," Tara replied, secretly glad Willow wanted to talk about magick, and not about Oz. She'd meant what she said about being here, but her uncontrollable crush on the girl made it a little difficult to hear her talk about her boyfriend. Although, if that's what Willow wanted, she'd gladly force down her uneasiness in order to hear the girl out; it would be selfish of her to do otherwise.  
  
"I love this book," she told her teacher as she opened it up. "I haven't gotten around to trying any of the techniques, but I've finished reading it though." Willow stopped flicking through the pages as she came upon the one she was looking for. "Here," she pointed, glancing at Tara, and then back at the book. "I really like the sound of this one, and I was thinking . . . maybe I could try it now . . . and you could, um . . . you know, let me know if I'm doing it right or . . ."  
  
Tara looked at the technique in question, and gasped in surprise.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, noting the girl's reaction.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I c-c-can't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
Tara looked into her student's eyes with adoration. "That's the first technique my mom taught me," she explained. "It's my favorite - I use it all the time . . ."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
Tara shook her head in response.  
  
"Wow," Willow continued. "That's kinda freaky . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed.  
  
"But in a good way," Willow added.  
  
The girls smiled at one another, and took a moment to process the coolness of their situation. This was yet another thing which connected them, and both girls couldn't help but wonder if it really was fate. Their similarities were astounding, and it was too much of a coincidence, to actually be a coincidence.  
  
"We can do it together," Tara spoke up a minute later.  
  
"Together?"  
  
"I was thinking about it last night," Tara explained, moving in to her confident mode. Willow was right; talking about the magicks did have a positive effect on her. Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
"Thinking about the connection," she continued. "I mean - with the energy. N-n-not many Wiccans can connect like that, and I thought it might be easier to teach you if we do things together - your energy mixing with mine."  
  
"I'd like that," Willow grinned. "It sounds cool."  
  
"Great. We can start now, if you like."  
  
"Okay. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"We should lie down," Tara began thinking aloud. She stood up, and looked down at the bed. "We could use the bed," she continued.  
  
Willow stood up as well, eager to begin. "I'll take off my shoes," she ventured, moving to do just that. A minute later, Willow was lying on Tara's bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Tara looked down at the redhead on her bed, and suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. She'd allowed her confidence to take over as she'd planned the exercise, but now that the reality of it was upon her, she once again began to shrink into her shell. Holding hands with Willow as they lay on her bed was a very intimate act. Was she ready for it? Could she control herself? It would look weird if she backed down though . . .  
  
With that thought, Tara took a deep breath, and joined Willow on the bed. She tentatively reached for the girl's right hand, and sighed when she felt their energy connecting-like it had yesterday. "I'll start the countdown," Tara whispered, doing her best to keep her breathing steady.  
  
"Okay," Willow replied, wondering why her pulse was racing. When Tara had laced their fingers together, Willow had instantly felt the girl's energy, but she also felt something else. What was it? Why did holding Tara's hand make her knees feel like jell-o? It must be the magick thing . . . right? Closing her eyes, Willow forced the confusing thoughts out of her head as Tara began to count downwards from 10 to 1.  
  
An hour later, Tara was once again counting - only this time the count was from 1 to 10. When she reached the final digit, the two Wiccans slowly opened their eyes, as they re-immerged into full-consciousness. They both felt completely refreshed, and even more connected to one another than before. They'd felt one another's energy the whole time they'd been in alpha-level, and even though they were two separate entities, they'd been fully conscious of the other's presence the whole time.  
  
Willow slowly moved to her side so that she could look at her teacher. "That was so cool," she whispered.  
  
Tara mimicked her student's action, and smiled warmly at her. "Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"I feel so relaxed," Willow continued, "so peaceful, and calm, and . . . and yet I'm not sleepy . . . you know?"  
  
"That means it worked," Tara explained. "You did it right."  
  
"So what do we do next?"  
  
"Well," Tara thought for a moment. "We could, um . . . I know - concentration."  
  
"Concentration?"  
  
"Now that you're relaxed, the next step is learning how to focus your thoughts, how to control your energy . . . how to concentrate."  
  
Tara slowly lifted herself up off the bed, and moved to grab another book. "There are plenty of techniques here," she explained, taking the book back to the bed. She sat down and handed it to Willow. "But seeing as we're so connected, I thought we could use the one I do . . . but I think you should, um . . . still read it. You might find something you like better . . . but for right now . . ."  
  
Willow sat up, as she looked down at the book. "That'd be great," she exclaimed. "I'll read over it tonight, but I can't wait to start practicing. So what do we do?"  
  
"Have you ever floated anything?" Tara asked.  
  
"I've sorta managed a feather," Willow explained, "but every time I try it with a pencil, I barely get it off the ground. I'm hopeless . . ."  
  
"No you're not," Tara insisted.  
  
"That's not what Amy always says," Willow replied. "According to her, I'm like totally powerless - I can't do anything."  
  
Tara felt a sudden flash of anger towards Amy. How dare she say that to Willow? She had no right to put the girl down like that. No wonder Willow feels like she's hopeless. She's got more power than anyone I've ever met, and she's completely oblivious to it. I have to do something to show her the truth.  
  
"I'll show you," Tara stood up, and moved towards her desk. "You've got more power than you realize," she grabbed a pencil, before heading back to the bed. "You just haven't learned to channel it properly."  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked, surprised by the conviction in Tara's voice.  
  
Tara placed the pencil down on the bed in front of Willow. "Remember what it felt like just now, when our energy was merged together?"  
  
"Yeah . . .?"  
  
"Well, you kinda have to do the same thing, only your energy has to merge with that of the pencil."  
  
Willow chuckled at Tara's words. "A pencil doesn't have energy," she grinned, thinking the girl was teasing her.  
  
Tara smiled back. "Everything has energy," she explained, "even inanimate objects. Energy surrounds all things, and that's how we're able to use our power to manipulate them . . ."  
  
Willow was a little surprised by Tara's words. She knew that energy was everywhere, but she hadn't realized it was inside every thing. Why hadn't Amy told her that? She must've known; how else could she do the things she did . . .? "You're serious?" Willow asked. "I never knew that . . ."  
  
"It's one of the first things my mom told me," Tara explained. "I'm surprised Amy never said anything . . ."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking," Willow replied, feeling a little disgruntled with her old friend.  
  
"You should be careful around Amy," Tara suggested. She knew it wasn't her place to say anything, but she worried about Willow - and all her senses tingled around Amy. The girl had given off some strange vibes when they'd met yesterday, and Tara couldn't help but feel uneasy around her. "She, um . . . she m-makes me uncomfortable," she admitted.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I dunno," Tara replied. "It's just that, um . . . when I met her yesterday, she um . . . she had a weird vibe around her, as if her energy was fragmented. I'm not saying she's a bad person, but there's a lot of grayness in her power. I feel like she's, um . . . she's struggling with something . . ."  
  
Willow was impressed with Tara's intuitiveness, and couldn't help but believe her. Even though she'd known Amy all her life, for some reason, Tara's word meant more to her than Amy's. Why was that? Admittedly, Amy did tend to make her feel inadequate at times, and she did bring out a negative side of her . . . This led her to believe that Tara's observation was probably pretty spot on. Willow decided then and there, that she could trust Tara. All of Willow's instincts were telling her she'd lead her on the right path.  
  
"I think you're right," Willow said softly, meeting Tara's eyes.  
  
Tara was pleased with Willow's response, and felt herself blushing as their eyes met. "So," she continued, forcing herself to concentrate. "Anyway, like, um . . . like I was saying. Energy is everywhere, in everything, and um . . . that's how you should move the pencil."  
  
"By connecting with it . . .?"  
  
"Right . . . try it."  
  
Willow still didn't think she could do it, but if Tara said to try it, then she would. "Okay," she replied. "But, um . . . what concentration technique should I use? You said something about . . ."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Tara replied. "Once you've floated the pencil, I'll show you how to keep it floating, and how to, um . . . move it around. That's what takes up your concentration."  
  
Willow nodded, and then looked down at the pencil. "So I should merge our energy . . . connect with it . . .?"  
  
"Right," Tara guided her. "You don't literally merge with it, but you, um . . . you touch it with your own energy, let it mix together somewhat, and then use your energy to guide the pencil's energy upwards. It's really not that hard, and you have a lot of power . . . so it should be very easy for you."  
  
"Here goes," Willow took a deep breath. She looked at the pencil on Tara's bed and slowly began to release some of her energy. The pencil's got energy, she reminded herself. Mix with the pencil's energy; guide the energy . . .  
  
As the thoughts rolled in her mind, Willow eventually began to feel the energy around her . . . to feel not only her own energy, but the pencil's as well. She'd never noticed that before . . . admittedly she'd never looked for it, but now that she'd found it, she wondered why she hadn't realized it sooner.  
  
Tara smiled as she watched the concentration on her student's face. She could feel Willow's energy being released; could feel it mixing with the pencil's, and her smile widened as the pencil began to slowly move upwards. She's doing it, she thought excitedly. Willow's really doing it! I knew she could. I'm so proud of her . . .  
  
"I'm doing it," Willow exclaimed, once the pencil had reached her eye- level. "I can't believe it! I'm really doing it."  
  
"I knew you could," Tara grinned, feeling just as excited as Willow. "I told you it was easy. You're a natural."  
  
"So what do I do now? How do I move it?"  
  
"The same way you levitated it," Tara explained. "Only you need to concentrate a bit harder."  
  
"Show me," Willow replied, glancing at her teacher.  
  
Tara looked at the floating pencil, and focused her energy. She concentrated for a moment, and then slowly began to spin it in place. "Like this," she told Willow softly. "You focus on the way you want it to move, and use your energy to set it in motion. See how it's spinning . . .?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, I mixed my energy with the pencil's, and guided it in a circle. The energy surrounding the pencil will keep doing what I've told it to, as long as my energy remains focused. I don't have to focus on it exclusively, but it will react to any change in my emotions. If I become erratic, then the energy will follow . . . you get what I mean?"  
  
"I think so . . ."  
  
"Then you try it," Tara suggested, ceasing the spinning motion of the pencil.  
  
"I dunno," Willow ventured. "You think I can? I've never even floated anything before; do you really think I can spin a pencil?"  
  
"I know you can," Tara said confidently. "I can sense your energy, remember. You have a lot of power."  
  
Spurred on by her teacher's confidence, Willow looked at the floating pencil, and focused her thoughts. Mix with the pencil's energy; guide it . . . spin it . . .  
  
Less than a minute later, the pencil was once again spinning in mid-air; only this time it was Willow's energy guiding it.  
  
"I did it!" Willow exclaimed, turning to face Tara. "I really did it!" She was so excited, that she instinctively reached for her teacher, and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you," she told her excitedly, tightening her hold.  
  
Tara moved her own hands to Willow's back, and closed her eyes; she was so proud of her student. "I knew you could do it," Tara whispered into Willow's ear.  
  
The girls held each other close for about a minute, before they both realized the hug was lasting just a tad bit longer than was appropriate. With one mind, they slowly let go of one another, and looked shyly into each other's eyes.  
  
"Thanks," Willow said again, choosing to ignore her erratic pulse . . . the flush in her cheeks . . . and why it felt so good to be in Tara's arms . . . I'm just excited coz of the pencil, she told herself. What else could it be?  
  
"You're the one who did it," Tara replied, forcing down her own reaction. "I'm . . . I'm so proud of you," she said softly.  
  
Willow blushed at Tara's words, feeling pleased with them. She couldn't believe how much she'd accomplished with only one lesson from Tara. The girl was the best teacher she'd ever had. What's more, Tara made her feel like she could do anything. She was simply amazing.  
  
"You're amazing," Willow spoke her thoughts. "You're the best teacher I've ever had."  
  
Tara blushed, and smiled in response, dropping her head downwards. She wasn't used to being complimented, and was now using her hair to cover the blush in her cheeks.  
  
"We should celebrate," Willow continued. "We're all going to the Bronze tonight. You wanna come?"  
  
"The Bronze?"  
  
"You've never been there?"  
  
Tara shook her head. "What's the Bronze?"  
  
"It's the local nightclub," Willow explained. "We usually hang out there every night, and then we patrol for a bit. I'd love it if you'd come with me . . ."  
  
Tara wasn't sure if she liked the idea of going to a nightclub. She wasn't a big fan of large crowds . . . but if Willow was gonna be there . . .  
  
"Okay," she smiled softly. "I'd love to come."  
  
"Great," Willow exclaimed, leaping off the bed. "I'll go home and change, and then I'll come back to pick you up in about two hours. How's that? It should give you enough time to grab some dinner, and shower and stuff . . ."  
  
"Okay," Tara replied with a smile.  
  
With that, Willow quickly laced up her shoes and grabbed her book-bag. She then located the two books Tara had given her to read, before heading towards the door.  
  
"Um, Willow," Tara stopped her before she could go.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Tara merely pointed towards the still-spinning pencil - which was now moving at an alarmingly high speed. "You might wanna stop this first," she chuckled.  
  
"Oh," Willow grinned, realizing she'd forgotten all about it. Her excitement had obviously caused the energy surrounding the pencil to become somewhat erratic. "I guess I forgot about it," she said ruefully, as she focused on the pencil. It only took her a moment to relinquish her energy, and allow the pencil to fall back to the bed.  
  
"You did good though," Tara insisted. "You pick things up quickly."  
  
Willow smiled at her teacher's praise, as a blush covered her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered. "So, anyway," she continued, moving towards the door. "I'll, uh . . . I'll see you in a couple of hours . . .?"  
  
"Right," Tara confirmed.  
  
With that, Willow flashed her teacher a huge smile, before exiting her room.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS (3/12) Author: Spikeme4now4200 Email: spikeme4now4200@yahoo.com.au URL: Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where. Copyright: April 2003 Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!!! I would really appreciate feedback on this story; I'll reply to anyone who emails me. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed; outright flames will be ignored.  
  
Category: Alternate Universe (Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school).  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara Rating: PG-13 (first 5 chaps) R to NC-17 for the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al; you all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :-)  
  
SUMMARY: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school. This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.  
  
Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980; and since Willow graduated in the class of '99; that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year. Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college. Furthermore; since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place . . . in my own mind anyway . . . lol  
  
Notes: A very special thanks goes to Susan Carr for beta reading. Also, big thanks for all the advice on minor plot additions-she know which ones I mean. G Her ideas were great-enhanced the story greatly in my opinion.  
  
*** CHAPTER 3 ***  
  
Tara looked up nervously when she heard the knock on her door. She'd spent the past hour going through all the clothes she owned, doing her best to find something to wear. Nothing seemed appropriate though - not for a nightclub. She'd finally decided on a pair of pale blue jeans, and an emerald-green blouse. Hopefully she didn't look like too much of a dork.  
  
With that thought, she quickly finished applying her lipstick, and moved to let Willow in. Tara was a little startled however, to open the door and come face to face with not only Willow, but Xander and Oz as well. Doing her best to remain calm, she smiled shyly at the two guys, and then rested her gaze upon the girl she'd been nervously waiting for.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, taking a moment to look over her new friend. Willow was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans-similar to her own, and an endearing red top with a picture of a large flower on the front. She looked simply adorable in Tara's mind, and it was all the blonde Wiccan could do not to tell her so.  
  
"Hi," Oz smiled, bringing the girl's attention towards him.  
  
"Hi," Tara whispered, finding it difficult to speak.  
  
She still wasn't totally comfortable around the young man. She could tell he was a nice guy-being Willow's boyfriend and all . . . but her instant crush on Willow made her feel a little guilty. Here she was, spending time with this guy's girlfriend, harboring a secret crush on the girl, and yet she had the gall to actually look this guy in the face, to smile at him, and even to accompany them all for a night out. What was she thinking? Didn't she have any morals-any decency? Maybe I should just fake a headache and stay home . . .?  
  
"You ready to go?" Willow asked, giving Tara a huge smile.  
  
Tara nodded in response. Willow's words made all her thoughts of backing out disappear. How could she refuse the chance to spend some time with Willow? The girl looks so adorable . . . so cute. I don't wanna disappoint her now . . . do I? She did ask me to come after all . . . It would be rude of me to refuse . . . right?  
  
"I, uh . . . I th-think so," she stammered out, still not sure if she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Great," Willow replied, grinning madly. She didn't know why she was so excited - she went to the Bronze all the time . . . and yet . . . this time Tara was coming along. Why should that make things different? "It shouldn't take us long to get there," Willow continued, as Tara stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "not with Oz driving . . ."  
  
"Cool," Tara said softly, keeping her eyes locked on the redhead as she spoke.  
  
"So how you been?" Xander asked, as they began walking down the hall.  
  
"Um . . . f-f-fine th-thanks," Tara stammered shyly.  
  
Xander smiled at the young blonde, doing his best to look attentive. He was genuinely interested in Tara's response . . . well, interested on a personal level anyway. When he'd seen Cordy this morning at school-all his worst fears had been realized. Their meeting had been so awkward, and uncomfortable, and he was now almost positive she'd found someone else. Well, he thought to himself as they rounded the student lounge, if Cordy's found someone, then I might as well too . . . and this Tara chick is kinda cute-and she's a college gal, and . . . and . . . I'll show Cordy. Two can play at this game.  
  
"Started classes yet?" Xander ventured, in an attempt to strike up a conversation. If he was gonna come on to the girl, he'd have to put on his friendly-hat . . . use all his charm. He knew he had a bit of it somewhere . . .  
  
Tara smiled back at Willow's oldest friend, thinking how nice he seemed. No wonder he and Willow are best friends, he's definitely got a 'nice-guy' vibe about him.  
  
"I start c-classes next w-week," she replied.  
  
"So you're still on holidays? Must be cool . . ." he trailed off as they reached a set of doors. What better way to impress a gal, then by acting the role of a gentleman?  
  
With that thought, Xander moved to open one of the doors. "Ladies . . ." he grinned, motioning outside with his hand as he glanced first at Willow, and then at Tara. He gave the blonde an extra long look, and was pleased to notice the instant blush in her cheeks. It means she likes me, he thought to himself. Right? He couldn't be sure though-he'd never been very good at reading a girl. Although-judging from her shyness, maybe he did stand a chance with this blonde cutie . . .  
  
Willow was oblivious to the look Xander had given Tara, as she and Oz stepped outside-hand in hand. However, she would've been blind not to notice once she'd turned around. Tara was now heading towards her, while Xander looked on with a glint in his eye, and a smile on his lips. She knew that look well-that was her best friend's 'prowl-look.' She'd never forget the first time she'd noticed that look. It was during their sophomore year-when Buffy had first arrived. Xander had taken one look at the Slayer, and fallen head-first into a massive case of unrequited attraction.  
  
She would've felt sorry for him, if she herself hadn't already been suffering from the same thing for years. It served him right, she'd figured. At least now he knew how it felt to be madly in love with someone and have them notice you only as a friend. She herself would never be as blind as Xander had been. Willow prided herself in being a very perceptive person and she was almost certain that if a friend of hers ever had romantic feelings for her, she'd definitely notice it . . . right . . .?  
  
"I think Xander's got a thing for your new friend," Oz whispered into Willow's ear-also having noticed the young man's look.  
  
Willow turned to her boyfriend and smiled softly at him. She didn't know how to react to Xander's obvious interest in Tara. For some reason the idea of Xander and Tara made her feel a little uneasy. Why was that? She definitely liked Tara more than she liked Cordy-so why the unease? She chose to ignore the feeling though, and responded to her boyfriend's observation.  
  
"I think you're right," she whispered, as Tara began walking towards them. "Only I don't think he really knows what he's doing . . ."  
  
Oz gave Willow a quizzical look, not getting where she was coming from.  
  
"Cordy," Willow explained. "Confusion . . . summer . . . he doesn't know where they stand, and you know Xander . . . I think he wants to get back at Cordy, or . . ." She trailed off as Tara and Xander reached their side-not wanting her words to be overheard. "Hey," she greeted instead.  
  
Willow's actions did not go unnoticed by Tara. She'd seen how cozy Willow and Oz appeared-whispering to one another, acting all couple-y, and she couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable about it. She knew she didn't stand a chance with Willow-that they'd never be more than just friends-but that didn't stop her from feeling the way she did. If only she could get over her crush . . .  
  
"Hey," she forced herself to reply. It wouldn't do to let on how she felt. Friendship was all Willow would ever offer her, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. Hopefully, she'd get over her crush eventually; she just had to keep her emotions in check until she did.  
  
"Let's go," Xander said eagerly, as he came up behind Tara. "I can't wait to show you my sexy dance moves."  
  
Tara blushed, caught off guard by Xander's flirting. She smiled shyly at him, and then instinctively looked to Willow for some help. "D-d-dance?" she asked the redhead nervously. "There's g-g-gonna be d-d-dancing?"  
  
Willow smiled tenderly at the blonde, as they all began walking towards Oz's van. "Only if you want to," she said reassuringly. "We usually just sit and listen to the music."  
  
"Oh . . ." Tara replied, feeling a little better. Sure, she liked to dance, but she was afraid that Xander would ask her . . . and she didn't really have the heart to refuse him, but if she didn't, then she'd give him the wrong impression. Besides, hadn't Willow said Xander already had a girlfriend? Why was he flirting with her? Hopefully he's just being friendly . . . I'm probably over-reacting. It's not like I have that much experience with the whole social thing. Who knows, most guys probably act like Xander, and it doesn't have to mean anything . . .  
  
"Don't worry about it," Willow continued, as they neared her boyfriend's van. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to. I think Bellylove is playing tonight, and they're usually not that great to dance to. Slow dance, maybe-"  
  
"Our thing," Oz interrupted, giving his girlfriend a knowing smile, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
As their lips parted, Willow smiled fondly at her boyfriend. Instantly, her skin began to tingle, and she was surprised to sense a kind of electricity in the air around her. She turned her head towards Tara-to ask the girl if she sensed it too-but stopped herself. The electric sensation seemed to be coming from none other than Tara herself, and Willow couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked Tara-concern furrowing her brow.  
  
"I'm f-f-fine," Tara stammered, surprised by the girl's question. "W-w-why do you ask?"  
  
"Your energy," she began, "I sensed it . . . it seemed kinda . . ."  
  
"You did?" Tara exclaimed with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, she was a little scared that Willow would realize why her energy had become erratic-but on the other hand, she couldn't help but be proud of her student. The girl had sensed a change in her energy-that's quite an accomplishment for a novice witch, new to the Craft.  
  
"Yeah," Willow answered her teacher's question. "I, uh . . . I felt a zing, and then I sensed it coming from you, and I . . ."  
  
"I'm f-fine Willow," Tara insisted. "I guess I'm just a b-b-bit excited," she covered. "I've n-never been to-to the Bronze before and . . ."  
  
"Nuff said," Willow grinned, as they finally reached Oz's van. She quickly let go of his hand, as he moved to unlock the van.  
  
"You've never been to the Bronze?" Xander asked.  
  
"N-n-no," Tara replied, turning to look at the flirtatious young man. "I- I, uh . . . I j-just got here the other w-w-week. I haven't had, um . . . m-m-much of a chance to g-g-go anywhere . . ."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have fun tonight," Xander quipped, as he moved to enter the van.  
  
Tara blushed, and followed his lead, taking a seat next to him in the back, while Willow took a seat in the front next to her boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara were sitting together on a couch, as they listened to the sounds of Bellylove crooning in the background. They'd been at the Bronze for about an hour, and were now waiting for the guys to get back with another round of sodas.  
  
"You having a good time?" Willow asked.  
  
Tara smiled in response. "Yeah . . . it's nice here."  
  
"We come here all the time," Willow interjected. "It's like the only cool place in Sunnydale . . ." she frowned as a thought came to her. "Although . . . I guess that's why there's always a lot of vampiric activity here . . ."  
  
"V-vampires?" Tara voiced nervously. "Th-there's v-v-vampires here . . .?"  
  
"Usually," Willow began, before noticing Tara's reaction, "but don't worry though," she reassured, "I haven't sensed any near us . . . but then again I'm not the Slayer, so-I guess I can't really sense them . . . but . . ."  
  
Willow trailed off as she noticed Oz and Xander coming towards them. "Hey," she greeted the guys. "Drinks!"  
  
"Here you go," Oz responded by handing a cup to Willow.  
  
Xander extended his hand towards Tara. "One coke, coming right up." He grinned as Tara took the cup. He could see his entendre had not gone unnoticed, and was pleased to realize that he was responsible for the blush in Tara's cheek.  
  
Oz took a seat on one side of the couch-next to Willow, while Xander plonked himself down next to Tara.  
  
"So," Xander began, "Will tells me you've been showing her a lot about the magicks?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied softly. "Only b-basic stuff though . . ."  
  
"That's gotta be cool," he continued. "What kindsa stuff do you know how to do? Can you turn people into frogs?" He grinned at Willow as he asked his last question. "The Willster here was afraid you'd-"  
  
"Xander," Willow interrupted him indignantly. "Don't you dare . . ."  
  
"What?" Tara asked, wondering why Willow seemed suddenly embarrassed.  
  
Xander chuckled, and chose to ignore his best-friend's plea. "Will here has a fear of frogs . . ."  
  
Willow frowned and glared at her friend. "I do not," she insisted, moving her gaze to meet Tara's. "I just . . . well, I just don't like 'em . . . that's all . . ."  
  
Tara giggled at the childlike pout on Willow's lips. "You don't like frogs?" she asked her gently.  
  
"They used to scare me," she admitted, "when I was a kid . . ."  
  
Tara gave Willow a warm smile, letting the girl know it was okay. Willow smiled back, and instantly began to feel better.  
  
"So, anyway," Xander continued, oblivious to the connection between the young Wiccans, "like I was asking-can you turn people into frogs?"  
  
Tara forced herself to look away from Willow, so as to answer Xander's question. "I'm n-not that p-p-powerful," she explained to the young man. "That kind of stuff is dangerous-dark magick, and I . . . I d-d-don't re- really like to call on the d-d-dark m-m-magicks."  
  
"Good to hear," Xander grinned. "Last thing we need is another witch who likes to change us into small animals. Did you know, Amy once turned Buffy into a rat-"  
  
"Yeah," Willow interrupted, "but that was only after you blackmailed her into doing a love spell for you, remember?"  
  
"I didn't think anything would go wrong though," Xander replied defensively. "I just wanted Cordy to . . ."  
  
He trailed off, as thoughts of Cordelia washed over him-thoughts of his girlfriend with various good-looking cabana boys. She was kissing them, laughing with them-laughing at him . . .  
  
He sighed, and leaned back against the couch, letting Bellylove's depressing ballad soothe him.  
  
"You okay?" Willow asked, noticing her friend's sudden change of mood.  
  
No, he wasn't okay-he missed Cordy. "I'm fine Will," he sighed. What he needed, was someone to dance with-someone to help him forget about Cordy. With that thought, he turned to the blonde sitting next to him, and placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"You wanna dance, Tara?" he asked softly, gently squeezing her knee.  
  
"I-I-I," Tara stammered, suddenly feeling like she'd been cornered. She'd been afraid of this. "I d-d-don't . . . I . . . I think I hav-have to go to the, um . . . to the bathroom." With that, she leapt off the couch, and headed towards the nearest restroom.  
  
"Nice going Xander," Willow let out, feeling strangely annoyed. The sight of Xander's hand on Tara's knee had left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Why was that? "See what you've done?" she continued.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked, genuinely in the dark about his actions.  
  
"I think you embarrassed her," Willow replied. "I don't think she's used to all this attention and you did kinda come on a bit strong." She stood up and turned to face her best friend, and her boyfriend. "I'm gonna go see if she's okay."  
  
Oz simply smiled in agreement, while Xander looked up ruefully. He still didn't know how he'd embarrassed the girl though. I'll just have to apologize, he told himself, for whatever it is I've done. Man, I'll never understand women!  
  
***  
  
Willow entered the restroom, desperate to find Tara. She couldn't believe how flirtatious Xander had been, or how annoyed she was with him. For some reason, she felt kinda protective towards Tara-and watching Xander's interaction with her, had grated on Willow's nerves in a very unsettling way.  
  
"Tara, are you okay?" She asked, moving to stand next to her friend. The girl was just standing in front of the washroom mirror, taking deep calming breaths-using a relaxation technique Willow had read about yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tara whispered, turning around to meet her friend's gaze.  
  
"You don't seem fine," Willow returned. "I know Xander was being a bit much, and I'm sure he's sorry. He doesn't mean to act like that-it's just his nature, and . . ."  
  
"It's not that," Tara replied.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I just . . . I'm . . . I d-d-don't w-w-wanna hurt his f-f-feelings. H- he's a n-n-nice guy, but I . . ."  
  
"You're not interested?" Willow grinned. "He's not your type?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I mean, no . . ."  
  
"You are interested?" Willow asked, surprised by the notion.  
  
"Oh no," Tara shook her head, "What I mean is, I . . . I . . ."  
  
She trailed off, unsure whether or not to proceed. She knew Willow was a decent, open-minded person, but a part of her was still afraid of the reaction she'd receive once the girl found out the truth about her. It's not like she hadn't already come out at home, and she would inevitably come out here too . . . but was now the right time?  
  
Well . . . poor Xander would continue to believe she was rejecting him-and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She'd never been attracted to guys, she didn't know why, she just hadn't. It was yet another thing that made her different from the people around her, so she'd come to accept it as given-just like her magick. Besides, no guy had ever expressed an interest in her before, so it had never been a problem.  
  
Although, if she didn't reveal who she really was to these people, then she could never hope to have a real friendship with any of them. Well okay, so she wasn't gonna go and reveal the whole demon thing to em . . . but this was different. That part of her nature wouldn't even be an issue for another year or so, and who knows . . . maybe she'd find a cure for it by then . . . a way to bypass it. This was Sunnydale after all, and she'd heard of stranger things happening . . .  
  
"You can tell me," Willow told her friend softly, sensing her struggle. "Whatever it is . . ."  
  
"I'm . . ."  
  
Willow smiled encouragingly as Tara trailed off.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm n-n-not interested in g-g-guys . . ." she whispered, as she dropped her gaze to the floor and used her hair to cover her face, "I mean I . . . I l-l-like girls m-m-more, and I d-d-don't w-w-wanna hurt his f-f- feelings, but I . . . I w-wasn't sure if I could, um . . ."  
  
"Come out to us?" Willow surmised. The girl's revelation had caught her a little off guard.  
  
Tara was gay . . . the girl she'd instantly connected with was gay. What did it all mean? Tara was interested in girls . . . did that mean she was interested in her? Of course not! Just because a girl was gay, didn't mean she was interested in all girls. Although, why didn't it bother her- the idea that Tara might be interested in her? Deciding not to answer her confusing questions, Willow figured she was simply stoked the girl had told her . . . that she trusted her enough to reveal her sexuality. That's the only reason her stomach had butterflies in it . . . right?  
  
Tara nodded in response to Willow's question, still scared to meet her gaze. What had possessed her to be so open about her sexuality? She wasn't ready for the look of revulsion she was sure to see in her friend's eyes. To her surprise however, Tara felt Willow's hand come to rest on her shoulder. Tentatively, she looked up slowly, and was even more surprised by the affection and understanding she saw in the redhead's eye.  
  
"I'm glad you told me," Willow said softly. "Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone . . ."  
  
"Oh no," Tara shook her head. "It's, um . . . it's n-n-not a s-s-secret. I just, um . . . I f-f-find it hard to t-talk to p-people. I mean, I can t- t-talk to you, but . . ."  
  
Willow beamed at Tara's words. The girl felt comfortable talking to her. This thought pleased her immensely. "You want me to tell Xander to back off?"  
  
Tara smiled. "I, um . . . I d-don't w-wanna hurt his feelings, but it's so h-hard to-to . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Willow replied. "He's used to rejection-developed a pretty thick skin by now too."  
  
"R-r-really . . .?"  
  
"Totally," Willow replied, giving Tara's left shoulder a gentle squeeze with her right hand.  
  
Tara closed her eyes at the touch, but opened them up immediately. Now that she'd revealed she was gay-it became even more important to be on constant alert. She was desperate to hide her secret crush from Willow. Much as the girl seemed understanding, she probably wouldn't understand, or accept the feelings she had for her. This was just something Tara would have to learn how to live with.  
  
"You ready to head back out there?" She asked Tara softly.  
  
Tara nodded in response. "Okay," she smiled at Willow.  
  
***  
  
As the two Wiccans made their way back to the guys, Willow turned towards Tara and smiled adoringly. She felt even closer to Tara now. The very fact that Tara had felt comfortable enough to reveal she was gay-spoke volumes to Willow. It showed her how much Tara trusted her, and Willow decided then and there, that she'd never do anything to break that trust. Not consciously anyway.  
  
Xander looked up as Willow and Tara approached them. "Hey Tara," he said softly. "I'm, uh . . . sorry I . . ."  
  
Tara flashed Xander a huge smile, as she and Willow reclaimed their seats. "It's okay," she reassured, turning to face him head on. "You didn't d-d- do anything, um . . . wr-wrong."  
  
"Good!" he beamed. "I didn't . . .?"  
  
"I just, um . . ."  
  
"I get it," Xander interrupted, grinning widely at the girl. "I was too pushy . . . my bad. You're not interested, I get it . . . rejection-old friend, how I've missed you . . ." he chuckled.  
  
Tara giggled at his playfulness, feeling herself relax a little. She looked up at Willow, and the girl smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"I told you," Willow smiled. "The Xan-man's used to it."  
  
"It's still a blow to the ego though," he pouted mockingly. "First Cordy, and now you . . ."  
  
"Xander, I . . ." Tara began, feeling the need to reassure the guy slightly. She didn't want him to feel bad about her lack of interest. Maybe she should just tell him? "It's n-n-not you . . ."  
  
Xander chuckled, before she could continue. "I know, I know," he grinned. "I've heard it before-know it well . . ."  
  
"But . . ." Tara protested, realizing she'd gone about it the wrong way. "Wh-what I m-m-m-mean is, I . . . I . . ." She turned to Willow for help, not sure of how to proceed.  
  
As Willow met her friend's gaze, she could see the distress in her eye. It almost felt as if she was asking for her help . . . "Want me?" Willow asked.  
  
"W-w-what?" Tara blushed. She was sure she'd misheard the redhead.  
  
Willow instantly realized how her words must've sounded, and could feel her own cheeks burning up. "I mean . . . to-to t-tell him," she stammered, giving Tara a shy smile.  
  
"Tell me what?" Xander piped up, alternating his glance from Willow and then to Tara. He then glanced at Oz, wondering if he knew what was going on, but the young werewolf merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She's gay," Willow explained, locking her eyes with Tara's. She wanted to know if it was all right for her to have said that, and at the girl's soft smile, she knew she'd done the right thing.  
  
"Gay?" Xander burst out, causing a few people nearby to turn their heads.  
  
"Xander," Willow chided. "Could you be any louder?"  
  
"Oh," he said ruefully, "sorry . . ."  
  
Xander turned towards the blonde, and looked at her with new understanding. He wasn't too sure how he felt about the whole gay-thing, but it did make him feel a little better-knowing it wasn't him she was rejecting, but males in general.  
  
"So you're gay huh?" he asked, deciding to be glib about it. "You have a girlfriend?" he continued, liking the idea more, and more. He wouldn't mind watching this blonde make out with . . .  
  
"Xander," Willow leaned across Tara, and gently punched his arm. She knew him well enough to recognize his look. "Keep your mind out of the gutter," she grinned.  
  
"A guy can dream, right?" He grinned, rubbing his arm in mock pain. "So, do you?" He turned back to face Tara.  
  
Tara could feel the blush in her cheeks deepening; she wasn't used to being so open about her sexuality. In fact, she wasn't used to all this attention either. People were talking with her for once, not at her, or about her, and it would take some time getting used to.  
  
"N-n-no," she stammered, lowering her eyes to the floor. "No girlfriend."  
  
"That's too bad," Xander replied. "Hey, maybe we can find you one tonight," he continued, a smirk coming to his lips. "I bet there's plenty of girls around here who'd date you," he turned his head towards the dance floor, looking over the crowd for a suitable candidate. "I'll help you find one," he offered graciously.  
  
Tara wasn't sure if Xander was being serious or not, but either way, her embarrassment was increasing. She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was, sitting in a crowded nightclub, openly discussing her love life with near-strangers. Sunnydale sure was different from home . . .  
  
"Stop that Xander," Willow piped up, noticing Tara's reaction. The girl looked like she wanted a hole in the ground to swallow her up-she was that embarrassed. "You're embarrassing Tara. Just coz you wanna see two girls make out, doesn't give you the . . ."  
  
"I was just trying to be helpful," he defended, flashing Tara a huge smile. "Didn't mean to embarrass you," he finished off gently, realizing Willow was right. The girl seemed almost physically distressed as she stared at the ground.  
  
Tara looked up slowly, acknowledging the guy's apology. "It's okay," she said softly. "I'm j-just n-n-not used to, um . . . so m-m-much at- attention."  
  
"Okay," Xander smiled, "Subject change?"  
  
Tara nodded eagerly, returning the guy's smile. A change of subject would be good. It would give her time to compose herself, and maybe shrink into the background and just listen to what they were saying. She never did feel comfortable around large groups.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing right now," Willow pondered, deciding to change the subject herself. She could see how uncomfortable Tara was, and figured she'd give her some space.  
  
"Who?" Xander replied.  
  
"Buffy," Willow explained. "The Bronze just never seems the same without her."  
  
"Yeah," Xander agreed, "and the slaying isn't getting any easier either."  
  
"I don't know," Oz interjected. "I think we're kinda getting a rhythm down."  
  
"We're losing half the vamps," Xander pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Oz conceded, "but . . . rhythmically . . ."  
  
"We just need to work on our timing," Willow ventured, "I think . . ."  
  
Xander was about to agree, when he noticed Cordelia enter the club with a few of her friends. "No," he began, "I know what we need . . ."  
  
"A Vampire Slayer?" Oz quipped.  
  
"Next best thing," Xander continued.  
  
What's that? Willow wondered, following Xander's gaze. She sighed when her eyes fell on Cordelia, realizing what he had in mind.  
  
"Bait," Xander confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"B-b-bait?" Tara asked, her curiousness getting the better of her.  
  
"Cordelia," Willow explained, moving her gaze to the prom queen.  
  
"He's r-really gonna use her as b-bait?" Tara asked, not liking the idea.  
  
"He's used her for worse," Willow quipped.  
  
"I resent that," Xander grinned.  
  
"W-well it sounds, um . . . d-d-dangerous . . ." Tara continued.  
  
"It's only Cordelia," Willow explained.  
  
"You don't like her?" Tara asked, noting the undertone in Willow's voice.  
  
"It's not that," she began, "well, actually it is that . . . sort of. You see, Cordelia's like this way popular prom-queen type person, and ever since grade school, she's made it her job to pick on me."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Although, now that she's dating Xander-or was dating him, she's been a lot nicer, and she's even a part of the Scooby gang . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow smiled at her friend. "It's what we call ourselves," she explained. "We're the Scoobies-we help Buffy out with research, and . . ."  
  
Tara chuckled, understanding the reference. "I get it," she interrupted. "It's cute."  
  
"We should go now," Xander ventured. "I'll let 'her highness' know what the plan is, and we'll meet you at your van."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Oz agreed.  
  
***  
  
A minute later, Xander and Cordelia had made their way to Oz's van-where the rest of the Scoobies were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys," Cordelia greeted the gang, her eyes falling to rest on Tara. "Who are you?" she demanded, before turning towards Xander. "Is this your demon-girl-of-the-month?" she asked him. "You've replaced me with someone who looks like she does all her shopping at the Salvation Army? I knew you were desperate, but I didn't know you'd sunk so low as to . . ."  
  
Tara was startled by Cordelia's choice of words. Demon-girl? Why did she call me demon-girl? Does she know . . . how could she know? What's going on here . . .? She was just joking . . . right? Yeah, it's a joke . . . Tara did her best to reassure herself that Cordelia's words meant nothing, but she couldn't hide the look of distress on her face-not from Willow anyway.  
  
"Hey," Willow interrupted the bitchy prom-queen-noticing her friend's reaction. "Leave Tara alone. She's a really powerful witch, and if you're not careful she'll . . ."  
  
"She'll what?" Cordy demanded. "Turn me into stone?" she chuckled.  
  
"No, worse," Willow replied. "She'll give you an everlasting bad hair- day."  
  
"Oooh, I'm shaking," Cordelia replied mockingly. "And how come you're defensive girl? Is she like you're girlfriend or something? What? Oz not cutting it for you anymore?"  
  
Tara blushed at Cordelia's words, realizing why Willow disliked the girl so much. Cordelia sure was a little overbearing, no . . . more like forthright. Tara couldn't really sense anything inherently bad emanating from her. What's more, she didn't like to judge people until she knew them better . . . not everything was always as it appeared to be.  
  
Willow just glared at Cordelia, refusing to let the girl see how furious she was getting. Although, she too couldn't help blushing a little at Cordelia's words. Tara as her girlfriend . . . Why did that have a strangely pleasant ring to it? Willow forced down her thoughts, not wanting to dwell in her confusion. She wasn't gay, so why even harbor thoughts of her and Tara together . . . ?  
  
"She's like Willow's magick teacher," Xander explained. "She doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment . . . although I did see this one girl who'd be perfect for her. She was moving towards the dance floor as we were . . ."  
  
"You mean she's gay?" Cordelia exclaimed. "Willow's friend is a big ole lesbo?"  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Willow asked defensively, her mood shifting drastically. Her protective nature had suddenly kicked in, and if Cordelia thought she would get the chance to say another bad thing about Tara, then she was sorely mistaken.  
  
Realizing she'd gone too far, Cordelia decided to back off a bit. She'd never seen Willow look this angry before. "No problem here," she smiled, turning her head towards Oz. "So, you gonna drive me home or what? I can't go out on patrol in this dress . . . it's an original. I have to change into my Rambo gear if you want me to . . ."  
  
"Not a problem," Oz interrupted, moving to unlock the passenger side of his van.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Willow, Tara, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia, were walking along a path at the cemetery. Tara was quite nervous, she'd never been on a vampire hunt before, and the idea of facing a blood-sucking fiend terrified her. Willow had offered to take her home first, but she'd insisted on coming with them. She didn't want to look like a coward in front of Willow, and besides-she still didn't like the idea of Willow patrolling for vampires every night. However, if she came along-then at least she could keep an eye on her, do her best to make sure nothing happened to Willow.  
  
"Why do I have to be bait?" Cordelia whined, as they continued walking. "I'm always bait. Why can't Willow be bait?"  
  
"He's already seen Willow," Xander pointed out. "And could you complain louder so that all the vampires leave?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't seen Tara," Cordy continued. "Let the new-girl take a dive."  
  
"We're not using her as bait," Willow said vehemently. "She's never seen a vampire before, she might get hurt."  
  
"Willow's right," Oz agreed. "She wouldn't know what to do. You've got experience." He stopped walking as they came upon a wide clearing, with bushes surrounding it. "I think this is a good spot. Is everyone packing?"  
  
Xander pulled out a stake, while Willow pulled out both a cross and a stake, and handed the cross to Tara.  
  
"Lets do it," Oz ventured, satisfied that everyone was weaponed-up.  
  
Everyone split up and moved to hide in separate directions. Willow motioned to Tara to come with her however. This was Tara's first time on patrol, and she didn't want the girl to get hurt.  
  
"Come with me," Willow smiled. "I wanna make sure you're okay."  
  
Tara blushed at Willow's concern. "Okay," she replied, as they made their way towards one of the bushes, leaving Cordelia completely out in the open.  
  
Cordelia looked around the exposed clearing, and decided to follow Xander. She didn't like being bait. "I'm doing this for Buffy's sake," she told him. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Yeah," Xander began sarcastically, "like I needed that cleared up." He paused when he reached a suitable hiding spot. "Go away," he told her. "This is my hiding spot."  
  
"Where do I hide?"  
  
"You don't hide," he sighed. "You're bait," he waved his arms around, "go act bait-y."  
  
"What's the plan?" Cordelia ignored his directive.  
  
"The vampire attacks you," Xander explained, annoyed with her presence.  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"The vampire kills you," he quipped. "We watch, we rejoice."  
  
Willow sighed as she heard the two arguing from behind the bushes.  
  
"Everything's a joke with you," Cordelia continued.  
  
"No," Xander replied, "just our relationship."  
  
"What relationship?"  
  
Willow sighed again. If they keep this up, I'll stake 'em myself. She turned to face Tara and rolled her eyes, letting the girl know her frustration.  
  
Tara chuckled softly. She's looks so cute when she does that . . .  
  
"Oh, that's right," Xander let out indignantly, "I forgot. We actually want to bury that piece of the past. Don't we?"  
  
Cordelia glared at him in response.  
  
"Let me ask," he continued, ignoring her look, "how long did it take you to forget me? Were you still taxiing down the runway, or was it actually in the cab?"  
  
"Oh, yeah . . .!" Cordelia yelled out. "Mr. Faithful? You probably met up with some hot little Inca Mummy Girl. Yeah! I heard about her."  
  
Willow and Tara were so preoccupied watching the couple's argument, that they hadn't noticed the vampire Andrew (who'd gotten away from them the previous night), had begun to sneak up behind them.  
  
"Help!!!" Willow screamed as the vamp tackled her to the ground.  
  
Tara looked on in shock, as the blood-sucker attacked her student. She had no idea what to do, but the sight of Willow in trouble spurred her on. She stopped thinking, and all her instincts kicked in. Ignoring the fear in her veins, she pressed her cross to the vampire's back, causing him to let go of Willow as he arched in pain.  
  
"Aaaaargh," he growled at Tara, deciding to lunge for her instead. "You'll pay for that."  
  
Tara instinctively began to run as the vampire chased after her-all the while muttering a few choice Latin words under her breath. She then turned around as a veil of smoke escaped from her fingers-clouding the vamp's sight.  
  
Andrew rubbed at his eyes, while Tara doubled back so that she could help Willow up off the ground. She put the girl's arm around her shoulder, guiding her up so they could make their escape. They were too slow however, and Andrew had quickly turned back after them.  
  
He was almost upon them, when Oz lunged at him from the side. The young werewolf had heard his girlfriend's screams, and had instantly rushed towards them. He reached out with his stake, but the vamp was too powerful, and pushed him to the ground.  
  
Willow and Tara turned back at the commotion, and instantly rushed to Oz's side. Xander meanwhile had decided to lend his hand, and was now struggling with the vamp, as Andrew pushed him to the ground. Needing to help, Cordy decided to launch a back-end attack, and leapt on top of Andrew. This served to push the vamp down onto the stake in Xander's hand, causing him to crumble into a pile of ash.  
  
Looking down at Xander, Cordelia felt a huge rush of emotion wash over her. Xander felt it too, and within seconds, they reached for each other, and fused their lips together passionately. This was where they belonged, and it felt so good to be in each other's arms again-especially after all that sexy danger.  
  
Willow and Tara turned back from the sight of the love-birds reunion, as they helped Oz up off the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tara asked the young man softly, genuinely concerned. He'd done his best to save them from the vampire, and she hoped he wasn't hurt.  
  
Oz ran his hands down his sides, dusting off the dirt. "Yeah," he smiled at the blonde. "No big. Just a little bruised."  
  
"You sure?" Willow asked, looking him over intently.  
  
Oz smiled at his girlfriend, and reached for her hands. "I'm fine Will," he said softly, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
Willow smiled back, and then turned towards Tara. "That was some spell," she said, as Oz let go of her hands, and wrapped them around her waist- hugging her from behind. "You gotta teach it to me . . ."  
  
Tara grinned at Willow's enthusiasm. "Okay," she replied. "W-w-when you're r-r-ready."  
  
"I'm ready now," Willow exclaimed, grinning widely.  
  
Tara chuckled. "You n-n-need to practice your con-concentration more . . ."  
  
Willow pouted. "But soon . . .?"  
  
Tara chuckled again. "Soon," she said with a smile.  
  
"Cool," Willow smiled, realizing Tara was right. "Anyway," she continued, "you gotta come on patrol with us from now on. Your magick's amazing, and with spells like that-who needs a Slayer?"  
  
"If you want me to," Tara replied, blushing at the compliment.  
  
"Great," Willow beamed. "Welcome to the Scooby gang."  
  
Tara's smile widened, and her blush deepened. She'd never been part of a group before, and couldn't help feeling pleased.  
  
"Yeah," Oz agreed. "Welcome to the gang." He smiled at the shy blonde, before continuing. "So, ready to head back?"  
  
"Okay," Tara replied, turning her gaze towards Xander and Cordelia. "B-b- but what about th-them?"  
  
"Leave 'em," Willow giggled. "I'm sure they'll be fine. This was long overdue."  
  
With that, they quickly made their way to Oz's van, where he proceeded to drop off first Tara, and then Willow, before heading off home himself.  
  
All in all, it had been a very productive night, he thought. Although, a part of him couldn't forget the revelation that Tara was gay. He could see the connection between her and Willow, and his Wolfie-senses tingled whenever the two girls looked at one another. However, as far as he knew- Willow was not gay, and she wasn't the type to cheat on him. He'd just have to trust her . . .  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara were sitting on Tara's bed the next day, as Willow practiced her energy control. Tara had set the task of maneuvering a pencil around the room-controlling its every movement. She wanted Willow to master the ability of controlling her energy, so that when she did finally attempt something more powerful, she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself or anyone else.  
  
Control was a big part of magick-and everything had to remain in complete balance. That's why concentration was also important, which is why Tara had given her that book yesterday. Willow needed to keep her mind clear of all thoughts, bar that of what she was trying to achieve. Later, when she became more adept at focusing her mind, she'd be able to consciously multi- task her thoughts, but for right now-complete concentration on only one thing at a time was her best bet.  
  
That in itself was a hard thing to carry out-not many people could focus on only one thought for too long. Most people's thoughts tended to wander, and they became distracted, until they were no longer even aware of what they'd been thinking about to begin with. Once Willow had mastered the task, she'd expand to concentrating on only two things at once, then on three, until eventually, she'd be able to concentrate on as many thoughts as she wanted to-without letting her thoughts wander.  
  
This way, she'd be in total control of her power, and of herself. Although, even Tara had yet to manage more than two simultaneously controlled thoughts at once. However, given Willow's innate magickal ability and intelligence, Tara was certain it wouldn't take the redhead long to master the skill.  
  
"You're doing great Willow," Tara praised her student, as she brought the pencil back down to the bed. "You wanna try something even harder?"  
  
Of course she did. Willow grinned at her teacher in response. "You have to ask?" she quipped.  
  
Tara chuckled, before replying. "Well, it's not too much harder than what you've been d-doing. I just thought you might w-wanna try writing with the p-pencil." Tara stood up, and walked to where Willow had dumped her book- bag, and took out a notebook. "I'm gonna hold this up," she continued, opening the notebook to a blank page, "and I w-want you to write your name, address, and telephone number on it."  
  
Tara knew how difficult the task would be, but she had every confidence in Willow. In fact, she had more confidence in Willow, than the redhead had in herself. Willow wasn't sure if she was ready to manipulate a pencil that strategically. She'd only just managed to master moving it around the room, but the look in Tara's eye spurred her on. Her teacher seemed to have no doubts about her abilities, and Willow wanted to make her proud.  
  
"I'll try," she ventured, giving Tara a soft smile.  
  
"You can do it," Tara reassured, holding the book up to face Willow. "You ready?"  
  
Willow nodded, taking a deep breath before she focused her energy. It didn't take her long to levitate the pencil off the bed. A few seconds later, she'd moved it slowly towards Tara, so that it was now hovering right in front of her notebook.  
  
Tara smiled encouragingly, noticing Willow's sudden hesitation. "Just concentrate," she guided. "It's just like moving it around the room, only n-now you're using sm-smaller movements."  
  
"Smaller movements . . ."  
  
"Right," Tara replied. "Focus your energy, and you'll be fine."  
  
Taking another deep breath, Willow focused her energy, intermingling it with the pencil's. She could feel the energy pouring out of her body, as she concentrated on moving the pencil. Smaller movements, she reminded herself. Move the pencil slowly, focus your thoughts, and don't move it too fast. She was apparently doing something right, because a moment later, the pencil had made first contact with the paper, and was now slowly moving down as it drew the first line of the letter W.  
  
Tara remained quiet, allowing Willow to focus in silence. She couldn't help beaming though-Willow was a natural. She'd known her student could do it, and as she finished the last stroke in the final W of her first name, Tara couldn't contain her elation any longer.  
  
"I knew you could do it," Tara burst out, causing Willow's concentration to falter for a moment. This caused the pencil to cease it's writing, and fall to the floor-drawing a large line on the paper during its descent.  
  
Willow sighed as she dropped the pencil, cursing her lack of control. I lose my concentration for one second, and . . . man, I'm totally hopeless . . .  
  
"I'm sorry," Tara apologized, noticing the disappointment on Willow's face. "I-I st-startled you . . ."  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should've been concentrating harder. I'm hopeless . . ."  
  
Tara put the notebook down on her desk, and moved back towards the bed. She took a seat next to her student, and reached for her hands. "You're not hopeless Willow," she insisted, locking her eyes with the redhead's. "You just need to practice your concentration. Besides, this is the first time you've tried it, and it takes most people months to do what you did."  
  
"Really?" Willow asked, unwittingly squeezing Tara's hands.  
  
Tara grinned in response. "Really! I'm, uh . . . very proud of you . . . you pick things up so quickly."  
  
"I do?" Willow replied, blushing at her teacher's words. She looked deep into Tara's eyes, and could see the sincerity behind them.  
  
"You just n-need to practice," Tara continued, as she began to lose herself in Willow's gaze. The girl had the most enchanting green eyes, and the sensation of their linked hands . . . the warmth running through her body as Willow squeezed them . . . well, it was causing all sorts of sparkly sensations to run through her body.  
  
"Practice," Willow whispered, wondering why her heart was racing, why the air in the room suddenly felt so thick, and why she couldn't tear her eyes away from Tara's.  
  
Tara could only nod, as her breathing became heavy, and her thumbs began to unwittingly form small circles against the top of Willow's hand. "Yeah . . . practice . . ."  
  
Willow sighed, taking in the sensation of Tara's touch. Mmm, she thought to herself. This feels so good . . . her skin is so soft . . . and her eyes . . . oh God, they're so beautiful . . . and she's proud of me . . . she thinks I'm a good student . . .  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled the two girls, and they instantly unlinked their hands. Tara looked away quickly, as she leapt up to answer the door. She just hoped Willow hadn't noticed how flushed she'd gotten . . . how close she'd been to doing something catastrophic-like actually kissing her students lips . . .  
  
Willow watched in silence, as Tara rushed for the door. She couldn't help but wonder why her breathing was so shallow, and why her skin felt all tingly from Tara's touch. It had to be a magick thing . . . transference of energy . . . right? What else could it be? She refused to answer the question though-the possible answers were just too improbable to contemplate . . . too confusing.  
  
"Hi Oz," Tara smiled, as she locked eyes on Willow's boyfriend.  
  
"Oz?" Willow looked up, surprised to see him here. "I thought we weren't going on patrol for another hour . . ."  
  
Tara moved aside to let the young man through, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I brought dinner," he explained, holding up a pizza box.  
  
Actually, dinner was just an excuse; a part of him had wanted to surprise his girlfriend. Ever since he'd found out Tara was gay, he simply couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen between the two Wiccans. He knew he was probably just being paranoid, and did his best to squelch his fears. However, he hadn't seen anything wrong in surprising his girlfriend . . . bringing around some dinner. It's not like he was checking up on her. He'd never do that . . .  
  
"Mmm," Willow smiled, getting up off the bed, "a dinner bringing boyfriend," she quipped, taking the pizza box from him.  
  
Oz moved to kiss her lips in greeting, but Willow had already turned around- moving to sit back on the bed. Willow knew her boyfriend had wanted to kiss her, but after the intense moment she'd just shared with Tara-a part of her had felt a little uncomfortable with allowing the kiss to take place. This confused Willow, but she forced the thoughts out of her mind. Now was not the time to think about this.  
  
Oz felt a little disgruntled by what he took to be Willow's rejection, but decided not to make an issue out of it. He was just being too sensitive, he figured. He was already feeling wigged about Willow and Tara, and he was just projecting. That's all it was . . . there's nothing going on between them . . . right?  
  
"So, what've you guys been up to?" he asked, joining Willow on the bed.  
  
"Pencil floating," Tara answered, as she too made her way over to the bed. She took a seat next to Willow, and smiled at Oz. "She's getting really good at it."  
  
Willow blushed, opening the pizza box and taking a slice-so as to hide her embarrassment. "Not really," she mumbled, as she took her first bite. "Mmm," she moaned, "nice pizza."  
  
"Pepperoni and mushroom," Oz replied, taking a slice for himself, "your favorite."  
  
Willow smiled at her boyfriend, before taking another bite. "Try some," she turned to Tara, "it's really good."  
  
The blonde complied, and had to agree with Willow. "You're right," she smiled, "it's good pizza."  
  
The three of them ate in silence for a while, as a weird uneasiness filled the room. Oz could sense that something had gone down between the two Wiccans-but he didn't know what. Furthermore, their shared moment made both girls feel a little guilty, but it was worse for Willow. The girl still wasn't quite ready to admit-or even acknowledge-that something had happened between her and Tara.  
  
Willow was still in denial about her confusing reaction to the blonde Wiccan, and as such was even more confused as to why she felt guilty. All she knew was that Oz's presence in Tara's room didn't sit well with her, and she had no idea why she felt like that. No conscious idea anyway.  
  
When the three teens had polished off all the pizza, they decided to make their way over to the Espresso Pump for something to drink. Caffeine always helped keep Willow pepped up during patrol, and Tara figured it'd do her some good as well.  
  
***  
  
Unlike last night, Xander had offered to play the role of bait, which is why all the Scoobies-sans Xander-were now keeping a low-profile in a back- alley near the Bronze. At the sound of what seemed like a struggle, Cordy picked up her walkie-talkie-which she'd gotten especially for her and Xander. If she had to go with the Rambo look-she might as well go all out.  
  
"Come in Nighthawk!" she spoke into the device. "Everything okay?"  
  
The gang listened for a response, but when none was forthcoming, they began to get worried. Their worries were increased, as they heard the clash of trash cans.  
  
"Something's wrong," Cordy burst out.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, as they rushed towards the sounds of fighting.  
  
Upon reaching the scene, they spied the vampire they were hunting, and noticed he was pinning a petite blonde girl against a fence. Willow, Tara and Cordelia moved towards the vamp, and dragged him off his victim. Mustering all their strength, they forced the demon into a steel roll-up door, slamming him as hard as they could.  
  
The vamp wasn't too pleased with this, and made a dive for the girls. That's when Oz lunged at him with a stake, but the vamp was too powerful, and used a roundhouse kick to push the werewolf onto the ground. He landed right next to Xander, who'd obviously been thrown to the ground himself.  
  
Turning around, the vamp made another move towards the girls, only this time Tara was ready for him. She'd already finished reciting the words of her spell, and was now holding her hands up as smoke poured out from them. This forced the vamp to become momentarily disoriented, which gave Willow the opportunity to get close to him. With all her force, she plunged the stake directly into his chest-effectively piercing his heart. She smiled as the vamp turned to dust, and moved to face her teacher.  
  
"Nice job Tara," she grinned.  
  
"You too," Tara replied. "Good staking."  
  
The girls smiled at each other, as Cordelia made her way over towards Xander. "You okay?" She asked him softly.  
  
Cordy's question brought Willow out of her daze, and she realized Oz was lying down on the ground as well. Tara realized it too, and the two Wiccans quickly moved towards the young werewolf's side.  
  
"You okay Oz," Willow asked, offering a hand to help him up. Tara offered her own hand as well, and the two girls quickly helped the young man to his feet.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled at the two girls.  
  
The petite blonde chose that moment to speak up. She'd been watching the proceedings in a state of shock, marveling at the efficiency of the group.  
  
"Well done," she began, getting the attention of all the Scoobies. "I see you guys don't really need me around anymore," she quipped-only half joking.  
  
"Buffy!?" Every one-but Tara and Xander, exclaimed. They were all surprised by the Slayer's presence.  
  
"Hey guys," she grinned.  
  
Buffy made a point of glancing at everyone individually for a brief moment, until her gaze landed on the unfamiliar blonde. This girl was obviously a witch-but who was she, and when did she join the Scooby gang? There were definitely a lot of changes during her absence, and a part of her felt a little disgruntled by the gang's efficiency. She was the Slayer-the only one capable of effectively reducing the vampire population-so why did the gang have to be so good at it, without her no less? And who was this blonde witch? Was she dangerous? Had she put a spell on everyone-is that why they were so good with the Slaying?  
  
"You're new . . ." Buffy spoke to the blonde.  
  
"Oh," Tara blushed, feeling slightly intimidated. The girl talking to her was none other than The Slayer-a very powerful and important person, and Tara had never been good around authority figures. "I-I-I-I'm T-T-T-T-T- Tara . . ." She smiled at the Slayer, cursing her tendency to stutter when nervous.  
  
Willow noticed the girl's uneasiness, and moved to her side. She smiled reassuringly at Tara, and grasped her hand. "My teacher of magicks," she explained to Buffy, squeezing Tara's hand gently. "She's a really powerful witch."  
  
"So I've seen," Buffy replied. "Is she dangerous?" she turned to face Tara. "Are you dangerous?"  
  
Tara shook her head vehemently, feeling slightly afraid. She wasn't dangerous in the slightest-unless you count the half-demon thing her dad had told her about . . . but that wouldn't become an issue for a while yet . . .  
  
"She's not dangerous," Willow let out harshly, annoyed with the Slayer's question. How dare she ask that about Tara? She'd been gone all summer, hadn't even sent a single letter, ignored 'em all, not even cared enough to let 'em know she was still alive . . . and now she had the gall to question Tara . . .  
  
Willow turned towards her new friend and teacher, and gave her a reassuring smile, as she squeezed her hand again. "Don't worry about her," she said softly. "Buffy's just doing the Slayer thing," she turned back to face Buffy, "which she wouldn't have to be if she'd been around all summer," she finished off sarcastically.  
  
Buffy was taken aback by Willow's reaction. The girl seemed almost angry with her . . . she'd never seen Willow so defensive. Sure, she'd figured the gang would be a little upset with her, but she'd expected that they would've at least been happy to see her . . .  
  
Noticing the awkwardness, Oz decided to break the silence. "Welcome back Buffy," he said, extending his hand towards the Slayer.  
  
Buffy turned away from Willow, so as to greet Oz-deciding to let the girl's reaction go for now. "Hey Oz," she shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia interjected, "welcome back Buffy."  
  
The Slayer turned towards Cordelia and smiled in acknowledgement, before turning her gaze back to Willow. Her best friend was still looking slightly disgruntled with her, and it gave Buffy an uneasy feeling in her stomach. What had the world come to, when she got a friendlier greeting from Cordelia, than she did from her best friend? Maybe she shouldn't have come back after all . . .?  
  
"So Buff," Xander spoke up, deciding it was his turn to break the tension. "You seen Giles yet?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Not yet. I just got back a few hours ago . . . figured you guys might be at the Bronze, so . . ."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he can't wait to see you," Xander interrupted. "Why don't we go there now . . .?"  
  
Willow liked that idea. Giles had taken Buffy's absence really hard this whole summer, and he deserved some good news.  
  
"Yeah," Willow voiced her thoughts. "Why don't we go and see Giles? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know his Slayer is back." She gave Buffy a stern look. "He's been a real sour-puss this summer-all concerned and everything. You have no idea how worried he was. Every time the phone rang, or-or whenever he got rumors of you . . . I think he used up all his frequent flyer miles in one week, and . . . and . . ."  
  
Tara could see how distressed Willow was getting-could see she was about to continue rambling on, so she gently squeezed her student's hand. "Will," she whispered to her. "It's okay . . ."  
  
Willow paused at Tara's words, and smiled at the blonde, silently thanking her. "Sorry," she turned ruefully to Buffy, "I, uh . . . I guess I got carried away . . ."  
  
All Buffy could do was nod. Willow's words had really cut into her-made her feel a little guilty. She hadn't realized how much her absence had affected Giles. She'd just assumed he'd miss her, but that he'd be okay- that he'd understand she needed some space, and that she'd be back eventually. Suddenly, she didn't really relish going over there.  
  
"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow . . ." she ventured.  
  
"No dice," Xander exclaimed. "He'd never forgive us-knowing you were back, and not telling him . . . well . . . it just wouldn't be fair."  
  
Oz nodded his head. "Xander's right. I can drive us all there in a few minutes."  
  
"That's settled then," Willow continued, letting go of Tara's hand. She hadn't realized she'd held on to it the whole time . . . it's just that holding Tara's hand had felt so right, and a part of her hadn't wanted to let it go. "We're off to see Giles." With that, she began walking to where Oz had parked his van, not waiting for a response.  
  
Tara quickly followed behind her, as did Oz and Cordelia. Xander gave one last smile to Buffy, before doing the same thing. Buffy watched in silence as the Scoobies headed towards Oz's van, and realized she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Taking a deep breath, she resigned herself to the situation, and quickly joined up with the group.  
  
***  
  
On their way to Giles' apartment, Tara had asked Oz to drop her off at her dorm. She realized that the reunion between a Slayer and a Watcher was a very intimate thing, and she somehow didn't feel comfortable being around to witness it. Willow had done her best to assure her it would be okay- that she was just as welcomed as any of them, but Tara had remained firm with her decision.  
  
She was now lying on her bed, in total darkness, wondering what was happening at Giles'-wondering if Willow was okay. She'd sensed the conflicting emotions running through her friend when the Slayer had shown up. What's more, she remembered Willow's outburst the day they'd first met, and knew without a doubt, that the Slayer's return would now be causing more than a little angst for her young student.  
  
Maybe she should call her-ask her if she was okay? For some reason, Tara couldn't shake the feeling that Willow was troubled. It was as if the connection she shared with the redhead transcended all physical boundaries. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was late-but it had only been an hour since she'd been driven back to her dorm, so Willow probably wasn't even home yet, let alone asleep . . .  
  
Half an hour later, Tara still couldn't shake her uneasiness. With a soft sigh, she got out of bed, and headed towards the phone. She'd never get to sleep tonight-not unless she knew Willow was okay. Just as her hand reached for the receiver, Tara almost jumped out of her skin. The shrill ring coming from it had startled her immensely. Who could be calling her at this hour? She smiled as she answered her own question, and quickly picked up the receiver.  
  
"Willow?" She spoke softly into the phone.  
  
Willow was surprised to hear her name coming from Tara's lips. How had the girl known it was her? "How'd you know it was me?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.  
  
Tara grinned from the other end. "Magick . . ." she quipped.  
  
"Magick?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara returned. "I could sense you needed to talk."  
  
"Really?" Willow asked in surprise, wondering if Tara was teasing her.  
  
"I was just about to call you myself," Tara admitted. "I figured you'd wanna talk about Buffy . . ."  
  
Willow was completely taken aback by Tara's words. It was almost as if the girl had read her mind-as if their connection ran a lot deeper than she realized. What's more, Tara's obvious concern for her pleased Willow-gave her a very warm feeling.  
  
"You read my mind," Willow said in wonder. "It's amazing."  
  
Tara blushed at Willow's compliment. "N-not really," she said modestly. "I just re-remembered what you said the other day-how upset you were about Buffy, and I . . . I figured now that she was b-back, you'd, um . . . you'd f-f-feel all awkward, and . . . and w-w-want to t-talk about it . . ."  
  
"You figured right," Willow replied-still in awe of her teacher's perceptiveness.  
  
She'd hesitated at calling Tara, figuring she'd be asleep or something. However, she was just so upset, and her emotions were so tangled, that she'd been unable to resist. She desperately needed to talk to someone, and Tara was the only one she could think of. She knew the girl wouldn't mind-being the person she was, all kind and gentle, and understanding. That's why she'd forced down her guilt at calling so late, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd dialed Tara's number.  
  
Tara grinned into the phone, before replying. "S-s-so," she ventured. "W- what hap-happened tonight?"  
  
"We talked," Willow replied, "only . . . it was kinda, you know . . . uncomfortable. I had no idea what to say to her, and she-she wants to meet tomorrow, but I . . . I don't know if I can, and . . . and, I r-really missed her, but now that she's back . . ."  
  
"You don't know how to handle it?" Tara guessed.  
  
Willow nodded on the other end of the phone. "Yeah . . ." she sighed.  
  
"You're angry . . ." Tara continued wisely, "you f-feel like she . . . she abandoned you?"  
  
Willow was nodding her head vigorously now, marveling at Tara's perceptiveness. The girl should become a psychologist-she was totally in tune with human nature. Well, in tune with her nature anyway.  
  
"She left," Willow sighed, "and now she expects things to be all fine and . . . and she didn't even apologize. She acts as if n-nothing's wrong and we can all pick up where we left off. She doesn't care that she's practically ruined our lives for the past three months . . . with the worry, and the slaying, and the worry . . . How could she not have called? Doesn't she know how to pick up a phone, or even write a letter? How hard is that? I can't believe anyone could be so selfish. She was my best friend, and she left . . . abandoned us . . . and why didn't she apologize? Doesn't she care about us? No! Of course she doesn't. She's the big all-mighty Slayer. The world revolves around her . . . we're just her sidekicks . . . good for a laugh when she's around, there to pick up the slack when she's gone . . . but not worthy enough to apologize to. I can't believe it. She's just so . . . so . . . insensitive . . .! Oh, God Tara . . . I missed her so much, I . . . I . . ."  
  
Tara listened in silence, as Willow vented her emotions. She could tell the girl didn't really need any advice right now. All she needed was someone to talk to; someone who'd listen to her. It tore at Tara's heartstrings though-hearing the anguish in Willow's voice. She desperately wished the girl was here with her . . . that way she could comfort her . . . hold her close . . . envelop her with a calming energy . . . help her relax . . .  
  
"Willow," she said softly, as an idea came to her.  
  
Willow stopped her rambling when she heard Tara whisper her name. She always loved how Tara spoke-all soft, and gentle, and calming. Tara was the gentlest person she'd ever met. "Mmmm?" she inquired. What did Tara want?  
  
"Are you alone?" Tara asked. "I mean, are-are you in your b-bedroom?"  
  
Willow furrowed her brow in confusion. Why was Tara asking her that? "Um, yeah . . ." she began hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you have a-a speaker-phone?" Tara continued.  
  
"You want me to put you on speaker?" Willow asked, becoming even more confused.  
  
"Yeah," Tara replied. "Please . . ."  
  
Getting up off her bed, Willow returned the cordless to its handset, and switched the machine to speaker. "Here you go," she told the blonde, complying with her wishes-even though she didn't know the purpose behind it. How could she refuse her teacher anything?  
  
"Thanks," Tara grinned, pleased with Willow's actions. She hadn't expected the girl to be so quick to do as she said-without even questioning her motives. It showed her how much Willow trusted her, and it left a very warm pleasant feeling in her chest.  
  
"I want you to do something," Tara began, deciding it was time to fill Willow in on her idea. "It's gonna help you relax," she explained.  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed, wondering what it was. "Go ahead and place your demand," she quipped. "I'm at your service."  
  
Tara chuckled at Willow's words-pleased that despite her mood, the girl could still dish out a joke. "I'm gonna guide you," Tara informed her. "Help you relax . . ."  
  
"You mean like meditation?" Willow asked, suddenly getting what Tara had in mind.  
  
"Yeah," Tara confirmed. "A-a guided meditation. My . . . my mom used to do this with me whenever I got upset . . . whenever my dad . . ." she trailed off, realizing she was about to reveal too much. "Anyway, it um . . . it should help you c-calm down . . ."  
  
"Okay," Willow grinned, moving towards her bed. She quickly pulled down the covers, and crawled under them. "I'm lying down now," she told her teacher. "Tell me what to do."  
  
With that, Tara proceeded to guide her student into a state of calmness. She used the same technique her mom always did, and before long she could clearly hear Willow's steady breathing. The girl was asleep. That's why her mom always used this technique when her dad yelled at her . . . threatened her . . . hurt her . . .  
  
After those moments, Tara would be shaking with fear-too scared to even go to sleep-which is where the mediation came in. She quickly became so relaxed, and so at peace, that she soon forgot about all her troubles, as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. What's more, the next morning she'd wake up feeling totally refreshed, as if the night before hadn't even happened.  
  
She was glad she'd managed to do the same for Willow. She hoped that by tomorrow, the girl's emotions would be a lot steadier, and that she'd be able to look at the situation with clearer eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Willow," she whispered into the phone, "sweet dreams . . ."  
  
She chose not to hang up the phone, deciding instead to leave the connection open all night. She walked silently back to bed and crawled under the covers-falling asleep to the sweet sound of Willow's steady breathing in the background.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, it took Willow a moment to realize where the sound of calm, steady breathing was coming from. Tara had obviously left the connection open all night, and this brought a smile to Willow's face. She's so sweet, Willow thought to herself. She must've stayed on the phone so as not to wake me . . . now that's what I call thoughtful. She couldn't help feeling all warm and tingly at the thought of it.  
  
Willow didn't really want to wake Tara up, but realized they couldn't leave their phone connection going all day. "Tara," she said softly, not wanting to startle the girl. "Can you hear me?" She waited a moment, before continuing. "Tara, it's um . . . it's me . . . Willow. Can you hear me?"  
  
She could hear a soft rustling from the other end of the phone, letting her know that Tara was stirring. "Hey Tara," she spoke again. "Morning . . ."  
  
"Mmmm," Tara moaned, still half-asleep. "Willow?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Willow smiled, "how'd you sleep?"  
  
Tara blinked a few times, taking a moment to register where Willow's voice was coming from. Oh, the phone . . .  
  
"H-h-hi Willow," she said softly, sitting up slightly. "Morning."  
  
"Hey, um . . . Tara . . . thanks for last night. It was, um . . ."  
  
"No problem," Tara interrupted, not wanting to make a big deal about it.  
  
"Yeah, well . . . thanks . . ." Willow insisted, feeling the need to express her gratitude.  
  
"You're welcome," Tara replied shyly.  
  
It was then that Willow spied the clock on her bedside table, and realized how late it was. "Oh no," she sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna be late for school," Willow replied. She leapt out of bed, moving immediately towards her closet, in a desperate attempt to find something to wear.  
  
Tara smiled, listening in silence to the sound of Willow's frantic movements. "I should let you go . . ." she ventured, crawling out of bed.  
  
Willow paused at Tara's voice. "Oh . . . yeah . . . I guess," she began slowly. "I'll see you this afternoon though . . . after school."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, Tara hung up the phone, and Willow quickly followed suit. She was left with a really warm feeling in her chest though-one which remained with her all day.  
  
***  
  
After school, Willow went straight to Tara's-despite having promised Buffy she'd meet her at the Espresso Pump. Even though Tara's little meditation thing had calmed her down a fair bit, she still felt a little uncomfortable about meeting with the Slayer. Besides, she reasoned with herself. Buffy hadn't even bothered to ask if she had plans-she'd just assumed she was free, practically demanded her company, as if they hadn't been estranged for the past three months. The Slayer didn't deserve her courtesy . . . not when she hadn't been courteous herself . . .  
  
Although, a part of her couldn't help but feel a little guilty for deciding to stand her friend up. Maybe she should call . . . let her know she was busy . . . tell her they could meet another time . . .? But why should she? Did Buffy call during the three months she was gone? Did Buffy call to let her know she was okay . . . that she missed them . . . that she'd be back eventually? No! The Slayer hadn't called-she'd been too wrapped up in her own problems to care about the effect her actions had on her friends. It would serve her right-give her a taste of her own medicine . . .  
  
As she knocked on Tara's door, Willow couldn't help but wonder if she was being too harsh on her friend. She knew the Slayer must've felt lousy about killing Angelus . . . and the whole 'wanted for murder' rap wouldn't have been a nice thought to have hovering over you. So why hadn't she talked to her about it? Didn't Buffy trust her? She would've loved to be there for her best friend, and it hurt her terribly that she wouldn't let her. Why did Buffy have to shut her out? What was so wrong with her, that her friends didn't even feel like they could talk to her? Sure, she might not understand exactly what Buffy was going through, but she didn't need to understand in order to be there for her.  
  
"Hey Willow," Tara greeted her, bringing the redhead out of her thoughts. "How're you feeling?"  
  
Willow smiled at her new friend, deciding then and there she'd never shut Tara out-not like Buffy always did with her. Knowing what it felt like to wanna help someone, and then be unable to, Willow didn't want anyone to feel that way-especially not Tara. Even though she'd just met the girl, she already felt as if they were good friends. It wasn't every day you met someone you instantly connected with . . . someone who'd listen to your pain . . . who'd comfort you . . . after only having known you a few short days. When you share a connection-like the one she shared with Tara-time was irrelevant. She didn't need to know this girl for years, to know she was a good person . . . to know she could be trusted, and to know they'd be friends. In fact, she could sense Tara felt the same way as well.  
  
"Conflicted," Willow answered Tara's question-deciding to be honest.  
  
Tara stepped aside to let the redhead in, before closing the door. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Willow took a seat on Tara's bed, and waited for the girl to join her. She then turned around to face her new friend, before replying. "Nothing happened," she began, ". . . well, not exactly."  
  
Tara smiled at Willow, silently asking her to continue  
  
"The thing we did last night," Willow continued, "it um . . . it was incredible. I woke up feeling so . . . so . . . I dunno . . . refreshed. I still haven't thanked you for it . . . not properly . . . in person . . ."  
  
Tara shook her head modestly. "It was nothing," she began. "I just w- wanted t-to help you f-f-feel better."  
  
Willow grinned widely. "Well, it worked," she told her. "Only . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It . . . it still doesn't change how I . . . how I feel-about Buffy . . ."  
  
"You're still angry with her?" Tara asked softly, forcing herself not to caress Willow's cheek. She could see the intense emotion in her eyes, could sense the girl was on the brink of another explosion, and she desperately wanted to touch her . . . to relax her. It wouldn't be appropriate though-a hug if she was crying . . . maybe. A caress of the cheek for no reason . . . definitely not.  
  
Willow shook her head in response. "Not angry exactly, more like . . . hurt. I just wish she wouldn't always shut me out, and . . . and I . . . I wanna be there for her, but how can I help her if she won't even talk to me? Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset that she left, but a part of me feels like it's my fault . . . maybe if I'd been a better friend . . ."  
  
"No!" Tara exclaimed, giving in to her impulses. Without a second thought, she reached out with her hands, and gently cupped Willow's cheeks, locking their eyes together. "Don't s-s-say that." She told her. "You're a . . . a g-g-g-good friend," she insisted. "Buffy's prob-probably just one of th- those people who need to sort things out for themselves. N-not everyone likes to-to talk about their problems."  
  
Willow looked into Tara's eyes as she spoke, unable to ignore the beating in her chest. The sensation of Tara's hands against her cheeks was having a very confusing effect on her. A positive effect mind you . . . one which caused her whole being to feel somewhat energized . . . and yet left her feeling as if she wanted something more. But what did she want? Forcing the sensations to the background, Willow did her best to focus on Tara's words.  
  
The girl was right-Buffy just needed some alone-time. Although-wasn't Buffy over her whole 'I wanna be alone' stage? Hadn't she finally come back, asked her to meet so they could talk . . .? And what had she done? She'd stood her up, that's what. She really was a bad friend.  
  
"I am a bad friend," Willow insisted.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tara asked, unconsciously rubbing her thumbs over Willow's cheekbones.  
  
"I'm kinda standing her up . . ."  
  
"What?" Tara asked in confusion. "Standing her up . . .?"  
  
Willow grinned sheepishly, her guilt rising to the foreground. "I, uh . . . I'm kinda supposed to meet up with her . . . like now."  
  
"Oh," Tara sighed in understanding.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"You don't feel up to it?"  
  
Willow nodded. "I . . . I don't know what to say to her, and I . . . I'm a bad friend. She's gone all summer, and when she gets back . . . finally feels like talking . . . what do I do? I stand her up. I'm a bad, bad, friend . . . only I . . . I still don't wanna go. Is that terribly wrong? Am I the worst person ever for not wanting to meet with her . . . for not even letting her know I'm not gonna show up?"  
  
"You're not a bad person Willow," Tara insisted. "I mean, it would've been nice of you to let her know you weren't gonna show up . . . but I think she'll understand. She knows it's gonna take some time for things to return to normal . . ."  
  
"Does she?" Willow interrupted. "You don't know Buffy. She can be pretty clueless sometimes . . . I bet she thinks we can pick up right where we left off . . . she doesn't even care about what she's put us through . . ."  
  
"Maybe you should tell her then," Tara suggested. "If she's as clueless as you say-maybe she didn't realize how much she hurt you . . ."  
  
Tara's words made sense to Willow, and she wondered why she hadn't thought about it herself. "You're right," she smiled. "Maybe I should talk to her . . .?"  
  
"Maybe . . ." Tara replied nonchalantly, not wanting to force the issue one way or another. She knew Willow would do the right thing eventually, but she didn't want to push her.  
  
"You think I should go now?"  
  
"Do you wanna go now?"  
  
"Yes," Willow began, "and no . . ."  
  
Tara giggled. "Which is it?"  
  
"Both . . ." Willow replied sheepishly.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" she offered. "I'll be like moral support. If you feel uncomfortable . . . I'll be there . . . make up a reason to-to leave, or . . . s-say something to-to ease the tension . . . if I can think of something . . ."  
  
Willow thought about what Tara was suggesting, instantly liking the idea. "Okay," she grinned.  
  
Suddenly realizing she was still cupping Willow's cheeks, Tara slowly released her hold on the girl-trying not to make a big show of it. She was a little embarrassed by her actions, but was comforted by the fact that Willow hadn't complained.  
  
"Lets go then," Tara smiled.  
  
With that, the two Wiccans walked out of Tara's room, and headed towards the Espresso Pump.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was just about to get up from the couch outside of the Espresso Pump, and begin walking back home-when she spied Willow and her blonde witch- friend heading towards her. She couldn't help wondering why Willow had brought the girl along, but was nevertheless glad she'd shown up. She'd been sure that Willow had decided to stand her up-she'd been waiting here for almost half an hour.  
  
"Hey Will," she greeted her friend, "and, um . . . I'm sorry, but I uh . . . I don't seem to remember your, um . . . your name," she extended her hand towards the blonde.  
  
"It's Tara," Willow told her gruffly, displeased with her friend. How could she have forgotten Tara's name? She'd taken the time to ask the girl if she was dangerous, and yet she couldn't remember her name . . .  
  
"It's okay Willow," Tara said softly, noticing her friend's annoyance. "Hi," she smiled at the Slayer, taking the proffered hand.  
  
"Yeah, um . . . hi," Buffy replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. She didn't feel too good about forgetting this girl's name, and Willow's reaction didn't make her feel any better about it. "I'm, uh . . . sorry, I . . ." Buffy began as she let go of Tara's hand, feeling the need to apologize again for not recalling her name.  
  
"Th-that's okay B-Buffy," Tara stammered, wanting to reassure the Slayer.  
  
Buffy smiled at the girl, instantly warming to her. She seemed very sweet. "Well, I won't forget it again, um . . . Tara . . . right?" She grinned at the blonde as she nodded her head.  
  
"So," Buffy continued, turning her attention towards Willow. "You wanna get a table?"  
  
"Um . . . okay," Willow replied hesitantly. "You grab a table, and I'll get us some mochas," she turned towards Tara, "you want a mocha?" she asked the girl, knowing she liked them, but wanted to make sure she didn't want anything else.  
  
"Yeah," Tara replied, giving Willow a soft smile. "I'd like . . ."  
  
"Great, I'll be back soon." With that, Willow quickly made her way towards the front counter-eager to get away from Buffy. She could feel all her emotions building inside her as she'd been in the Slayer's presence, and was afraid she'd say something she'd regret. Thank God Tara was here with her. If it wasn't for her new friend, she'd have definitely put off meeting with Buffy-even though she knew it was inevitable. She couldn't just let her feelings fester, and with Tara around to help keep her calm, maybe she'd get through this meeting intact-without saying something that could ruin her friendship with Buffy . . . for good.  
  
As Willow went to get their drinks, Tara and Buffy made their way towards the nearest free table. "So," Buffy ventured as they took a seat, "you and Willow are . . . friends . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Tara replied. "We, uh . . . we m-m-met a-a few d-days ago . . ."  
  
"A few days ago?" Buffy asked in surprise. "You've only known each other for a few days?"  
  
Tara nodded timidly. "Y-yeah, um . . . w-w-why do you, um . . . ask . . .?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that, uh . . . you guys seem kind of close . . . like you've known each other for a while . . . you know . . .?"  
  
"W-why do you say that?" Tara asked, genuinely surprised by the Slayer's observation.  
  
"Oh, you know," Buffy began, "the way you two showed up here, looking all chummy, and . . . and how Willow got upset 'cause, you know, I uh, I didn't remember your name, and uh . . . last night . . . you know, with the hand holding, and Willow acting all defensive . . . I just assumed you were like good friends or something, and . . . didn't she say something about you teaching her magick? You're a witch right . . .?"  
  
Tara couldn't help but smile at Buffy's words-she thought they were close . . . "Yeah," she replied. "W-when we, uh m-m-met we . . . we connected, and um . . . I've been um . . . t-t-teaching Willow about the magicks ever since. She's a n-n-natural . . . very good. I'm surprised how quickly she picks things up,"  
  
Tara's smile widened, and her stutter became less pronounced, as she began to get excited. Talking about Willow gave her this weird sense of pride, and she was eager to share her student's success.  
  
"Just yesterday, Willow even managed to write her name with a pencil-using only her m-m-mind to control it. She's so powerful, but she doesn't even know it, I can't wait to see how she handles floating something even heavier . . . and I bet she'll be able to write more than just her name soon. All she needs to do is practice her concentration a bit, and . . ."  
  
"Hey guys," Willow interrupted, placing the mochas on the table. "Whatchya talking about?" she asked Tara, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"You," Tara replied softly. "I was j-just telling Buffy about the pencil thing . . . about how powerful you are . . ."  
  
"I'm not really that powerful," she said modestly. "I did drop the pencil, remember . . ."  
  
"Only after I-I distracted you," Tara returned.  
  
"Yeah, but I should've been concentrating harder . . . if I had, then it wouldn't've mattered. I shouldn't have gotten distracted . . . ."  
  
"But you're just starting out," Tara reminded her. "You can already do so much, and it'll take time to . . ."  
  
"Uh, guys," the Slayer interrupted, feeling a little like a third wheel. She'd watched the banter between these two witches, had seen the affection they had for one another . . . but this was about her. She wanted to put things right between her and Willow-not sit and watch while her best friend interacted with her newest friend. "Remember me?" she continued. "Slayer . . . not heavily into magicks . . . don't know what you're talking about . . ."  
  
"Oh," Tara smiled sheepishly, realizing they'd left the Slayer out of their conversation. "Sorry . . ."  
  
"Don't apologize," Willow said, directing her words more towards Buffy than at Tara. "We had plans first; Buffy just assumed I'd be able to make it . . . as if my whole life revolves around her." She turned to face the Slayer, putting on her most sarcastic tone. "Oh, look at me, I'm the Slayer, and now I'm back, so you should all stop what you're doing . . . stop you're lives, coz, you know . . . they revolve around me. Who cares if you've got plans . . . I don't. Why should I care if . . ."  
  
"Stop it," Buffy interrupted, forcing her tears away. Why was Willow acting like this? She'd never seen Willow act so mean before . . . so sarcastic. What had she done to deserve this from her? "Why are you saying this?" she demanded. "What did I do . . .?" Buffy stood up from the table, deciding this had all been a bad idea. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back . . . I should leave . . ."  
  
"Right," Willow began sarcastically, "coz we all know how good you are at that."  
  
"Why are you attacking me?" Buffy sobbed, unable to hold back her tears any longer. "I'm trying . . ."  
  
"Trying?" Willow exclaimed. "You just said you wanted to leave . . . I don't call that trying! It looks so much like giving up to me."  
  
"I just wanna make things easier . . ."  
  
"For who?" Willow returned.  
  
"You guys were doing just fine without me," Buffy continued, latching on to some of her self-pity.  
  
"We were doing the best we could!" Willow burst out. "It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter . . ."  
  
"Sorry that I had to leave," Buffy sighed, "but you don't know what I was going through.  
  
"Well, I'd like to." Willow replied.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Buffy told her dismissively.  
  
She didn't have to understand, Willow thought. She just wanted Buffy to confide in her. Why didn't she trust her enough to talk to her? "Well," she began slowly, forcing down tears of her own, "maybe I don't need to understand," she explained. "Maybe I . . . I just need you to talk to me . . ."  
  
"How could I talk to you when . . ."  
  
"This isn't easy, Buffy," Willow interrupted, not giving her friend a chance to make up some excuse. "I know you're going through stuff, but . . . so am I . . ."  
  
"I know that you were worried about me, but . . ."  
  
"No!" Willow exclaimed, marveling at Buffy's ego. Not everything revolves around you! "I don't just mean that," she explained to the egotistical slayer. "I mean, my life . . . you know . . .? I, uh . . . I'm having all sorts of . . . I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a . . . werewolf . . . a-and I'm studying witchcraft and killing vampires, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this scary life stuff," she paused, as her tears consumed her, "and you were my best friend," she sobbed  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you," Buffy replied, her own sobs mirroring Willow's. "Everyone . . . I wanted to call every day . . ."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Buffy," Willow cried. "It doesn't make it okay that you didn't."  
  
"I couldn't," Buffy insisted. "I just couldn't. I was in a bad place, and I . . . I . . ." she began sobbing uncontrollably, her anguish consuming her. "I missed you guys so much . . . oh Willow . . . I missed you, I'm so sorry, I . . . I . . ."  
  
Willow couldn't stand to see her friend this upset, and her own tears quickly followed suit. "I missed you too Buffy," she sobbed, " every day . . ."  
  
The two girls looked at each other with such pain and anguish, that Tara couldn't stop the tears that were now reaching her own eyes. She sorely felt for the two estranged friends, but had no idea how to make things better for them. The best thing she could do was stay out of this . . . let them sort their feelings out for themselves.  
  
Although, as she continued to look at the scene progressing in front of her, Tara found herself remembering what Willow had just said. She was dating a werewolf. Oz was a werewolf. Why hadn't Willow told her Oz was a werewolf? Well . . . at least she knew now.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy repeated, "I'm really, really sorry . . . oh, Willow . . . please forgive me. I missed you so much, and I . . . I just want things to go back to how they were . . . I can't stand you being mad at me . . . I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
"Me too," Willow sobbed, "I missed you too . . ." she was no longer angry with her friend . . . more hurt than anything else, and with that, she stood up and moved towards the Slayer.  
  
Buffy followed suit, and within seconds, the two girls were in each other's arms, sobbing like crazy, telling one another how much they'd been missed . . . over, and over, and over. They cried for about a minute, before they eventually pulled away.  
  
Tara smiled as she watched Willow and Buffy look at one another. It gave her a really warm tingly feeling to know their friendship had been restored.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said again, looking deep into Willow's eyes.  
  
"I know," Willow smiled.  
  
Buffy smiled back, and the two girls continued to look at one another.  
  
"Welcome home Buffy," Willow said a few seconds later, realizing she'd yet to properly greet the prodigal Slayer.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy replied, as she sat back down again, deciding she'd had enough of the mushy stuff. "So," she began, taking a sip of her mocha. "Tara says you're like getting all powerful with the magicks and stuff. Way to go you . . ."  
  
Willow grinned, "I'm getting better," she responded modestly. "I mean, I'm not a full-fledged witch . . . that takes years. I just did a couple of pagan blessings, a teeny glamour to hide a zit, and . . . yeah, the whole pencil thing with Tara."  
  
"Does it scare you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It has," Willow admitted. "I tried to communicate with the spirit world, and I so wasn't ready for that. It's like being pulled apart inside . . . plus I blew out the power for our whole block-big scare."  
  
"I wish I could've been there with you," Buffy sighed.  
  
"Me, too," Willow replied softly. "I really freaked out."  
  
"I am sorry," Buffy apologized yet again.  
  
"It's okay," Willow replied graciously. "I understand you having to bail. I can forgive that. Mmm . . . I have to make allowances for what you're going though," she continued smugly, "a-and be a grown up about it," she finished off, giving Buffy a really smug look.  
  
Buffy grinned in response, recognizing her best friend's expression. "You're really enjoying this whole moral superiority thing, aren't you?"  
  
"It's like a drug," Willow smiled.  
  
"Fine," Buffy giggled, "okay, I'm the bad. I can take my lumps . . . for a while."  
  
"All right," Willow conceded. "I'll stop giving you a hard time." She took a sip of her mocha before continuing. "Runaway," she quipped.  
  
Buffy looked at her friend in surprise. "Will . . .?" she burst out, wondering if she'd changed her mind, and decided to go back to being angry with her.  
  
Willow smiled at her friend's reaction. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "Quitter!"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, as she realized what her friend was doing. "Whiner," she returned, with a glint in her eye. She'd missed their playful banter.  
  
"Bailer," Willow responded.  
  
"Harpy!"  
  
"Delinquent."  
  
"Tramp!"  
  
Willow looked at her friend with mock offense. "Bad seed," she countered.  
  
"Witch," Buffy grinned.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
Tara watched in silence while the two girls playfully teased one another- enjoying their camaraderie. She was glad Willow had made up with her best friend, and was happy to sit quietly and sip her mocha, as both Slayer and Witch continued to catch up.  
  
***  
  
After her conversation with Willow and Tara, Buffy felt a whole lot better about being back in Sunnydale. It was good to have sorted things out with her best friend-she'd really made her realize how much she'd hurt everyone. This is why she'd made her way over to Xander's directly from the Espresso Pump. She knew he'd just given her a brush off when he said he was busy last night-but she was determined to speak to him-to let him know how sorry she was, and to clear the air like she had with Willow.  
  
At first, Xander had been a little surprised to see her, but they were soon talking things through, and after a somewhat heated discussion, Buffy had patched things up with her other best friend as well. She then went over and apologized to Giles, before going home to her mom. She spoke with Joyce at length, and kept in mind her conversation with Willow-making sure to let her mom know how sorry she was for all that had transpired.  
  
A couple of weeks later, life was almost back to normal for the Slayer, as she sat on a couch at the Bronze-surrounded by all the Scoobies-including the newest member Tara. Sure, there had been a Zombie problem a week ago, on account of an old mask her mother had stuck up inside the house-but they'd done the Scooby thing, and Buffy had eventually managed to save the day. Right now though-life was pretty good for the Slayer. She'd just been accepted back into high school, she was chilling out with her friends, and even if Willow was being less than obvious about trying to set her up with Scott Hope-things were still great.  
  
That should have been her first sign that something was about to go down. Whenever life became too good to be true in Sunnydale-something always happened to throw a monkey wrench in the works. The gang had been watching the dance floor-commenting on the highly unfashionable dance-stylings of a 70's reject, and his slutty dance partner. The guy was so horribly out of date with his movements, that Buffy instantly realized the guy was no friend to sunshine.  
  
When he guided his dance partner outside, Buffy put down her drink-letting her friends know of her thoughts before making her way towards the exit. After an awkward encounter with Scott Hope-whom she was forced to let down gently, Buffy was now looking around the deserted back alley of the Bronze- wondering where the couple could have gotten to.  
  
The Scoobies followed Buffy outside, and upon hearing a girl's voice, and the sound of something breaking, they all rushed towards the commotion. When they reached the scene, they were all surprised to see the girl holding her own in a fight against the vamp-pushing him up against a crate, kicking him, knocking him to the pavement with ease.  
  
"It's okay, I got it," the girl told the Slayer, as Buffy moved to help her.  
  
"I'm Faith," she continued, shoving the guy into a nearby fence.  
  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb here," Oz ventured, "and say there's a new Slayer in town."  
  
Tara looked at Oz in surprise-wondering what he meant. New Slayer? Wasn't there only supposed to be one? She kept her mouth shut though, realizing now was not the time for questions. She merely watched in silence, as this Faith Slayer quickly brought the vamp to submission, before taxing a stake from Buffy.  
  
"Thanks B," Faith ventured, after she'd staked the vamp. "Couldn't have done it without you."  
  
With that, the dark-haired Slayer walked past the open-mouthed Scoobies, and headed back towards the Bronze. The gang stared after her for a moment, before following her back. They were all desperate to find out what was going on.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4

BACK TO FIC 

Title: A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS (4/12) 

Author: Spikeme4now4200 

Email: spikeme4now4200@yahoo.com.au 

URL: 

Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where.

Copyright: May 2003

Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!!! I would really appreciate feedback on this story; I'll reply to anyone who emails me. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed; outright flames will be ignored.

Category: Alternate Universe _(Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school)_.

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: PG-13 (first 4 chaps) R to NC-17 for the rest.

Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al; you all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :-)

SUMMARY: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school. This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.

Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980; and since Willow graduated in the class of '99; that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year. Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college; depending on when her birthday was. Furthermore; since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place...in my own mind anyway...lol

Note: A very special thanks goes to Susan Carr for beta reading. :-)

***

CHAPTER 4

***

The gang was now back inside the Bronze where they were all sitting around a table, listening to the new Slayer's stories. Faith loved the attention, and she was doing her best to make her anecdotes sound as exciting as possible.

"The whole summer, it was like the worst heat wave," Faith grinned. "So, it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on..."

Xander smirked at the statement, excited by the idea—much to his girlfriend's annoyance.

"And all of a sudden," Faith continued, "I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude..."

Xander looked over Faith's body, licking his lips as he imagined the scenario. _Cleavage...muscles...nakedness...mmmmm..._

"And this church bus has broke down...and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston..."

Willow listened—enthralled by Faith's story. Turning towards Tara, she gave her friend a soft smile, noticing that she too was finding Faith's words intriguing. Tara smiled back at Willow, sharing a mutual look of admiration.

"So I waste the vamps," Faith continued, loving the attention she was getting, "and the preacher comes up and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow...when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrest us both." She chuckled at the memory and reached for a muffin.

"Wow," Xander sighed, picturing the scene in his head. "They should film that story and show it every Christmas..."

Cordelia glared at her boyfriend while Xander remained oblivious to his faux pas, and felt his smirk widen as Faith ripped into the muffin she'd just grabbed.

"God," Faith savored the muffin, "I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just makes you hungry and horny?" she wolfed down another bite—proving her point sensuously.

Willow and Tara chuckled and turned their heads towards Buffy—as did Xander, Cordelia and Oz.

Buffy looked at the expectant glances of her friends and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well..." she hesitated. "Sometimes I-I crave a non-fat yogurt afterwards..."

"I get it," Cordelia suddenly burst out.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Not the horny thing," Cordy explained with disgust. "Yuck! But the two Slayer thing...There was one and then Buffy died for like two minutes, so then Kendra was called...and then when she died, Faith was called."

Faith nodded in agreement.

"But why were you called here?" Willow interjected.

"Well...I wasn't," Faith explained. "My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes." She smiled at Buffy before continuing. "So, B...did you really use a rocket launcher one time?"

"Uh, yeah," Buffy leaned forward, pleased to finally have the attention back onto _her. _"Actually, it's a funny story. There was..."

"So, what was the, uh, story about the alligator?" Xander interrupted, unable to get the image of a naked Faith out of his mind. "You, uh...said something...before..."

"Oh," Faith gestured with her hands as she spoke, "there's this Big Daddy Vampire out of Missouri who used to keep them as pets. So he's got me rasslin' one of 'em, okay? The thing must've been twelve feet long and I'm..."

"So," Xander interjected, "was this, um, ahem, also naked?"

"Well," Faith decided to tease the horny teen, "the alligator was," she chuckled.

Xander smiled at the teasing and joined in with the laughter.

"Xander..." Cordelia glared at her boyfriend. "Find a new theme."

"I tell ya," Faith shook her head, "I never had more trouble than that damn vamp. So," she turned towards Buffy, "what about you? What was your toughest kill?"

Buffy lowered her eyes to the floor as a flashback hit her. She could clearly see the image of the moment she'd stabbed Angel...the look of surprise on his face...the pain...God, she hated it. When would she stop remembering? When would the pain stop? She hated being the Slayer sometimes...hated what she was duty bound to do. Why did things have to end like that? Just when she'd gotten him back...

Shaking her head, Buffy forced herself out of her reverie. "Um, well...you know," she smiled gingerly, "they're all difficult...I guess..."

Taking a drink, Faith leaned back and waited for Buffy to continue her story.

Realizing Faith wanted more of an explanation; Buffy did her best to come up with something to say. "Uh...Oh! Oh, do you guys remember the Three?" she glanced at her friends.

They all looked back at her blankly.

"That's right," Buffy sighed, "you never met the Three. Well, there were three..."

"Something occurring," Oz interrupted. "Uh, now, you both kill vamps, and who could blame you...but, I'm-I'm wondering about your position on werewolves."

Willow smiled and gently placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Oz is a werewolf," she explained.

"It's a long story," Buffy grinned.

"I got bit," Oz shrugged nonchalantly.

"Apparently not that long," Buffy quipped, feeling a little disgruntled.

Faith thought about this for a moment before replying. "Hey, as long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, we're five-by-five, you know?"

"Fair enough," Oz replied stoically.

"The vamps, though, they better get their asses to Defcon One," Faith pointed towards Buffy, "coz you and I are gonna have fun, you know...Watcherless and fancy-free," she smiled.

"Watcherless?" Buffy frowned in confusion.

"Didn't yours go to England, too?" Faith asked, looking around at the gang.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Your Watcher went to England?" Willow burst out. "How come? Is Giles meant to be in England? He never said anything about having to go to England," she turned to face Buffy. "Did he?"

Buffy shook her head. "Never said anything to me..."

"Retreat thing," Faith explained. "They have one every year. You mean to tell me yours ain't goin'? Mine couldn't wait to get there...was talkin' about it for weeks..."

Buffy frowned as she thought about it. Why hadn't Giles said anything? Maybe he wasn't invited...Giles wasn't on the most popular watchers list..."We'll ask him at school tomorrow," she ventured. "I bet he'll be dying to meet a new Slayer...and he can tell us about the retreat thingy."

"Sounds cool," Faith grinned. "You can stop by my motel room on your way to school...wake me up," she chuckled.

"Uh..." Buffy hesitated, feeling annoyed with Faith. _This new gal just expects me to stop by and pick her up...can't she meet us at school? Why do I have to go out of my way...?_

"She'll be glad to stop by," Willow said cheerfully. "Right Buff?" she turned to face her best friend.

"Sure," Buffy forced herself to smile. "Love to..."

"Great," Faith grinned. "I'll be stayin here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a matchbook—handing it over to Buffy. "Room 32, can't miss it. Anyway," she stood up. "I'll catch ya guys later. Gonna head out...see if I can bag me another vamp or two before sack time...I love a good slay before bed."

"Oh wow," Xander sighed dreamily as he watched the Slayer leave.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and poked Xander in the side.

"Hey," he whined. "What was that for?"

Willow chuckled as she watched Cordelia start to fume. _Poor Xander...he was so clueless sometimes._

Tara chuckled as well and shared a knowing look with Willow. The new Slayer had definitely stirred things up. She couldn't help wondering what her story was...why she was here. She'd sensed a troubling energy surrounding the Slayer...as if she were running away from something. But what? She frowned at the thought...wondering what a Slayer could be running from.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, having noticed Tara's frown.

"I..." Tara hesitated, not sure how much she should say. She didn't know for sure that the Slayer was running away from something. And she didn't want to worry everyone needlessly. Especially since they all seemed to have instantly warmed to the girl. Well...except for Buffy and Cordelia.

"What is it?" Willow insisted, knowing something was troubling her friend. She'd gotten to know Tara pretty well these last couple of weeks...training with her daily...talking with her...sharing meals with her...practicing magicks. All this shared time had formed a bond between them—one that seemed to get stronger with every day. The bond was so strong now, that she'd developed the ability to sense Tara's energy...sense her mood somewhat.

Tara smiled softly, realizing she couldn't hide from Willow. "It's nothing really..." she began. "I just...well, I...I could sense that Faith was, um..."

"What?" Buffy interrupted, eager to hear anything bad about the usurper. "Is she like evil or something?" she asked eagerly.

Willow frowned at Buffy's attitude, wondering why she seemed pleased with the idea. _Didn't Buffy like Faith?_

"Oh, no," Tara shook her head instantly. "Not evil...more like...troubled," she smiled at Willow, allowing herself to be calmed by the redhead's encouraging look. She still found it difficult to speak up in front of the whole group, but she'd discovered a way to deal with her nervousness. All she had to do was look at Willow...gaze into her eyes...and all her shyness faded away. Willow was her comfort zone...

"Troubled?" Willow asked. "In what way?'

"I dunno," Tara shrugged. "I just, um, sensed her energy...she seemed scared...like she was running away from something."

"You think the whole Watcher retreat thing is a scam?" Buffy pondered, her Slayer mind ticking over. "Maybe she turned evil, killed her watcher, and has decided to come to Sunnydale to steal—uh, kill mine...?"

Xander chuckled at Buffy's logic, refusing to believe anything bad about the sexy Slayer. "I don't think so Buff..." he ventured. "She's a rebel...doesn't play by the rules. I bet she just got sick of being ordered around by her Watcher and decided to go on a little holiday."

"You know," Cordelia interjected, "I seem to remember you taking a break not so long ago..."

"Hey," Willow chastised, annoyed that the Bitch Queen would actually bring up Buffy's trip to LA. Man, that gal sure needed some tact lessons.

Buffy smiled gratefully at Willow, before giving Cordelia a death stare. "Anyway," she turned back to face Tara. "You say she's running away from something. If it's not the law, then it could be something dangerous...a vamp maybe...or a demon. Could you sense anything else?"

"I'm sorry," Tara replied softly. "I d-d-don't know. All I know is she's running...sorry..."

Sensing her friend's discomfort, Willow reached out a hand and gently squeezed her knee. "It's all right Tara," she smiled warmly.

Tara smiled back, buzzed by the caress. Willow always seemed to know exactly what to say or do to make her feel at ease. It was amazing..._she_ was amazing.

"Well, why don't you come with me tomorrow then," Buffy suggested. "When I pick her up to bring her to Giles, you can turn on your Witchy senses or something...see if you can suss her out...get some vibes from her room...from her..."

"I..." Tara hesitated, not sure how much help she could be. However, she liked the idea of being useful, and Buffy's suggestion made her feel as if she were really a part of the gang. "I'll do my best," she smiled shyly. "But I d-don't promise anything..."

"That's cool," Buffy grinned. "Whatever you can sense."

"I'll come too then," Willow ventured, not wanting to be left out. She felt strangely possessive of her new friend, and felt that where Tara went...she should go. It was only fair...Tara was _her_ teacher after all...

"Sure," Buffy replied. "The more witches the better..."

"Well, if you're all goin', them I'm goin'," Xander stated.

"Not if you ever want to kiss these again," Cordelia pressed a finger to her lips.

Xander looked in confusion at his girlfriend, before it finally hit him. "Hey," he grinned. "Don't tell me you're jealous..."

"Of slut-o-rama?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Never..."

"Oooh, you're jealous..." Xander teased. "The queen is jealous. I made the prom queen jealous. Me, Xander Harris made the—"

He doubled over in pain as Cordelia landed a hard right in the middle of his gut, before leaping up off the chair. Without a second look, she headed straight for the exit.

"Cordy, wait," Xander forced himself to ignore the pain as he stood up. "I..." he trailed off as he ran after her. He knew he'd really put his foot in it this time...

"Trouble in paradise," Oz observed as he watched Xander leave.

"Yeah," Willow chuckled. "I guess that means Xander won't be coming with us tomorrow. You wanna come Oz?"

"I'll pass," Oz replied. "Gonna spend the morning with Dingoes...practice."

"You're not going to school?" Willow frowned. "You're gonna miss class to practice? You..." she trailed off when she felt Tara's hand reach for her knee—reminding her she was being 'control gal' again.

She'd asked Tara the other week to help her out with that. Knowing she tended to smother Oz with her good intentions sometimes, she'd asked Tara to stop her whenever she went overboard. She didn't want to come off as some over protective, nagging girlfriend. Oz had his own life...made his own choices. Just because she disagreed with them, didn't give her the right to nag. She just worried about him...but knew she'd push him away if she continued to make a big deal out of his 'no worries' attitude.

"Sorry," Willow smiled sheepishly. "Didn't mean to nag. I understand you have to do the musician thing." She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against Oz's lips. "I promise I'll be supporto gal from now on," she grinned.

Oz smiled at his girlfriend and reached for her waist—pulling her down into his lap. "It's okay Will," he whispered into her ear, "I like that you care."

Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, Willow turned her head—intending to press another kiss to his lips. However, her eye inadvertently caught Tara's and she suddenly found herself frozen in place. There was a look in Tara's eye—one she couldn't quite recognize, yet had seen on many an occasion lately. And to make matters worse, she could also sense a shift in the girl's energy.

Why was Tara so uncomfortable? Why was Tara moving her gaze to the floor so quickly? What was that churning she felt in her own stomach? And why did she suddenly feel awkward about wanting to kiss her boyfriend?

Oz followed his girlfriend's gaze and frowned. His Wolfie senses were in overdrive as he alternated his gaze between Willow and Tara...sensing the awkwardness. Deep down he knew what was going on...but as usual he chose to ignore it—hoping he was mistaken.

With an extra loud cough, Oz brought Willow's attention back to himself, and he gave her a forced smile. "Wanna head off?"

"Sure," Willow whispered, extricating herself from Oz's lap. She didn't know what had come over her, and she was suddenly eager to get home.

"Great," Buffy grinned, oblivious to what had just gone down. "Why don't you stop by Willow's in the morning," she turned towards Tara, "and then the two of you can come to my place...and we'll head off to Faith's from there?"

"Okay," Tara smiled shyly, forcing herself to appear composed. She didn't want Willow to realize she was feeling upset over the sight of her and Oz together. "Is that okay with you?" she asked Willow gently.

Willow simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She felt strangely choked up and uncomfortable. Not to mention confused. Why would a mere look from Tara cause her to feel weird about kissing her boyfriend? What's more, it wasn't the first time she'd felt like that. Over the past couple of weeks, whenever she found herself in the same room with both Oz and Tara...she'd begun to feel increasingly awkward about showing her boyfriend affection.

She didn't know where the feeling was coming from, or if she did—her mind refused to consciously acknowledge the reason behind the awkwardness. She was living in denial—unwilling to accept that she might have feelings for Tara that extended beyond friendship. In her mind, it was all about the magicks. She connected with Tara coz the girl was her teacher...she looked up to her...that's all there was to the weird she was feeling...right?

Willow refused to even allow herself to think about that, so she gave Oz a warm smile and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood up. With determination, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Oz was her boyfriend—she had every right to kiss him...to enjoy kissing him. She shouldn't feel awkward just because Tara was in the room...

Tara watched in silence as Willow pressed her lips to her boyfriend's. She instantly dragged her gaze down to the floor and cursed her treacherous emotions. After a few weeks, one would think she'd have gotten used to seeing Willow and Oz act all couple-y. Unfortunately, the opposite had happened. Every time she saw Willow and Oz kiss...hold hands...hug...she seemed to find it harder and harder to watch.

"Okay guys," Buffy giggled, "why don't you get a room or something…"

Tara looked up when she heard Buffy's teasing remark…figuring the kissing would stop now. She was right. Willow pulled away from Oz then and gave Buffy a smirk. Tara couldn't help but feel grateful to Buffy for her comment. She instantly chastised herself for her feeling. Willow cared about Oz, and he cared about her. It was only natural for them to express their feelings physically.

"Everyone set?" Willow ventured, doing her best to ignore the thumping in her chest. Why did she feel as if she'd made Tara uncomfortable?

"Yeah," Tara forced herself to reply.

With that, the gang headed out of the Bronze to Oz's van.

***

Oz dropped off Tara first and then Willow, before heading off home. Buffy had refused the offer of a lift—preferring to walk home and see if any vamps were around in the process.

As she watched Oz disappear into the night, Willow still couldn't shake the uneasiness in her stomach. Things appeared to be going well between her and Oz…but sometimes she just felt as if something were missing between them. What's more, ever since she'd met Tara, she'd found herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable about showing Oz affection…like tonight.

As she got ready for bed, Willow pondered her reaction. She didn't realize that her feeling of discomfort happened only when Tara was around. She just knew that the feeling was becoming more and more frequent. If she'd allowed herself to really think about it, she'd have realized that the time she spent with Tara was also increasing and that maybe Tara had something to do with it…

Over the past few weeks, not a day had gone by where she hadn't seen Tara. In fact, going over to Tara's room had become the highlight of her day. She'd even found herself sitting in class sometimes, thinking about Tara. Thinking about how much fun it was to practice magick with her. How good a teacher she was. How she had the warmest smile she'd ever seen…the bluest eyes…the most calming voice…

Crawling into bed, Willow closed her eyes and reminisced over the last couple of days…recalling what had happened yesterday…

It had been lunchtime, and Buffy had said she'd come by with food for everyone and that she'd bring Tara with her—show her where the school was. Since Buffy hadn't been allowed on campus at that stage, they were all to meet her in the park across the street. That had caused a few problems for Willow...

She'd stood with Oz on the sidewalk outside the school, rocking nervously back and forth on her heels and toes while they'd waited for Xander and Cordelia.

"I'm giddy," she'd said with a smile

"Oh, I like you giddy," Oz had replied. "Always have."

"It's the freedom," she'd continued. "As seniors, we can go off-campus now for lunch. It's no longer cutting. It's legal! Heck, it's expected! Wow, it's, uh…also a big step forward…a senior moment…one that has to be savored. You can't just rush into this…you know?"

It was then that Xander and Cordelia had shown up. Xander had immediately seen what was happening, and had stepped up to her side. With Oz on her opposite side, the two boys had each grabbed one of her arms and had begun to pull her across the street.

"Ohhhh!" she'd exclaimed, doing her best to resist. "No, I can't!" Much as she wanted to meet with Buffy and Tara…leaving school in the middle of the day had just felt wrong. The terror of doing the wrong thing…of blemishing her perfect record…well, that had caused her heart to pound, her legs to stiffen and she'd been afraid of the worst. What if they'd changed the rules? What if she got caught? What if she never got into college?

Oz and Xander had ignored her resistance though, and had simply lifted her up higher off the ground, and pulled harder.

"You can," Xander had insisted.

"See, you are," Oz had joined in.

That still hadn't calmed Willow down though. "Oh, but no! What if they changed the rule without telling?" she'd voiced her fears. "What if they're lying in wait to 'arrest' me a-and, and throw me in detention and mar my unblemished record?"

Oz and Xander had simply smiled at her babbling as they'd neared the other end of the street.

"Breathe…breathe," Xander had soothed as they'd set her down on the pavement.

Taking a deep breath, she'd done her best to calm herself down. "Okay…Hmm…" Oz had taken her by the hand then and squeezed gently.

She'd felt herself relax a little as they'd begun walking into the park. "This is good!" she'd exclaimed…feeling her confidence build with every step. "This is…hey…we're seniors! Hey, I'm walkin' here…" she'd started to giggle then…her giddiness setting in again.

As they'd neared the park though, she'd spotted Buffy and Tara under the shade of a palm tree.

"Ahh," Xander had sighed. "Buffy, Tara and food…"

Willow had chuckled at Xander's flippant comment, but when she'd caught a clearer sight of Tara, it had suddenly made her feel a little self-conscious. She still didn't know why that was…but for some reason she just hadn't felt right about holding Oz's hand…acting couple-y. Just like whenever she went to kiss Oz lately—she'd feel a churning in her stomach and she'd freeze…

"Maybe we shouldn't be too couple-y around Tar-um-Buffy," she'd ventured.

"Oh," Cordelia had piped in. "You mean coz of how the only guy that ever liked her turned into a vicious killer and had to be put down like a dog?"

"Can she cram complex issues into a nutshell, or what?" Xander had smiled at his girlfriend.

Willow had smiled too, pleased to have a good excuse to uncouple herself from Oz.

"All right," Oz had spoken up as they'd come up from behind a tree; "prepare to uncouple." When they were just out of Buffy's view, Oz had finished his directive. "Uncouple."

Letting go of her boyfriend's hand, Willow had moved in front of Xander so that she and Cordelia were on one side, while Oz and Xander where on the other side…totally uncoupled.

She'd smiled warmly at Tara while Xander had greeted Buffy, before taking a seat next to her teacher. "Hey Tara," she'd welcomed her with a smile.

"Hi," Tara had replied shyly…giving her one of those smiles that always made her insides feel like jell-o.

She'd just smiled back as the rest of the gang had taken their seats and begun talking with Buffy. She'd done her best not to stare at her friend and had grabbed a sandwich. However, she'd kept looking up at Tara and meeting her gaze shyly as she ate…completely oblivious to the conversation around her.

All she'd felt was giddiness that Tara was here…and that she'd soon be introducing her to Giles. She'd been extremely eager to introduce the two of them—hoping that Giles would approve of her new friend. Tara was her teacher, while Giles was her mentor. She respected them both…in different ways of course…and she wanted them both to be proud of her. Hence the eagerness for them to meet and compare notes…

Her thoughts had been interrupted however, once she'd spotted Scott Hope out of the corner of her eye. She'd seen the way the guy looked at Buffy…and being the dutiful friend that she was…figured it was time for the Buffster to start dating again. She just wanted her to be happy.

"Oooh, Scott Hope at eleven o'clock," she'd pointed out. "He likes you," she'd turned towards Buffy as she'd continued talking. "He wanted to ask you out last year, but you weren't ready then. But I think you're ready now…or at least in the state of pre-readiness to make conversation, or-or to do that thing with your mouth that boys like…"

Buffy had looked at her in shock then, as had Tara. Willow had glanced only briefly at Buffy, but had locked her gaze with Tara's as she'd noticed a smirk form on her lips and a glint shining in her eye. The glint and smirk had made her heart skip a beat and as she'd continued to gaze into her friend's eyes…it slowly began to dawn on her what she'd said. She hadn't meant to make that sexual reference…but that look of bemusement on Tara's face had almost been worth the embarrassment.

"Oh!" she'd explained to Tara in mortification, as her face had turned beet-red. "I didn't mean the _bad_ thing with her mouth. I meant that half-smile thing she does that…" she'd trailed off and turned towards her boyfriend, realizing she'd just been embarrassing herself further. What's more, staring into Tara's eyes had made her feel even more unsettled…

"You're supposed to stop me when I do that," she'd chastised him mockingly.

"I like when you do that," Oz had smiled and shaken his head.

She'd smiled back at him and had felt herself relax a bit. Scott Hope had chosen that moment to come up to them and said a quick hello to Buffy. Once he'd left, they'd teased Buffy about it for a while, and then Willow had stood up and asked Tara if she was ready to meet Giles.

Tara had responded in the affirmative, but as they'd begun walking to the library, they'd bumped into Amy. Amy had been surprised to see Tara at school, so Willow was forced to explain how Tara was now her teacher, and that she wanted to introduce her to Giles.

For some reason though, Amy hadn't seemed too thrilled to learn that Tara had started teaching her about the magicks. It was almost as if there'd been a kind of disgruntled aura emanating from Amy's energy. Willow had decided to dismiss her uneasiness though, figuring she was just misreading her. She'd only recently learned how to sense a person's energy and she probably wasn't even doing it right. She wasn't as intuitive as Tara.

Therefore, when Amy had suggested they head off into the science lab for a little magick fun, Willow had jumped at the idea—despite wanting to introduce Tara to Giles. Amy wanted to see what she'd learned…how far she'd progressed and Willow's innate desire to prove herself had spurred her on.

She smiled as she remembered the look on Amy's face when she'd expertly floated that Bunsen burner around the room…with complete precision. Amy had been shocked…no wait, more like speechless. The girl's mouth had half-opened, and she'd just stared at her. What's more, if Willow didn't know better, she'd be sure there was a tad bit of jealousy in Amy's aura. She didn't want to admit it, but the idea of Amy being jealous of her power greatly pleased her.

The one thing that didn't please her though had been Tara's expression. Tara had looked at her with what appeared to be disapproval. She hadn't said anything, but Willow could sense that her teacher was upset with her actions. When Amy had left for class, Willow had walked Tara to the front of the school and decided to call her up on her reaction. She didn't like the idea of upsetting her teacher. She wanted Tara to be proud of her and knowing she'd done something the girl disapproved of hurt her greatly.

"Why were you upset with me?" she'd asked Tara quietly as they'd stopped in front of the school gate.

"W-what m-m-makes you think I'm upset with you," Tara had responded reluctantly.

"I saw the look on your face when I was floating that Bunsen burner..."

"Oh..." Tara had sighed and looked away.

"What did I do wrong?" She'd watched in silence as Tara fidgeted a little and avoided eye contact with her. She'd been able to tell the girl was uncomfortable and that had upset her even more. "Please Tara…I wanna know," she'd insisted. "Whatever it is…it's okay. You're my teacher and I…I don't wanna do wrong by you. So if I did something…please tell me so I don't do it again."

Tara had looked up at her then with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, and she'd given her the warmest smile she'd ever seen. She'd smiled back at the girl then and had instantly felt better. That smile had told her that whatever she'd done to upset Tara…the girl was still proud of her. She didn't know how she knew this…but she just did…almost instinctively. She'd smiled back at Tara, and had unwittingly reached for her hands. She'd squeezed them gently as she'd waited for the girl to continue.

"You're a good student Willow," she'd told her gently. "It's just…"

'What?"

"You, um…you shouldn't use m-m-magick to, um…to show off. Magick is a part of you…it's in your blood…but it should never be used recklessly."

Tara's words had set her mind racing with worry. She'd been reckless? "You think I was reckless?" she'd asked Tara…her voice quivering slightly with distress. "I did bad? I'm a bad witch? I just wanted to show Amy how good I was. I'm sorry I showed off. I didn't mean to. Okay, yes I did. I wanted to show off. I wanted to show Amy what I'd learned…how much you'd taught me. I want you to be proud of me. Oh Tara, I'm sorry I was reckless. I'm a bad, bad student. Just because Amy always makes me feel like I can't do anything right, it doesn't mean I had to go and show off in front of her. I'm bad…really, really, bad…and you probably don't even wanna teach me anymore. I'll totally understand if you don't wanna be my teacher. Who'd want a student as bad as me? I'm hopeless…I…I…"

She knew she'd babbled on, but when she'd heard Tara say she'd acted recklessly, it was as if something had snapped inside her. She just couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her teacher. Luckily, Tara had unlinked their hands and had wrapped her in a warm hug instead—effectively silencing her babble before she could make an even bigger fool of herself.

Recalling the hug, Willow let out a soft sigh. She could remember how good Tara's arms had felt around her neck and waist. How Tara had held her tight and whispered, "It's okay," into her ear. She'd closed her eyes then and felt herself relax into the embrace. All her anxiety had instantly disappeared and she'd tightened her own arms around Tara. She couldn't remember how long the hug lasted, but when she did eventually pull away, she'd felt totally refreshed…and a little flushed. She'd just stared into Tara's eyes for a while and Tara had gazed back…with neither of them saying a word.

In fact, words hadn't been necessary for them. Just by looking into Tara's eyes, she'd known everything was good between them…that Tara understood she'd never do it again. Which is why all she'd said was; "I'll see you later," to which Tara had simply nodded in agreement before heading off.

As she'd watched Tara leave, she'd realized that she'd forgotten to introduce her to Giles. She would have gone after her then, but seeing as she was almost late for class, she'd figured there'd be plenty of opportunity for that later.

Turning on her side, Willow decided that tomorrow might be the perfect time to do just that. What's more, she couldn't wait to see what Tara would sense from Faith. The new Slayer intrigued her, but if Tara said the girl was running from something…then that's what the girl was doing. She trusted Tara's instincts implicitly. With that thought, she began to focus on steadying her breathing. The sooner she got to sleep…the quicker morning would come.

***

That morning, Tara arrived at Willow's house a little earlier than scheduled. She promptly knocked on the front door but got no answer. She knocked three more times and when she still didn't get an answer, she realized that Willow was probably asleep. Knowing the girl's parents were out of town, Tara knew she'd get no answer from the front door so she went around the back of the house—to Willow's bedroom instead. It's what Willow had told her to do in this kind of situation.

Standing outside Willow's room, Tara suddenly felt a little nervous. It was one thing entering a house from the front door…quite another to come in through the bedroom. Taking a deep calming breath, Tara gently knocked on the French doors. A second later she knocked again…harder this time.

Yet again she didn't get an answer. She pondered over her next move for a brief moment, and realized she'd need to go straight in without waiting for Willow to wake up. So, with a few choice Latin words and a slight release of her energy, Tara gently pressed her fingertips against Willow's door—effectively unlocking it. She was a little shy about entering the girl's room while she slept…especially using magick to practically break in… but what other choice did she have? They did have a mission to get to after all…and Willow _would_ have to be woken up somehow. With that thought, she took a deep breath and pushed open the French doors.

As she walked into Willow's bedroom, Tara felt a smile creeping up on her as she spied her friend. The girl looked so adorable in her plaid pajamas…with the covers half on and half off her body as she lay on her side. Taking a seat on the bed, Tara gently ran her hand down the length of Willow's arm—the one above the covers. She felt the girl shiver slightly at her touch, but she remained asleep.

Deciding a bolder maneuver was necessary, Tara once again ran her hand down Willow's arm. Only this time she applied more pressure. When Willow still didn't stir, Tara moved her hand upwards and gently caressed the girl's cheekbone with her thumb.

"Willow," she leaned down and whispered into her ear. "It's me…we gotta go to Buffy's." She pulled away then as she waited for Willow to wake up…to respond to her voice…her touch.

Willow just mumbled something about 'scary froggies' but didn't stir. Tara smiled at this. _She must be having a bad dream…aww…poor Will and her froggie phobia. She's so cute though…curled up in bed dressed in those adorable pajamas. She looks so peaceful. It's a shame to wake her…but we gotta check on Faith. Besides, if Willow's dreaming about frogs, I'd be doing her a service by waking her up._

Overcome with affection, Tara leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Willow's forehead. She figured that would be the best way to wake her up…or so she told herself. If the girl had been awake she'd never have made so bold a move…but kissing Willow—even if it was just her forehead—was something she'd wanted to do for a long time now. Tara knew that she'd never have the opportunity to kiss Willow like she really wanted to, but chaste kisses were okay. Although, this was the first time she'd actually had enough courage to bestow one upon the girl.

When she pulled away from Willow, she could feel her lips tingling from the brief contact and smiled softly. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she realized she'd probably never have the guts to do this to a fully conscious Willow. Looking down at the sleeping form of her friend, Tara sighed with frustration. Why did she have to go ahead and fall for a straight gal? With that thought she pressed her lips gently against Willow's left cheek and then kissed her right one. When she pulled away this time, she smiled—Willow had finally begun to show some signs of stirring.

"Mmmm," she mumbled, moving to lie on her back as she stretched her arms.

"Hey Will," Tara ventured, letting the girl know of her presence.

"Tara?" Willow blinked, moving her hands up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "That you?"

"Morning…"

Willow smiled up at Tara, feeling strangely flushed. She could feel her skin tingling and couldn't help wondering why that was. "Hey Tara…" she trailed off as she realized the girl was in her bedroom…waking her up. "Oh no," she sat up in distress. "Did I sleep in? Am I late for school? We're supposed to go see Faith…I'm running late. I'm sorry I wasn't ready…"

"It's okay Will," Tara reassured softly. "I, uh, came a little early…m-m-my bad…"

"Oh," Willow sighed with relief. "That's good. I mean, no bad, I…I don't mind you being early. It's just for a second there I thought…"

"Sorry…" Tara interjected.

Willow giggled and shook her head, letting Tara know it was okay. Tara smiled in response and the two girls shared a brief moment.

"So, um…I should, uh…get dressed…" Willow ventured after a while.

"Okay," Tara smiled, getting up off the bed. "Do you want some breakfast? If you like, I could um…make you something while you get ready. It'll give me something to do…"

"It's okay," Willow declined as she got out of bed. "I don't wanna bother you…"

"It's no bother," Tara insisted. "I don't mind, really…"

"Well…if you want to," Willow smiled. "But you really don't have to…"

"I'd like to," Tara replied. "If you don't mind that is."

"Whatever you want," Willow chuckled as she moved towards her closet.

"Okay," Tara smiled. With that she headed out towards the kitchen.

***

Ten minutes later, Willow walked into the kitchen and smiled. Tara had made them both a small stack of pancakes, and some freshly squeezed orange juice. The girl was now sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Wow," she greeted her friend. "Pancakes and orange juice…you're spoiling me," she grinned, taking a seat next to Tara.

"Only the best for my number one student," Tara quipped, as she poured some juice into a glass. "Here," she handed it to Willow.

"Thanks Tara," Willow accepted the glass. "You know," she joked as she took a sip, "If this is what I can expect in the morning…I should invite you over more often. What do you say," she giggled, "you wanna sleep over every night my parents are away?"

Tara chuckled in response, but couldn't help noticing the undertone in Willow's voice. She could sense a sudden loneliness engulfing Willow and it took her a moment, but she eventually figured out what was causing it. From what Willow had told her about herself…the girl's parents were seldom at home. No wonder Willow felt lonely…she obviously hated spending most nights alone…in a darkened house…with no one to talk to.

Her heart went out to Willow then and she decided to do something to ease the girl's situation. Although, she'd have to be subtle about it. She could maybe invite Willow over to stay in her room some nights…no wait, bad idea—she only had one bed. A better idea would be to come over to Willow's house instead. Yeah…Willow had just suggested a sleepover…She would definitely do that. Although, she couldn't spend every night at Willow's…but there was the phone. She could always call the girl at night…see how she was doing…let her know she wanted to chat.

"If you ever want to have a sleepover," Tara smiled, "I'd love to come over. I never went to many sleepovers when I was little…none that I can remember actually." She chuckled shyly.

"You didn't?" Willow asked in surprise.

"I was kinda shy…still am," she admitted.

Willow met her friend's gaze and gave her a warm smile. "Me too," she told her softly. "But, I…I like that you're shy. It's sweet…"

Tara blushed at Willow's comment. "I don't think you're shy though," she noted. "You have so many friends…and a boyfriend…and…"

"Well, they're your friends now too," Willow pointed out.

Tara paused then as Willow's words sank in. The girl was right…they _were_ her friends. She'd never had a circle of friends before…

"What?" Willow asked, noticing the huge grin that was now plastered on Tara's face.

"It's nothing," Tara ventured softly. "I just realized you're right. I, uh…I never had many friends in high school…never thought I ever would," she confided. "It's kinda why I wanted to come to Sunnydale in the first place…"

"Why's that?"

"Coz of my mom," Tara explained. "She used to tell me a lot of stories about Sunnydale…about her coven…her friends. She wasn't different here…she was accepted. And, um…I've always felt different from the people I grew up with…"

"So you figured you'd meet people like yourself here in Sunnydale," Willow surmised, giving Tara her biggest smile. It pleased her to know the girl was confiding in her. She liked having these sorts of talks with Tara…liked getting to know her better.

Tara nodded in response. "I mean…you guys aren't exactly like me…we're all different, but I…I feel like…"

"Part of the group," Willow finished up.

"Yeah," Tara grinned. "I feel like I can talk to you…and even to Buffy and Xander. It's like you understand me…you know? Although, I still feel kinda shy when everyone's around, but…"

"What?" Willow prompted, noticing how Tara had trailed off.

Tara debated for a moment whether or not to reveal her secret tactic. "I…I kinda do something when I get all shy and nervous," she confessed, realizing she could tell Willow almost anything. "I just, um…I look at you and I feel…you're like my comfort zone," she said with meaning.

Willow's heart skipped a beat at Tara's words, and she could feel her cheeks burning. "Your comfort zone…?" she smiled widely, unable to hide her sudden elation.

Tara smiled back; pleased her revelation had been accepted favorably. She didn't know why she'd just opened up to Willow, but was glad she had. The girl was her best friend…and she wanted her to know it.

"I've never had a best friend before," she confessed, "but I…I feel like…like you're my best friend Willow…"

Willow couldn't have smiled wider if she'd tried. Tara was someone she respected…someone she looked up to. What's more, she was her teacher…and a really powerful witch as well. She could barely express what it meant to hear those words from Tara. She was Tara's best friend…wow!

Her giddiness was so pronounced, that Willow couldn't stop herself from setting down her fork, getting out of her chair, and moving over to stand next to Tara. Going purely on instinct, she leaned over the girl's chair and wrapped her arms around her neck—giving her a warm embrace.

"You're my best friend too," she whispered into her ear…forcing back an emotional tear. "I feel connected to you Tara…more than anyone…"

Tara lifted her hands and pressed them against Willow's back. She closed her eyes as she absorbed the hug. When Willow eventually pulled away, Tara stood up as well, and lifted a hand to her cheek. She just couldn't stop herself. The emotional revelation she'd shared—combined with Willow's affirmation—had brought out her bold side.

Willow closed her eyes as Tara caressed her cheek, unwittingly responding to her touch. She could feel a sliver of energy running all the way down her body...could feel her legs trembling…and her breathing becoming shallower, and shallower.

Giving in to her emotions, Tara leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against Willow's cheek—the one she wasn't caressing. She knew she was overstepping her boundaries…knew she shouldn't be doing this…touching Willow in such an intimate manner. But how could she resist? Besides, Willow wasn't doing anything to stop her…

When Tara pulled away, Willow forced her eyes open…instantly missing the contact. She could feel herself getting all tingly…just like she had this morning. Suddenly, she realized why she'd felt like that. Tara must have kissed her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. She smiled at that thought and lifted her own hand up to Tara's cheek.

Without another thought, Willow leaned over and returned Tara's kiss…pressing her lips gently against the girl's cheek. As she pulled away, Willow felt like her lips were buzzing with energy, and her breathing had become even shallower. She still hadn't removed her hand from Tara's cheek…just like Tara still had her hand against hers.

"Best friends," Willow whispered huskily.

Tara smiled in response, feeling too choked up to speak.

"You know," Willow ventured, feeling the need to speak her mind. "You _are_ different…"

"What do you mean," Tara smiled.

"You're special," Willow explained, brushing her thumb against her cheekbone in emphasis. "I mean…I've been best friends with Xander practically my whole life, and then Buffy shows up sophomore year…and ever since then it's been the three of us…best friends. But…"

"What?"  


"Then _you_ showed up," Willow said softly. "I felt this instant connection with you Tara…and it's different from anything I've ever felt before. I feel like I could tell you anything…things I can't tell anyone else. It's weird…coz I've only known you a few weeks, but I…I feel like I've known you my whole life…" she chuckled at that. "Oh man, that sounds so clichéd," she grinned. "But it's true though. You're different from Xander and Buffy…different in a good way. You know what I mean?"

"I do," Tara whispered, feeling herself choke up with tears. "I feel it too. You're special Willow…"

Willow smiled at that and felt her breath catch as Tara leaned over and pressed another kiss to her cheek. She turned her head slightly and pressed a return kiss against Tara's. When Tara moved to pull away though, Willow was reluctant to let her go so soon. Which is why she moved her hand from Tara's cheek and pulled her in for a warm hug instead.

Tara went willingly into her arms, and Willow closed her eyes as they held each other close. She loved hugging Tara…enjoyed it so much that she felt like she never wanted to let her go. She did eventually though, and they just stood there looking at one another for a few moments.

"We should, um…head off soon," Willow choked out eventually, having become a little self-conscious. They'd just shared a very intimate moment, and she was feeling all sorts of confusing things right now. However, she refused to analyze her reaction…scared at what it would reveal about herself.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. She too was feeling a tad bit self-conscious, as well as embarrassed. She couldn't believe how much she'd just revealed to Willow…how open she'd been. And not to mention the way they'd just touched each other…kissed…hugged…

With that, the two girls returned to their seats and quickly finished off the rest of their pancakes in silence. They were both feeling a little shy after their mutual show of affection, and neither one of them knew what to make of it.

***

"Hey guys," Buffy opened her door to the two Wiccans.

"Hey Buff," Willow smiled, "you ready to go?"

"Sure am," Buffy closed the door behind her and stepped outside. "So," she continued as they began walking, "you really think Faith's running away from something?" she asked Tara. "I wonder what it is," she pondered, not waiting for Tara to reply. "You know, if she's evil…does that mean I get to slay her?"

Willow chuckled in response. "I don't think she's evil Buff," she turned towards Tara and smiled—sharing a look of bemusement. "What's your problem with Faith? I'd've thought you'd like the idea of having another Slayer around. Could come in handy during patrol…lighten the load a bit…"

"I guess…" Buffy sighed.

"Oh," Tara let out, suddenly understanding. "You feel like she's taking over…like you won't be needed anymore…"

Buffy looked at Tara in surprise. _How did she know?_

"That true?" Willow asked.

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "No…" she ventured unconvincingly. "Well, okay," she relented at Tara's knowing look, "maybe a little. I mean, who does she think she is? She's been a Slayer for like what…a few months…and she's like all big with the Slayer stories and the vamp dustings and you're all like totally hooked on what she's saying and…and…"

"And you're jealous," Willow finished up.

"I'm not jealous," Buffy insisted. "I'm just, you know…cautious. Besides, Tara's the one who said she was running from something. Not me…"

"But I don't think she's evil Buffy," Tara insisted. "And if she _is_ running from something…maybe she's gonna need our help. Whatever she's running from could be dangerous…dangerous enough to scare a Slayer…"

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "And from the way she talks…she doesn't seem the type to scare easily. In fact, she also doesn't seem like the type who'd ask for help. You know, I think we're gonna have to find out what she's running from, and help her out. Coz I don't think she's gonna tell us."

"Right," Tara smiled.

"But how are we gonna know?" Willow asked Tara. "I mean…how can we sense it? You're the only one who's sensed she's running…how did you do it? I didn't sense anything from her."

"Did you open your mind to it?" Tara asked. "You need to allow yourself to relax and focus on the person you're trying to sense. Did you do that?"

Willow shook her head in response. "Not exactly," she smiled sheepishly, "I was too busy taking in all her stories. They're just so exciting…"

"I know," Tara grinned.

"Okay, enough with the Faith admiration society," Buffy grumbled.

The two witches giggled in response, allowing Buffy her disgruntled behavior. Now that they knew she felt usurped by Faith's presence, they decided to cut her some slack. Besides, they were still feeling a little giddy after their mid-breakfast revelations. It felt good to know they were best friends…it gave them both a warm feeling and put them in an unshakable good mood.

***

When Faith opened the door that morning, she was surprised to see Willow and Tara had come along for the ride. She hadn't expected to see anyone but Buffy this morning and couldn't help but wonder why they'd all felt it necessary to show up. Tara didn't even go to high school, so why bring her along?

"Oooh, a threesome," she quipped, deciding to let it go. "Don't tell me…you've decided to ditch the guys and come over for a little girl on girl action. Just give me a moment and I'll get the bondage gear out of the closet."

Tara blushed at Faith's comment, and lowered her gaze to the floor. Willow blushed as well, but giggled to cover up her embarrassment. Buffy on the other hand just found Faith's words annoying.

"You ready to go?" she asked—purposefully ignoring the girl's comment. "We do have classes you know."

"Hey, lighten up B," Faith grinned, closing the door behind her as she stepped outside. She could sense the girl's animosity towards her but decided to ignore it—for now. "I was kidding," she chuckled.

Buffy relented on her attitude somewhat. She didn't want to totally alienate the girl. "Figured," she ventured.

"Hey," Willow interrupted. "Why don't you tell us another story," she smiled at Faith, figuring if the girl was talking, then she and Tara could concentrate on sussing her out more.

"Sure, okay," Faith grinned.

As they walked towards Sunnydale High, Willow and Tara did their best to listen avidly to Faith's story, while attempting to gain insight into what she was running from.

Tara could see how hard Willow was straining to try and accomplish the task, but realized she was just making things worse for herself. Willow needed to relax…to open her mind and not try to focus so hard that her fists had become clenched. Tara quickly realized that she needed to do something to help out her student. Wordlessly, she reached for Willow's tightly clenched fist and laced their fingers together.

Willow turned to face Tara and smiled—giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She could feel Tara's energy buzzing against her skin and it didn't take her long to realize what the girl's intention was. She was obviously trying too hard to sense Faith's energy…she needed to relax, and Tara—being her teacher—had decided to help her with the task.

Combining their energy to relax one another, the two Wiccans focused their efforts jointly on sussing out Faith. Neither of them sensed much though—only a feeling of fear and sadness. Faith was definitely running away from something and that something had most likely caused her unhappiness…loss maybe. But what was it?

"So, I can't wait to meet your Watcher B," Faith ventured as they neared the high school. "What's he like? Old and stuffy like the lot of 'em?" she giggled.

"A little," Buffy replied, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"He's just English," Willow grinned, turning her head to face Tara. "And I can't wait for you to meet him as well. I just know you're gonna get along…"

"Ah…actually…" Tara hesitated. "I, um…I kinda have a class in half an hour. Maybe I can meet him some other time…"

Willow frowned with disappointment. "Oh…"

"I could come by this afternoon," Tara suggested, "After school or something. I can meet you out here…"

"Okay," Willow smiled. "That—"

"Uh, Will," Buffy interrupted. "I'll show Faith to the library while you and Tara say goodbye. Okay?" She wanted to give the two girls enough time to discuss what they'd sensed about Faith.

"All right," Willow nodded, understanding the girl's intention. "I'll see you guys in there."

"Later," Faith waved as she and Buffy headed off.

Willow turned back to face Tara. "You really have to go?" she sighed. "Can't you just come in for a minute…?"

Tara chuckled in response. "You're really eager for me to meet him aren't you," she observed.

"Yeah…" Willow admitted with a grin.

"I'll meet him this afternoon," Tara replied with a smile. "Okay?"

"Okay," Willow smiled back. "Anyway," she continued, "I guess we should really talk about Faith. I didn't sense much from her. Only that she was scared of something…oh, and a little sad. Did you sense that? What would she be sad about?"

"I don't know," Tara shrugged.

"I'll tell Buffy. She can handle it from here."

"Right," Tara agreed.

Willow smiled then, and reached for her friend's hands. "Tara," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Tara replied, giving Willow's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Helping me out," she explained huskily.

"Oh," Tara smiled, realizing Willow was referring to the way she'd laced their fingers together to relax her. "I could see you were tense. You needed to relax…not try so hard. You know?"

Willow nodded in response. Impulsively, she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against Tara's cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tara blushed. Willow's quick kiss had caught her a little off guard. "I, uh…I guess I should go…" she ventured shyly, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay," Willow replied huskily, wondering why her heart was suddenly pounding. "I'll meet you out here after school."

With that, the girls let go of one another's hands and went off in their separate directions.

***

That afternoon, Tara waited anxiously for Willow to get out of class. She was looking forward to finally meeting Mr. Giles. She'd heard a lot about him and from the way Willow spoke, it was almost as if she'd be meeting the girl's father. That's why she was a little nervous. She wanted to make a good impression on Mr. Giles—seeing as he meant a lot to Willow and the girl valued his opinion.

When she finally spotted Willow heading towards her, she felt her heart skip a few beats. Looking at Willow always made her feel giddy. And now that they were officially best friends, her giddiness had become even more pronounced. It's why she'd decided to bring along a little gift—a trinket to commemorate their friendship.

"Hey Willow," she greeted her with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Hi," Willow replied, coming to stand right in front of her. "It was okay. We found out that there really is a Watchers' retreat. Only Giles wasn't invited coz he's not really on the Council's favorite Watcher list," she giggled.

"Oh," Tara chuckled. "So Faith was telling the truth?"

"As far as we know," Willow explained.

"Cool," Tara smiled. "Did you tell him we think Faith's running away from something?"

"I did," Willow nodded. "He said there wasn't much we could do about it, but we should all be on guard around her. Buffy's gonna patrol with Faith tonight and she's also invited her over for dinner. Hopefully she'll be able to get something out of her then."

"Great," Tara smiled, her eyes locking with Willow's. Just looking at the girl was enough to give her butterflies. Suddenly, she remembered the present in her pocket and reached inside her jacket to take it out. "Oh," she ventured, "here…"

Willow looked down at the shiny object in Tara's hands and her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked in awe. "The one I saw in your book the other week?"

Tara nodded in response, giving Willow a soft smile.

"A Dolls-eye crystal…" Willow trailed off in awe

"Yeah," Tara grinned.

"This is so cool," Willow continued. "Wow! Where'd you get it?"

"It-it was my grandma's, I think," Tara explained. "I found it a long time ago in my attic." Her smile widened then, as she extended the crystal towards Willow. "I-I want you to have it," she offered softly, forcing her hands not to shake as a sudden case of nerves overtook her.

She looked into Willow's eyes with total vulnerability—letting her know as best she could what the gift meant. It was a token of their newfound friendship, and a part of her couldn't help but feel terrified that Willow would reject it.

Willow didn't know what to say as she looked at Tara. The crystal was such a powerful gift and it wasn't something you gave to just anyone. Her first impulse was to refuse it…to tell Tara it was too much. However, as she continued to gaze into Tara's eyes, she began to notice her vulnerability…began to sense her nervousness. This morning they'd officially become best friends. The crystal must be Tara's way of confirming that. How could she refuse the gift without hurting Tara? The simple answer was that she couldn't.

"You really want me to have it?" she asked her huskily. "It's like a family heirloom or something. Are you sure you wanna give it to me…?"

"I am," Tara confirmed. "You're my best friend Willow," she explained huskily, her fear of rejection becoming more pronounced. "And I-I wanna give you something to—"

"You don't have to give me anything for that," Willow interrupted, knowing where Tara was heading with this. "I—"

"But I want to," Tara insisted, her pulse racing. "I've never had a best friend before…and it would mean a lot to me…"

Willow's smile widened as she reached for the crystal, unable to stop her eyes from tearing up with emotion. "Oh Tara," she choked out as she covered the crystal with her hands.

The instant Willow's hands touched the crystal and her fingers brushed against Tara's, both girls felt a surge of energy engulf them. The crystal acted as a conduit—intensifying their connection and allowing their energy to merge together in a kind of mutual exchange. Willow could feel Tara's energy making its way inside her, while Tara could feel Willow's in return.

This was the ultimate confirmation of friendship. Neither girl knew the total extent of what they'd just done, but nevertheless, they were now bonded. Whether they'd intended this to happen or not, as of now, they would be forever linked in friendship; best friends for life.

"Wow," they both sighed, unable to move as their bodies began to tremble.

They simply stared into each other's eyes, held onto the crystal, and absorbed the sensation of their best friend's energy buzzing inside them. They felt incredibly invigorated as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes. Neither girl had ever felt like this before, and their emotions were running all over the place as tears formed in their eyes.

"Wow," they repeated as their trembling began to subside.

"That was…" Tara ventured.

"Intense," Willow finished up with a smile.

"Yeah," Tara whispered, blinking back her tears.

Finally taking the crystal from Tara's hands, Willow leaned over and pulled her in for a warm hug. Tara responded by wrapping her own arms around Willow and dropping her head to her shoulder. They held onto each other for a long while, closing their eyes as they let their emotions take over.

"Thank you," Willow whispered a few minutes later, turning her head to softly kiss Tara's cheek.

"Mmm," Tara moaned and pressed a return kiss against Willow's. "You're welcome," she whispered huskily, moving her head back to Willow's shoulder.

The girls were reluctant to let go of one another, but after a few more minutes had gone by, they slowly began to realize that they were hugging each other for far too long. As friends, hugging was acceptable—as was a kiss on the cheek.

However, what they were doing now was more than that, but neither girl was willing to admit it. Although, in all fairness, Tara knew it meant more than just friendship to her, but because she knew Willow was straight, she refused to believe it meant more to Willow.

Willow on the other hand had convinced herself that this was only about friendship and magick. She and Tara were best friends who shared a magickal link with one another. What other reason could there be for the way she felt…?

When they eventually pulled away from one another, Willow gazed into Tara's eyes and smiled. Tara smiled back and they stood there in silence—sharing a meaningful moment.

Willow was the first to speak, her ever-increasing embarrassment spurring her on. "We should, uh…you know…"

"Head off," Tara ventured.

"Yeah," Willow smiled.

"Okay," Tara replied huskily.

With that, the girls headed off to the library in silence—lost in their own thoughts.

***

"Hey Giles," Willow greeted as she and Tara entered the library. "Are you in here?"

Giles poked his head from behind a bookshelf on the second floor. "Hello Willow," he smiled, making his way down the steps.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she turned towards Tara and smiled. "This is Tara. She's the girl I've been telling you about. The one who's been teaching me all about magick."

"Hello Tara," Giles extended his hand in greeting.

"Tara, this is Giles," Willow grinned.

"It's n-nice to m-m-meet you Mr. Giles," Tara briefly shook the older man's hand.

"Likewise," Giles replied. "So, um…Willow speaks very highly of you as a teacher," he ventured.

Tara blushed and smiled shyly.

"From what she's told me," Giles continued. "You've been teaching her all about control and the way of nature."

"Yeah," Tara smiled, her blush deepening. "It's what my mom t-taught me. She says that if you w-want to practice magicks, you n-need to be at one with the Earth and with nature…"

Giles smiled at the young Wiccan's words, finding her attitude quite commendable. It was refreshing to hear a young person talk like that. He knew from his own experiences that nature had been the last thing on his mind when he'd gotten into the magicks during his Ripper years.

A large reason for his disapproval of Willow's interest in the magicks had to do with the fact that he saw a lot of himself in the young girl. He was afraid that she would follow the same path he had…one that would inevitably lead to her ultimate destruction. Willow was like a daughter to him, and he wished nothing but the best for her.

Ever since Willow had told him about her new teacher however, he'd found himself worrying less and less about her. The books she brought with her, the exercises she practiced…they were all very sensible and safe. He was very happy to see that she'd found a responsible teacher. Maybe if he'd had someone to set him on the right path when he'd been younger… he might not have taken things so far…crossed so many lines.

It had worried him to see Willow spending so much time with Amy. The girl was anything but a good teacher of magicks. Not only had her mother been a purveyor of dark magicks…but Amy herself was no saint. He hadn't forgotten that love spell she'd done for Xander…any self-respecting witch would know better than to mess with such magicks. Somehow, he could tell that Tara would never have done such a spell.

He was glad to finally have the opportunity to meet with the girl. From what Willow had told him, Tara had been a great help to them on patrol, and was teaching her a lot of helpful spells. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _she is definitely someone who can be useful to have around on the Hellmouth. _What's more, it was good to hear someone call him 'Mr. Giles' for once. She was a very polite and respectful girl. Maybe her manners and attitude would rub off on the others. Somehow he doubted that would happen though. He could never imagine Xander or Buffy calling him 'Mr. Giles.' The thought was ludicrous at best.

"You have a very commendable attitude," he told the young Wiccan. "I'm very impressed with what Willow's told me about you. It's rare to see young people so in tune with the way of nature. I just hope Willow actually listens to your advice," he quipped, giving Willow a pointed smile.

"Hey," Willow protested with a mocking pout. "I listen…don't I Tara?"

Tara giggled and nodded her head. "She's a v-very good student," she praised.

"See," Willow grinned.

Giles smiled and before he could think of anything to say, he noticed something glittering in Willow's hands. "What have you got there?" he asked, moving towards the young girl.

Willow held it up for his inspection. "It's a Dolls-eye crystal. Tara gave it to me," she told him proudly.

"That's a very powerful crystal," he noted. "And very rare," he sighed. "In my younger days, I searched everywhere, but could never find one."

"It was my grandma's," Tara explained.

"You should take very good care of it Willow," he told her seriously. "And be careful with it…"

"I will," she replied firmly. The crystal meant more to her than Giles would ever realize. It wasn't just a tool for enhancing her power during a spell…It was a gift from Tara. And not just any gift. The crystal was a symbol of their friendship, and that was something she would cherish for a long time to come.

"So, um…anyway," she ventured, turning to face Tara. She was suddenly eager to spend some alone-time with her. "We should get going. It's time for today's lesson," she explained.

"Right," Tara smiled, backing up Willow's story. If the girl wanted her lesson, who was she to refuse? "It was nice meeting you Mr. Giles."

"Likewise," Giles smiled back. "Feel free to drop in anytime," he offered.

"Thank you," Tara blushed as she followed Willow to the exit. She was very pleased she'd made a good impression on the girl's mentor. He seemed like a good person…and most importantly, he cared a lot about Willow. She could sense the fatherly love emanating from him, and she couldn't help but warm to him as a result of it.

However, she'd also sensed that Giles himself was no stranger to magicks…and not just good magicks…she could sense a faint tinge of darkness around him. Although, the darkness seemed to be mostly behind him. He must've dabbled in the dark arts at one stage…the kind of darkness that never leaves you completely.

However, she could also sense he was a good person…sense that he'd done his best to purge himself of his bad deeds. She more than anyone knew that nothing was ever black or white in this world. She was the last person to judge someone because they'd succumbed to evil at one stage. The important thing was that he'd moved passed it.

"What is it?" Willow asked, noticing Tara's introspection. "What were you thinking?"

Tara smiled in response. "Mr. Giles seemed very nice," she began.

"He is," Willow grinned.

"But…"

"What?" Willow prompted as Tara trailed off.

"I sensed a darkness in him," she explained, feeling the need to be totally open with Willow. "It was in his past…but…"

"You sensed that?'' Willow raised her eyebrow in surprise. At Tara's nod, she continued—deciding to tell her about Ripper. "Wow…you sensed the Ripper in him."

"Ripper?"

"It's a long story," Willow began. "You see…when Giles was younger, he kinda went through a rebellious stage. He was Mr. Dark Magicks Hates The World Ticking Time Bomb Guy. He got into some really dark stuff…that's how he got the name Ripper."

"But he pulled himself out of it?" Tara asked.

"Yeah…and now he's the shy Watcher we've all come to love," she chuckled.

Tara chuckled as well. "I really do like him Will," Tara assured as their laughter died down. She knew it was important to her friend that she liked her mentor…and she wanted to let her know that she did.

"I'm glad," Willow grinned. "He means a lot to me and I…I'm glad you like each other."

Tara simply smiled in response and reached for Willow's hand. She was pleased when she felt the girl's gentle squeeze…and even more so when Willow didn't let go—holding her hand all the way back to her dorm.

***

A couple of days later, Tara opened the door to her best friend and frowned. The girl looked simply miserable. "What's wrong Willow?" She asked, as she closed the door behind her.

Willow gave Tara a forced smile and sat down on her bed. "Nothing…" she ventured unconvincingly.

Tara took a seat next to her friend and gave her a doubtful look. She could tell something was bothering the girl and wasn't going to let her get away from telling her what it was. It was her duty as best friend to make sure she was okay.

Willow sighed at Tara's look and gave her a rueful smile. She could never hide anything from Tara. "Well…first off, I've got good news," she stalled.

"What's that?" Tara smiled, deciding to let Willow set the pace.

"You were right about Faith," Willow began. "She _was_ running away from something."

"Oh…?"

"It was a really old, cloven hoof vamp called Kakistos. It turns out that this vamp killed her Watcher…"

"Let me guess," Tara interjected, "the vamp made its way to Sunnydale…"

"You got it," Willow nodded. "She and Buffy went after it last night, and Faith managed to dust it."

"So all's good?" Tara asked with a smile. "But what happens to Faith now? Without a Watcher, I mean…"

"Oh, Giles called the Council and she's gonna stick around here for a while until a new Watcher is sent."

"That's good right," Tara grinned. "A Hellmouth with two Slayers…"

"Yeah," Willow agreed, "It's a good thing…"

"So what's wrong?" Tara asked gently. "What's got you so upset?"

Willow sighed and kicked off her shoes. She then made her way up the bed and crossed her legs yoga style. "It's nothing really…"

Tara moved up the bed as well and sat cross-legged opposite her friend. "Will…" she coaxed, knowing the girl was stalling.

"It's Angel," Willow explained. "You remember that curse I told you about?" At Tara's nod, she continued with her story, "Well, apparently the spell worked."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked with a frown.

"Buffy just told us—me and Giles—that Angelus got his soul back…but not before he'd opened the portal to hell. Buffy didn't kill Angelus…she had to kill Angel…"

"You mean…she killed…?"

"Uh huh," Willow frowned. "She told him she loved him, then she kissed him, and then she killed him. No wonder she ran away," she sighed. "It must have been terrible for her…killing someone she loved…oh Tara," she suddenly burst into tears. "It's all my fault," she cried. "I did the curse…it worked…only it worked too late. If only I'd managed it earlier…done it better. She had to kill Angel…"

"Hey…" Tara said softly, reaching her hands for Willow. "C'mere," she wrapped the girl in a soothing hug. "It's okay Will," she whispered into her ear as she began to cry softly. "It's okay…shh…it's okay…"

Willow cried on Tara's shoulder for a long while. She just let herself go…let the tears flow, and let her best friend comfort her. She felt so terrible for the pain she must've caused Buffy and felt entirely responsible for the fact that she'd run away. No wonder Buffy had said she wouldn't understand…had been unwilling to talk with her about why she'd left. It was all her fault. If she hadn't done the spell, then Buffy would've had to kill Angelus—not Angel. On the other hand, if she'd done the spell earlier, then Buffy wouldn't have had to kill him at all. Why did she have to be such a bungler?

Tara let Willow have her cry in silence, merely whispering a soothing 'it's okay' every now and then. After a while though, she realized that she'd need to say something more eventually. She had a good idea of the thoughts that were probably going through Willow's head right now, and she needed to address them.

"It's not your fault Willow," she ventured.

"Yes it is," Willow mumbled against her shoulder. "I shouldn't have done the spell…or if I'd done it sooner…"

"Hey," Tara interjected, gently stroking Willow's hair. "You can't blame yourself. How were you to know what would happen? You did what you could…you did your best. Buffy understands that. She doesn't hate you for it…and you shouldn't hate yourself either."

"But I…"

"Oh Will," Tara sighed and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I know you feel bad now, but who knows…if you hadn't done the spell…maybe we'd all be dead now. You don't know…and you can't keep blaming yourself."

Willow knew Tara was right, but she just couldn't accept it…the thought of what Buffy must've gone through was eating her up inside. She hated causing her friend pain, hated the thought of her killing Angel and most of all, she hated herself.

Tara could tell that Willow wasn't going to relax anytime soon; she needed to do something more. With determination, she focused her mind and began to release a calming energy. She channeled it towards Willow, allowing her energy to merge with the girl's, to engulf her, and to soothe her distress.

As Tara continued to move her hands in a gentle caress against her back, against her hair…Willow suddenly began to feel the effects of her energy. She recognized it all too well and wrapped her arms tighter around Tara. She loved being comforted in this manner and after a while, she began to gradually feel her tears subsiding.

"I love it when you do this," she whispered—her lips inadvertently moving against the skin of Tara's neck.

Tara shivered as Willow spoke. "You-you do?"

"Mmm hmm," Willow confirmed. "It makes me feel so relaxed…so peaceful. Your energy is just so…so…mmm."

Tara chuckled and pressed her lips against Willow's cheek in a brief kiss. She loved how Willow tended to replace adjectives with sounds…it was one of her quirky speech habits and she found it utterly adorable. "So you feel better?" she asked, moving her head back to Willow's shoulder.

"Mmmm."

"I'm glad…"

"How do you do it?" Willow asked her softly. "Every time I feel upset about something…you always make me feel better…"

"Magick," she quipped softly.

Willow pulled away and looked into Tara's eyes. "Yeah…" she smiled, her body feeling warmed through with emotion. Impulsively, she leaned over and tenderly kissed Tara's cheek. "Thank you."

Tara just smiled in response as a blush crept into her cheeks. She didn't know what to say right now. The new level of intimacy she and Willow had reached lately was unnerving her somewhat. She cared about the girl so much and her heart felt near to bursting with emotion.

"That's what best friends are for…" she ventured, forcing the words out to cover her sudden shyness.

"Yeah," Willow chuckled. "Oh," she sighed, once her laughter had died down. She'd just remembered she was gonna be late. "I should get going…"

"What for?" Tara frowned. "We haven't even practiced any magicks yet…"

"I know," Willow sighed. "It's just that Oz is going out of town with the Dingoes tomorrow, and he wanted to take me out to dinner tonight…"

"Oh…" Tara forced herself to smile. "Th-that's cool. I mean, um…yeah…you-you _should_ spend time with your b-b-boyfriend."

Willow could sense Tara's disappointment, and she suddenly felt a little guilty. She and Tara always practiced magicks and hung out after school. It had become like a ritual to them. What's more, the girl had probably even organized a special lesson plan. And now, without warning, she was ditching the girl to go out with her boyfriend. Man…she was the worst best friend ever.

"Hey," Willow sighed and reached for Tara's hands. "I'm sorry…I-I'm a bad friend—a bad student. I should have told you. I don't have to go if you don't want. I'll call Oz and cancel…"

"Oh, no," Tara shook her head vigorously. "You should go. I understand…really. You won't see him for a few days. You have to say goodbye to him…he's your boyfriend."

"He'll only be gone a few days though," Willow protested, feeling like a heel for even thinking of ditching Tara. "He won't mind…"

Tara smiled and gently squeezed Willow's hands. "But I will," she explained. "I don't wanna get in the way of your relationship. As your best friend, I'm ordering you to go out with your boyfriend," she chuckled, doing her best to make light of the situation. "Okay?"

"You sure you don't mind?" Willow insisted…still feeling bad about having to go.

"I'm sure Will," Tara smiled. "He's your boyfriend…it's only right."

"Well okay," Willow relented, even though she still felt a little guilty, "if you insist…"

"I do." Tara widened her smile purposefully. "Go…"

"Okay," Willow chuckled as she got off the bed.

She quickly located her sneakers and laced them up. When she was finished with her shoes, Willow moved back towards the bed and took a seat next to Tara.

"Thanks again Tara," she said softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I mean it…you're the bestest friend ever," she chuckled.

Tara blushed and gave her a shy smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Will."

"Okay," Willow smiled and got off the bed.

Tara watched in silence as Willow left her room—unable to shake her sudden depression. Much as she knew she'd done the right thing—insisting Willow go out with Oz—a part of her couldn't help but wish she hadn't. She'd gotten so used to spending every afternoon with Willow…practicing magicks, talking, having dinner together…and just hanging out doing their own thing, like reading a spell book, doing homework and studying.

It felt weird not to be with Willow right now. Although, she realized how selfish she was being. She knew Willow had a boyfriend. It was only right for her to spend some time with him as well. She needed to learn how to curb her feelings better. Just because she had a crush on the girl, didn't give her the right to manipulate her time. She needed to accept that she and Willow would never be anything more than just friends.

She sighed at that thought and moved off the bed. She needed to do something to forget about her problems. Switching on her stereo, she put in her favorite easy-listening CD, before going over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a few of the spell books she accessed on a regular basis and reached all the way back to where she kept her stash of lesbian romance novels. If she couldn't have romance in her own life…she might as well satisfy herself vicariously.

***

A week later, the gang was all lounging around on a couch at the Bronze. As they sat in silence, listening to the Dingoes playing, Tara couldn't help but smile—she had to admit, they _were_ pretty good. Willow seemed to think so as well, and as she glanced at her friend, noting how enthralled the girl looked, she sighed in frustration. Why did she have to torture herself this way? She knew Willow cared for Oz, so why did she constantly allow herself to be bothered by it? Why hadn't she learned to control her emotions by now?

Faith watched all this in silence—alternating her gaze from Tara, to the oblivious Red. _So,_ she thought to herself, _Blondie's not one for driving stick. Poor gal, Red's so caught up on Wolf Boy she'd never switch teams. _Turning her gaze back to Tara, Faith gave her the once over. She'd been with girls before—truth was, she didn't really care who she did when she felt the urge for some satisfaction. All she cared about was how good something felt and she was not one to limit her pleasure just to fit in with social norms.

As she took in Tara's features—her clear skin, her ample breasts, her curvaceous hips, her luscious lips—Faith began to feel a sudden throbbing between her legs. _Blondie sure is a hottie. I wonder what it would be like to watch her come. I bet she'd be a wildcat in the sack—most shy ones are. Too bad she's got her eyes set on Red—I'd love the chance to drag her away somewhere…pin her down…taste her…fuck her. Oh yeah, I bet she'd taste as sweet as honey…_

"Hey guys," Faith stood up, suddenly feeling the urge to kill something. She figured she'd go on a quick patrol—get in some vamp dustings to take her mind off things. Who knows, she'd probably come back here afterwards and find herself some stud she could ride hard into oblivion—or maybe even a filly. Or, better yet…both. She hadn't had a threesome in a while, maybe that would satisfy her sudden hunger.

"I'm gonna head off," she continued. "I feel the need to do some serious vamp dusting."

Tara stood up as well, deciding she'd tortured herself enough for one evening. She didn't know how much more she could take—watching Willow dote over Oz on stage—it was just too much for her to handle.

"Can you walk me home first?" She asked the Slayer softly.

"Sure," Faith grinned knowingly. _Poor Blondie, I guess she got tired of pining over Red. The girl is so blind—passing up on the chance to play with Blondie. She doesn't know what she's missing. I bet she's never tasted the sweet nectar of pussy juice…never had a girl work a little tongue action on her clit. Although, for that matter—I don't think she's let Wolf-Boy get that far either. I bet she's waiting for 'true love'—probably thinks it actually exists. I wonder how long it'll take her to realize it doesn't. Love is for suckers._

"Thanks," Tara smiled gratefully.

"You're going?" Willow frowned—not liking the notion. "Why are you going? What's wrong?"

"I, um…I don't feel too well—headache…"

"Oh," Willow sighed. "Well…you want me to come with? I'm sure Oz won't mind. We can go to my place…I can make you some tea or something…"

"Oh no," Tara shook her head, not wanting to ruin Willow's night just because she had issues. "I'll be fine…really. I'll take a couple of aspirin and go to sleep. I don't wanna ruin your night. You should stay…"

"But I don't mind," Willow insisted. "I—"

"You heard her," Faith interjected, deciding to come to Tara's aid. "She said she'd be fine. You stay…be with your Wolfie when he's done playin' on stage. I'll make sure she gets home all right."

Willow frowned, feeling strangely annoyed with Faith's attitude. Who was she to tell her what Tara did and didn't want? And why would Tara ask Faith to walk her home? Well, okay, it was probably the Slayer thing. And being on a Hellmouth…who better to keep you safe at night than a Slayer?

"I'll see you guys later," Tara glanced at Buffy, Xander and Cordelia, before turning to face Willow.

"Bye," Buffy smiled.

"Bye Tara," Xander grinned.

"Yeah bye," Cordelia replied absently—not really caring one way or another if the girl stayed.

Willow felt like protesting Tara's departure, but decided against it. What would she protest about? Tara felt sick, so she'd asked a Slayer to walk her home. What was so wrong with that? Nothing! So why didn't she like the idea? Why did she feel as if _she_ should be the one walking Tara home—not Faith?

Oh yeah, and she'd noticed that look Faith had given Tara a moment ago. If she wasn't mistaken…there was definitely something predatory in that look…or at the very least something that made her feel a little uneasy. Why had Faith been looking at Tara like that? What did it mean? And why was she so bothered by it? Taking a deep breath, she decided to let it go. What could she do or say anyway?

"Bye," she smiled resignedly.

"Later," Faith waved as she began to walk towards the exit.

Tara gave one last smile to the gang, before turning to follow her escort. She didn't really want to leave…felt a little bad about her white lie…but she didn't have much of a choice. She wasn't a masochist, and there was only so much pain she could handle. And even though she was determined not to let it bother her—it would still take her some time to get used to seeing the affection between Willow and Oz.

***

"Hey Blondie," Faith greeted Tara once she'd made it outside.

"Hi Faith," Tara smiled as they began walking. "Thanks for, um…"

"Not a problem," Faith interrupted, "glad to be of service," she gave the girl a sly wink—purposefully flirting with her.

Tara blushed slightly and giggled nervously. "Well, um…thanks anyway," she mumbled shyly.

Faith grinned, finding the girl's shyness strangely adorable. As they continued walking, she debated what to say to the girl. Tara had once again curled up into her shell of quietness and Faith knew she was probably thinking about Willow. She felt like pressing a few of her buttons…seeing how far she could tease the girl before she broke.

"So…" she ventured. "You're not one for driving stick are ya? Go in for a little girl-on-girl action ay?"

"W-w-what?" Tara looked up in shock. _How did she know? _"How…?"

Faith grinned in response—pleased to see she'd gotten the desired reaction out of the girl. "So I'm right?" she chuckled, choosing not to explain how she knew. "Not like I haven't gone down that road myself. When I got an itch to scratch…don't care who scratches it. Know what I mean?" she chuckled again.

"Um, I-I, uh…I…" Tara sputtered, feeling her embarrassment increase even further. Maybe it had been a mistake to ask Faith to walk her home. She wasn't used to someone being so blatantly obvious about their sexuality. Not that she was one to hide from it…but Faith was a little too overbearing for her liking.

"Hey," Faith held up her hands, "I'm just being honest. Where I come from…you learn pretty quick to do what you want and to hell with the consequences."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked softly, sensing a sudden shift in the girl's mood. Faith had apparently had a rough childhood…and that was something she could relate to. In fact, if it hadn't been for her mom, she wondered how she would've survived it at all.

"Well…you know…life's short and you've only got yourself to depend on. Why waste it worrying about consequences when you might not even live to see tomorrow?"

Tara frowned at Faith's words. She wasn't going to argue with the girl though. If that's how she felt…who was she to tell her it was wrong…that there _were_ people out there who could be trusted? She had no idea what the girl had gone through in her life…why she felt like she did. It wasn't her place to judge her.

"You don't agree?" Faith prompted—noticing Tara's frown.

"I don't," Tara sighed, wracking her brain for a response. "But you're, um…entitled to your own opinion. You must have a reason for how you feel…and I respect that. Even if I don't agree with it," she chuckled.

Faith chuckled too, surprised with the girl's response. She'd expected Tara to launch into some self-righteous speech about how she needed to trust people…how she was wrong to think like she did. The fact that she hadn't, gave her a newfound respect for the girl. There was definitely more to Blondie then met the eye.

"You're a strange one," she ventured.

"S-s-strange?" Tara stammered.

"I can't quite peg you," Faith explained. "I'd've thought you'd be more self-righteous…"

Tara simply smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"You're one of the Scoobs…you're all into what's good and right and…and you all look at the world through rose colored glasses."

"Oh…" Tara sighed, pondering how to respond to her.

Just then, a couple of vamps jumped them, causing her to forget her thoughts in lieu of fear. Faith instantly sprung into action and before Tara could blink twice—the vamps had been deftly taken care of.

"You right?" Faith asked as she watched the second vamp turn to dust.

"Yeah…thanks," Tara smiled.

"Good," Faith grinned, returning the stake to her back pocket. "Man I'm frustrated," she sighed as they began walking. "A good slay always does it for me, you know what I mean?" she grinned.

Tara blushed at her words, but didn't say anything. She found Faith's overt sexuality a little unnerving and figured it would be best if she just ignored her.

Faith made that a little difficult though—especially with her next comment. "You wanna help me out with it?" she flirted.

Tara could feel herself blushing from the roots of her hair to the tip of her toes. _Was Faith flirting with her? _"I, uh…I-I-I-I, um…I-I-I…"

Faith chuckled at Tara's response. "Relax Blondie," she relented. "I was just teasing."

"Oh…" Tara smiled, feeling herself relax a little.

"You need to lighten up a little," Faith continued. "Have some fun…you know…"

Tara just smiled—not knowing what else to say. She was totally out of her element around Faith. She couldn't help liking the girl though…even if it did make her a little uncomfortable. Faith had a lot of personal demons to deal with…maybe she could help the girl…become her friend.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Tara's dorm. Faith figured she'd teased the girl enough for one night and she might as well leave her to her thoughts. Besides, she needed to focus on sensing the vamps around 'em. She didn't like getting caught by surprise like they had. She should've been more careful.

***

A few weeks later, Willow found herself knocking on Tara's door at a very inappropriate hour—just past midnight. It was the second night of a full moon and she knew Tara wasn't expecting her. She'd already told Tara she spent those three nights a month Wolf-sitting. Last night however she'd made the mistake of entrusting Xander with the task so she could study. Tonight, Faith was saddled with it. Not because she had to study again, but because a Slayer was needed to guard Oz. And it was all her fault.

This is why she was now standing in front of Tara's dorm in the middle of the night. She'd come to depend on Tara for comfort as of late, and whenever she felt sad or alone, she always gravitated towards her. Tara always knew exactly how to make her feel better, and she was in desperate need of comfort right now.

Tara was surprised to find Willow at her door. "Willow," she ventured, stepping aside to let the girl in. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Why aren't you at the library? What happened?"

"It's all my fault," Willow sighed, kicking off her shoes and moving to lie down on Tara's bed.

Closing the door, Tara returned to her bed and sat down next to Willow's prone form. "What's your fault Willow?" she asked sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Someone was killed," Willow sighed, looking up at Tara with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Tara exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I don't mean I killed someone," Willow reassured, moving into babble mode. "It was Oz…we think…and…and it was all my fault coz I let Xander watch him last night and he fell asleep and the window was open this morning and Oz could've escaped and so we went to the morgue and looked at the body and I analyzed the fibers and even though it wasn't totally conclusive, all signs point that it was a wild animal type creature who did it and not a vampire, so it could've been a werewolf…could've been Oz and that's why Faith's watching him tonight and…"

"Hey Will," Tara interrupted with a smile, "slow down. So let me get this straight. Someone was killed, and Oz is a suspect. How is that your fault?"

"Coz I was supposed to be watching him last night…"

"But you said you left Xander to watch him," Tara pointed out. "It's not your fault Xander fell asleep."

"Yeah," Willow sighed. Tara did have a point. "But I don't like the idea of Oz being responsible…you should've seen him when he found out. He was so upset…"

"And you couldn't sleep from thinking about it," Tara finished off knowingly.

"Yeah," Willow admitted softly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tara asked softly—pleased that the girl had come to her for comfort.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Tara smiled. "You can talk to me about anything."

Willow's smiled as Tara repositioned herself so that she was lying on her side next to her. Willow turned on her own side so that she was now facing Tara. "I just didn't wanna be alone, you know…" she ventured.

"I know," Tara smiled.

"I hate this," she continued. "I don't want Oz to be the killer…I want to reassure him, comfort him…but he…"

"What?" Tara prompted, noticing Willow had trailed off.

"It's just…" Willow sighed as she remembered Oz's reaction to her this afternoon. The look he'd given her as he'd told her to get away from the cage had really hurt her. She felt like he was pushing her away, and even though she knew it was coz of his Wolf—it upset her that he wouldn't allow her to be there for him. She only wanted to help…

"What happened Willow?" Tara continued gently.

"I just wish he'd let me be there for him," she explained. "He gave me this look today…right before he was about to change…and it was so tortured and closed and…and I felt like he was pushing me away…shutting me out. Why does he have to do that? I only wanted to help…to be there for him."

"Maybe he's afraid of hurting you Will," Tara ventured. "He obviously cares for you a great deal. It must be hard…"

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "I know it's hard for him…but it's hard for me too. I care about him a lot…I wanna be there for him, but when he shuts me out…"

"You feel insecure…helpless?"

"A little," Willow admitted. "Oz is my first real boyfriend and I know he cares about me…I care about him too. Sometimes he'll look at me with so much emotion, so much tenderness and I can almost feel the love. But other times…like this afternoon…when he shuts me out I just don't know anymore. I have no idea if he loves me Tara…and you know the funny part…I don't know if I love him either."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I know I care about him," Willow began, "but I get confused sometimes. You see…I've had this massive crush on Xander for most of my life…and then Oz showed up…helped me get over it. He made me feel so special…so cared for…he still does."

"But?" Tara prompted, knowing there was more.

"But sometimes I feel like there's something missing," Willow confided. "I don't know what it is though. I've never had a real boyfriend, and Oz was the first guy to ever really pay any attention to me…so maybe I'm just in love with the idea of being in love. You know what I mean? And also, I can tell he's thinking about taking the next step with me…third base type step…and I want to…I really do…but I'm scared. I don't know my own feelings. How can I take the next step…and more…if it's not love? Now, don't get me wrong, I really do care about him…I just don't know exactly what it means…you know?"

"I know," Tara sighed, her heart going out to Willow. She could see how confused the girl was, and she wished there was something she could say to make her feel better. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Willow was the only one who knew her own heart. She had to figure it out for herself.

"I wish I could say something to make you feel better Will," she voiced her thoughts. "But I can't. Only you know how you feel…and deep down you know the answer…know the truth."

"So what is it?" Willow chuckled, knowing Tara was right. "What is the truth?"

"You tell me?" Tara grinned. "I dunno what to say to you Will," she continued with a sigh. "You obviously care about him, and from what I've seen he cares about you too. You should trust in that…and let him know you don't like being shut out. I'm sure he doesn't mean to do it…"

"I know," Willow sighed. "But he does mean to…he's scared the Wolf will hurt me. And I get that, but I don't have to like it. I just wish there was more I could do…more I could say. But for some reason, this is just something I can't talk to him about. Whenever I bring up the Wolfie, he always shuts down. It's so frustrating…"

Tara simply smiled warmly and reached a hand for Willow's cheek. There was nothing she could say that would make her feel better, so she did the next best thing—express her sympathy with a gentle caress.

Willow closed her eyes as Tara's thumb brushed against her cheekbone. She could feel the calming zing of Tara's energy; something she was slowly getting used to every time she became distressed. Tara's energy didn't solve her problem, but it did make her feel better.

"Thank you," she smiled as Tara pulled her hand away.

Tara smiled in response, but didn't say anything. Words were sometimes unnecessary between them, and she knew Willow understood she was happy to offer her comfort.

"I have no idea how I'd have gotten through this without you," Willow continued.

"I'm glad you came to me," Tara blushed.

"Me too," Willow grinned, impulsively planting a quick kiss to Tara's cheek.

Tara blushed as Willow pulled away, and giggled nervously.

"Thanks," Willow ventured, feeling a blush creep into her own cheeks. What was it about Tara that always made her feel so fluttery? "You know," Willow continued. "I really do feel a lot better now. Although, I'm still worried about Oz. I don't want him to be the killer. But what if he is? How will he handle it? It's gotta be eating him up inside to think he's responsible."

"I know," Tara sighed sympathetically, as she noticed Willow's mood slip yet again. "But until we know for sure he did it…there's always hope."

"Right…hope," Willow said the word gingerly, doing her best to let it comfort her. It wasn't enough though. "Tara…"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me?" She asked her friend softly, her voice trembling slightly as tears began to form in her eyes. She was unable to shake the fear of Oz being a killer—and the only thing that ever made her feel better when she felt this bad was being in Tara's arms.

Tara's heart melted at Willow's soft plea. With tears in her own eyes, she reached for Willow and pulled her close. She wrapped both her arms around the girl's back and laid her head against the pillows—allowing Willow to rest her head on her chest. She pressed a soft kiss against Willow's hair as the girl began to cry softly.

Tara held her close all night…even after she'd stopped crying. Every now and then she'd also released a bit of her energy, but only when she'd felt Willow's mood slipping. She cared a lot about her friend, and it hurt her to see her so upset. She was glad Willow had come to her though…glad she'd been given the chance to help. She just wished there was more she could've done.

***

Early the next morning, Willow woke up to find herself still wrapped up in Tara's arms. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night—and she knew that Tara hadn't either. She couldn't believe how sweet the girl had been though. She'd held her…comforted her, and Willow couldn't even find the right words to express how touched that made her feel. It was obvious Tara cared about her, and she couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to deserve such a great friend.

"Hey Will," Tara smiled as Willow opened her eyes. She'd been awake for the past half hour now, but had been content to just lie there and hold Willow close to her. She enjoyed the sensation, and knew that once Willow woke up—she'd inevitably pull away.

"You're awake?" Willow lifted her head off Tara's chest slightly, so as to meet the girl's eyes.

"Yeah," Tara smiled. "I didn't wanna wake you though," she explained. "You didn't get much sleep last night."

"Neither did you," Willow pointed out with a smile. Suddenly overcome with emotion, Willow leaned down and kissed Tara's cheek. "Thank you," she explained.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Tara blushed as Willow extricated herself and sat up.

"Yeah, much," Willow grinned. "I should get going though. I wanna be there when Oz wakes up…"

"You wanna see how he is," Tara finished up.

"Yeah…"

"Want company?" Tara moved to a sitting position and pulled the covers off her body.

"What?" Willow smiled at the offer. "Don't you have classes?"

"Nothing important," Tara said softly, locking her gaze with Willow's. "Just study group this afternoon…and I can call 'em and say I can't make it…they won't mind."

"I don't wanna impose on you," Willow protested half-heartedly. She didn't want to put the girl out, but she totally liked idea of Tara being with her at school today. Having her best friend around for moral support was definitely something she'd welcome. Who knows, maybe Tara could even help figure out a way to find out who was doing the killings. She _was_ an expert witch after all…

"You're not," Tara smiled, getting out of bed. "I wanna be there for you," she continued as she began searching around for something to change into. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on anything else anyway. Not when I don't know what's happening…"

Willow smiled in response, knowing she'd feel the same as well. "Okay then…if you insist…"

"I do," Tara grabbed her bathroom kit—having located a change of clothes. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

"Okay," Willow replied, as Tara headed out towards the bathroom.

***

"I really appreciate this," Willow smiled at Tara as they walked through the halls of Sunnydale High on their way to the library.

"I told you," Tara smiled, "I don't mind…really. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything anyway. You know what I mean? I'd probably just spend the whole day wondering if you were okay…if Oz was okay…if anyone else had gotten killed. I'd much rather be here with you…maybe I could do something to help…"

"Enough said," Willow chuckled. "I know what you mean. It means a lot to me that you're here…"

Tara locked her eyes with Willow's as the redhead trailed off—sharing a meaningful look with her. Tara was glad to be of help, and she was even happier that Willow was letting her help. It meant a lot to her that Willow was so willing to accept her into her life…allow her to be a part of her world.

"Thanks for letting me be here…" Tara replied softly.

Willow smiled back in response and felt her heart race. Once again, she found herself thanking the gods for Tara's presence in her life. She might only have known the girl a short while, but already she felt closer to her than to anyone else—even Buffy and Xander.

As they entered the library, Willow was surprised to find Buffy and Giles sitting on the steps near the top floor—with Faith nowhere to be found.

"I thought Faith was on duty," she ventured, heading over towards her friend and mentor—with Tara by her side.

Tara just smiled in greeting as Buffy headed down the steps towards them.

"Oh, hey," Buffy ventured. "Change of plans."

"Glazed or cake?" Tara opened the box of doughnuts she was holding, and held it out to the Slayer.

"It's fun to watch 'em make them," Willow grinned.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "They use this spritzy thing…"

"And," Willow interjected, "they drop the batter into this…"

"You guys couldn't sleep, huh?" Buffy chuckled.

Willow sighed and looked at Tara—giving her a warm smile. "I kept her awake all night. Didn't wanna be alone…needed someone to whine to…"

"I didn't mind," Tara insisted with a smile. "But she was so eager to go and see if Oz was okay this morning…"

"That when we got outside we realized it was still dark out…" Willow explained sheepishly.

"So I suggested a trip to Mister Doughnut to kill some time," Tara grinned.

Willow chuckled as Tara finished the explanation. "Anyway," she turned back towards Buffy—unaware that Oz was now fully dressed and heading out of his cage towards them. "How come _you're _the Wakey Girl? I mean, this time, it's not _your_ boyfriend who's the cold-blooded…"

Willow trailed off as she noticed Tara's eyes go wide and a warning expression appeared on her face. _Oh my God…Oz…_

"Jelly doughnut?" she grabbed the box from Tara and offered it to Oz—who had now come up to her side.

"Everything all right?" Oz inquired—ignoring the doughnuts.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled—anxious to know the answer herself. She'd come across a newly resurrected Angel last night and was scared that maybe he'd been the one responsible for the murder. 'Uh, what happened with the inspection of the body?" she asked.

Willow held up the box of doughnuts—avoiding the question. "Anyone?" she asked oh so cheerfully. "They're yummy…"

"And delicious," Tara piped up, helping Willow with the stalling tactics. She could see the girl didn't want to upset her boyfriend with the news—wanted to be as tactful as possible—and she too didn't want to needlessly cause the poor guy more anguish. It must be terrible thinking you were responsible for killing someone…that a part of you could be so evil that…

Tara's thoughts trailed off as she realized just how much she had in common with Willow's boyfriend. She could totally relate to how he must be feeling right now. She lived in constant fear that her own darkness would inevitably end up hurting someone. She just hoped that when her demon side did eventually rear its head, that she'd be able to control it half as well as Oz seemed to control his. At least Oz only had to control it three nights a month…she had no idea when and for how long she'd have to control hers.

"Willow," Buffy continued impatiently, "come on. Was it a werewolf?"

Willow reluctantly set the box down on the table and met Tara's eye. She had no idea what to say…how to break the news.

Tara looked at her best friend sympathetically, and moved to grasp her hand. She squeezed it gently—doing her best to offer whatever support she could.

Oz noticed this and sighed inwardly. He knew it wasn't a good sign to see her stalling. What's more, he was once again witnessing the ever-increasing bond between his girlfriend and Tara. Much as he tried not to read anything into it…a part of him couldn't help but realize something was going on. He couldn't let it bother him right now though…he had more important things to worry about. Like his apparent murder rap.

"Was it a vampire?" Buffy prodded—oblivious to the delicacy of the situation. It didn't matter to her that Oz was in the room…that it might bother him to find out he was responsible for killing a guy. All she cared about was that Angel was in the clear.

"I-it wasn't conclusive," Willow ventured reluctantly, avoiding Oz's gaze.

"How could it not be conclusive?" Buffy asked with exasperation. "What did it look like? Was he bit?"

"Let her finish, Buffy," Giles interjected.

"No," Buffy protested, "it's just…" she trailed off as she caught sight of Oz in the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically—finally realizing what was at stake.

Giles sat down at the table as Willow took another deep breath. She looked at Tara for support and the girl gently squeezed her hand again.

"She said it was hard to tell," Tara explained softly—speaking on Willow's behalf, "right?"

"Right," Willow smiled gratefully. "I mean I…I found some fibers…some hair but…"

"It could've been anything?" Oz frowned.

"Um…well…" Willow hesitated. "There weren't any fang marks," she turned towards Buffy, "so I…I don't think it was a vampire…"

Buffy smiled inwardly—doing her best to hide her elation.

"But that doesn't mean it was a werewolf," Willow turned back to face Oz. "Like I said, it um…it wasn't conclusive…"

"But it was animal like…?" Oz sighed.

Willow let go of Tara's hand and moved towards Oz—wanting to offer him comfort. "It could've been anything," she reached for his hands.

Oz turned away from his girlfriend—missing the way she flinched at his apparent rejection. He didn't want to be comforted by her though—he didn't deserve it. He was a cold-blooded killer…

"I'll see you later," he said over his shoulder as he left the library—not offering up an explanation as to his departure. He just needed to be alone for a bit.

Tara watched all this in silence—her heart going out to both of them. She could see how hurt Willow was, but she could also understand Oz's reaction. The young man obviously hated himself right now…thought he didn't deserve affection…comfort. Tara knew that's how she probably would've felt in the same situation.

"He's not upset with you Will," Tara walked over to her friend and grasped both her hands. "He just feels like he doesn't deserve you…"

Willow frowned—not quite understanding what Tara was getting at. "Why—?"

"He thinks he's a killer," Tara explained—gently squeezing Willow's hands. "He hates his dark side…hates what he's capable of and…"

"But its not his fault," Willow insisted. "It's the Wolfie and…and we're not even sure that he did do it…"

"But that's not the point," Tara continued gently. "Even if he didn't do it…he's still capable of doing it. That's what's bothering him. He cares about you a great deal. That's why he pulled away now…why he pulled away from you yesterday. He's afraid to hurt you…"

Willow smiled at Tara, realizing she was right. "You're right," she sighed. "I just wish there was something more we could do…some way to help him…"

"The best thing you can do right now is to let him be alone," Giles interjected from where he was still sitting at the table. "I think that it must be a terrible strain on him to feel like he's responsible for killing a young boy…someone he actually knew. I don't think there's much else we can do but wait and see…"

"Wait for what?" Willow frowned, letting go of Tara's hands as she headed back towards the table. "What can we wait for?" she sat down at the table—with Tara following her lead. "I can't just sit around and do nothing…"

"I don't know—" Giles began, only to be interrupted as Willow turned towards Tara.

"Maybe there's a spell we could do?" she asked her Wiccan teacher. "Do you know of anything that could um…you know…search for a specific killer…a kind of locator spell? Or maybe some other type of spell? There's gotta be something we can do to help…"

Tara frowned in response. "I don't know Will," she sighed. "That sounds very complex. But I can look if you like," she continued off Willow's look of disappointment. "It's just…"

"What?" Willow prompted.

"I don't like messing with powerful m-magicks," she explained. "There's always a consequence when you do something that's highly advanced and…and I'm not sure I'm ready for it. If _we're_ ready for it…"

"Tara's right," Giles frowned.

Willow sighed in frustration. She suddenly felt as if everyone was ganging up on her. She had expected Giles to react like that…but Tara…?

Tara noticed this and immediately regretted her words. Willow could be very sensitive at times, and now was one of them. She'd totally misunderstood her concerns. "Will…" she ventured, reaching her hand for the girl. "That doesn't mean I won't look," she explained.

"Really?" Willow grinned, her mood instantly picking up.

"If it's that important to you…I'll see what I can find. Okay?"

"Thanks Tara," Willow beamed.

Tara smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I've got some spell books in my room. I'll go home and bring them here if you like…" she turned towards Giles before continuing. "If you don't mind Mr. Giles…"

Giles smiled at the young Wiccan. He could see her reluctance to delve into anything dangerous, and that comforted him. He knew that it was only her compassion for her friend and for Oz that had allowed her to relent and agree to Willow's plea. He couldn't blame her for that. Truth was, he too wished to help the young man out…to find out what was going on. Who knows, maybe they could find something useful in one of her books…something that wasn't too dangerous even.

"Of course not," he replied. "Maybe we can find something useful. I'll be happy to help you research."

"That's settled then," Buffy stood up. "You and Giles can do some research, while Willow and I head off to class…"

"Right," Willow stood up. "I'll stop by in between classes to see how you're going..."

"Okay," Tara smiled as she too stood up. "I'll go and get the books now."

With that, the three girls headed out of the library and went their separate ways.

***

Late that afternoon, Tara and Giles still hadn't found anything useful. Faith had shown up around lunchtime to do some training but had been roped into research instead—despite her protests. At three o'clock, Willow had come back to help as well, but she too hadn't had much luck. A while later, Buffy had shown up with news that the school shrink she'd been going to had been murdered.

Giles was now pacing the room as he pondered the situation.

"This creature is especially brutal," he noted. "I believe the phrase coined by the corner when describing Mr. Platt was 'pureed'. But he did confirm that Platt was killed shortly before Buffy found him."

"Which means that he was killed during the day," Faith pointed out.

"Yes!" Willow raised her fist in elation.

Tara chuckled, finding her reaction adorable.

"Sorry," Willow looked around the room as she lowered her fist—noticing the bemused glances her friends were giving her. "I've just been…it's horrible, horrible," she swallowed, doing her best to keep from laughing out loud.

Tara reached for her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay, Will," she said softly.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed with a smile. "We're all glad Oz is off the hook."

"Indeed," Giles interjected, glancing down at his watch. "Shouldn't he be here by now? The sun sets at 5:30."

Willow couldn't stop beaming as she responded. "I'm sure he'll be here soon…"

"Right," Tara grinned, feeling just as pleased as Willow.

Giles nodded before returning back to business. "Well then," he ventured, "our task now is to determine what sort of killer we _are_ dealing with. Clearly, we're looking for a depraved, sadistic animal."

"Present," Oz quipped stoically as he entered the library.

Willow grinned and let go of Tara's hand. She pushed past Giles as she bolted towards her boyfriend's side.

"Hey," Oz continued good naturedly, "I may be a cold-blooded jelly doughnut, but my timing is impeccable."

Willow touched his shoulder with both hands, her elation clearly evident in her expression. "But you aren't!" she exclaimed. "I-i-it's-it's a kill-in-the-day monster! A hundred percent for sure."

Oz took in his girlfriend's words and felt a warm rush of relief flow over him. "Okay," he smiled as Willow put her arm around him. He could barely express how pleased he was.

"Uh," Giles interrupted their good cheer, "I wish we had time to celebrate properly. However, we have two victims. Jeff Orkin, and uh, now Platt. Uh, maybe there's something they had in common…"

"Missing internal organs," Faith offered up.

Oz thought for a second as an idea hit him. "Debbie…"

Giles looked at the young man curiously, wondering how he'd gotten such an idea.

"Well," Oz explained, "victim number one, Jeff. He was in jazz band with us. They used to horse around…"

"They were screwing?" Faith interrupted.

Everyone looked at her with mixture of surprise and bemusement.

"I don't think so," Oz replied stoically, "but he hid her music comp book once," he quipped.

"And we know that Debbie knew Platt," Buffy voiced her thoughts. "I mean, she was seeing him and way vocal about not having love for the guy."

"Add this and stir," Oz continued. "I just saw Debbie a minute ago sporting a nasty black eye."

"Okay," Willow pondered, "so pretend Debbie wanted Platt dead. Maybe he fought back…?"

"No," Buffy shook her head in response. "Platt was dead in an instant. He didn't even drop his cigarette…" she trailed off as a thought hit her. "Now, what if boyfriend Pete's the one doling out the punishment?"

"We should find them both immediately," Giles reached for his coat—as did Buffy.

"Well," Oz pointed out. "Debbie was in the quad a minute ago."

"All right," Giles replied. "We'll split up. Um, Faith, you and I team. Willow and Tara…you stick with Buffy…"

"And I'll…go lock myself in the cage," Oz sighed.

Willow gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look, feeling utterly helpless. Tara noticed this and reached for her hand. Willow smiled at the comfort she was being offered and squeezed Tara's hand in gratitude as they headed out of the library.

***

Willow and Tara followed Buffy into the girl's locker room, hoping to find Debbie there. They were in luck. The girl was standing in front of a mirror doing her best to cover up her black eye with some makeup.

"It's tricky," Buffy ventured, coming up behind the young blonde, "covering a fresh shiner like that. You know what works?"

"What?" Debbie asked, putting away her makeup.

"Don't get hit," Buffy quipped. "What's going on, Debbie? I'll bet the farm you know."

"You're wrong," Debbie shook her head. "I don't know anything."

"Normally," Buffy ventured, "I'd say, you wanna play 'I have a secret'?' Fine. But people are dying here."

Debbie glanced at Willow and the unfamiliar blonde next to her, before looking away again. "It…it's not his fault. I mean, he's not himself when he gets like this."

"You mean Pete?" Buffy ventured.

"It's me," Debbie forced back her tears. "I make him crazy. He-he just does what he does because he loves me too much…"

Tara listened in silence, feeling her heart pounding like crazy. She'd heard those words before…heard them coming from her mother's mouth in fact. She'd said them every time her dad had hit her. _'It was the magicks'_ she'd said. _'The magicks made him crazy…it was her fault for using them. She was bad…evil…and he was the only one who could control her.'_

She'd grown up seeing her dad hurt her mother almost every day and she'd hated it. She didn't think her mom was evil…and she hated her dad for hurting her. But what could she have done? She was just a kid…and what's more, she was just like her mother. What if she was evil as well? Well, that's what Donny and her dad had told her once they'd caught her levitating a pencil in her room one day. They'd done their best to instill in her that she was evil…that they only wanted what was best for her.

A part of her refused to believe it though. She didn't want to be evil…didn't want to hurt people. This is why she'd studied so hard in high school…why she'd done her best to get away from it all…earned that scholarship to UC Sunnydale. She was glad to be away from them…but they were still her family. She still loved them, and a part of her would always wonder if maybe they were right—hence her massive research into finding a cure. She didn't want them to be right and if they were—she didn't like their form of control. There had to be a better way of controlling her demon half than by getting beaten to a pulp and worked to the bone.

That's what had killed her mother. Her death had been sudden…and yet it hadn't been a surprise. She'd known her mother's days were numbered…known that one day her dad might go too far. He worked her day and night, beat her constantly, until she'd no longer had the will to live. Which is why, when she'd caught pneumonia, she'd refused medical attention. She'd just allowed herself to get sicker and sicker, telling her that it was better this way. At least she'd be gone…she wouldn't have to be controlled anymore. And she wouldn't be afraid of hurting anyone ever again.

Tara had rebelled then…after her mother's death. She'd blamed her father—knew it was all his fault—and yet she hadn't been able to do anything about it. Despite her anger though, she still loved him—he _was_ her father after all. This is why she'd been so torn. She hadn't known what to do, so she'd done her best to avoid her family…her responsibilities. She'd stayed back in the library every day after school—studying. After it had closed, she'd catch the bus and go out of town to a youth club. She'd just sit on a secluded couch and read in the corner—drinking the occasional mocha and doing her best to remain inconspicuous.

She'd gotten attention a few times though…gone on a few dates, but nothing had ever lead to anything. She'd been glad of it though—glad to get away from her problems. Her father had beaten her senseless the first time she'd stayed out all night, after that though, she'd learned from her mistake. She didn't like to use magick to cloud people's minds, but she'd felt she had to in this case. Her anger at her father had fuelled her to cast a small curse…causing her father and Donnie to forget to check if she was around. Whenever they felt like looking for her, they'd instantly become distracted with something else.

She wasn't too proud of herself for doing that, but she hadn't known what else to do. Besides, if they were all so insistent that she was half evil—then a small curse like that was child's play…right? That still didn't make her feel better about it and after her rebellious phase had worn itself out, she'd removed the curse post hasty. Although, when she'd left for UC Sunnydale, she hadn't been able to resist putting a similar curse back on her family. It was just a small one…so that she wouldn't keep getting bothered with phone calls and letters and visits. She needed time to figure out how to rid herself of evil once and for all, and she was terrified her family would come for her and take her away before she had the chance to do so.

Willow turned to look at her friend, sensing a shift in her energy. There was a look of both sadness and compassion in Tara's eye—almost as if she could relate to Debbie's predicament. She wondered why that was, and figured she'd ask her about it later. Right now they had more pressing matters on hand.

"But weren't Mr. Platt and Jeff murdered by an animal?" She asked.

"Pete's not like other guys, is he Debbie?" Buffy asked knowingly.

"I-I've gotta go," Debbie grabbed her purse, realizing that these girls knew more than they were letting on.

Buffy grabbed her arm though, preventing her from moving. "You have to talk to us," she ventured.

Debbie shook her head in response.

"We can't help you until you do," Buffy insisted.

"I didn't ask for you help!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Well, when are you going to?" Willow interjected exasperatingly.

Tara took a step towards the girl and laid a gentle hand against her arm—the one Buffy wasn't holding on to. "If Pete kills you," she said gently, releasing a little of her energy to help relax the girl, "it'll pretty much be too late…" She didn't want to see the same thing happen to Debbie that she'd seen happen to her mom. And she wished to the gods that this girl would let them help her.

"Debbie," Buffy insisted, "we're running out of time."

"Please," Tara said softly, releasing a little more of her energy.

Debbie didn't know why she started to feel a little calmer, but there was just something about this blonde stranger that she found relaxing. It was almost as if the girl could understand her…knew what she was going through.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Tara looked at Buffy and then glanced at Debbie's arm—asking her silently to let the girl go.

Buffy did as she was bid, knowing she could easily grab onto her again if she made a move to leave.

"My name's Tara," she said softly. "I know you love him…but you need to help us find him. We don't want to hurt him…we just want to stop him from hurting someone else."

"Where can we find him?" Buffy insisted on asking.

"I-I don't know," Debbie trembled.

"You're lying," Buffy accused.

"What if I am?" Debbie asserted. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Buffy had heard enough. She had no time for gentleness—like Tara. She needed results now.

"Wrong question," Willow ventured, noticing the look on Buffy's face.

Tara turned to face the Slayer and sighed. "No…" she ventured softly, pleading with Buffy to let her handle this. She didn't want the girl to get hurt. And she could tell that she was close to reaching her.

"There's no time," Buffy explained as she grabbed Debbie's arm again and ripped her out of Tara's grasp. She then pushed her up against the sink and forced her to look into the mirror.

"Look at yourself," she said harshly. "Why are you protecting him? Anybody who really loved you couldn't do this to you."

Tara sighed, as she listened to Buffy's words. They cut so close to home. She'd thought like Debbie at one stage—thought that her beatings…her mother's beatings…came only because her dad loved them. Her opinion quickly changed though when her mother had died. She'd seen his actions for what they were, but she still had a hard time accepting the truth. It was difficult to believe that her own father didn't love her. In his own way he did…he just showed it differently than others.

Willow noticed Tara's sigh and took a step towards her friend. She reached for her hand and asked her silently if she were okay—lifting her eyebrow in question.

Tara squeezed Willow's hand in response—giving her a soft smile. She could tell that Willow sensed something was up with her, and she knew she'd have to explain everything later. Although, she had no idea if she was ready to do that. She could see that Willow didn't have much respect for Debbie's attitude…didn't understand why the girl felt like she did…why she found it so hard to get out of an abusive relationship. Would Willow understand about her…about her mother…her father, if she told her? She didn't think so.

"Would they take him someplace?" Debbie turned around to face them—breaking Tara out of her thoughts.

"Probably," Buffy replied honestly.

Debbie shook her head in response as she began to sob. "I could never do that to him."

Willow sighed in frustration. A part of her felt sorry for the girl, but another part couldn't understand her. Why would anyone stay in an abusive relationship? She turned towards Tara then, expecting to see the same look of confusion and frustration in her eye. She was surprised to see only compassion. What was going on here? Why did Tara seem so understanding? Had she gone through this herself? That thought confused her even more. Tara didn't seem the type to be involved in an abusive relationship. She'd have to ask her about it later. There was definitely something going on here.

"I'm his everything," Debbie continued.

"Great," Buffy spat out in disgust. "So what, you two live out your Grimm fairy tale? Two people are dead. Who's gonna be next?"

Debbie couldn't take it any longer. She was torn. She loved Pete. Pete loved her. She couldn't do it to him. She couldn't. He loved her. That's why he hurt her. Why he killed them. He did it all for her…right? With a sob, she collapsed onto the nearby changing bench and curled herself up into a small ball—hugging her hips tightly.

"He does love me," she began to chant. "He does love me. He does love me. He does love me. He does love me…"

"This is useless," Buffy exhaled in frustration. "We have to go. I have to find Pete."

Looking at the poor girl sobbing, Willow began to feel sorry for her once again. She looked up at Tara and expressed her compassion silently.

Tara looked at Willow in surprise—not expecting to see compassion in her gaze.

As of one mind, they both moved towards Debbie and each placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," Willow said softly, doing her best to get her to stand up.

"It's okay Debbie," Tara insisted, following Willow's lead and trying to lift the girl up.

"He does love me," Debbie insisted, resisting their efforts.

Willow sighed in frustration and looked at Tara. "I think we broke her."

"He does love me. He does love me," Debbie continued to chant.

Buffy stopped walking momentarily and looked back at Willow. "I think she was broken before this," she ventured, before exiting the locker room.

Willow and Tara shared another look of compassion before returning their attention back to Debbie. "Come on Debbie," Tara said softly, placing her hand back on the girl's arm. "It'll be okay."

Willow smiled and followed Tara's lead, placing her own hand against the girl. She suddenly sensed a flow of energy emanating from Tara, and realized what her teacher was up to. She quickly followed her example and began releasing a little of her own energy.

Within moments, Debbie had stopped chanting and stopped resisting their attempts to lift her up. She remained silent though, and just stared off into space as they guided her outside towards Buffy.

***

As they walked down the halls of Sunnydale High in search of Pete, the four girls heard a loud scream coming from the library. They quickly rushed towards the sound as Giles and Faith joined them from another hall—also having heard the scream.

It didn't take them long to reach the library, and once they had, they noticed that Pete and Wolfie Oz were going at each other on the stairs.

"Get the dart gun!" Giles instructed Buffy.

"Got it," the Slayer replied, having reached behind the counter.

She cocked the weapon and aimed over Giles' shoulder at the two boys.

Debbie couldn't let Buffy do this. Despite knowing he was in the wrong, she still loved Pete. She had to protect him. With that thought she shoved the Slayer's hand as the girl pulled the trigger and yelled out to her boyfriend.

"Pete, watch out!"

Pete jumped at the sound of the gun firing and bolted from the library.

"Ow!" Giles yelped as the dart hit him instead.

"Oh! Sorry!" Buffy apologized sheepishly.

"Oh, right. Bloody priceless," Giles replied as the drug began to take affect. He staggered in place and fell to the floor, inadvertently pushing a table against Wolfie Oz as he attempted to run after Pete.

Buffy lifted the rifle again, this time aiming for Willow's boyfriend instead of Debbie's. She couldn't get a good shot of him though and he managed to escape from out of the library.

She didn't have time to try again though, so she tossed the rifle to Faith. "You get the Wolf!" she instructed, before running after Pete.

"Got it!" Faith replied as she caught the gun.

Without a word, Willow and Tara followed after Faith as she ran out of the library to chase Wolfie Oz. Willow screamed once they'd finally reached her. Faith was on the floor doing her best to avoid getting bitten by Oz and yet keep him at bay. Apparently Oz had caused her to drop the dart gun at one stage.

"Where's the gun?" Faith screamed. "Where's the gun?!"

"Get off her!" Willow exclaimed, grabbing Oz by the tail and yanking him away from Faith.

Wolfie Oz didn't like this and turned his attention away from Faith. Willow began to run down the hall as Oz chased after her. "Get the gun!" she called over her shoulder. "Get the gun! Hurry!"

Faith scrambled to grab the rifle, but Tara had already beaten her to it. The sight of Willow being chased by her werewolf boyfriend had caused something to snap inside her. So, without thinking she'd lunged for the rifle and was now aiming it at Oz. Going on pure adrenaline she pulled the trigger and hit Oz square in the butt. She'd practically willed her aim to go straight and had unwittingly used her energy to guide the dart straight towards its intended destination.

She watched in silence as Oz yelped and whimpered for a few moments, before falling unconscious.

"That was some shot Blondie," Faith grinned—highly impressed with the girl's marksmanship.

"I…" Tara looked at the gun in her hands and extended it towards Faith. She couldn't believe she'd shot Willow's boyfriend. She'd never shot anyone before in her life. She had no idea how to respond to Faith's admiration. "I've never shot anyone before…" she said softly as Faith grabbed the gun off her.

Willow quickly reached Tara's side, feeling a newfound respect for the girl. She hadn't known Tara was such a good shot—the girl had saved her life. She was about to say just that, but was surprised to notice her sudden distress.

"It's okay Tara," she said softly, realizing the girl was feeling a little shaken up. "He's gonna be okay," she soothed. "I mean, it's not like he hasn't been shot before," she quipped. "You know, even I've shot him once."

"You have," Tara smiled, relaxing somewhat.

"Yeah," she grinned, reaching for her hands.

Not wanting to be witness to their emotional moment, Faith headed over towards Oz. "I'll drag him back to the library," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay," Willow smiled, not moving her gaze from Tara's.

"But, um…I'm sorry I shot your boyfriend Willow," Tara insisted.

"It's okay…really," Willow looked into her eyes meaningfully.

Tara smiled, feeling a lot better for shooting her best friend's boyfriend in the ass.

***

Later that night, Willow smiled fondly at Tara as they took a seat at the table nearest to Oz's cage. It would be a few hours until the effects of the tranquilizer dart wore off and Tara had offered to stay with her to Wolf sit. The same could not be said for Giles though. Unfortunately, he'd probably be asleep for the rest of the night. Wanting to make him as comfortable as possible, she and Tara had made a makeshift bed for him in his office—using a few soft covered books as pillows.

Faith meanwhile had gone in search of Buffy—curious to know what had happened with Pete and Debbie. It hadn't taken her long to come across Debbie and Pete's mutilated body. Buffy however was nowhere to be found. Shrugging it off, she made her way back towards the library to let Red and Blondie know what she'd seen.

"So," she greeted the two young Wiccans as she entered the library. "Looks like Pete and Debbie are both goners," she plonked herself up on the table, not wanting to bother with a chair.

Tara frowned at this, upset that they hadn't been able to save Debbie. "Y-y-y-you mean they're both d-d-dead?" she forced herself not to tear up.

Willow looked at her friend and reached for her hand, noticing her sudden distress.

"Yep," Faith replied absently, oblivious to Tara's reaction. "There was like blood everywhere. I think Pete ripped Debbie's head straight from her neck…and the funny thing is…it looked like the same thing happened to him. Don't think Buffy did it—not her style—must've been some other beastie. Whatever it was though, it ain't around anymore. I've done a thorough perimeter search and came out with nothing. Buffy's gone too. Probably went after this new Beastie…"

Tara trembled as Faith described Debbie's murder in gruesome detail. She could feel her insides churning at the thought of it and was glad to have Willow's silent support. As the girl squeezed her hand, she found herself calming down somewhat. However she still couldn't shake the feeling of nausea.

"I'll be back," Tara stood up abruptly, interrupting Faith's explanation. She quickly turned around and headed towards the nearest bathroom.

"Good one," Willow criticized Faith as she watched Tara bolt from the room. "See what you did."

"What?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Did you have to be so graphic?" Willow stood up.

"I—"

Willow held up her hand, silencing Faith's protest. "Can you watch over Oz while I check to see if she's okay?"

"Whatever," Faith rolled her eyes, pushing down the instinct to tell Willow where to go. _She_ wanted to be the one to go after Blondie, but realized that Tara would probably prefer Red's company instead.

***

"You in here Tara?" Willow asked as she entered the nearest bathroom. She winced as she heard the sound of her best friend dry heaving. She took a few steps towards the sound and moved to stand in front of her stall door. "Tara…you okay?"

Tara closed her eyes as she forced down yet another wave of nausea. Debbie's death had been so brutal…so gruesome and so unnecessary. Just like her mother's. All the feelings she'd had when her mother had died were once again being dredged up and she cursed herself for not being able to help. She should've helped Debbie…just like she should've helped her mom. There had to have been more that she could've done…there had to…

"Tara," Willow said her name again when she didn't answer. With a gentle push, she opened the stall door, to where Tara was sitting down on the lid of the toilet, her head between her legs. "Hey," she knelt down next to her friend and placed her hands gently on her knees. "You okay?"

Tara looked up at Willow with tears in her eyes. "She's dead…"

"I know," Willow whispered, feeling herself tear up as she witnessed the utter anguish in Tara's eyes.

"It's all my fault…"

This confused Willow and she lifted a hand up to Tara's cheek, wiping away at a tear. "How is it your fault? Pete killed Debbie…"

Tara just shook her head, unable to think straight anymore. In her mind, Debbie's death and her mom's death had become all jumbled and the guilt and emotion which she'd been bottling up for so long had now finally broken her. "He b-b-beat her and he beat her and she just wanted to die. She wanted to die and I didn't help her. I just let her die—let him beat her. I-I-I…oh, it's all my fault. I let her die…"

"Let who die, Tara?" Willow prompted gently, lifting her other hand to Tara's cheek well. Why was Tara so upset? This was definitely not just about Debbie. She recalled Tara's reaction in the locker room earlier that evening. It was almost as if she'd been able to relate to Debbie. Had Tara been abused…witnessed abuse before? What was going on? She felt totally helpless at the moment, and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Tara and make all her pain go away.

"Hey, c'mere," she moved her hands and wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, pulling the girl into a warm embrace. "Shh…it's okay," she whispered against her hair as she began to cry. "It's okay…whatever it is, you can tell me. It's gonna be okay…"

"I let her die, Willow," Tara sobbed, not caring anymore if Willow found out how terrible her past was. She just couldn't hold it in.

"Let who die…"

"My mom," Tara mumbled against Willow's shoulder—her sobs becoming even more pronounced.

Willow exhaled sharply at Tara's revelation, finally beginning to get the picture. Her dad must've been the abusive kind…must've hurt her…hurt her mom. Oh God, her sweet Tara had grown up in an abusive household. She'd never hated anyone more than she hated Tara's father at this moment. "Hey," she whispered reassuringly, "it's okay, it's okay. You didn't let anyone die, Tara. It wasn't your fault…"

Willow had no idea what had happened, or why Tara blamed herself. All she knew was that there was no way Tara could've been responsible for what had happened to her mom. She didn't know what to say though—wouldn't know until Tara had told her the whole story. However, that wasn't going to happen just yet, so she simply tightened her hold on Tara and held her close as she cried.

After a while, Tara began to feel the gentle zing of Willow's energy engulfing her and she began to cry even harder. She didn't deserve this comfort…but she just couldn't bring herself to break away from the embrace. Willow's arms around her felt so good and her energy was so soothing. This is why she just continued to sob against her shoulder, letting her guilt and her sadness wash over her and release itself.

"Hey," Willow smiled as Tara eventually pulled away. She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "You wanna talk about it?"

Tara didn't particularly want to tell Willow all the sordid details of her family's rotten past. However, she'd already revealed far too much to back down now. She couldn't tell her everything though. The demon part was something she'd have to leave out…that was something she'd never be able to tell her about…never be able to tell anyone about.

"I…It's hard to t-t-talk about," she decided to be honest. "I've n-n-never told anyone before and I…"

"Hey," Willow reached for Tara's hands and squeezed them gently. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. It's okay…"

Tara smiled and felt herself relax a little. "Thank you. I just…it's hard to r-r-remember and…and seeing Debbie brought back so many m-m-memories…"

"Why do you blame yourself for your mom's death?" Willow ventured, hoping she wasn't being out of line with her question.

Tara sighed again before answering. "My dad, um…he hurt her sometimes…hurt her so much that um…that when she got sick one time she just let herself die. She didn't wanna live anymore and I did nothing to stop her…to stop him. I could've insisted she get help…could've done something but I…I just…"

"Oh Tara," Willow reached for her as she began to cry again. "Shhh," she whispered into her ear, "it's okay…it's okay…shh…shh Sweetie, it's okay. It's not your fault, there's nothing you could've done. Oh Tara…I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Please don't blame yourself. I don't know what to say to make you feel better…don't know what happened. But I know you. You're the kindest, sweetest person I've ever met and…and you could never be responsible for something like that. Please believe me…oh Tara. I wish I could make it all better. Tell me what to do…what to say."

"Oh Will," Tara mumbled against Willow's shoulder, feeling comforted despite herself. "I was w-w-weak. I always th-thought my d-d-dad did what he did coz he l-l-loved us. But when my mom died…"

"You began to question…" Willow surmised.

"Yeah…"

"So you got away from him…came to Sunnydale. How'd you do it?" She pulled away from Tara slightly so that she could look into her eyes as she spoke.

"I studied really hard," Tara explained. "Earned a scholarship and…well, you know the rest."

Willow smiled proudly at her friend. "I figured as much. But what I meant was…I mean, from what you've told me…it doesn't seem like he'd let you go off to school without making a fuss or something. You know what I mean?"

Tara hesitated before speaking. She wasn't proud of her actions, but she knew she owed Willow the truth. "Well," she began sheepishly. "I uh…I kinda did something I'm not too proud of…"

"What?" Willow prompted, giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"I kinda p-p-put a spell on my f-f-family…well, more of a curse actually. It's just so that they d-d-don't think about me…so they ignore me and not come looking…"

Willow chuckled at this, unable to stop herself from feeling proud of her friend. The girl sure had guts to stick up to an abusive father…to even go to such lengths as putting a curse on him. In her opinion, a man like that deserved everything he could get. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it Tara…"

"But curses are wrong," Tara insisted. "M-m-magick should never be used for something like that, but I…I just felt I had no choice…"

"Well, I'm glad you did." Willow grinned. "I never would've met you otherwise…"

Tara leaned down and went back into Willow's arms, holding her tight. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear.

"For what?"

"For listening…for not judging."

"Oh Tara," Willow sighed, tightening her hold. "I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me about it. It must've been so hard for you and if you ever wanna talk about it…I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Tara smiled as she pulled away. "But I…I don't like to talk about it. It's something I…I wanna forget."

"I get it," Willow said softly. "And I'm not gonna push. Just know that I'm here if you want to…okay?"

"Okay," she said softly as she moved to stand up. She'd had enough talking for one night though. She felt so much closer to Willow now, but she meant what she'd said—she just found it too hard to talk about—wanted to forget about her past.

Willow released her hold on Tara and followed her out of the stall. She waited patiently for Tara to rinse her face a few times and made sure to be there with a few paper towels when she was done.

"Here," she handed them to her friend.

"Thanks," Tara smiled as she wiped her face. "And thanks again for listening."

Willow looked at Tara through new eyes now. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she must've gone through growing up in an abusive family. To have gotten away from that…to turn out as well adjusted as she had…well, that made her feel so proud of her.

"What is it?" Tara prompted, noticing Willow's far off look.

"I'm just so proud of you," she voiced her thoughts.

Tara blushed at her friend's comment and looked shyly at the floor.

"To have gone through all that…to have escaped and…and to turn out like you have. Well, it's amazing. You're amazing Tara. You know that?"

Tara felt her blush deepen as she moved to place the paper towel in the bin.

"Come on," Willow grinned noticing she'd embarrassed her friend. "Lets head back to the library. I'm sure Faith's getting antsy wondering what we're up to."

"Okay," Tara smiled as she followed Willow out the door. "But I…I don't feel like going home just yet…I don't think I could sleep."

"Me either," Willow nodded. "You know, Oz still needs Wolf-sitting…"

"What about Faith? Isn't she gonna do that tonight?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company…or the relief from duty. You know what Faith's like, she'll probably get bored of being cooped up for so long and wanna head out for patrol."

"You're right," Tara agreed, pleased that Willow had decided not to push the issue of her past. She could sense that Willow wanted to know more, but she just didn't feel up to talking about it. It was great having a best friend who actually cared about her though—who felt proud of her.

***

Willow had been right about Faith. After an hour had gone by, she'd started pacing the library like a caged animal herself. It wasn't long before she'd grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Once Faith had left, Willow and Tara sat themselves down in a cross-legged position on top of the table. They went into their usual training routine—seeing as they'd skipped it this afternoon. They meditated, practiced some levitation, some control techniques…the usual. Once Oz woke up though and began pacing in his cage, it became a lot harder for them to concentrate on magicks.

"Oz is up," Willow noted, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Tara grinned. "I'm really glad he wasn't the killer though," she expressed her thoughts.

"Me too," Willow sighed. "I feel so…"

"Relieved?"

Willow grinned in response. "Yeah! I don't think it would've been much fun taking a cold-blooded killer to the homecoming dance next week," she quipped.

"No," Tara chuckled in agreement. "I guess not…"

"So what do you wanna do now…I don't think I can concentrate with his growling in the background."

"Well," Tara thought for a moment. "We could, um…read to him."

"Right," Willow stood up and headed towards the front counter. "That's a great idea. I've actually been reading to him lately. It seems to make him calmer."

With that, she quickly located the book she'd left behind the front counter and returned to her position on the table. She and Tara consequently spent the rest of the night taking turns at reading out loud from 'Call of the Wild.'

THE END OF CHAPTER 4

Send Spikeme4now Feedback 

Read Chapter 5 

Back to Chapter 3 

BACK TO FIC 


	5. Chapter 5

BACK TO FIC 

**A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS**

Copyright © March 2003

By

spikeme4now4200

Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where.

Special thanks goes to Chris Cook of Through the Looking Glass and Artemis for creating the title graphic at the top of the page. Thanks, Chris!

A great big thanks also goes to Susan Carr of for beta reading this. Thanks heaps Susan. Your ideas have been great. 

Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3. 

Feedback: mailto:spikeme4now@optusnet.com.au?subject=Fluke Feedback Yes Please!!!! I would really appreciate feedback on this story. I'll reply to anyone who emails me. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed. Outright flames will be ignored. 

Category: Alternate Universe _(Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school)_.

Pairing: Willow/Tara 

Rating: PG-13 (first 5 chapters) R to NC-17 for the rest.

Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al, you all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them, I simply want to play with them a little :-)

Summary: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school. This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.

Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980, and since Willow graduated in the class of '99, that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year. Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college. Furthermore, since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place . . . in my own mind anyway . . . lol

***

CHAPTER 5

***

"So Blondie," Faith greeted Tara as she took a seat on the grass next to the young witch, "you waiting for Red?"

"Hi Faith," Tara smiled at the Slayer. "Yeah, I…I'm waiting for the gang so we can head over to the Espresso Pump."

"Why don't you just meet 'em there?"

"Willow said it would be more fun if we could all walk there together…"

"Of course," Faith grinned slyly, "and you'd do anything Red asked you to…right?"

Tara looked up at the dark-haired Slayer in confusion. "W-what do you m-m-mean by that? W-w-why wouldn't I do s-s-something for W-W-W-Willow?"

Faith chuckled at Tara's sudden nervousness, she couldn't help liking the blonde witch. There was just something so innately honest about her, that Faith felt closer to her than any of the other Scoobies—except for maybe Buffy. She didn't know why, but a part of her felt kind of protective towards the young witch, maybe it was a Slayer thing. 

It might have something to do with how Tara reacted to her, as if she didn't judge her. Faith wasn't blind, she knew what the rest of the Scoobies thought of her, knew they looked down on her because of her past, thought she was white trash, as if she wasn't good enough for them, and if she hadn't been the Slayer, they probably never would've even given her the time of day. Okay, well, maybe Xander would have, but he was a guy, and guys always gave her the time of day…and they gave her exactly what she needed…

Back to Blondie though, Blondie seemed to almost understand where she came from, and she didn't judge her. It was like who she was in the past, where she came from, didn't matter. Your past was your past, and all that mattered was the here and now…and for some reason she just knew that Blondie would always tell her where she stood with her. Blondie would never make a play of liking her just to be polite—she hated that. She hated the way the Scoobies all played nice around her because it was 'the right thing to do.'

Her affection for Blondie didn't stop Faith from giving her a hard time though. Teasing was good…it was fun, and she loved getting a reaction out of her, loved seeing how much she could push her. Besides, the girl always took her teasing with good humor—even if she did turn beet red at some of the things she said…but Blondie knew she was teasing, knew it was just her way. Tara would have to be the most understanding person she'd ever met, and for someone who made it her job not to trust anyone, Faith couldn't help feeling as if she could trust Tara. 

Yeah, there was definitely something special about Blondie and Faith knew she would do everything she could to make sure no one hurt her, especially Red. Why couldn't the girl see how crazy Blondie was for her? Red was blind and stupid not to notice the way Blondie looked at her…no one had ever looked at her that way. No, wait, Red wasn't blind or stupid, she was a goddamned sheep. Red would never acknowledge the notion she could be interested in girls—she had Dog-Boy after all…and she wouldn't want to do anything to upset her moralistic, self-centered, hypocritically purist social group…would she?

Man, that pissed her off. Here was Blondie, pining away for someone who was too stupid, and too much of a sheep to even give her the time of day. She deserved better, deserved someone who didn't care what society thought, didn't care about what was right or wrong…but about what felt right. That was her motto, 'want, take, have.' If you wanted something, you just went ahead and took it. Why should you deny yourself anything? Life was short, and if you didn't take care of Numero Uno, then you were just wasting your time, because no one else would. 

"Hey kid," she grinned at Tara, "I'm not blind, I see the way you look at her…anyone with half a brain would realize you—"

"What?" Tara interrupted, her cheeks burning. "Y-y-you c-c-can t-t-tell? Everyone can t-t-tell I…I…?"

Faith chuckled at Tara's fear. "Relax Blondie," she grinned. "I said anyone with half a brain…the Scoobies don't exactly fit the bill. They're too caught up in their own self importance to notice what's going on around them."

Tara frowned at Faith's description of her friends. "I don't think they're—"

"Relax," Faith interjected. "I was just teasing, but I really don't think they're aware of your little crush."

Tara blushed again. "But _you_ are?"

"Hey, I notice these things…I notice you," she flirted, strategically placing a hand on Tara's knee, and looking into her eyes.

Tara didn't know how to react to Faith's sudden come-on. Not that she wasn't flattered—Faith was definitely one of the hottest girls she'd ever met…but she wasn't Willow. What's more, she'd never been good with people, wasn't used to having someone flirt with her, and Faith's attention threw her a little.

"I-I-I…" she stammered, searching her mind for something to say…for a way of letting Faith know she wasn't interested. Nothing came to her however, and all she could do was take a few deep breaths as she looked down at the ground.

"She's blind you know," Faith continued, keeping her hand on Tara's knee. "She'd have to be not to notice your hotness."

Tara didn't think it was possible to turn redder than she was already, but at Faith's words, she could feel her blush deepening even further. _What was Faith implying?_ Why was she flirting with her?

"Look at me Tara," Faith continued, an idea forming in her head. 

Slowly, Tara lifted her gaze, meeting the Slayer's eyes. 

"You're sweet and hot at the same time," Faith whispered huskily, moving her hand from Tara's knee, up to her thigh, "and I bet you've never felt what it's like to taste a woman…to have a woman taste you…and to scream her name at the top of your lungs when you come so hard you feel like your brain's about to explode?"

Tara merely shook her head, words escaping her for the moment. She couldn't believe how daring Faith's words were, how explicit she was being, and she couldn't help getting turned on by them, just a little. Although, it was _Willow's_ taste she was fantasizing about, Willow's lips she wanted to feel between her own legs, and Willow's name she could imagine screaming as she descended into ecstasy.

Faith smiled as she noticed Tara's eyes glaze over, knowing her words'd had their desired effect. She wasn't stupid though, she knew Red was most likely the star of Blondie's fantasy. Leaning in slowly, she moved her lips to Tara's ear. "You can see her, can't you?" she whispered seductively. "See her riding you…tasting you…feel her wetness…her desire…"

Tara closed her eyes as Faith's words evoked more erotic images in her mind. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and pulled back in alarm. "Faith," she said in reproach, her eyes meeting the Slayer's. "W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a little taste," Faith replied, gently squeezing her thigh.

"A taste of what?" Tara asked in confusion.

"You know you can never have her…that she belongs to someone else…"

"I know that Faith," Tara sighed. "I'm hap-happy just being her friend."

Faith chuckled at the young girl's naiveté. "No you're not," she told her with a grin. "You'll never be happy pining away for something you can never have. That's why I'm offering you the chance to live out your fantasy."

Tara frowned at the Slayer's words, becoming more confused than ever. "What do you mean Faith?"

"We all have urges," Faith said huskily, moving her face closer towards Tara's, allowing her breath to brush over the young witch's lips. "We all want things we can never have…fantasize about what it would be like to taste that special someone…to taste their essence on your tongue, to feel their warm wetness surround your fingers as their muscles clench with desire…"

"What are you g-g-getting at Faith?" Tara asked breathlessly, her face burning with both embarrassment and desire. The Slayer's words had evoked the most erotic images in her mind, and she couldn't help being turned on by them, by the way the girl's hand rested seductively against her thigh, the way her breath tingled against her lips. Tara might be a one-woman kind of gal, but she was also human, and when an overly sex-charged, omni-sexual Slayer flirted with her…well, she found it hard to ignore her basic animalistic urges. 

"You want her," Faith leaned in even closer, taking full advantage of Tara's reaction. "I can see it in your eyes…can smell your need—Slayer senses and all, and I," she bridged the gap between them and rested her forehead against Tara's, her lips almost brushing against the blonde's, "I can see you want me too, want me to please you, to bring you to the edge of insanity…"

Tara closed her eyes when Faith's lips finally brushed against hers, getting caught up in the moment. The kiss was surprisingly soft, gentle…the Slayer merely teasing her with what she could offer her, using her lips to capture hers tenderly, first the top one and then the bottom one. Faith suckled on it gently for a moment and when she finally felt Tara respond, she pulled away.

"I can give you what you want Tara," she whispered seductively, making sure to let her lips brush against the blonde's as she spoke. "I can be whoever you want me to be…" she paused a moment to once again suckle on Tara's bottom lip, knowing instinctively that the girl liked that. "I can even be your precious Red," she said as she pulled away, moving her hand from Tara's outer thigh, to her inner thigh.

Tara's eyes flew open in shock when she felt the Slayer's hand so close to her sex…heard her reference to Willow. It was then that she realized what Faith was getting at…realized her own weakness in succumbing to the Slayer's seduction. How could she have forgotten about Willow? Well, not forgotten about her, but let herself forget that it wasn't Willow who was touching her. She'd allowed herself to fantasize about the woman she adored as the Slayer had kissed her…spoken spoke her sexy words, and touched her oh so intimately.

This was wrong though, it was cheap. Sure, she knew she didn't stand a chance with Willow, knew she'd never feel the girl's lips against her own. But allowing herself to pretend she could, allowing Faith to seduce her into this immoral fantasy…well, it was wrong. It would be so easy to take what Faith was offering, but it wouldn't be real, it wouldn't be about love…just sex, and she wanted more than that. She could never simply have sex with someone and she knew that's all Faith was offering.

She suddenly couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the Slayer. _Faith must be really lonely to feel like she doesn't deserve to be loved…as if sex is all she could hope for. What happened in this girl's life to make her feel so dejected, to make her yearn for affection in any way, even at the expense of true love…?_

"I'm sorry Faith," Tara whispered, placing her hand against the Slayer's—stilling her movement, preventing her from moving closer towards her sex. 

"Don't be sorry," Faith smiled, "just say yes," she continued, leaning forward to once again rest her forehead against Tara's. "You know you want it…"

Tara lifted her other hand and placed it tenderly against Faith's cheek. "I do want it," she whispered, moving her head back to look into the brunette's eyes, "I want you…but you deserve more than just my…my w-w-want…"

Tara's words confused the Slayer—it wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting. A moralistic 'it's wrong' she would have understood—even a flat out denial by Blondie of her own desire would've been a predictable response. But for Tara to tell her that she _did _want her, but that _she_ deserved more, well…that just threw her.

"What do you mean I deserve more?" she asked huskily, moving her free hand to Tara's cheek. "You under-estimate your hotness Blondie," she continued seductively. "I know you're inexperienced, but half the fun would be in the teaching…I'm sure I could show you a thing or two about how—"

"That's n-not what I m-m-mean Faith," Tara interrupted, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I mean you deserve to be l-l-loved…in the truest sense of the word, and I…I d-don't l-l-love you…I'm sorry…"

"I know that, Cutie," Faith chuckled. "I don't love you either…what I'm talking about is a good old roll in the hay, one which'll leave us both totally satisfied, and have us walking funny for days…"

Tara smiled despite her embarrassment, knowing where the girl was coming from. To Faith, sex wasn't about love, it was about momentarily feeling satisfied, fooling herself into believing it was all the affection she needed. She was wrong though—she could have affection without sex, just as she could have both love and sex together. The girl had obviously been so hurt in her life that she now believed she didn't deserve to be loved. A part of Tara could understand that—her dad had always told her she was a thing of evil—that her family were the only ones who could ever love a creature such as herself, and that she shouldn't bother seeking out love from others. 

She'd been lucky however—she'd had her mom. Her mom had made sure to remind her that no matter what her dad said, everyone deserved love. There was no such thing as a totally good person, just like there was no such thing as a totally evil person. Good and evil existed inside everyone, and it was up to the individual to decide where they stood on the continuum. This was partly the reason she still had hope. Even though she had so much evil inside her, it would be up to her to decide whether or not she gave into it.

Looking into the misguided eyes of the troubled Slayer, Tara couldn't help feeling a kind of kinship with the young woman. Here was someone who hadn't had a mother to tell her she deserved love…had been brought up to believe that sex was just sex, and that love had no part of it. Faith didn't need another nameless lover, Faith needed a friend…someone to love her unconditionally…platonically, someone who would stick by her no matter what.

"You don't get it Faith," Tara continued, practically willing herself not to stutter. The point she wanted to get across was deftly serious, and she didn't want to mar it by stammering like an idiot. "I…I want to love you," she explained, gently running her thumb against the Slayer's cheekbone. "You deserve to be loved…"

This threw Faith even more off balance, and she could barely move as she looked into the young witch's eyes. "I thought Red was the one y—?"

"I'm not talking romantic love," Tara interrupted gently, her smile widening. "I'm talking friendship…platonic love. I…I w-wanna be your friend Faith. I wanna get to know who you really are, and I…I want the chance to love you like a friend."

Faith couldn't believe the words coming out of Blondie's mouth, they were almost unrecognizable to her. No one had ever said they wanted to love her before, especially not without sex. She couldn't understand her, why would she want this? Why would this girl want to be her friend, want to love her? Faith's first instinct was to think the girl was having her on, lying to her, but she knew that wasn't the case. There was just something in the way Tara was looking at her, that made her feel like she was telling the truth. Why did she feel like she could trust her? She'd never trusted anyone in her whole life, why start now?

"Love is for suckers," Faith said eventually, refusing to give in to the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "It's just something guys say to get you into bed, and something girls wanna hear to justify their actions—coz, you know, it's okay to fuck someone's brains out if you're in love…" she pointed out sarcastically.

"You're wrong Faith," Tara insisted. "Love isn't just about sex, and justification…there are m-many different forms of love…"

"Now who's been reading a Bible too much?" Faith quipped. "All this love thy neighbor garbage—" 

"I'm not preaching to you Faith," Tara smiled patiently, "I'm talking about nature, about our basic rights," she tenderly stroked the Slayer's cheek again, wondering how deep this girl's pain really went. "I haven't read a Bible since grade school," she pointed out good naturedly, "and I'm more of a Wiccan than a Christian…Faith, I…I understand you more than you think I do," Tara continued.

"You understand nothing," Faith interjected.

"You're wrong," Tara interrupted. "You never met my father," she began, realizing that revealing this to Faith would be the only way to get her to understand. "He made it his job to tell me I was worthless…to make me think I was, um…evil…"

Faith frowned at the young girl's words, surprised by what she'd revealed. How could anyone think this girl was evil? "You?" she asked in surprise. "You evil? That's a laugh riot if I ever heard one," Faith chuckled. "If you're evil, then I'm the Dark lord himself—ruler of Hell."

Tara chuckled along with the Slayer. "You're wrong though," she said after her laughter had died down. "There's a lot you don't know about me Faith…we both have good and evil inside us…"

Faith looked like she was about to protest, but Tara moved her hand from the Slayer's cheek, to her lips, gently silencing her. 

"We do," she insisted. "But that's not my point…not exactly. What I wanna point out, is that despite all my dad told me, I was lucky enough to have my mom. She, um…she taught me that we all deserve to be loved…that no one is perfect, and it's up to us to choose how we want our lives to play out…"

"What are you driving at Blondie?" Faith inquired, moving her hand up to Tara's, and lifting it away from her lips. 

"I mean you shouldn't believe all the hype about you being so, um…so bad."

Faith chuckled in response. "I _am_ a badass Blondie, where have you been?"

Tara chuckled too, but remained firm in her words. "But there's more to you than just that," she insisted. "You're a Slayer," Tara reminded her. "You fight on the side of good—and yet your power is rooted in darkness. You're more complex than even you realize, and um, I…I wanna be your friend—I think you're worth getting to know…"

Faith couldn't help warming to the girl's words, she wasn't much for the mushy stuff, but like she'd been thinking earlier, there was definitely something special about Blondie. _Okay,_ she thought to herself. _If Blondie wants to be friends, then we'll be friends, she'd have to be the only Scoobie I respect…well, except for B. There's definitely something about the whole Slayer thing that only she gets—and I know she craves more than just non-fat yogurt after a good slay…okay, focus on cutie here—I can think about Buffy later…_

"Okay Blondie," Faith ventured, her mind made up. "If you wanna be friends…I'm willing to have a go at it. But if you even bring up the love crap again—I'm outta here…got it?" 

Tara giggled at the Slayer's bravado—knowing the girl was still in denial. It was a good start though—hopefully by showing Faith what true friendship was all about, she'd be able to get through to her, be able to show her that she wasn't as bad a person as she thought she was. Coz that was Faith's main downfall—she'd been told so many times how bad she was, that she'd allowed herself to believe she really was. Tara could see through that though, could sense the good inside her, and being the person she was—she wanted to do everything in her power to help this girl, she deserved it.

"Okay Faith," Tara began, after she'd stopped giggling. "No love—the word's gone—stricken from my vocabulary."

"Just so we're clear," Faith grinned, finally removing her hand from Tara's thigh.

"Crystal," Tara responded with a smile.

"So," Faith began, suddenly getting an idea. She wanted to see how far she could push their newfound friendship, see how much sexiness she could get away with before Tara put a stop to it. "How 'bout we go to the Homecoming dance together?"

"The Homecoming dance?" Tara asked in surprise. "I, um…I don't even go to school here—"

"That's the whole point," Faith interjected. "I bet you'd love to spend the night with Red—Dog-Boy'll be playing on stage all night I'm sure she could use the company, but you'd never go alone…so as you're friend I'm offering to take you."

"But you don't go to school here either," Tara pointed out. "How will you get tickets?" Although, a part of her was suddenly intrigued by the idea of going to the Homecoming dance. Faith was right, Willow would be alone all night…she'd want someone to talk to…someone to keep her company…

Tara frowned as she suddenly realized the selfishness of her thoughts. Willow had a boyfriend, she cared about Oz…she would never be interested her, and it was selfish of her to want anything more than friendship from her.

Although, on second thoughts, Willow _would_ be lonely…

"We'll crash together," Faith grinned. "I bet B's already bought tickets," she continued, her grin widening when she saw the look on Tara's face—the girl was only seconds away from giving in…"and since Scott Hope ditched her…I don't think she'll mind giving 'em to us. If she changes her mind about going—she can easily get another ticket. So what do you say? You in?"

"I…" Tara hesitated, still not quite sure if it was a good idea. What's more, she couldn't help wondering about Faith's motives for asking her. "Why do you wanna go to the dance with me so much?"

"You want the truth?" Faith asked, grinning seductively.

Tara nodded in response.

"Okay," Faith chuckled. "I wanna have a bit of fun…I plan on checking out the student population for hotties—but if I land a dreg, then I can just tell 'em you're with me…and besides, how can I resist the chance to rub up against you on the dance floor—?"

"Faith," Tara interjected, surprised by her continued flirting. "I…I thought we c-c-cleared this up?"

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily?" Faith grinned. "Haven't you ever heard of having friends with 'benefits'?"

"Faith, I-I-I…" Tara sputtered, not knowing exactly how to respond.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Faith stated. "I'm going to the dance, and you're coming with me, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming," she smiled softly, letting the witch know she was teasing.

Tara shook her head at Faith's words, but did so with a smile. She could tell the Slayer wasn't gonna relent, and to be honest, she couldn't really see the harm in going to the dance with her. It's not like the rest of the Scoobies wouldn't be there…and Faith was probably trying to push her buttons by asking her, wanting to test their newfound friendship.

"Okay Faith," Tara sighed eventually, "I'm in. But I meant what I said about the whole friendship thing—that's all I want."

"And I respect that totally," Faith said oh-so innocently, "but you can't blame a gal for trying," she continued, leaning close and surprising Tara with a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're a total hottie," she flirted as she pulled away.

Tara blushed at the compliment and good naturedly pushed the Slayer away from her. "You're relentless," she giggled.

"I always take what I want," Faith replied, lifting her hand back up to Tara's cheek.

Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia chose that moment to round the grassy hill in front of the school. Willow unwittingly let go of Oz's hand in shock as she witnessed the sickening display of affection happening between Tara and Faith. Why was Faith stroking Tara's cheek? Why was Tara giggling, allowing Faith to touch her? And why did the sight of it make her wanna do some hardcore violence to Faith?

"What's going on here?" she asked the two girls, bringing their attention away from one another and up to her.

"Willow," Tara smiled, pleased to see her student, "How was your day? Were you happy with how you turned out in the yearbook photo?" she asked, knowing the girl had been nervous about it.

Willow relaxed slightly at Tara's words, giving her a warm smile. "I think I turned out a little worried-looking," she confessed sheepishly. "I was smiling for what seemed like ages, and when no photo was being taken I started to wonder why…and that's when the guy took it…"

"Aww," Tara chuckled. "I bet you turn out adorable," she grinned.

"I hope so," Willow smiled, until her gaze once again landed on Faith. "What were you two talking about?" she frowned.

Faith grinned at the question, seeing her chance to make Red squirm. She'd have to be blind not to have noticed the death-stare the young witch had given her a moment ago. Maybe Red wasn't a totally hopeless case for Blondie after all.

"Tara here just agreed to be my date to the Homecoming dance," Faith explained, putting an arm around the blonde for show. "Didn't you Cutie?" she grinned, placing a quick kiss against her cheek.

Tara merely smiled shyly, and lowered her face to the ground—embarrassed by the sudden attention. "I guess…" she said softly.

Willow felt her mouth open wide in shock at Faith's statement…at the audacity of it all. Why was Tara going to the dance with Faith? And most importantly, why didn't she pull away when Faith kissed her cheek? Was there something going on here that she'd missed? Why hadn't Tara told her…?

"How can you take Tara to the dance?" she asked Faith indignantly. 

"Yeah," Cordelia agreed. "Are you a lesbo too…no wait…you'd have to be bi wouldn't you…with all the stories you tell and the guys you've done…?"

For once in her life, Willow had to agree with Cordelia—and actually found herself smiling at her words. "You don't even go to this school," Willow pointed out, not waiting for Faith to answer Cordelia's question.

Faith grinned, choosing to ignore the inane comments of the 'homecoming queen wannabe' and answer Red's question instead. 

"Neither does Tara," she pointed out. "We're gonna crash," she turned her head and pressed another quick kiss to the young witch's cheek. "Anyway," she looked back up at the group, "I'm gonna go check on B—get some training in before patrol." 

With that she turned back towards Tara and gently grasped the girl's cheeks in her hands. She knew this would rile up the Scoobies, and she really wanted to give Red something to think about. She'd seen the jealous look the girl had given her a moment ago, and realized that Blondie wasn't the only one with feelings. Red was in complete denial mode, it would do her good to feel a little jealous, might help Blondie in the process as well.

Willow looked on in shock as Faith pressed her lips to Tara's, kissing her soundly. She was even more upset when Tara did nothing to stop her, she just accepted the kiss. Why was she doing that? Were she and Faith a couple? Since when were they a couple? Why hadn't Tara told her she'd been seeing Faith…and why had Tara agreed to go to the dance with her? Didn't she know what kind of immoral slut the dark-haired Slayer was? She was just gonna hurt her. And why was Faith still kissing Tara? It's been almost a minute, or so it felt like, and Tara wasn't doing anything to stop her. Was she enjoying it? Was Faith like her girlfriend now or something?

In actual fact, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, and by the time Tara realized what was happening, Faith was already pulling away from her. 

"Catch ya guys later," she ventured, leaping up from the grass. "And Tara," she looked back down at the blonde, "You ever change your mind about that fantasy of yours…the offer still stands."

Tara sputtered in response, and lowered her head to the ground in mortification. _Why did Faith have to be so relentless?_

"Fantasy?" Willow asked in shock—her eyes moving form Tara's to the Slayer's. 

"Yeah," Faith grinned. "Maybe she'll tell you about it someday Red," she told her huskily, loving the annoyance she'd caused in the young witch. _Man, her buttons were easy to push—as was the case for most of the Scoobies…_

With that thought, she flashed an open-mouthed Xander a seductive smile as she headed off to the library, giving him a sly wink to egg him on even further. She loved causing a stir…and the poor guy had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. As she made her way towards the library, she couldn't help wondering if the boy was a virgin or not…_she loved educating virgins…_

"You can close your mouth now Xander," Cordelia said with annoyance, lifting her hand to his chin and doing it for him.

"Did you see that?" he grinned, turning to Oz.

Oz merely looked at him blankly, choosing not to dignify Xander's question with a response. He was more worried about his girlfriend's demeanor. He could see how upset Willow seemed. Why would it irritate her to see Tara and Faith kissing? Unless…

He let his thoughts trail off then. It wouldn't do to get worked up about it, especially since he wasn't completely sure he was reading things correctly. However, the niggling feeling that Willow might be jealous of Faith simply wouldn't leave him. 

Oz had sensed right, Willow was fuming. All she could think about was how dare Faith kiss Tara, how dare Tara just sit there and take it…and what the hell was this about a fantasy? Why was Tara telling _Faith_ about her fantasies, why hadn't Tara told _her_ about her fantasies? Willow didn't stop to think about why she was so upset—all she knew was that she hated what she'd seen…and she was suddenly furious with Tara.

Before she could speak though, Cordelia decided to voice her disapproval of her boyfriend's ogling of the sexy Slayer. "Okay," she ventured. "If you're done ogling Slutty The Slayer, can we go now? I'm kinda thirsty and I really want my caffeine fix."

Willow looked up at Cordelia and sighed. A part of her couldn't help but find her nickname for Faith amusing, but she wasn't ready to leave just yet. She had a few things to discuss with Tara first. 

"Why don't you guys just go on without us," she ventured, turning her glance towards Oz. "You don't mind do you?" she asked him. "I wanna talk with Tara some more…"

"Don't mind," he smiled down at his girlfriend, forcing down his own reservations. 

He could tell she wanted to grill Tara on her actions, but there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, it might be good to let Will get her emotions out in the open… 

"Got practice with the Dingoes anyway," he explained affably. "Devon wants to make sure we've got all our sets down for the dance."

"Cool," Willow smiled, graciously accepting his good-bye kiss.

When the gang had left, she turned her attention back to Tara, unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Are you and Faith like a couple now?" she asked the blonde, kneeling down next to her on the grass. "Why didn't you tell me you and Faith were dating? Since when have you been dating? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? And for that matter, why were you telling her about your fantasies. You never told me about your fantasies…and we talked talk about everything…why tell Faith? Don't you trust me? Why haven't you ever talked to me about stuff like that? What's so special about Faith? Don't you know what a slut she is? She's just gonna hurt you, you know? Faith'll do anything with two legs, and if you—"

"Hey, Will," Tara interrupted, reaching out a hand to her knee. The girl's sudden bombardment of questions surprised her. What was Willow's problem with Faith? Why was she so upset? "There's nothing going on between me and Faith," she explained. "We're just going to the dance as friends…really."

"You looked more than just friendly to me," Willow pointed out. 

Tara frowned in confusion, wondering at the sudden anger in Willow's voice. What was her problem? Why was Willow freaking out…? The answer suddenly dawned on her, and she had to admit, she hated the realization.

"Oh my God, Will," Tara sighed, quickly removing her hand from the girl's knee. "I th-th-thought you didn't have a pr-problem with me b-b-being, um…you know…g-g-gay…"

Willow frowned at Tara's words. "I _don't_ have a problem with you being gay," she stated. "Why would you think I have a problem with it?"

"Coz this is the f-f-first time you've actually s-s-s-seen evidence of the fact. You're freaked c-c-coz Faith k-k-kissed me, and…"

"You're right," Willow interrupted. "I _am_ freaked that Faith kissed you…but I'm _not_ freaked you're gay. How can you even say that? You've got it wrong. I just know Faith's type—that's all, and…and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Tara didn't know what to make of Willow's words. Although, it did make more sense than Willow freaking out about the gay-thing. She knew Willow well enough by now to know she was a good person, which is why the sudden realization that she might be freaked surprised her. She didn't want to think that…in fact, she didn't want to argue with Willow at all. 

"But why are you so angry Will?" Tara asked softly. "You seem angry with me…"

Willow sighed and reached her hands for Tara's. "I'm not angry with you," she told her gently, realizing she'd been argumentative. She suddenly regretted her outburst, not wanting to fight with Tara. What had possessed her to overreact like that? It wasn't like her at all. "I just, I…I'm sorry Tara…it's none of my business. If you wanna date Faith—that's fine…I was just worried…I'm sorry…" 

"You've got nothing to be worried about," Tara smiled, relaxing somewhat at Willow's words. "And like I said…Faith and I are not dating…we're just friends."

Willow didn't really believe that…figured Tara was just saying that to stop the argument. And since she didn't wanna argue with Tara either, she decided to let it go—for now.

"Okay Tara," she smiled. "If you say so…" 

Tara smiled back, feeling only slightly comforted. She was still a little confused about her friend's reaction. She'd never seen Willow like this before and she hated the idea that the girl was angry with her. It just didn't sit well…

"Lets talk about something else," Willow decided to change the topic. After all, she _had_ wanted to meet with Tara for a reason… 

"W-w-what do you wanna talk about?" Tara asked, jumping at the chance to move on from their unprecedented awkwardness.

"How 'bout the dance," Willow ventured.

Tara frowned. She'd thought Willow didn't want to continue with their argument.

"Not about that," Willow was quick to explain, noticing Tara's reaction. "I…I wanted to ask you if you'd help me pick out an outfit. I wanna wear something that makes Oz go 'wow'…not just 'cool'…you know what I mean?"

Tara chuckled at Willow's words. "Sure," she smiled.

"Great," Willow grinned in response, suddenly getting an idea. "Oh…wait, you're going now too aren't you? Do you know what you're gonna wear? I can help you pick out something as well…if you want…"

"Oh," Tara ventured, realizing she hadn't thought about that. 

Although, her mother's dress suddenly came to mind…but she'd never worn it before…been saving it for a special occasion. Well…this would be her first dance after all…and she could try it on at Willow's…get the girl's opinion on it. 

"I do have some idea of what I'm gonna wear," she smiled. "But I haven't worn it before, so I'd love your opinion of it."

"It's settled then," Willow replied. "We'll stop by your place, grab your outfit, and then head back to mine. What do you say?"

"Okay," Tara smiled. "But can we get something to eat first? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure," Willow nodded. "Lets go to the food court at the mall," she stood up and offered her hand to Tara. "We can grab a pizza or something."

"Sounds great," Tara replied, allowing Willow to help her up.

***

A few hours later, Tara was placing her mother's dress on Willow's bed as Willow pressed play on her Lisa Loeb CD. Willow then went to her closet and quickly took out the outfits she'd been contemplating.

"I've narrowed my choices down to these," she explained to Tara. "You can let me know which ones you like as I try them on."

"Okay," Tara agreed, watching with a smile as Willow grabbed one of the outfits and headed behind her change screen.

A few minutes later, Willow stepped out from behind the screen, wearing a scarlet blouse over a white satin slip dress. "What do you think of this?" she asked Tara softly.

Tara looked up as she slipped the denim jacket from her shoulders. "Nice," she smiled at her friend, thinking she looked absolutely adorable.

"It's my first big dance, you know," Willow confessed, as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Where there's a boy," she smiled widely, "and a band…and not just me alone in my room pretending that there's a boy and a band."

Tara chuckled at this, finding it hard to believe that the enchantress before her had any problems getting guys to notice her.

Slipping the blouse off her shoulders, Willow moved towards the bed and picked up another outfit. "I just want it to be…" she trailed off, moving back behind the screen.

"Special…" Tara finished for her, as she began to unbutton her own blouse. "I know what you mean. I…I've never been to a d-d-dance before."

"Is that why you said yes to Faith?" Willow asked.

Tara sighed at Willow's question, not wanting to get back to their argument again. "Partly…" she hesitated. "I…"

"I get it," Willow interjected from behind the screen, instantly regretting her question. She also didn't feel like dredging up their argument. "And again…I'm sorry I overreacted…"

"It's okay Will," Tara insisted, throwing her blouse to the bed. "You were just concerned," she moved towards the bed and picked up her dress. She pulled it over her head, keeping her jeans on for the moment.

"What do you think about this?" Willow asked, stepping out from behind the screen again. 

Tara took in her friend's appearance, the girl was wearing a long black floral print skirt, and a black top with small sunflowers on it. "Nice," she nodded, moving her hands to the back of her own dress. 

Willow watched with a smile as Tara attempted to tie the strings of the corset-type bodice. The girl could barely reach behind her, and the look of intense concentration on her face was utterly adorable. Lifting her hands up, she took a few steps towards Tara, and gently turned her around by the shoulders. 

"Let me," she whispered into her ear as she reached for the first tie at the small of her back.

Tara could only nod, her skin humming from Willow's proximity. She sucked in her breath sharply as the redhead tightened the first tie and began to work on the second. When Willow's knuckles suddenly brushed against her naked back, Tara felt her skin tingle from her touch and the sensation of the girl's breath against her neck was almost too much for Tara to handle, it was all she could do to remain standing.

"It's a gorgeous dress," Willow whispered, moving towards the third tie, her eyes strangely drawn to the naked expanse of Tara's back. The girl had such smooth skin…and it felt so silky against her knuckles as she tied her bodice. The sensation was tingly and she too was having trouble with her legs.

"It was my mom's," Tara breathed out gently, "she um…she left it to me when she…"

"Oh," Willow replied softly, moving her knuckles purposefully against Tara's skin as she reached for the next tie. "Is this the first time you've worn it?" she asked, doing her best to steady her breathing. That was a hard thing to do however, seeing as the image of Tara's naked back was now firmly entrenched in her mind and the sensation of her silky skin made her feel as if a direct current of electricity was coursing through her body.

"Yeah," Tara choked out, letting out a soft gasp at the deliberate movement of Willow's knuckles against her skin. Why was she doing this to her? Didn't she know how sexy that felt…how wet she was getting because of it? "I, um…" she forced herself to continue, "I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Like the dance," Willow stated, moving her hands to the final tie. 

"Yeah," Tara whispered, reminding herself to breathe. Just because Willow's hands were brushing against her skin, didn't mean she should stop breathing. But why did it have to feel so erotic…?

As Willow pulled the strings tight with her fingers, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so dizzy. What was it about Tara's semi-nakedness that had her so worked up? Why did her legs feel like jell-o…and why could she feel the wetness building between her thighs? It's not like she thought Tara was sexy…? So why did she have the sudden urge to press her lips against Tara's skin? Why could she imagine reaching out with her tongue and running it along the exposed skin of Tara's back? Why did she want to taste the saltiness of her skin…feel her silkiness against her tongue?

"There," Willow choked out, bringing herself out of her fantasy. She rested her fingers against Tara's back, just above where her dress ended, indulging in the texture of her skin for only a brief moment before turning around and heading back behind the screen.

Tara sighed as Willow's fingers left her skin, turning around as she disappeared from view. "Thanks Will," she said softly, lifting the hem of her dress upwards. 

"My pleasure," Willow replied from behind the screen.

Tara quickly unbuttoned her jeans and worked down the zipper. She then deftly began to unlace her boots. "So, uh…you and Oz," she ventured, recalling their conversation from the other night, "you decided to take the next step yet…or are you still feeling confused?" she asked, slipping her boots off, before standing back up.

"I haven't really seen him much since our talk," Willow replied, adjusting the shoulder straps of her dress, "but…"

"You're still thinking about it?" Tara ventured, stepping out of her jeans and allowing the dress to fall gracefully down her legs.

"Yeah," Willow replied, stepping into her shoes. "What about you and Faith…you seemed kinda cozy…I bet you're thinking about taking that step with her…?" 

She couldn't help but ask the question, knowing it really wasn't appropriate after their argument, but she just couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. Seeing them together on the grass…witnessing the apparent affection they had for one another…watching them kiss…well…it still bothered her…made her feel kinda possessive. Why was that?

Tara sighed as she slipped into her sandals, wondering why Willow would ask that of her, why she was still bothered about it. Was Willow telling her the truth when she'd said the gay thing didn't freak her?

"It's not like that," she explained. "Faith and I are just friends…"

"Oh, yeah?" Willow asked incredulously as she stepped out from behind the screen. "Well, since when do friends lock…?" she trailed off as her eyes met Tara's, as she took in the girl's appearance.

She was practically struck dumb by how gorgeous Tara looked…almost like a goddess. She couldn't help but slowly drag her eyes down the length of Tara's frame, taking in the way the emerald bodice hugged her figure perfectly, tightening her waist, and lifting her breasts upwards in the most enticing fashion. The lighter jade silk of the long flowing sleeves and the sheer skirt of the full full-length dress gave Tara an almost angelic appearance. She was simply breathtaking…

Tara was also dumbfounded by Willow's appearance. She just couldn't take her eyes off the girl. The elegant black evening gown fitted Willow perfectly. Tara couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight…she was speechless. Willow was a goddess…

"…lips?" Willow said huskily, finally finishing her sentence. 

She realized she'd been staring too long at Tara and suddenly looked down shyly at her own dress. Giggling nervously, she decided her appearance paled in comparison to Tara's beauty. "Uh, I know…'nice'…"

"I was gonna go with 'gorgeous'," Tara whispered, taking a step towards Willow, feeling inexplicably drawn to her.

"Really?" Willow smiled, taking a step towards Tara. "You too," she said breathlessly, her eyes locking with Tara's.

Tara smiled back at Willow, suddenly remembering to take a breath—she'd almost forgotten she needed to breathe. "Oz is very lucky," she ventured, reminding herself that Willow was taken.

"So is Faith…" Willow replied graciously, "i-in a girl way…" 

Tara simply smiled as she continued to gaze into Willow's eyes. The girl was amazing…gorgeous…

Willow moved to take another step towards Tara, but remained motionless as she realized how constricting her dress was. "I don't know if I can dance in this," she said worriedly. "I don't know if I can dance…!"

Tara looked at her friend with complete adoration, finding her nerves utterly adorable. "Come on…piece of cake," she ventured, stepping up to Willow. She didn't know why she was acting so boldly…but being Willow's mystical teacher…she felt it was her duty to teach her how to dance as well…at least that's what she told herself as she lifted her left hand up. "Here…" she offered, placing her right hand on Willow's shoulder.

Mesmerized by her friend's proximity, Willow laced her fingers with Tara's and placed her left hand against her waist. She breathed deeply as she took in the sweet smell of sage and jasmine, becoming more, and more intoxicated by the second. She unwittingly pulled Tara closer to her as they began to move slowly. 

"Well," Tara whispered nervously, finding it very surreal to actually be dancing with Willow, "that seems to, um…" she trailed off, dropping her gaze to the floor as they continued to move together. Being so close to Willow was causing her stomach to feel fluttery, her cheeks to turn red, and her whole body to hum with excitement.

Willow was also feeling fluttery as she looked up at Tara. The girl's face was so close to hers…her fingers felt so tingly and…and why was she suddenly so fascinated with the lusciousness of Tara's bottom lip?

"Yeah…" Willow whispered, "this shouldn't be a…" she unwittingly moved her face closer towards Tara's, "problem…" 

Tara's bottom lip was so close…it was so full…and it was almost begging her to capture it. What would it feel like to run her tongue over it…to press her own lip against it…to suckle it…to taste it…?

"No," Tara agreed, lifting her eyes from the floor. She was surprised to notice how close Willow's face was to hers…how close her lips were…"No problem…" she trailed off, as her eyes remained focused on Willow's lips. It would be so easy to lean forward…to capture those lips with hers…

Giving in to her thoughts, Tara's brain ceased to function as her lips moved ever closer to Willow's. It felt like a dream to her…a wonderful sensuous dream…and all of a sudden, she could no longer feel her legs as she closed her eyes and her lips finally met Willow's

Willow also closed her eyes as her lips met Tara's, her pulse racing with anticipation. She could do nothing to control herself as she slowly captured Tara's bottom lip, sucking on it gently for a moment, before she was forced to let it go, but only because Tara decided she wanted to taste hers as well.

Tara couldn't believe this was really happening, that she was really tasting Willow's lip…she could barely think straight anymore. All she knew was that it felt so good to feel Willow's lip against her tongue…to taste it…to let it go so that she could press her slightly open mouth firmly against Willow's. The sensations coursing through her body at this moment were unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life.

Willow too found the experience almost surreal…intoxicating. It just felt so good to press her lips to Tara's…to brush her bottom lip against Tara's top lip…to brush her top lip against the girl's bottom lip…and then to press both her lips to Tara's at once—top lip against top lip, and bottom lip against bottom lip.

Pretty soon, the girls were heatedly opening and closing their mouths as their kiss began to heat up. They alternated between capturing one another's lips and simply enjoying the sensation of their lips as they pressed together.

Neither girl knew how long the kiss lasted, all they were aware of was how good it felt. The sexual tension that had been brewing between them from the moment they'd first met had now finally come to a head, and this first kiss between them was unleashing everything they'd kept bottled up for so long.

To Willow, kissing Tara made her feel as if she were finally alive—finally understood what it was like to be free. It was almost as if her whole life had been a dream, and she was only now waking up from it. The kiss felt so good, and so right, and so natural…she'd never felt so at one with herself…with her sensuality. She just wanted this kiss to go on forever…she was kissing Tara and it was like nothing else mattered anymore, not the world…not society…not gender…not sexuality…nothing but Tara and her lips…her beauty…her taste…her smell…this was right…perfect…it was heaven…

As Tara continued to open and close her mouth against Willow's, she too couldn't help thinking how right this felt. Sure, she'd kissed girls before…but no one had ever made her feel like this…as if she were no longer herself…but a part of someone else…joined…merged…as if she'd finally found a piece of her soul—the one she'd been missing all her life. There was nothing with which to compare the sensation of kissing Willow…to compare the heat coursing through her body…the emotion…the desire…the tingly-ness of her lips…the electricity…this was heaven…nirvana.

When Tara opened her mouth yet again, Willow suddenly couldn't resist delving in for a little exploration. She was so caught up in her desire…in the surreal-ness of their kiss, that her own sensuality prompted her to taste…to seek out more of the sweetness that Tara was offering. 

Almost tentatively, she worked her tongue in between Tara's lips, sighing as it instantly met with Tara's. The sudden electricity of that meeting caused her whole body to tremble and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation. 

Tara moaned as well—surprised to suddenly find Willow's tongue in her mouth. She could do nothing but greet it with her own, welcoming it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Willow's for a brief moment, and then gently sucked on it, enjoying her flavor.

Willow loved this, and couldn't help but squeeze Tara's hand with her own, and pull her even closer against her body. This caused her breasts to come into contact with Tara's, and instantly the wetness between her legs doubled.

Tara arched her back in response, surprised to feel her nipples pressing against Willow's. Her surprise consequently caused her to let go of Willow's tongue, and the redhead immediately took advantage of this by allowing her tongue to explore the inner recesses of Tara's mouth.

Tara trembled with sensation as Willow's tongue worked itself around her mouth, pressing into every little nook and cranny. It licked at her own tongue…at the roof of her mouth…the fleshy area of her cheeks…over her teeth…and then finally retreated to taste her lips. The feel of Willow's tongue licking a gentle circle over her lips invoked Tara's inner sexuality and she growled softly as she thrust her own tongue into Willow's mouth.

Willow was surprised by Tara's sudden forcefulness…by her soft growl—and yet she was extremely turned on by it. She could do nothing but allow her the access she was seeking, allow her to explore her own mouth. 

Tara happily took what was offered to her…eagerly pressing her tongue to the roof of Willow's mouth…and then slowly licking her way across it. She then circled around the rest of Willow's mouth…tasting her…savoring her…staking her claim as she absorbed Willow's flavor into her being. 

It was then that Willow growled, and reached her own tongue up to meet Tara's. She dueled with it for a moment, before pulling away so that she could gently suck on it. She wasn't really aware of what she was doing, all she cared about was how good it felt. It didn't matter that she had a boyfriend…that Tara was a girl…that what she was doing was wrong. To her, it didn't feel wrong…it felt oh so right, righter than anything had ever felt in her whole life. 

But it _was_ wrong—if only for the fact that she was cheating on her boyfriend. The instant she thought this, Tara thought it too, as if their kiss had somehow linked their thought patterns momentarily. _We shouldn't be doing this,_ they both realized. _It was wrong…even if it did feel so right._

They sprang apart instantly, letting go of each other as they looked at one another in shock. _What had they done? What had possessed them to act so wantonly? It hadn't really happened…had it?_

"That didn't just happen!" Tara pointed at Willow, voicing both their thoughts.

"No!" Willow agreed, gesturing nervously with her hands. "I mean, it did…but it didn't!"

"Because I respect you," Tara continued, "and Oz…and I would never…"

"I would never, either," Willow frowned. "I-it must be the clothes…i-it's a fluke."

"It's a clothes fluke," Tara supplied, jumping at the chance to justify her actions, "that's what it is…and there'll be no more fluking…"

"Not ever," Willow replied, her eyes drifting back down to Tara's lips. Unwittingly she took a step towards her, once again feeling the draw of her sensuality.

Tara leaned in as well, feeling just as powerless as Willow. "We gotta get out of these clothes!" she stated, jumping back as she realized what she was doing.

"Right now," Willow agreed, pulling back as well.

Their eyes met then as they realized the implications of what they'd just said.

"Oh," Tara ventured, feeling all flustered, "I didn't mean…"

Willow shook her head in agreement, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I didn't…me, either," she stated, turning around as she ran towards the change screen.

Feeling utterly mortified by her behavior, Tara turned the other way and headed straight for the door, choosing to leave her boots and casual clothes behind. She'd probably just ruined her friendship with Willow forever, and she was in a rush to get home, before the tears consumed her.

Willow heard the door slam, and realized Tara had left. Stepping out from behind the screen, she hastily dragged the evil-dress off her body and tossed it to the floor. She then threw herself onto her bed as she began to sob uncontrollably.

What had she done…what did it all mean? Had she ruined her friendship with Tara? Why had she kissed her? Why had it felt so good…so right? Was she gay…? If she was…then why did she care about Oz…what was Oz to her? What was going on…why had she behaved so irresponsibly…and why couldn't she forget how hot it had felt to kiss Tara? She'd never gotten so turned on by kissing Oz…never gotten so wet…so shaky…so blind.

Did this mean she was gay…? She didn't want to be gay…she wasn't gay—was she? If she wasn't, then why did she constantly feel like touching Tara…like holding her hand…holding her close…licking her naked back…kissing her…? Had she been in denial? Is that why she'd freaked when she'd seen Tara and Faith kissing…was she jealous? Is that it?

Oh, God…she'd just ruined her friendship with Tara for good. Even if she _was_ interested in Tara, the girl had Faith. Why would she want a nobody like her when she could have a sexy Slayer who could kill things with her bare hands? The girl probably felt all embarrassed now…didn't know how to tell her she just wanted to be friends. Tara was gay, so of course she'd kissed her, two girls…dancing…heat of the moment and all…but that didn't mean she wanted more than friendship. 

All Tara had ever offered her was friendship—she'd never come on to her…never given her reason to believe she wanted more. What would she do if Tara left her…if Tara decided she'd overstepped her bounds? The girl had come to mean so much to her in the short time that she'd known her. Tara was her teacher…her confidant…one of her best friends…she'd told things to Tara she'd never told anyone else…no one understood her like Tara did. 

So why did she have to be such an idiot and ruin it with a kiss? Okay, so it wasn't just a kiss—it was a mind-blowing make-out session—with tongue and everything. A quick peck on the lips…that could be explained away—but what had just happened between them was more than just that…it was soulful and spiritual…and magickal…at least to her.

What was she going to do? She'd just lost her best friend…and worse…she'd cheated on her boyfriend. How could she be such a terrible person? She'd not only hurt Oz, but herself as well…and she'd probably made Tara feel utterly uncomfortable. The poor girl was probably sitting in her room right now, thinking of ways to let her down gently…pondering over how to end their friendship.

Oh God, she didn't even know who she was anymore. The person who had kissed Tara wasn't her—was it? She would never feel that way about a girl…think those thoughts about a girl…kiss her passionately…explore her mouth with her tongue…fantasize about her nakedness…feel like running her tongue over her salty skin…? Would she? What was she going to do? What would everyone say if she were gay…what would Oz say?

She cared about Oz…didn't want to hurt him…but if she were gay…how could she live a lie? Would being with Oz really be a lie…or was kissing Tara just a fluke? Did she want to do it again…? The answer was yes! Now that she'd had a taste of those sweet lips…sampled what the girl had to offer…how could she not want it? She'd never be able to forget that kiss—it had simply left her wanting more…

What was she to do? She wanted Tara desperately…but she'd never be able to have her. A goddess such as Tara would never want a nobody like her, she deserved more. Besides, she had more…she had Faith…and even if Faith wasn't good enough for her, the Slayer was still better than _her._ Faith was obviously way more experienced than she was…she could probably do things to Tara that she could only dream about.

That thought suddenly made her feel a little queasy. The idea of Faith pleasing Tara…well…that just seemed wrong to her somehow. Tara was _her_ girl…_she_ was the only one who had the right to touch her…to kiss her…to please her…

Okay, since when did she become Ms Possessive? Tara wasn't hers…she belonged to no one…she had no right to think otherwise. And yet…she couldn't help it. She hated the idea of Tara with someone else—someone other than her. It was only now that she finally realized why she'd felt so angry, so furious with Tara for allowing Faith to kiss her. She was jealous…

Willow began to sob even harder at that thought, as the hopelessness of her situation dawned on her. For the second time in her life, she wanted someone who didn't want her back…what's more, she was almost possibly gay…and even worse—she'd cheated on her boyfriend. Her life was ruined…not just because of her sexuality, but because she now knew she could never be 'just friends' with Tara, but that friendship was all that Tara wanted. How could she just stand around and do nothing as she watched her sweet Tara make time with Faith?

Throwing the remaining clothes off her bed, Willow crawled under the bedcovers, not bothering to get dressed. She then continued to wallow in her depression, in her hopelessness…softly crying herself to sleep.

***

Meanwhile, Tara rushed towards her dorm in utter anguish. She too felt like she'd ruined their friendship. Willow would probably never want to speak to her again, not after she'd practically mauled her. How could she have been so wantonly aggressive? 

As she closed the door behind her, Tara quickly took off her dress and slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before crawling under the covers of her bed. She cried softly for a while…thinking she'd lost Willow forever.

However, as her thoughts started to wander…she began to slowly realize that Willow had kissed her back. She hadn't been the only one doing the kissing…if she remembered correctly, Willow's tongue had definitely made its way into her mouth…had dueled with her own…explored her…

Did that mean there was the possibility that Willow might actually be interested in her? Could this have changed the dynamic of their relationship? Although…Willow wasn't gay…she had Oz…but maybe…

Tara refused to hope one way or another. She realized that before she started to dream of having a chance with Willow romantically, she'd need to speak with the girl. They had to discuss what had happened…figure out what they both wanted. She didn't want to push Willow into something she didn't want—and she especially didn't want to do anything to ruin their friendship.

With that thought, she allowed herself to gradually drift off to sleep. She'd left her stuff at Willow's…hopefully the girl would come over to return it tomorrow…and they could discuss what had happened then.

***

Just as Tara had expected, Willow came over the following night to return her clothes and boots. She smiled shyly at the redhead as she let her into the room, neither of them saying a word as Willow placed the bag with her stuff down on the floor.

"Thanks," Tara said eventually, her heart racing with nervousness.

"You're welcome," Willow replied, not knowing what else to say. This was really awkward for her, and she was unable to even meet Tara's eyes properly. She was desperate to ask Tara what she wanted…what their kiss had meant…but she was scared to bring it up, scared because she didn't want to hear Tara say she just wanted to be friends. Although, she did have a boyfriend…

That just made this all the more difficult. Willow was still feeling utterly confused about everything…about how she felt…about her sexuality. The one thing she was sure of however…was that kissing Tara had been one of the most erotic experiences of her life…and it was definitely something she wanted to do again.

"You wanna sit down?" Tara asked eventually, breaking Willow's thoughts.

"Okay," Willow replied, still unable to actually look at Tara.

Tara could see this awkwardness, and began to realize that maybe Willow really did want to be just friends. If that were all she wanted, then she'd have to let her know it was okay. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

Taking a seat next to Willow, Tara placed a gentle hand on her knee. "Will," she ventured softly.

Willow almost jumped when she felt Tara's hand on her. She hadn't expected the contact, and as she turned around to face her, she was suddenly surprised at how close Tara's face was to hers. Ever since their kiss…all she'd been able to think about was Tara's lips…what they'd tasted like…felt like…and now that she was once again so close to them…she found that she couldn't really resist their allure. Before she could even think of the ramifications of her actions, Willow lowered her head and gently pressed her lips to Tara's.

Tara was surprised to suddenly feel Willow's lips against hers, but she instantly responded to the kiss. She expertly began to open and close her mouth against Willow's, as their lips brushed together sensuously. Her hands meanwhile moved to Willow's cheeks, wanting to feel the soft texture of the girl's skin against her fingertips.

Willow moaned as Tara reached for her, and moved her own hands around to Tara's back. She gripped her tightly, and thrust her tongue purposefully into the blonde's mouth. She wasn't really thinking about what she was doing…she was just going with the moment…enjoying the sensation of being so close to Tara.

Tara had no idea what it meant that Willow was kissing her…all she knew was that she didn't want her to stop. For whatever reason…Willow had decided to kiss her again, and this time she wouldn't stop her…wouldn't pull away. So what if Willow had a boyfriend…that didn't matter.… Only it did. Tara cared about Willow a great deal, and she wanted more than just the odd kiss. She wanted a relationship with her, and if Willow was still with Oz…well…then this just wasn't right. 

Pulling away from Willow's kiss was the hardest thing Tara had ever had to do in her life, but she did so anyway. She needed to know where she stood with Willow…what it meant that Willow was kissing her…and she couldn't allow the kiss to continue before she knew what it meant.

Willow was surprised when she felt Tara pull away from her, but instantly realized what it meant. How could she have been so stupid as to kiss her again…? Of course Tara was pulling away…she didn't want her…she wanted Faith…and now she'd done even more damage to their relationship.

Before Tara could say a word, Willow leapt up off the bed and looked down at her with mortification. "Oh God, Tara," she said through the sudden tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I…I…" she trailed off, her embarrassment getting the better of her as she rushed for the door.

"Willow wait," Tara stood up, following the girl to the door. 'It's—" she was about to say okay, but Willow had already slammed the door behind her. Tara couldn't believe it…what had she done? Why had Willow stormed out like that? Had she offended her…? Of course…Willow must've thought she'd pulled away because she didn't want to kiss her…

With a sigh, Tara returned to her bed as she began to cry softly. Had she made things worse by pulling away? Although…why had Willow kissed her in the first place? What was going on here…where did she stand with Willow…and why did Willow have to storm out like that? Had she ruined their friendship with her actions? 

Not knowing what the best course of action would be, Tara decided to sleep on it. Hopefully by morning she'd think of the best way to approach this situation.

***

As Willow ran all the way home, she cursed her inappropriate behavior. What had possessed her to suddenly kiss Tara again? She'd gone over to the girl's dorm with every intention of talking about what had happened, and had ended up making a fool of herself. Tara didn't want her…she wanted Faith. At that thought, Willow suddenly remembered that she too had someone…she had Oz. What's more, maybe it was all for the best…she didn't want to be gay…she had a great boyfriend…

Maybe she should prove it? She'd told Tara the other day that she felt something was missing in her relationship with Oz…that she was scared to take the next step. Maybe it was time to get over her fear, and prove once and for all that she wasn't gay?

With renewed purpose, Willow rushed straight for her phone when she reached her room. She hastily dialed Oz's number and asked him to come straight to her house. If she was gonna prove she wasn't gay…she might as well do so now.

***

Willow opened the door to her room, and motioned for Oz to follow her. 

"What's going on Will?" he asked his girlfriend, becoming more and more confused by her behavior.

"I…" she hesitated, but then the memory of Tara pulling away from their kiss…and the image of Faith kissing Tara invaded her senses, and she made up her mind. 

"I thought we could spend some time together," she smiled at him warmly, taking a seat on the bed, "maybe, um…you know…snuggle. It's been ages since we've spent some alone-time together and…well, my um…my parents aren't home so…"

Oz looked down at his girlfriend, took in her warm smile, the flush of her cheeks, and couldn't help but think her words made sense. It _had_ been a while since they'd spent some time alone, what with him being out of town with the Dingoes, and she'd been spending all that her time with Tara…

"You're right," he agreed, moving towards the bed. "I've missed you Will," he took a seat next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be good to um—"

Willow silenced him with a kiss, her mind was made up, and she wanted to start this while she still had her momentum. She'd prove to herself that she wasn't gay—prove she only wanted Tara as a friend…that's all Tara wanted…Tara had Faith, and she…well, she had Oz.

She lifted her hands to Oz's face, running her thumbs against his cheeks as she thrust her tongue forcefully into his mouth. She met his tongue with her own as she began to move her hands from his face, down to his shoulders, and around to his back. Gripping him tightly, she continued to work her tongue against his, determined to lose herself in the moment.

Oz moaned into the kiss as his tongue played with Willow's, and he moved his hands from her shoulders, up to her face. He cupped her cheeks gently for a moment, and then moved his hands further up so that they tangled in her hair.

Willow leaned back then, allowing herself to gently fall back against the bed, bringing Oz down with her. She pressed her thighs against his hips, thrusting her lower body against his hardness as she moved her hands from his back down to his ass. 

They stayed that way for a while, simply allowing their kiss to continue, enjoying the closeness. After a few minutes though, Willow began to purposefully thrust herself against Oz in a rhythmical fashion. She could feel his hardness between her legs, could feel how much he wanted her and she was determined to prove she wanted him too. Although, while it did feel good to be rubbing up against him, as of late, just looking at Tara tended to make her feel ten times wetter...

Oz pulled away from the kiss when he became aware of Willow's actions. It felt so good to feel her pressing up against him and if he wasn't careful, he'd end up doing something Willow wasn't ready for. "Oh God, Will," he sighed, lifting himself up onto his forearms, "If you keep doing that, I don't think I'm gonna want to stop you soon."

"Then don't stop me," Willow said huskily, reaching her hands up to his face and pulling him down towards her. "Make love to me Oz," she whispered against his lips, doing her best to sound sexy.

"What?" Oz pulled away in surprise. Those were the last words he'd expected to hear from his girlfriend. 

"Touch me," she whispered, grasping his right hand and pressing it to her left breast. "Make love to me…"

Oz closed his eyes when he felt the fullness of his girlfriend's breast beneath his hand, felt the hardness of her nipple straining through the material of her shirt. He forced himself to pull his hand away though—something was going on here and much as he wanted to take what Willow was offering, he could sense it wasn't really what she wanted. There was a disturbing air of desperation surrounding her request, and he was only now beginning to realize this.

"What's going on here Will?" he asked her gently, sitting up to kneel between his girlfriend's legs.

"Don't you want me Oz?" Willow pouted, upset by his refusal. Weren't guys always supposed to want sex? Why was he rejecting her? Was she not sexy enough? God, that's probably why Tara had rejected her as well, why she just wanted to be friends. Why would she want her when she could have a sex-bomb like Faith? "I'm not sexy enough, am I?" she sighed, sitting up as she forced her tears away.

Oz looked into his girlfriend's eyes and smiled gently. "You really think I don't want you?" he asked her huskily, glancing down at the throbbing hardness between his legs, and then back up to meet Willow's eyes.

Willow followed his gaze, and then smiled shyly. "Then what is it?" she asked him softly. "Why don't you want to—?"

"Because _you_ don't," he explained. "You're not ready for this Will," he pressed his fingertips against her lips to silence her protest. "I love you Willow," he admitted, saying the words for the first time, "and I want this to be about love—because you love me too…and I don't know why it's so important to you that we make love now, but I can tell it's not about me. Something's bothering you…talk to me…tell me what's wrong."

"You love me?" she asked him softly, tears welling up in her eyes. 

This was the first time he'd actually said those words to her, and she suddenly felt extremely guilty for her actions…for her feelings about Tara…for the way she'd just tried to use him, to prove to herself she wasn't gay…but what if she was? It wouldn't be fair to stay with Oz if she were gay…although, she did love him, but was she in love with him? Things were terribly confusing for her right now.

Oz lifted his hands and tenderly wiped the tears from his girlfriend's cheeks. "In my whole life," he began, gently guiding her forehead to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her skin. "I've never loved anything or anyone more than I love you," he whispered the words, locking his eyes meaningfully with Willow's.

"Oh Oz," Willow sighed, wrapping her arms around Oz's back as she dropped her head to his shoulder.

Oz moved his own arms around Willow, pulling her closer to him as she began to cry softly. "It's okay Will," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against her hair, "whatever it is, it's okay. You can tell me…I'll understand…"

Willow didn't think he would, but she was already too far gone to pay attention to her thoughts. The events of the past few days came crashing all around her, and she simply couldn't hold it back anymore. "I love you too, Oz," she sobbed, "but I…I don't think I love you how you want me to love you."

"What do you mean?" he whispered against her hair. 

"I'm so confused," she cried, her sobs still wracking her body. "I…I don't know who I am anymore Oz…what I want, I…I…I…"

It took Oz only a second to realize what was going on here. He'd known that the relationship between Willow and Tara was complex, that they shared a deep connection, one that he would never be a part of. He'd seen them get closer, and closer to one another, seen them develop a really strong friendship…He should've known it was more than that. Well, actually…he _had_ known, he'd just hoped he'd been wrong—preferred to remain in denial.

"It's Tara, isn't it?" he asked her softly, grasping her cheeks in his hands and lifting her head up to meet his gaze.

Willow was shocked by her boyfriend's words. How did he know about that? "How—?"

"So I'm right?" he sighed, his final hope dashed by the confirmation he saw in her eyes.

"How did you know something happened between me and Tara?"

"Something happened?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Not that something had happened," he shook his head. "But I could tell there was something between you…something more than just friendship."

"You're wrong," she sighed. "All Tara wants is friendship—she's not interested in me that way…she's got Faith…"

"But something happened between you?" Oz asked again, needing to know the truth.

Willow nodded, as the tears returned to her eyes. "But it was a mistake…and now she just wants to be friends, and…and I don't know who I am anymore. Why would I have these feelings for her…she's a girl? Am I gay Oz? Is that why I feel like I do…? I don't wanna be gay…I wanna be with you, but…but I just can't stop thinking about her…thinking about her kisses…the way her lips felt against mine…how she smells…the softness of her skin, and…and she just wants to be friends…but I can't stop thinking about her, fantasizing about her…I want her…" Willow trailed off as she began to sob again, wrapping her arms around her own legs as she dropped her head to her knees. 

Oz didn't want to hear this, didn't want to believe it was happening, and he could feel a rage burning inside him as he took in his girlfriend's words. She'd kissed Tara—more than once. She fantasized about this girl…how could he compete with that? He loved her, and he didn't want to lose her, and the anger inside him was making him feel like…like he was completely at one with his primal side. The only time he ever felt like this was before a full moon, and…suddenly, he realized what he was doing.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to relax, reminding himself to keep calm. Here was his girlfriend, crying her eyes out, confused about who she was…about her sexuality. It wasn't her fault she felt like she did…and she didn't need him to wolf out on her now—she needed his support. She'd obviously wanted to confide in him, wanted his help. Why else would she have brought him here? She would've known he'd see through her charade, called her up on why she was so desperate to make love to him. His poor Willow, she must be feeling so confused, so terrified…

"Oh Will," he sighed, putting his arms around her back and dropping his head to her shoulder. This just made her cry even harder, so he tightened his hold on her and simply allowed her to release her pain. 

After a moment, he began to cry too, he needed another avenue, besides wolfing out, to release his own pain. He cried silently though, allowing the tears to fall gently down his cheeks, not making a sound as he mourned the loss of their relationship. He knew things would never be the same between them again, that Willow would need to figure out who she really was, and even though a part of him hoped that she would come to realize that it was _him_ she loved—that she wasn't gay…the logical part of him knew otherwise. 

He'd seen the way she looked at Tara, the way they interacted with one another, and he knew that despite what Willow said, the two of them would never be 'just friends.'. A person would have to be blind to think otherwise. Although, even if she and Tara never became anything more than friends, the seeds had been sown. Willow obviously had the ability to be attracted to women, and if Tara wasn't 'the one,', then she might inevitably seek another woman to fill that position. 

As they continued to cry in each other's arms, Oz began to slowly realize what had to be done. He had to let her Willow go, give her the chance to find out who she really was. Who knew, maybe if he was lucky, she'd decide it was _him_ she wanted…but he wouldn't hold his breath—and he wouldn't hold her to him just because he was afraid she'd never come back. If Tara made her happy, if another woman made her happy, then that was all that mattered. 

He meant what he said about loving her, and as such he just wanted her to be happy. Besides, a part of him had always been afraid his Wolf would hurt her one day…that it would inevitably drive a wedge between them…that his dark- side would cause her pain. His selfishness had ignored this fear, but maybe this was just Fate's way of telling him it was time to stop ignoring it. Maybe it was time for him to finally do the right thing…? 

"I love you Will," he whispered softly to her, "and I…I want you to be happy."

Willow lifted her tear-filled eyes at Oz's words, and tentatively met his gaze. "That's the problem," she sighed, her tears streaming down her cheeks, "I…I don't know what I want anymore…what'll make me happy…"

Oz lifted his hands and lovingly cupped her face, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know that Will…that's why I'm giving you time…time to decide what you want…who you want. You're free to be with whoever you want to be—even Tara."

"But Tara doesn't want me…" she sobbed, a new wave of tears reaching her cheeks.

"Maybe…" Oz sighed, "but…maybe she does…and even if she doesn't…if you want her…then you don't want me, and…and I don't want to be your second choice Willow, you either want me or you don't. You need to figure out who you are…where your feelings lie, and…if they don't lie with me…then I refuse to be your substitute. I deserve more, you deserve more, and…this is not just about Tara. If Tara doesn't want you…and you really are gay…well, you'll only be happy with another girl, and…as much as I love you…I don't think I'm willing to change that much for you," he chuckled.

Willow couldn't help but smile at Oz's words—his wry humor always reared its head in tense situations. It was just one of the things she loved about him. He was right though, this wasn't just about Tara. She needed to figure out who she was, and…and she had a sneaking suspicion that she really was gay. It would definitely explain why she'd always felt something was missing in her relationship with Oz…explain why she felt so attracted to Tara…why a single kiss from Tara had moved her almost to the point of tears.

This scared her though, complicated her life terribly. As if her life wasn't complicated enough as it were. It wasn't enough to be best friends with the Slayer and to live on a Hellmouth…but she had to be gay as well…and want a girl she could never have. Oh no…her life was definitely _not_ complicated…

She sighed at her sarcastic thoughts, causing Oz to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What?" he asked her softly.

"Things are so complicated," she stated. "I mean I…I really think I could be gay Oz, and…and what's everyone gonna say…how am I gonna tell 'em…? I don't wanna be gay…and…and the girl I want doesn't even want me back and…and how can I be just friends with her…what am I gonna do…what am I gonna do…?" she trailed off as she started sobbing again.

"Shh Will," Oz whispered gently, pulling her back into his arms. "It's gonna be okay…I'm here…I'll be here for you Will…everything's gonna be fine…shh…shh…"

He let her cry for a while, and when her sobs eventually started to ease up, he pulled away and smiled warmly at her. He couldn't help noticing the circles under her eyes…the sheer exhaustion displayed on her face.

"You're tired," he told her softly, getting up off the bed. "I'll get you a nightshirt," he continued, walking to her dresser.

Willow watched him in silence, too worn out to argue. In fact, she was so worn out emotionally, that she didn't even protest when he unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it from her shoulders, before pulling the nightshirt over her head. She just silently allowed him to dress her…to take her jeans off…slip her shoes off her feet…tuck her in under the covers, before taking off his own clothes. 

Dressed only in his boxers, Oz slipped under the covers and pressed himself against Willow's back, spooning her to him. He knew she wouldn't want to be alone tonight…and he just wanted to hold her…comfort her…make sure she at least got _some_ sleep.

***

When Tara woke up the next morning, she still didn't know what to do. She knew Willow had misunderstood her when she'd pulled away from their kiss, the girl had just assumed that it meant she didn't want to kiss her again…that she regretted her actions.

She'd done nothing to dissuade her though, allowed her to leave the room…not gone after her…terrified she'd ruined their friendship. That was the most important thing to Tara—Willow's friendship…she didn't want to lose the girl…besides, she'd never figured they'd ever be anything other than friends.

Although, for a brief moment after their kisses, she'd allowed herself to hope that maybe…just maybe Willow would see her as more than just a friend. Their kisses had been so hot, so sensual, so spiritual…How could she not think that Willow might want more? She knew differently now though…But what if she _was_ mistaken—what if Willow actually _did_ want more, and because she'd pulled away…

Whatever Willow thought, Tara realized she'd have to put herself on the line and tell her the truth. Too much had happened between them, and she could never be 'just friends' with Willow—not if Willow didn't know how she really felt. If she told Willow she wanted more than friendship…then at least Willow would be aware of how she felt. She didn't know how much longer she could successfully temper the effect of seeing Willow and Oz together romantically. She would certainly slip up soon and then her secret crush would be out. Better to be honest and up front about it.

She couldn't be Willow's friend if she lied to her…and it would be a lie not to tell her how she felt. Even if Willow didn't feel the same way about her, at least she'd know…and then she'd be free to be herself, she wouldn't have to hide her feelings. She'd tell Willow that she understood if all she wanted was friendship…she wouldn't push her into anything else…but would let her know she wanted more.

Yeah, Tara thought to herself as she got dressed. _I'll tell her how I feel…let her know the truth, and then put the ball in her court. I have to be honest with her…she deserves the truth…_

With that thought, she quickly finished buttoning her jeans and lacing up her boots, before heading out the door. It didn't take her long to reach Willow's, especially since she practically ran most of the way there. When she arrived at Willow's house, she moved to knock on the front door, and then realized that Willow most likely wouldn't hear her knocking, especially if she was still asleep. It was early after all, just after 6am.

With that, she made her way to the back of the house, and up the grassy hill that led to Willow's bedroom. The French doors were closed so she couldn't tell if Willow was asleep or not. Taking a deep breath, Tara tapped on the door a couple of times with her knuckles, warning Willow of her presence, before unlocking the latch with a muttered spell. As she entered Willow's room, she couldn't help but wish she'd waited for an answer…or better yet not come here at all. 

She couldn't move…she was rooted to the floor, shocked by the sight of Willow and Oz curled up together, with Oz naked from the waist up—or so she assumed. She couldn't really tell if he had any boxers on underneath the covers…and she didn't really want to know. It was obvious to her what had happened…obvious Willow had slept with him. What other explanation could there be? Sure, Willow had her nightshirt on, but that didn't mean sex hadn't taken place. She could've just gotten cold during the night. If they hadn't had sex…then why was Oz practically naked…and why were they asleep together?

Willow stirred as the light tapping on her French Doors broke her slumber. It took her a moment to fully wake up though, and when she did, the first thing she noticed was Oz's arm wrapped around her waist. She immediately remembered what had happened last night, and smiled at his thoughtfulness. 

"Mmm," she sighed, placing her own arm against Oz's, tightening his hold on her. She was very grateful for the comfort he'd given her…for the love and friendship he'd shown her. True friends were very hard to come by…and she was lucky to have someone like Oz…lucky to have someone so understanding.

"Oh God," Tara choked on her own tears, witnessing Willow's reaction. The girl seemed so happy…pleased with herself…

The last miniscule remaining doubt as to what had happened, now left Tara's mind completely. The smile on Willow's face as she'd woken up, realized she was with Oz…well…that told her exactly how the girl felt. Willow loved him…she'd made love with him…and she didn't regret it…he made her happy. Any hope of something other than friendship with Willow was now gone…the girl had made her choice—and it wasn't her.

Willow sat up in surprise when she heard Tara's voice, her sudden movement causing Oz to stir. "Tara?" she said her name in shock. "W-w-what are…" she trailed off as she suddenly noticed the pain in the girl's eyes…saw her tears. Why was she upset…? Oh…

Willow looked over to where Oz was now sitting up next to her, and then back at Tara. 

"It's not—"

"D-d-d-don't," Tara cut her off, not wanting to hear any explanation—she'd seen enough. "I g-g-get it," she said through her tears, "and I…I'm hap-hap-happy for you Will…really…"

Willow felt tears come to her own eyes as she witnessed the utter anguish in Tara's. "You don't understand," she insisted, desperate to let her know the truth. She pulled the covers from her body and took a step towards Tara, torn up by the pain she saw in her eyes, instinctively wanting to comfort her.

Tara just shook her head as she took a step back, not wanting Willow to touch her. She didn't think she'd be able to hold herself together if Willow tried to comfort her. "P-p-p-please," she pleaded with her, holding her hands up to keep her at bay. "I…I n-n-n-n-need to-to g-g-g-go," she stammered, taking another step backwards.

"But…" Willow cried, ignoring Tara's plea as she continued to move towards her and reached her arms out.

Tara just shook her head as she took another step backwards, before turning around and breaking into a sprint. She ran as fast as she could…running away from her pain…from Willow…from Oz…from the sight of them…hoping that the faster she ran, the quicker she'd get the image of them out of her head. It didn't work though, the image stayed with her, despite the tears that blinded her regular sight. The image of Willow and Oz curled up in bed would forever haunt her…

She was so blinded by her tears, and her pain, and her desperate need to get home, that she didn't notice anything or anyone around her. Which is why she was suddenly shocked to feel two strong hands against her shoulders, stopping her movements. 

Lifting her head up, she was surprised to find herself looking into the eyes of her newest friend. "F-F-F-Faith?" she stammered her name, tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Blondie," Faith replied, keeping her hold on the girl's shoulders. "I was just coming home from a night of slayage—and then the next thing I know you come heading straight for me. You would've knocked me clear to the ground if I weren't a Slayer."

"Oh," Tara replied, only half taking in her words. The pain in her chest was just too great to ignore…and the tears simply would not stop falling.

Faith noticed this, noticed the pain in her eyes, and suddenly felt very protective. "Are you okay?" she growled. "Did someone hurt you…try to…Oh God Tara, just point me to the bastard who did this to you, and I'll make sure they're kissing daisies in no time…"

Tara shook her head, realizing what Faith was thinking. "It's n-n-not like that," she sighed. "I j-j-just…I…I don't w-w-wanna talk about it. I just wanna get home."

Faith relaxed a little at Tara's words, her fears relieved somewhat. However, she could see that something had definitely upset her…and she wasn't gonna leave her alone until she found out. "Fine," she told her, letting go of her shoulders, only to take her hand instead. "We won't talk here…but you're gonna tell me when we get home," she demanded, dragging Tara along as she began to walk.

Tara knew it would do no good to protest, so she allowed Faith to walk her the rest of the way to her dorm. She didn't say a word to her during the trip though, her pain still too great to talk about. What's more, she felt like she was in a daze…as if what she'd seen wasn't real…like she'd just imagined it, as if it were only a bad dream.

***

Willow watched helplessly as Tara ran from her room, wanting desperately to go after her, but knowing her company would be unwelcomed. It hurt her to see Tara in so much pain…hurt her almost as much as if the pain were her own.

"Oh God, Oz," she sighed, taking a seat back on the bed. "She thinks we…" she trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Oz smiled at his ex-girlfriend and placed a hand gently on her knee. "Bright side…" he ventured.

Willow looked at him in confusion. "What bright side?' she demanded with frustration. "How can you see a bright side in all this?"

Oz merely chuckled in response. "You really think she'd be this upset if she just wanted to be you your friend?" he explained.

It took Willow a moment to realize what he was implying, but when she did, a huge smile lit her face and she flung her arms around her ex-boyfriend. 

"You're right," she exclaimed, pulling away from the hug. "I…I have to go after her…"

With that, she leapt off the bed and headed straight for the door.

"Uh…Will…" Oz ventured, smiling adoringly at her.

"What is it?" she turned around, eager to leave.

"You sure you wanna go out like that?" he asked, pointing to her nightshirt, which only reached halfway down her thighs.

Willow looked down at what she was wearing, and then back up at Oz. "Oh," she smiled sheepishly, moving towards her dresser. "I guess I forgot…"

"Understandable," Oz smiled, watching in silence as Willow quickly located a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before disappearing behind her change screen.

He took the time to put his own pants on, and slip his shirt over his head. "I'm gonna let myself out," he told her as he put on his shoes.

"Okay," Willow replied, stepping out from behind the screen. "I, uh…" she moved to where he was crouching. 

Oz stood up and smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "I know," he whispered, acknowledging her wordless thanks. "Like I told you last year, I don't need thanks," he grinned, referring to the time he'd stepped in front of a bullet for her. "So no thanks…okay?"

"Okay," Willow grinned back, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I'll see ya, Will," Oz whispered, lifting a hand up to wipe her tears. "Good luck."

With that, he turned around and walked out of her bedroom, choosing to exit by the front door. As he headed outside, he couldn't stop the sudden tears that reached his own eyes. He knew that letting Willow go was the right thing to do…but he was sure gonna miss her…and even though he'd still be around, still be her friend…things were never going to be the same. 

It would be difficult being just her friend, and under normal circumstances he would probably break all contact with her for a while. However, she was gonna need him. If she really were gay…she'd need all the support she could get. 

Although, even if Tara didn't want her, he knew she'd still be there for Willow when she came out…she'd have someone…but she'd still need his friendship. He knew his Will, she was very sensitive, always seeking approval…and coming out was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

As he reached his van, Oz made a pact with himself that no matter how hard this was for him, he'd make sure to remain by Willow's side, to be her friend for as long as she needed him. How could he not when he loved her so much? With that thought, he started the engine and headed off home—eager to get to his guitar. Music was the only thing that could offer him any kind of peace…and boy did he need some right now. 

***

"So tell me what happened," Faith demanded as she closed the door of Tara's room. "What made you get so upset this morning? It's barely 6am…"

Tara took a seat on her bed and sighed. 

"Let me guess," Faith quipped, taking a seat next to the blonde. "This have something to do with Red?"

Tara opened her mouth to respond, but the image of Willow and Oz returned to her, and she burst into tears. She dropped her head in anguish, and lifted her hands to cover her face.

Suddenly, Faith found herself in the position of having to offer Tara comfort. Without hesitation, she reached for the girl and put her arms around her, holding her close as she continued to cry. She wasn't used to playing the nursemaid, but there was just something about Tara that brought out her protective side.

"It's okay Blondie," she whispered, "whatever it is…" 

"Sh-sh-sh-she s-s-s-s-slept w-w-w-with h-h-h-him," Tara stammered through her tears. "Sh-sh-sh-she slept w-w-w-with him…"

This surprised Faith a little, she'd never figured Red would do something so drastic…she'd been certain that Red was simply in denial. She'd seen the way she'd looked at her, noticed the obvious jealousy in her gaze. 

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. "I mean…Red doesn't seem like the type who'd—" 

"I s-s-s-saw them," Tara sobbed, burying her head even further into Faith's shoulder. "I w-w-w-went to t-t-t-talk to W-W-W-Willow this m-m-m-morning, and I-I-I-I…ohhhh…" she trailed off, unable to speak anymore—her pain was just too great.

As Faith held her close, allowed her to let loose with the tears, she found herself wanting to physically hurt Red. This wasn't a new feeling for her, wanting to do violence came like second nature to her…but compassion…concern…protectiveness…those were new. Hearing the pain in Tara's voice…witnessing her distress…Faith couldn't help feeling as if it were her job to look after Tara…as if she were like the little sister she'd never had.

This threw her a little…desire…attraction…_that_ she could understand—but what she felt right now had nothing to do with that. She'd never really had much of a family growing up…wasn't used to caring about anyone other than herself…so these familial-type feelings she had for Tara were very unsettling.

Suddenly, she had the urge to pull away, to deny the compassion she felt…the tenderness. However, Tara's pain was just so great…and the part of her that felt this compassion just wouldn't let her pull away. This is why she simply continued to hold Tara in her arms…allowed her to cry softly…not offering her any empty platitudes, just being there for her.

***

Willow stood outside Tara's door, contemplating her next move. She knew the girl was upset…that she thought she and Oz had slept together…and as a result, she also knew that Tara probably didn't feel like seeing her right now. However, she simply couldn't let Tara go on believing a lie, especially since it was hurting her. Seeing the pain in her eyes…the anguish…well, that had cut straight through to Willow's core. She hated the idea that she was the cause of Tara's pain…but like Oz had pointed out, there was a bright side.

Tara would not have been so upset if all she'd wanted was friendship…would she? What other reason could there be…? Willow knew she had to find out the truth, knew they had to sort this mess out once and for all. They should've had this talk the other day—when they'd first kissed. She should have just gone to Tara's and told her the truth. If she had, then she never would have caused Tara so much pain. What's more, she knew that regardless of how Tara felt, she deserved to know how _she_ really felt…deserved to know that her feelings ran deeper than just friendship.

She still wasn't a hundred percent sure that her feelings meant she was in love, but there were definite feelings…and they were most assuredly of the non-friendship type variety. Kissing Tara had opened her eyes…had helped her to understand all the confusion she'd felt since she'd first met the girl. From the moment their hands had clasped…the electricity that had passed between them …the way they seemed to connect…right up until their fluke-y kiss. Willow now knew she'd been a fool to blame it all on magick—sure, magick was involved…but not necessarily of the mystical kind. Magick had just been her way of explaining what was happening…explaining away the sexual tension…the connection…the heat…

If her feelings for Tara meant that she was gay…well that was another thing she couldn't ignore…another thing Oz had been right about. If she was gay…then she had to come to terms with that fact…accept who she was…and figure out how her life was gonna change as a result. She also knew that she couldn't do this without Tara. Regardless of how the girl felt about her…she was gay…she'd been through this all before…and Willow could really use her advice right about now. Tara was already her mystical teacher…would she agree to teach her about being gay as well?

Maybe she should put aside her romantic feelings for Tara, at least for the moment. She was already so confused…scared…and if Tara did have feelings for her…was she ready to have her as a girlfriend? She hadn't even come out yet…wasn't even used to the idea that she was gay…having a girlfriend might make the whole process more difficult…or adversely—much easier. 

What was she to do? What was she to say? Did she want to ask Tara to be her girlfriend…or just ask her to be there for her when she came out…teach her about being gay? What's more…she didn't think she could handle it if Tara didn't feel the same way. Realizing you're gay was difficult enough…but asking the girl you'd been fantasizing about to be your girlfriend—and then hearing her refusal…well, that was just a little bit more than she thought she could handle. Tara had already rejected her kisses…what made her think she wouldn't reject her again?

The look of pain on her face…her reaction to seeing her with Oz…that's what made her think Tara might not reject her. Although, even if Tara _was_ interested in her…if she did think of her as more than a friend…she still had Faith…didn't she? What role did Faith play in all this? What if Tara had come by to tell her that she had feelings for her…but that she cared about Faith more, that would explain her reaction…?

Willow didn't know how long she stood outside of Tara's door…all she knew was that she simply couldn't decide what to do, what she wanted. However, she also knew that she couldn't just stand out here all day, she'd have to face the music eventually. She decided to just tell Tara the truth…to tell her that she had feelings for her…to tell her that she didn't know what to do…and then she'd ask for her advice. Tara was already her teacher…experienced with the magicks…but Tara also had more experience when it came to being gay…and right now Willow trusted her judgment better than her own. Tara would know what to do…how to handle this—she always knew things.

With that thought in mind, Willow opened the door to Tara's room. She didn't bother with knocking, figuring the girl would most likely not let her in anyway. She'd been terribly upset when she'd rushed off…hadn't even wanted her touch…and she most likely still felt that way. _It would be easier for her if she didn't announce her presence_—or so she'd thought. She couldn't have been more wrong…

The instant Willow stepped into Tara's room, she closed the door behind her and almost fainted from the shock of finding Tara in Faith's arms—with her head buried deep against the Slayer's shoulder. What's more, the look in Faith's eye was one of utter compassion…a look she'd never thought she'd see originate from the angry Slayer. _Faith cared about Tara…there was affection between them…their relationship wasn't just about sex…?_

That wasn't the worst part though, because the next instant, Faith looked up and met Willow's eyes and before Willow could even take another breath, the Slayer unlinked her arms from around Tara, leapt off the bed…and then the world suddenly turned black for Willow.

***

Faith looked up as she heard the sound of a door closing, her Slayer senses allowing her to pick up on sounds that others might not have heard. When her eyes met Red's however, she felt a sudden rage burning inside her. How dare she just show up like that? Didn't she know how much she'd hurt Blondie…how much pain the poor girl was in? How could she have hurt Tara…? The girl was in so much pain here…and Red had the nerve to just barge in through the door…not even announce her presence…_She need's to be taught a lesson… _

Those were the last thoughts in Faith's head as she let go of Tara. Her anger was now so intense that she instinctively lunged for the person behind her friend's pain. Using all of her Slayer strength, she landed a hard right hook to Willow's jaw, thrusting the girl's head roughly against the door. Pleased with herself, Faith smiled in satisfaction as she watched Red slide limply down to the floor, glad to have knocked the girl out cold. _That'd teach her to hurt Blondie._

Tara watched Faith's attack in horror…saw her sweet Willow slip into unconsciousness. She instantly went to Willow's side, pushing the misguided Slayer out of the way as she knelt down next to the woman she loved. 

"Oh God," she sobbed, placing a tender hand on Willow's cheek. "What have you done?" she demanded of Faith, turning her head up towards the Slayer. 

Faith looked down at Tara in surprise, wondering why she was so upset. "I just knocked her out for you," she said nonchalantly, grinning at her accomplishment. "No need to thank me…she should only be out for a few hours."

Tara blinked away the tears in her eyes, her mouth opening in shock at the Slayer's words. _Willow would be unconscious for a few hours…what if she had a concussion…what if she never woke up…what if she had brain damage…? _Tara had never been the violent type…didn't believe in hurting other people in any way…but as she looked up at Faith, saw her utter disregard for Willow's condition…saw the way she seemed to be almost happy to have hurt her …well, she suddenly felt like doing a bit of violence herself.

"How could you hurt her?" she practically yelled at Faith, lifting herself up off the floor. Her anger at seeing Willow so hurt was affecting her in a way she'd never thought possible. Tara had never felt this much anger in her whole life…not even at her dad…and it was now taking all of her willpower not to magickally lift the Slayer into the air and fling her hard against the wall…hurt her in the same way as she'd hurt Willow. 

"She hurt you," Faith explained, reaching her hands for Tara's shoulders. 

"Don't touch me," Tara backed away, her voice seething.

"I was doing you a favor," Faith continued, becoming confused by the blonde's reaction. 

"By hurting the woman I love?" Tara spat out.

Faith merely shook her head in bewilderment. "I thought we were friends…anyone hurts my friends, I hurt 'em back. That's just the way it goes…"

"That's _not_ the way it goes," Tara continued, her anger allowing her to speak without stuttering. "By hurting someone I love…you hurt _me_. Don't you get it, her pain is my pain. It hurts me more to see her in pain than…than…well, than seeing her with Oz."

Faith didn't understand this though…couldn't get why Tara was so angry with her. Hadn't Red hurt her…wouldn't it be natural to wanna hurt her back? That's what _she'd_ want. If anyone had hurt her as much as Willow had hurt Tara…well…they'd be more than just knocked unconscious now, they'd probably be in traction. An eye for an eye, that was her motto, well, one of them anyway. She just couldn't believe how easily Blondie had turned on her. She knew she shouldn't have trusted her…

"Fine then," she growled at the ungrateful witch, "I'm outta here…knew the friend thing was a waste of time."

Tara sighed as she watched Faith step over Willow's unconscious form and head for the door. Much as she hated what Faith had done…she didn't actually hate Faith herself. She knew the Slayer had only acted out of a form of misguided justice…acted out of instinct…out of friendship.

"Faith wait," she ventured.

Faith opened the door and turned around to face Tara. "I know," she snapped, "don't bother coming back…"

Tara shook her head in response. "That's not what I was gonna say," she insisted firmly.

"Then what?" Faith sighed, an angry scowl on her face.

"Can you help me get Willow to the bed?" she asked her softly. "I…I don't think I can lift her myself and…and I…I don't wanna leave her on the floor…and also, um…could you get the campus nurse to have a look at her? I don't wanna leave her alone, but I wanna make sure she's okay…"

"You want me to help you?" Faith asked in surprise. "I'd have thought you'd want me as far away as possible…seeing as I've just hurt your precious _Willow_," she spat the girl's name out, frowning at the blonde.

"I can't do this alone Faith," Tara explained, moving to kneel back down next to Willow, "and I…I don't hate you…I just hate what you've done."

Faith couldn't have been more confused if she'd tried. Blondie always surprised her…she never said what she expected her to say. How could the girl be so angry with her…and yet not hate her…? Was she saying she still wanted her as a friend?

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, undecided over what she should do.

Tara looked up at Faith and sighed, knowing she needed to explain things further to her. _The girl was more messed up than she'd thought…_

"I love Willow," Tara began, "and…and I know you have no idea what that means…I know you only did what you thought was right…out of friendship. That's the only reason why I'm able to forgive you…why I don't hate you…but if you ever hurt Willow again…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish her threat. She knew the Slayer understood what she meant.

Faith looked at Tara for a moment…really looked at her…noticed the pain in her eyes…the concern…and she also noticed her sudden lack of anger. Tara didn't hate her…she still wanted her friendship…she understood her. It was then that Faith began to realize, at least partly, the ramifications of what she'd done. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to hurt Red—not if it hurt Blondie in the process…?

Without a word, Faith moved towards Willow and deftly scooped the girl up into her arms. She placed her gently on the bed and then headed for the door. "I'll get a nurse to drop by," she said over her shoulder, "and I'll…see ya 'round. Probably not at the dance though…figure you'd wanna give it a miss now…take care of Red or something…"

At Tara's nod of confirmation, Faith went straight to the campus medical centre—after asking a kid how to get there. She gave Tara's dorm number to the receptionist and told her a girl had been knocked out and needed to be checked over by a nurse. When she was happy that one would be sent over, Faith left the building and headed off towards her motel room.

On her way there, she cursed the fact that it was daylight—her encounter with Tara had left her utterly confused…and slayage was her favorite way to get her mind off things. Half way to her room though, Faith got an idea, she decided to head towards the high school instead. It was early, still not even 7am and she figured what better way to relieve some tension than by hitting it up with Buffy in the library, get a bit of training done before the gang showed up…? She'd call the girl from the library…ask her to come 'round so they could get good and sweaty.

However, when she reached the library that morning, another opportunity presented itself. Xander had come into school early so as to get away from another one of his parents arguments. As usual, he headed off to the library, wondering if any of the Scoobies were around. 

Seeing as the library was deserted and feeling totally adventurous, Faith decided that a bit of layage would be a better way to spend her morning…to forget her confusion. It didn't take her long to convince Xander of that either. Oh sure, he'd he protested at first…said they were in the library…anyone could walk in…and what about Cordelia…he did have a girlfriend…But when she'd ripped off his shirt, pressed herself against him…touched his hardness…well…needless to say those excuses soon went out the window. 

She had to admit though, doing it on the top floor of the library behind one of the bookshelves was definitely a fun way to spend her morning. It had even helped her to momentarily forget about Tara and the whole friendship thing. Give her a roll in the hay any day…nothing confusing about sex…like she always said, 'love was for suckers.'

***

Tara smiled gratefully at the nurse as she left her room, pleased that Willow didn't have a concussion. The nurse had said that Willow would be fine—there didn't seem to be any lasting damage, and the girl would probably wake up in an hour or two. She'd advised Tara to make sure Willow got plenty of rest though, and had left a bottle of aspirin to help with the inevitable headache the girl would have.

Closing the door behind the nurse, Tara placed the bottle of aspirin on her bedside table and unlaced her boots. She then crawled onto the bed next to Willow and lay down on her side facing the girl, determined to be there for her when she woke up. Looking at the peacefulness of her expression…Tara couldn't help but lean over and place a soft kiss against her cheek.

"My poor Willow," she whispered as she pulled away, "what has Faith done to you?" She sighed as she rested her head back down on the pillow and returned to simply gazing at Willow. She hoped the girl would be okay, hoped the nurse had been right about her not sustaining any lasting damage. Although, she was just a nurse, what did she know? Should she take Willow to a hospital…get a doctor to check her out? She wanted to be totally sure that Willow would be okay. 

What if the nurse had been wrong, what if Willow didn't wake up in a few hours, what if she never woke up? Tara had no idea what she'd do if Willow was seriously hurt, if she left her. Seeing her in pain…unconscious…well, it was tearing her up inside. She cared about her so much…and up until the moment she'd seen Faith punch her, she hadn't known exactly how deep her emotions ran. However, the instant Willow had collapsed—Tara had known without a doubt that she was in love with the girl. 

The realization had dawned on her immediately, and as she'd reached her side, she'd felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She hadn't cared anymore about what she'd seen that morning…hadn't cared that Willow just wanted to be her friend. At that moment, her love for the girl had washed over her so intensely, that all she'd cared about was her safety. She just wanted Willow to be alive and well and happy, nothing else mattered. So what if Willow was in love with Oz, he obviously made her happy…and that made Tara happy.

As she continued to look at Willow's unconscious state, Tara began to feel more and more love for the girl. She also began to feel more and more anguish as well. Even though Willow seemed so peaceful, Tara knew she would wake up in pain, if she ever woke up at all. As the minutes continued to tick by, her fear for Willow's safety continued to grow, and she began to let loose with a few stray tears. Her stray tears soon turned into a torrent of tears, until eventually, she was sobbing so deeply that she had unwittingly buried her head against Willow's shoulder and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. The thought of losing her…of her being in pain…well, it just broke her. 

***

As the world slowly began to return to her…as she tentatively crawled out of the blackness that had surrounded her, the first thing Willow noticed was the throbbing pain in the back of her head and the dull ache in her jaw. The second thing she noticed was the arm around her waist and the head buried in her shoulder. Who was holding her…crying on her shoulder…why were they sobbing…and why was she lying down on her back…in bed…what the hell has happened? 

The last thing I remember is opening Tara's door…seeing her with Faith…and…Tara…it has to be Tara…who else would it be? Okay, so Tara's crying on my shoulder…Why is Tara crying on my shoulder? What's going on here…and what the hell happened to Faith? Well…it might help if you opened your eyes…

Opening her eyes gingerly, Willow had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness. She then attempted to turn her head to the right, but the slightest movement had caused her to feel a little nauseous, so she decided to stay where she was for the moment. She still needed to know who was holding onto her though…and why they were crying.

"Tara," she whispered, "is that you? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Will?" Tara replied, lifting her head from Willow's shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're awake…?" she tightened her grip on Willow's waist and used her other arm to lean against as she lifted herself up.

"Hey Tara," Willow smiled, "I'm awake…but I kinda feel like a Mack truck hit me or something," she chuckled.

"Oh my God Will," Tara sighed, still unable to quite believe her eyes. _Willow was awake, she was lucid, and she was even cracking jokes…she was okay. _"You're okay," she continued, leaning over to kiss her forehead, "you're okay," she repeated, kissing her cheek this time. She then kissed her other cheek, and then the tip of her nose, her left eye, her right eye, her cheek again, her other cheek, her forehead, her cheek, her jaw…and eventually pressed her lips firmly against Willow's.

As soon as Tara's lips touched hers, Willow instinctively reached for Tara, and now had both arms wrapped tightly around her back. She didn't know why Tara was kissing her, why she'd been so upset, but Willow didn't know a lot of things at that moment. 

As she showered kisses all over Willow's face, Tara wasn't really thinking straight. She wasn't really aware that her actions might be deemed inappropriate…that Willow wasn't her girlfriend, and that she technically had no right to be doing this. All she knew was that Willow was awake, she was okay, and Tara just had to express her elation of the fact. 

Willow was a little surprised by the sudden bombardment of kisses, however, she did nothing to stop them. In fact, she actually welcomed them…enjoying the feel of Tara's lips against her skin…her cheeks…her face…and now her lips. Whatever had caused Tara to react this way was quite okay in Willow's book. Feeling Tara's lips against hers was like heaven…absolutely invigorating.

She did nothing to deepen the kiss though, and neither did Tara. The two were simply glad to just lie there and press their lips together, opening and closing them ever so slowly. The kiss had started out as a simple peck, but had now escalated into a very sensuous, very slow, merging of lips. They took their time to enjoy the kiss…to open and close their mouths at a very leisurely pace.

After a while, Tara eventually began to realize what she was doing and immediately pulled away from the kiss. "Oh Will," she sighed, fresh tears in her eyes, "I-I-I-I…I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry, I…"

Willow smiled as she looked up at the stricken face of her friend. "It's okay Tara," she said softly, reaching a hand to her cheek and gently wiping away a tear. "I could definitely get used to this," she continued huskily, doing her best to sound sexy. Whatever the reason Tara had for kissing her…whether or not it was appropriate, Willow couldn't help but enjoy the experience. She'd only just come to terms with her attraction for Tara, and the girl's sudden rain of kisses gave her hope…

Tara was a little surprised by Willow's reaction, surprised that the girl hadn't been more affronted. _Wasn't Willow in love with Oz…why would she respond so favorably to my kisses? Did it have something to do with her 'knock out'?' Was it a form of amnesia…?_

"Are you sure you're okay Will?" Tara insisted, moving up to a sitting position. "You do remember what happened last night…this morning…?"

"Oh," Willow's eyes widened in understanding. "You think…oh…Tara, it's…it's not what you think. What you saw this morning wasn't—"

"It's okay Will," Tara interrupted, placing a gentle finger against her lips. "I understand," she smiled, emphasizing her point. "You f-f-finally realized you're in l-l-love with Oz…I get it and…it's only n-n-natural that you'd w-w-wanna m-m-make love…"

Willow's smile widened, _Tara couldn't have been more wrong._ "It's not what you think," she insisted, lifting her hand away from her lips and lacing their fingers together. She rested their hands by her side as she continued her explanation. "I'm not in love with Oz…"

"You're not?" Tara's asked in confusion.

Willow shook her head in response. "Oz isn't even my boyfriend anymore…"

Tara didn't know what to think of this, what to make of Willow's revelation. "He's not?"  


"Well…" Willow began, her smile widening, "you can't have a boyfriend when…when you're, you know…kinda gay…"

This confused Tara even more. What did she mean by 'kinda gay'? And if she wasn't with Oz anymore, then why had they both been in bed together? 

"You are?" she asked softly.

"Uh huh," Willow whispered, "and…and if there's anyone I wanna make love to…well…I'd take you over Oz any day," she quipped.

"You would?" Tara choked out. The sudden image of her and Willow making love caused her to feel a burning warmth in her cheeks and she couldn't help but imagine the experience. She could practically see the two of them, naked, in bed, lips on skin, on breasts, on thighs, between the legs…

"Oh," Willow interjected, realizing how her words had sounded. "I'm not saying I w-w-wanna make love to you I…I…oh wait, I'm not saying I _don't_ wanna make love to you either, coz I…I think you're…what I mean is I…I…I'm just saying that…that you know…you're a girl…I'm a girl…and with the whole gay thing, you know…you _do_ know…right…?

Tara brought herself out of her fantasy and chuckled at Willow's nervous babbling. However, she still couldn't get over her surprise. Willow was gay…when had she realized this? What was going on? If Willow thought she was gay…then what had she been doing with Oz…why had they been in bed together…? And what did it mean for their relationship? Was Willow interested in becoming her girlfriend…or had their kiss merely helped her to realize who she really was…awakened her sexuality? Just because Willow thought she could be gay, didn't mean she wanted to be in a gay relationship. 

Tara could remember when _she_ first came out…when she first realized she was gay. An actual relationship had been the last thing she'd wanted—it had been hard enough coming to terms with who she was—and having a girlfriend at that time would have done more harm than good…would have confused her more. Sure, she'd always known in some way that she was different…that she wasn't interested in guys, but she hadn't quite realized the implications of it until she'd reached puberty…had her first real girl on girl kiss.

She could still remember that day…would always remember it—how could she not? That day had changed her life forever…and now…now Willow was going through the same thing. Willow had experienced her first girl on girl kiss…and it must have awakened her…must have had the same effect as her own first kiss had all those years ago. 

It was then that Tara realized that whatever emotions Willow might be feeling for her, they weren't necessarily the same ones that _she_ was experiencing. When she'd had her first kiss, the feelings she'd had for the girl hadn't been those of love…they'd been more of realization…of gratefulness. She'd felt affection for the girl because they'd been friends…and being 13, and hormonal…well…it had been hormones talking and…that's all it had been.

Was that all it was for Willow…did she feel affection for her merely because she'd helped her to realize she was gay? Although…they did share a connection…a deep friendship…but was Willow really sure of her own feelings right now? Tara knew that whatever Willow was going through right now…it wouldn't be right for them to get involved. Willow needed time to figure out the whole 'gay thing'…figure out what it meant…decide how she felt about it. However, when she did finally come to terms with who she was, maybe then she'd be ready for a relationship…and if she were lucky, maybe she'd choose her.

Tara could only hope…but she wouldn't push. She'd be Willow's friend through all this, and if Willow was really serious in thinking that she was gay…well…she'd have someone there who'd been through it all before…someone who could offer her advice. She was Willow's teacher after all and being gay was just another thing she could teach her about. She knew how hard this was gonna be for her, knew how much Willow cared about what other's thought. Willow was one of the most sensitive people she'd ever met, and she sought approval of others like a fish sought out water. Coming out was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do…

"Will," Tara smiled at her, moving back down to lie on her side. "I…I'm kinda c-c-confused here. You…you s-s-say you're gay, but…but you and Oz were…and…w-w-what I'm t-t-trying to say is, um…w-w-what's going on…what happened…are you sure you're g-g-gay?"

Willow slowly turned her head to face Tara, wincing slightly as a wave of pain washed over her. "I'm pretty sure," she told her softly.

"Pretty sure?"

Willow looked at the confusion in her friend's face, and realized she'd have to start from the beginning, tell her everything…full honesty. 

"You see, I was confused after our kiss…well, all our kisses," she blushed. "What I mean is, I, well, after I kissed you and you pulled away…I didn't know if you were rejecting me, if you hated me…or even if I knew what I was doing myself."

Tara nodded in understanding, it was kinda what she'd been thinking herself. "I know what you mean," she admitted. "I was feeling a little confused too…"

Willow smiled in response before continuing. "I was scared to be gay you know, scared about what I was feeling for you and…and so I thought of Oz. I gave him a call…asked him over and then I…I kinda tried to seduce him."

"You what?" Tara chuckled, feeling a mixture of confusion, amusement and surprise.

"Yeah…" Willow smiled sheepishly. "You see, I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't gay…that I wanted Oz and that…"

"There wasn't something missing between you," Tara finished up knowingly.

Willow nodded, pleased to see Tara understood. She felt bad about how she'd tried to use Oz, but Tara's reaction of mild amusement and apparent understanding soothed her. She now felt more confident about telling her the rest of the story.

"Luckily he sensed there was something wrong," she explained. "He stopped things before anything happened and asked me what was going on. I told him that we kissed…that I was confused and…"

"So he knows?" Tara interjected.

"Yeah…and he said he would give me all the time I needed to figure out what I want."

Tara smiled at this, her respect for Oz increasing dramatically. No wonder Willow cared about him so much, the young man was definitely a kind hearted, understanding person. But what else could she expect from someone Willow chose to be her boyfriend?

"You two are friends now?"

"We are," Willow confirmed. "Oz just held me last night. I was scared and confused and I didn't want to be alone…" Willow smiled in remembrance. 

"That's why you looked so happy this morning," Tara grinned. Willow's elation at waking up in Oz's arms had been bothering her all morning and she now felt totally relieved to realize it had nothing to do with sex.

Willow nodded and lifted her hand up to gently caress Tara's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said huskily.

Tara felt her breath catch at Willow's caress. "It's okay Will. I get it," she replied breathlessly.

On impulse, Willow lifted her head a little and pressed a quick kiss against Tara's lips, pulling away before the girl could protest. "I'm still sorry," she grinned as she removed her hand and returned to her previous position on the bed.

Tara could feel her lips buzzing and her heart pounding as she looked down at her friend. Willow had caught her entirely off guard.

Willow could sense this, so decided to continue with her confessions, rather than drag out the moment. "I'm still a bit confused," she admitted, "but…but kissing you, well…it kinda opened my eyes. I've, um…always been interested in guys, or so I thought. You see, I…well, I've had this huge crush on Xander for most of my life, and then Oz shows up…pays attention to me…cares for me…makes me feel special…but…"

"It never felt quite right," Tara surmised. It was then that an idea came to her. If Willow was gay, then maybe she'd had signs along the way that she'd ignored…just like she herself had…?

"Will…" Tara ventured, hesitating for a moment, but realizing the question had to be asked, "have you ever found yourself having, um, thoughts?"

"You mean about girls?"

"Yeah," Tara replied. "Coz, um…that's what it was like with me, before I came out…to myself that is."

"You mean you didn't always know you were gay?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Not always," Tara admitted. "I…I never had crushes on guys like other girls my age, but…I just thought it was because I hadn't met anyone I liked yet. See, I didn't have crushes on girls either, but sometimes I'd look at some of the older girls…wish I could be more like them…wish I could 'be' them…find myself fantasizing about them—not in a sexual way though," she was quick to point out. 

Willow was surprised…it was as if Tara had read her mind…known how she thought. "You mean you'd look at an older girl and think, 'oh she's pretty,' or 'I like her hair,' or 'her eyes are so blue'…'her skin is so soft'…'I wish I had skin like that'…'I wonder what it would be like to hold her hand'…'to talk to her'…?"

"Yeah," Tara smiled, realizing the she and Willow were more alike than she'd thought. "That's exactly what I felt…"

"But I never thought that made me gay," Willow continued.

"It doesn't have to," Tara replied. "Just because you think a woman is pretty…doesn't mean you're gay."

"So how _do_ you know?" Willow insisted. "How did _you_ know?"

Tara sighed, she'd never told this story to anyone before…it was just so personal…so private. However, Willow was confused here…she needed her…needed the benefit of her experiences. How could she not tell her, especially when it would help her? Besides, she did feel like she could tell Willow anything.

"I was thirteen," she began, pausing a moment to decide how to continue. "I'd just started junior high and…I met this girl there. Her dad owned some stables nearby and we both got talking about how much we loved horses…loved riding…"

"So you became riding buddies?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Tara chuckled. "Riding buddies. We started riding together on weekends…became friends…it was good."

"So what happened?" Willow interjected. "Were you like attracted to her or something…? Is that how you knew?"

"Not exactly…" Tara hesitated, "I mean, yeah…she was very pretty…but I was still in denial. I just looked at her as a friend—or that's what I told myself."

"So you didn't like think about kissing her or something…?"

Tara blushed and smiled shyly, before answering. "Well…maybe sometimes…late at night…in bed…"

Willow chuckled in response, finding Tara's shyness adorable. "So you wanted to jump her?" she teased.

Tara smiled at her friend's good-natured quip. "It wasn't like that…I was only thirteen, and…well…I just wondered sometimes what it would be like, you know…to kiss her. I'd never kissed anyone before and I was just curious, you know…?"

"I know," Willow admitted, deciding it was confession time. "I…I sometimes thought about stuff like that…kissing girls I mean. Only I quickly put the thought out of my mind…reminded myself of my Xander-crush…and then later…when I met Oz…it was like, 'hey, I have a boyfriend now—so there…' you know what I mean?"

Tara did, and she chuckled at Willow's way with words.

"You know," Willow continued, deciding that she might as well be totally honest while she was at it. "I…I thought about kissing _you_ a lot," she admitted softly. 

"You did?" Tara whispered, suddenly feeling her breath catch in her throat.

"I couldn't help myself," Willow explained, her face turning crimson. "It's just…I…you have the sexiest lips…and your bottom lip was like…I just can't stop thinking about it Tara…and…" she trailed off as her eyes dropped to Tara's lips, and she unwittingly began to inch her face closer towards her. "…and I…I just wanna kiss you again…" With that, she softly pressed her lips to Tara's, unable to resist their call…their sweetness…their lusciousness.

Tara herself had been unable to resist Willow's lips…her words…the way her breath had played against her lips as she'd told her how much she wanted to kiss her. It was all too much for her, and as her lips met Willows, all she could do was close her eyes, lift her free hand to Willow's cheek, and enjoy the sensation of kissing the girl she loved.

Tara pulled away after a few seconds though, knowing now wasn't really the right time for this. There was obviously a mutual attraction here, but things still needed to get sorted out…and she still wasn't entirely sure Willow was ready for this…that she knew what she was doing. Maybe if she continued with her story, Willow would understand why she felt like that…why it would be best for her to wait before she jumped into a relationship.

"Oh God Will," Tara sighed, keeping her hand against Willow's cheek as she pulled away. She didn't want to give her the wrong impression again. "I wanna kiss you too," she admitted, her eyes still half closed with sensation, "but…"

"There's a but?" Willow replied, upset to have lost contact with Tara-lips.

Tara smiled warmly and tenderly brushed her thumb against Willow's cheek. "You're still confused," Tara explained, running her thumb against Willow's cheek, "about who you are…about the 'gay thing'…and…and why don't you let me finish my story?" she suggested. "It might help you realize what I'm thinking…coz…I…I've been here before Will and…and things aren't always easy to understand…"

"Okay," Willow sighed, closing her eyes at the continued movement of Tara's thumb. The girl's gentle caress felt so good against her skin…and maybe she was right. She _was_ confused at the moment, and what's more…she would love to hear the end of this story…love to hear how Tara realized she was gay. "Go on," she whispered, "tell me what happened next."

Tara smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Willow's forehead before she returned to her story. "Well," she began as she pulled away, "like I was saying, we became friends…'riding buddies'…and that went on for about a month…"

"What happened after a month?" Willow opened her eyes, giving Tara a soft smile.

"That's when my life kinda changed," Tara confessed. "It was a Saturday after noon, and we had just gotten back from our ride. As usual, we took the horses straight to the stables…and as we were patting them down…I couldn't help noticing that my friend was glancing over at me more than usual. She'd been giving me these looks all day…well, she always looked at me…but today she did so more than usual, and it was starting to unnerve me a little."

"So what did you do?"

"I called her up on it," Tara smiled. "I asked her what was wrong…and she asked me if we could take a walk…somewhere private. I said sure, why not, and we headed off into the woods nearby. When we got to a bit of a clearing, she asked me if we could stop for a moment—those were the first words she'd spoken to me during our whole walk…I hadn't wanted to push her so I'd kept quiet, waiting for her to say something…"

"And what did she say?"

Tara smiled as she recalled the moment…remembered how shocked she'd been. "She asked me if I ever thought about what it would be like to kiss a girl."

"You're kidding?" Willow grinned. "I bet that totally freaked you…?"

"Yeah," Tara chuckled, "it did a bit. I…I had no idea what to say, so I asked her if _she_ had…and she said yes…all the time. She then told me she thought about kissing me a lot, and asked me if I thought about kissing her…"

"Did you tell her?" Willow inquired, suddenly very curious to know what had happened.

"I did," Tara admitted. "I…I couldn't lie to her…not after what she'd just told me. And that's when she asked me…"

"If she could kiss you?" Willow supplied.

"Yeah," Tara confirmed. "She really wanted to know what it was like…and so did I…and…"

"That was your first kiss," Willow finished off.

Tara nodded in response. "Yeah…first kiss…"

"What was it like?" Willow asked, unable to stop herself from asking the question.

"It was soft," Tara smiled, "and…and sweet …and it…well, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough…"

"You mean that's how you knew?" Willow interjected. "You knew you were gay for sure because of that kiss?"

"Yeah, I—"

"That's why you think I should wait," Willow interrupted, not letting Tara finish. She suddenly understood what Tara had meant. "You think the same thing happened to me…that kissing you made me realize I was gay, so…so you think I can't really be sure about how I feel about you…"

"I do," Tara nodded, unable to lie to the girl. "I…I don't know what you feel for me Will, and…and I know how hard it's gonna be for you, coming out I mean. I also know that if you really do feel something for me, that you might just be projecting coz of the kiss…coz it was your first gay kiss. I know I felt like that…felt I had feelings for this girl, but…but I soon realized I didn't. We never told anyone about the kiss…it was like our secret. But we did kiss some more…experiment a little, and after a while we both realized it wasn't love we were feeling. We were just two kids—experimenting…trying to deal with our sexuality. That's all it was, and funnily enough…we even managed to remain friends all through junior high. We went to separate high schools though, so we kinda lost touch after that…but what I'm trying to say is that…whatever you feel…what you need right now is a—"

"Friend…" Willow finished, realizing that Tara's words made a lot of sense. Tara was right, coming out was definitely gonna be hard for her…and even though she felt certain her feelings for Tara were more than just friendship, that it wasn't just coz of their kiss…she also knew that maybe right now wasn't the best time to actualize them.

"Yeah," Tara whispered. "You need a friend Will…" she trailed off as she realized that she still hadn't told Willow the whole truth. The girl needed to know exactly what she felt. "But…"

"There's another but?" Willow giggled.

"Will," Tara smiled, "I…I can't lie to you…I…I have feelings for you…I care about you a lot and what I feel isn't just friendship. I also know you think there's something going on between me and Faith, but I wanna let you know that there isn't. She's not the one I want to be with…you are…but right now I can't be with you in that way. It would hurt me too much if I was just an experiment for you—"

"But you wouldn't be—" Willow interjected, her whole body shaking suddenly. The realization that Tara had feelings for her caused her to instantly forget what they'd just said. She took it all back—she didn't want a friend…she _was_ ready for a relationship…she wanted Tara…

Tara knew better though and moved her thumb to Willow's lips to silence her protest. "I know you think that now Will," she said gently. "But will you still think that a month from now…two months from now…a year form now…? You see, it would hurt me too much if you left me…changed your mind. I'm not into the short-term thing and I just couldn't…" 

She paused for a moment to regain her composure. The thought of losing Willow had brought a sudden tear to her eye. "Would it really be so bad if we were just friends…?" she continued, deciding to take another avenue, "coz I think you need that more…at least for a little while…"

Willow had to admit that Tara had a point, and she honestly didn't want to inadvertently hurt the girl. "So you have feelings for me?" she asked her gently.

"I do," Tara admitted, her eyes locked meaningfully with Willow's. "I care about you a great deal Will…"

"I care about you too Tara," Willow replied, lifting her own hand up to Tara's cheek. She rubbed her thumb gently against Tara's cheekbone as she spoke. "And I don't wanna do anything to hurt you—ever. So you're right…we should be friends…'just friends'…at least for now."

Tara smiled at that, amused by the way Willow had said 'for now'…she would definitely hold her to that. "I'll hold you to that," Tara whispered seductively.

Willow chuckled, and lifted both her arms up, pulling Tara down for a warm hug. "I never wanna lose you Tara," she whispered into her ear, "I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me…"

"Me too," Tara replied, "me too…"

The girls held each other close for a long time, just enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms. The last few days had been a real heartache for both of them…a total roller coaster ride of emotions. It had all been worth it though, because it had only served to bring them closer together. Whatever lay ahead for them…for their relationship…they now knew that they weren't alone…that they'd never be alone.

Willow didn't end up going to school that day, Tara refused to let her go on account of her head injury. She also didn't go to the dance that night either, instead, she spent the whole night in Tara's bed. She was more than happy just being close to Tara, allowing the girl to hold her in her arms, to comfort her and to talk with her. She was scared about coming out, about what everyone would say, about how she would handle it…and Tara was the best listener and comforter in the world. 

Willow went to sleep that night, wrapped in Tara's arms, certain that everything would be okay. How could it not be when she had Tara by her side?

THE END OF CHAPTER 5

Send Spikeme4now Feedback

Read Chapter 6

Back to Chapter 4

BACK TO FIC 


	6. Chapter 6a

Hi guys, after a long time of not updating, I finally have something  
that's ready to be read...  
  
Chapter 6 is a very long and drawn out chapter, which is why I've  
ended up breaking it into 3 separate parts - A, B, and C.  
  
I've just finished putting the final touches on Part A. Parts B and  
C aren't quite ready yet however. They haven't even been given up  
for beta reading.  
  
What's more, I've got exams coming up now over the next few weeks,  
so I'll be unable to work on the last parts. My final exam is on  
the 21st of November, so after that's been taken care of, I'll be  
able to focus on my writing.  
  
Title: A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS (6/12)  
  
Author: Spikeme4now4200  
Email: spikeme4now@optusnet.com.au  
URL:   
Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where.  
Copyright: 2003  
Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!!! I would really appreciate feedback on this story; I'll reply to anyone who emails me. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed; outright flames will be ignored.  
  
Category: Alternate Universe (Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school).  
  
Pairing: Willow/Tara Rating: PG-13 (first 5 chaps) R to NC-17 for the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al; you all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :-)  
  
SUMMARY: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school. This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.  
  
Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980; and since Willow graduated in the class of '99; that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year. Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college; depending on when her birthday was. Furthermore; since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place . . . in my own mind anyway . . .   
  
Note: A very special thanks goes to Susan Carr for beta reading. :-)  
  
***  
CHAPTER 6a  
***  
  
"Hi Oz," Willow greeted her ex-boyfriend as she and Tara reached the front gates of the school grounds.  
  
"Hey," the young man smiled at the two girls, not quite knowing what to say. This was the first time he'd seen Willow since 'that' night, and naturally he felt a little uncomfortable. "So," he ventured, deciding to speak his mind. "The two of you are.?"  
  
Willow shook her head instantly. "Oh no," she glanced nervously towards Tara and then back at Oz, "we, uh.we're not, um.I mean."  
  
"We're just f-f-friends," Tara supplied as Willow looked to her for support. She too felt uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"Oh," Oz replied stoically, furrowing his brow in confusion. What did that mean? Was Tara not interested in Willow? Had Willow changed her mind about how she felt about Tara? Or had Willow decided she wasn't gay.?  
  
Willow and Tara glanced at each other for a brief moment, both having noted the young man's confusion. But what were they to say?  
  
"Um," Willow spoke up first, figuring since Oz was 'her' ex-boyfriend, that 'she' should be the one to explain. "We, uh.we spoke and um.Tara thought it'd be, um.best if we were just friends.at least until I, um, figure out some stuff.come out to everyone.you know...?"  
  
"Right," Oz smiled. Despite himself, he couldn't help but admire Tara.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy greeted them, having just arrived on campus.  
  
"Hey Buff," Willow smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm in recovery mode," Buffy explained as they began walking up the steps towards the school.  
  
"Recovery mode?" Tara questioned the Slayer with a smirk. "Tough night patrolling?"  
  
"SAT nightmares," she sighed.  
  
Tara chuckled in response and shared a smile with Willow. "Oh, I remember those. I kept dreaming my No. 2 pencil would break, and by the time I finished sharpening it, the exam would be over."  
  
"Aww, poor baby," Willow giggled, grasping Tara's hand. "You must've done okay though.what with your scholarship and all?"  
  
Tara squeezed Willow's hand as they neared the quad. "Yeah," she blushed modestly.  
  
Willow beamed with pride and squeezed Tara's hand back affectionately. As they continued walking, Willow didn't let go of her friend's hand, choosing instead to lace their fingers together.  
  
Oz couldn't help noticing this, but did his best to stay calm. If he wanted to remain friends with his ex-girlfriend, he was going to have to get used to the subtle displays of affection between her and Tara.  
  
"Mine was monsterific," Buffy interjected, oblivious to all but her own problems. "I dreamed that the whole exam paper was possessed by the SAT demon," she continued.  
  
"The SAT demon?" Tara smirked. "Never heard of that one before."  
  
"It was scary," Buffy chuckled. "First, all the words kept jumping out of the paper and trying to blind me."  
  
"You got them all though?" Willow asked mockingly. "Slayed them."  
  
Buffy smiled good-naturedly at her best friend's ribbing. "Yeah, but that wasn't the end of it."  
  
"There was more?" Tara prompted with a grin.  
  
"The answer sheet got possessed, too."  
  
"You're kidding," Willow chuckled.  
  
"Nope," Buffy shook her head in response. "And then I was being chased by an improperly filled-in answer bubble screaming, 'none of the above!' "  
  
"Wow! I hope that wasn't one of your prophecy dreams," Willow teased. "Probably not," she stammered, off Buffy's stern look  
  
"Hey, you know, I took it last year," Oz piped in. "I could help you get ready. There's this whole trick to antonyms, but.this isn't the place."  
  
Willow smiled at this, feeling proud despite the 'ex' status of their relationship. Even though she wasn't in love with Oz, she still cared for him a great deal.  
  
"Oz is the highest-scoring person ever to fail to graduate," Willow turned towards her ex instinctively, momentarily forgetting that they weren't together any more.  
  
Tara moved her eyes to the ground uncomfortably. While she didn't begrudge Oz, she did however feel a little disgruntled. She couldn't help but be reminded of his history with Willow and it brought her thoughts to a very disturbing place, leading her to question Willow's recent decisions.  
  
Oz felt pleased one moment, and then uncomfortable the next. As he and Willow made eye contact, he could see the warmth and affection she held for him. But then he remembered they were no longer together and his mood quickly shifted.  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Willow instantly realised what she'd done. She then moved her eyes from Oz, to Tara and then down to the floor, chastising herself for making everyone uncomfortable.  
  
"Isn't she cute when she's proud?" Buffy teased, completely unaware of everyone's discomfort.  
  
"She's always cute," Oz smiled softly, unable to resist speaking his mind.  
  
Willow blushed at the compliment as Tara continued to look at the ground uncomfortably, causing the young man to instantly regret his words.  
  
"We could work on it tonight," Willow turned to Buffy, hoping to break the tension.  
  
"Work on what tonight?" Xander inquired as he and Cordelia came up from behind them.  
  
"Oh God," Cordelia sighed. "Are we killing something again?"  
  
"Only my carefree spirit," Buffy quipped.  
  
"Buffy SAT prep," Oz explained, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Willow and Tara.  
  
"Um, my exit," Tara suddenly stopped walking. "I promised to return these to Giles," she held up a couple of books. "And I've got class in a while."  
  
"Oh," Willow sighed, turning to face Tara head on. "Right, library."  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled back, reluctant to let go of Willow's hand.  
  
"I'll see you later then," Willow said softly, her eyes locked with Tara's.  
  
"Later," Tara whispered back, tentatively releasing her grip.  
  
Willow watched dazedly as Tara headed in the direction of the library, unable to take her eyes off her friend. She was unconsciously checking her out, taking in the way her light blue jeans accentuated her curvaceous backside, the way her long hair bounced with every step.  
  
"Hey," Oz tapped her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. "You coming?" he asked her gently, wanting to save her some embarrassment.  
  
"Huh?" Willow turned to face Oz, who was now pointing up ahead at the rest of the gang. "Oh," she blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring at Tara. "I, um.I-I-I."  
  
"Come on," Oz smiled, grasping her hand with his.  
  
Willow smiled warmly at her ex-boyfriend as they joined up with the rest of the gang. She was glad there weren't any hard feelings between them. She knew it would become increasingly harder for her to keep her secret and when she did finally come out, Oz was definitely someone she'd be looking to for support.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Tara called out as she entered the library.  
  
"Tara," Giles smiled, standing up from behind the counter. "It's nice to see you."  
  
"Hello Mr. Giles," Tara walked up to the front counter. "I brought your books," she placed them down on the bench. "They were very helpful."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," he said, moving out from behind the counter and motioning for Tara to follow him as he walked up the steps. The spells in those books were designed specifically to test a person's level of concentration and control. "How did Willow fare?"  
  
Tara smiled as Giles began shelving the stack of books he held in his hands. "She was great," Tara beamed with pride. "She managed each spell almost perfectly. Some of them she only had to attempt once before she executed them. She was amazing. You should have seen her Mr. Giles, the way she's improved in just a short time."  
  
Tara chuckled as she broke off her ramble. She found it slightly ironic how speaking about Willow seemed to actually infect her with patented Willow- babble. She was extremely proud of her student though, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.  
  
"I-I-I guess I'm j-j-just proud of her," Tara smiled shyly. "She's, um, very special."  
  
Giles looked down at the young Wiccan with affection. It pleased him greatly to know that Willow had such a caring magickal teacher-one who was also her friend, and had her best interests at heart. What pleased him even more was that Willow had stopped going to Amy for advice about magick, but instead received all her information and instruction from Tara.  
  
He had always been wary of Amy on account of her mother, and his dislike of the girl had manifested itself fully after she'd turned Buffy into a rat. Regardless of the fact she'd been under a love spell at the time. She was the one who'd cast it anyway.  
  
"Yes," Giles said in agreement. "Willow is very special, and I'm glad to see she's found such a caring teacher."  
  
Tara blushed as Giles began walking back down the stairs. She wasn't used to being praised or complimented, and Giles' opinion meant a lot to her. He was the father figure of the group, and in the short time that she'd known him, she too had begun to look on him as a surrogate father. He was everything her own father wasn't.  
  
"I can see how much you care about her," Giles continued, motioning for Tara to sit down at a nearby desk. He then quickly took a seat opposite her. "Willow is.I see a lot of myself in her and I worry that she'll."  
  
"Give in to darkness like you did?" Tara surmised, sensing the general drift of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes," Giles automatically replied, before he realised exactly what Tara was implying. "Wait," he took off his glasses and began cleaning them, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. How did Tara know about his past? "Willow told you.?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled softly. This was a talk she'd wanted to have for a long time now, but had been waiting for the right opportunity. "I-I could sense the d-darkness in you when we first met and I asked Willow about it. I knew it was in your past, but.that kind of darkness."  
  
"It never actually leaves you," Giles sighed, putting his glasses back on. "So you can see why I worry about Willow? She is extremely bright and her inherent power is a lot stronger than mine and.and if she ever."  
  
"She could end up destroying not only herself." Tara sighed, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished.  
  
Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes. But now that you've taken it upon yourself to train her, I have to admit, some of my worries have been laid to rest."  
  
"I'm not so sure you should relax just yet Mr. Giles," Tara said softly.  
  
"Why is that?" Giles frowned. What was Tara getting at? Was there something about Willow's use of magicks that she hadn't told him?  
  
"Willow entered the world of m-m-magick by doing that curse," Tara began. "I'm scared that by awakening her power with dark magicks.it's got to be a bad thing. And even though I don't sense darkness in Willow, I do sense a potential for it. If she'd awakened her magick properly."  
  
Giles agreed with everything Tara had just said, and couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself. Maybe it would be better if Willow didn't practice magicks at all.at least that way she wouldn't be in danger. But he could tell by Tara's determined tone of voice, that she had something else in mind.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" He interrupted, wanting to get straight to the point. "I can see you've thought about this."  
  
"I have," Tara smiled. She'd spent a long time researching cleansing rituals on account of her inner demon. After finding out about Willow's curse though, her motivation had doubled. If she could find something that could both rid her of evil and cleanse her of all darkness, then that very same ritual could be used on Willow as well.  
  
"Willow needs to go through a cleansing ritual. I've done a lot of research on the subject, but I still haven't found exactly what I need. I, um.I was hoping you might know of something.maybe have some books we could research. I don't want to tell Willow about this until I've found a way to help her. She'll just get worried and.and I don't want to scare her. I don't want her thinking she has darkness inside her. Because she doesn't.not exactly."  
  
Giles was utterly amazed by the great insight Tara had just shown. A cleansing ritual? Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?  
  
"I'm impressed Tara," he smiled at the young girl. "You've obviously given a great deal of thought to this, and I commend you for it. Although, in retrospect, I should have come to the same conclusion. Curses are not a part of the Wiccan way, so naturally there are side effects. And you are absolutely right. We need to find a ritual as soon as possible."  
  
Giles stood up and headed over towards his office. He was quite excited now. "I have a few books in the back room that could be of use," he said over his shoulder. "But I'm sure the council has a more extensive collection. I will give them a call right now and ask them to send over any books they have on the subject."  
  
Tara waited patiently while Giles spoke on the phone, feeling excited herself. Not only would she now have a better chance at finding a cure, she would also have a way of helping Willow. What's more, she was constantly afraid of hurting not only Willow, but her friends as well, and as long as her demon-side lay within her, she'd never feel right asking Willow to be her girlfriend. Although, for right now, Willow was far from ready for a relationship anyway. But in the future.  
  
"It's settled then," Giles made his way back to where Tara was sitting, interrupting her thoughts. "The books should be here as soon as the request is approved."  
  
"That's great," Tara beamed.  
  
"But until then, you can have a look through these," he placed three books on the table in front of her. "I'll see if I can locate some more as well, and if I find anything useful I will call and let you know."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Giles," Tara accepted the books graciously. "Do you have my number?"  
  
"Just a moment," Giles turned around and headed over towards the counter to grab a pen and some paper.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Giles," Tara handed back the pad once she'd written down her address and telephone number. "And thanks again. I really don't want Willow to worry, you know?"  
  
"I understand," Giles said with a smile. "She does have a tendency to be a touch sensitive. And I think discretion is best in this matter."  
  
"Right," Tara agreed as she stood up. "Well, anyway, thanks again for the books, but I.I've got a class to get to and."  
  
"Of course," Giles followed her as she headed towards the exit. "Your studies must come first."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Giles."  
  
"Oh, Tara," Giles called out, pausing her in her tracks.  
  
"Yes?" Tara turned around from where she stood in the doorway.  
  
"We can drop the formalities," he smiled warmly. "Call me Giles.okay?"  
  
Tara couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so touched. With his simple directive, Giles had let her know he'd accepted her into the fold.  
  
"Okay.Giles," Tara grinned, blinking away a few stray tears as she walked through the doors.  
  
***  
  
As she made her way down the halls of Sunnydale High, Tara took a slight detour towards the cafeteria. She knew that's where Willow and the others had been heading towards, and was hoping they were still there. She wanted to say goodbye one last time before leaving for class. She was hopelessly in love-she knew it. But what was she to do? She just couldn't get enough of her Willow. And one last look at her smile, a quick grasp of the hand.well, that couldn't hurt.right?  
  
When she entered the cafeteria, Tara frowned at all the commotion. What was going on here? Why were there so many people? And what was with the boxes of chocolates? Glancing around the room, Tara smiled when she spied Willow and the gang in a corner, each of them holding a box of chocolates.  
  
"Hey," she greeted the Scoobies, although her eyes met and fixed on Willow's alone. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Hey Tara," Willow smiled, pushing down the urge to reach for her and pull her into a warm hug. Instead, she merely reached her hand out and briefly touched Tara's arm in greeting.  
  
"Snyder's using us as free labour," Cordelia ventured, holding up her own box. "It's unfair. I mean, we're not even in the band, and we're forced to sell these like.like some kind of common salespeople. There should be a law against this. Imagine, 'me' as a salesgirl. What's the world coming to?"  
  
"Right," Xander chuckled, intending to let go with some snide remark. However, he got a sudden flash of guilt over his actions with Faith the other morning, so decided against it. "Snyder's a bad, bad man," he quipped instead.  
  
As if on cue, Snyder chose that moment to spot the new member of their group, and walked over towards them. "You," he growled at Tara. "Why don't you have a box?" He grabbed one from the nearest pile and handed it to Tara. "You think you're too good for this?"  
  
"U-u-u-um n-n-n-n-n-no s-s-s-s-sir," Tara stammered nervously. She graciously accepted the box from Snyder, placing it on top of the books she'd borrowed from Giles.  
  
"This isn't the first time I've seen you with this group of delinquents," Snyder continued, ignoring the girl's sudden distress. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." He said menacingly, before turning around and heading over towards another group of empty-handed students, shouting directives left, right and centre.  
  
"Are you okay, Tara?" Willow asked softly, reaching her hand for Tara's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Tara instantly relaxed at Willow's touch. "He um.he just s-s- surprised me.th-th-that's all."  
  
"Well, don't worry about him," Willow reassured. "He's just a big ole nasty." she trailed off, her voice rising with every emotional word. "What I wouldn't give to have a minute alone with him. I'll teach him to speak to you like that. He's just a mean, mean, man and I.I'll put a curse on him. That's what I'll do. I'll turn him into a.a frog. Yeah, a nasty, slimy, disgusting frog. No, wait, that's too good for him. He should be."  
  
"Will," Tara chuckled, interrupting her friend's diatribe. "It's okay, really. I don't mind."  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled sheepishly. She felt very protective of Tara, and hated the idea of anyone hurting her-in whatever manner. "Sorry.being silly."  
  
Tara chuckled in response, giving Willow a warm smile and the two girls shared a touching moment.  
  
Oz watched the entire display in silence, noting how warmly the two girls looked at one another.  
  
"That's my Will," Oz took a step forward and placed a hand against her shoulder. "And it's not silly, it's cute."  
  
Willow turned to face Oz, instantly realising his intentions. She couldn't help blushing; to realise she'd once again been caught staring at Tara. However, she was glad the gang would attribute her embarrassment to his compliment instead. "Thanks Oz," she gave him a sincere smile.  
  
Tara simply lowered her gaze to the floor, letting her hair cover her face and in turn her own embarrassment. However, she couldn't help feeling a little upset that Oz had to cover for them. This reminded her of why she'd told Willow they were better off as friends. Willow was definitely not ready to come out to everyone.and when even a warm glance between them caused Willow embarrassment, she could just imagine how hard it would be for her if they were actually involved.  
  
Hiding a relationship would be impossible. She already had a hard enough time keeping her emotions in check around Willow. And she could only imagine how hard it would be if they were actually a couple. Knowing they shared intimacies in private, but having to hide how they made her feel.  
  
Tara cringed at the thought. Yes, she had definitely made the right decision. Friendship was all they could have at the moment. No matter how tempting it was to be with Willow on a deeper level, she'd have to resist. She didn't want to add to Willow's anguish; she'd already done enough.  
  
"Um, I.I g-g-guess I should, um g-g-get to class," Tara ventured, feeling a sudden urge to be elsewhere.  
  
"Oh," Willow frowned, realising where her friend's discomfort was coming from. She wanted to apologise, but knew that would only bring questions from her friends. In their opinion she'd done nothing wrong. Too bad they had no idea she was hiding such a huge secret. So, why couldn't she just tell them? Why did she have to be such a coward?  
  
"I'll see you this afternoon, for our lesson," Tara continued. "Okay?"  
  
Willow could only nod, her feelings of guilt and self-loathing choking her up.  
  
"Oh, " Tara offered, the idea suddenly occurring to her, "if you w-w-want me to, I don't mind selling your candy for you. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to get c-c-college students to buy chocolates."  
  
"Really?" Willow grinned, touched by her friend's generosity.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," Cordelia cut in. "Why should 'she' get out of manual labour? I mean, how hard would it be to sell chocolates to a bunch of half-stoned college kids anyway?"  
  
"You want me to try and sell yours too, Cordelia?" Tara offered bemusedly, not really minding.  
  
"Well," Cordelia extended her box, "since you're offering."  
  
"No way," Willow cut her off. "You're not gonna take advantage of Tara."  
  
"I'm not taking advantage." Cordelia began to protest indignantly, but off Willow's look she thought better of it. She'd never seen Willow so antsy before. There was just something about her steely gaze that warned her to back off.  
  
"Fine," she sighed, pulling back the box of chocolates, "whatever. Like I care anyway. Xander," she turned to her boyfriend and grabbed him by the arm, "lets go. I don't wanna be late for class."  
  
With a shrug, Xander loyally escorted his girlfriend to class. He still felt too guilty to put up any form of protest. "Later guys."  
  
"Bye Xand," Buffy waved.  
  
"Bye Xander," Tara smiled.  
  
"Bye," Willow responded.  
  
"Later," Oz nodded.  
  
"So," Buffy turned to face Willow after Xander and Cordelia had disappeared from view. "Spill," she demanded with a grin. "You took some asserto-pills or something, right?"  
  
Willow chuckled in response. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, the Meow act-the way you stood up to Cordy. And what was the whole thing about you turning Snyder into a frog? Can she really do that?" Buffy demanded mockingly of Tara. "What Witchy mojo have you been teaching her?"  
  
Tara giggled at Buffy's teasing. "N-n-no curses that's for sure," she turned back towards Willow. "Unless there's something you're not telling me about?" she decided to join in with the teasing. It was better than wallowing in her discomfort.  
  
They all burst into giggles then, as the bell rang for first period.  
  
"I, um, I'll see you guys later," Tara ventured, moving to leave the cafeteria. "You want me to take your candy with me?" she asked Willow.  
  
"You don't have-"  
  
"I don't mind," Tara insisted. "Cordelia was right. It'll be no problem to sell them.really."  
  
"You sure?" Willow asked, gingerly handing the box to Tara. She didn't want to take advantage of her friend.  
  
Tara simply gave her a warm smile as she placed the box of chocolates on top of her own, using her books as a tray. She wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay.  
  
"Bye," Tara gave one last glance at Buffy, Oz, and Willow, before making her way out of the cafeteria. She didn't want to prolong her goodbye, afraid of what would happen if she did. Knowing that Willow had feelings for her was making it extremely difficult to keep her own emotions at bay. She just hoped for Willow's sake that she'd continue to remain strong.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, Willow knocked on Tara's door and waited patiently for an answer. When none was forthcoming after about a minute, she realised that Tara was probably still in class or out somewhere. She knew Tara's last class for the day finished at around 4pm, and it was just past that time now. Choosing not to wait for her outside, Willow decided to enter Tara's room instead. Tara had always told her to enter at will if she wasn't there. She rarely locked her dorm room.  
  
Willow looked around the empty room in silence, wondering where Tara could be. It wasn't like Tara to be late. So where was she? Maybe she's out selling chocolates? No! Wait! What if she's out on a date with someone? What if she's out with Faith? No.she'd have told her about that first.right?  
  
Willow sighed, feeling a little disgruntled that Tara wasn't there. Heading over towards Tara's bookshelf, Willow decided to kill some time by going over one of Tara's magick books. She knelt down to take a look at what was on the bottom shelf, but as she pulled out a couple of books, a pile of paperbacks came crashing down to the floor.  
  
Putting aside the spell books, Willow picked up one of the paperbacks and felt her eyes widen in surprise. On the cover of the book was a drawing of two women in a very passionate embrace. She turned the book around and quickly read over the blurb, wanting to see if this was what she thought it was.  
  
'Oh my god, ' she thought to herself. 'It's a lesbian romance novel. Tara reads lesbian romance novels. Since when does Tara read lesbian romance novels? Why does Tara read lesbian romance novels? Well, of course, Silly, Tara's a lesbian, so why wouldn't she read lesbian romance novels? '  
  
Her curiosity getting the better of her, Willow opened the book and began skimming over it. She'd heard that romance novels always had good sex scenes in them.and naturally she was curious. She'd only recently discovered she was gay, and she didn't have the slightest idea what two women did in bed, how they made love. Well, okay, she had 'some' idea, but she had never really given it much thought. She didn't know the specifics or anything like that. And what better way to find out?  
  
When her eye caught sight of the words 'naked breasts', Willow quickly skimmed back a few paragraphs, wanting to start reading from the beginning of the section. If she was gonna find out about lesbian sex, she might as well read the whole scene - not just the juicy bits.  
  
Feeling slightly naughty, Willow began reading silently.  
  
Vicky was nervous as they entered the bedroom, knowing what was about to take place. They'd been skirting around the issue for some time now, but ever since their first kiss, they knew it was inevitable that they'd end up here.together.  
  
Not knowing who the two women were, Willow skimmed back a bit further to read over some character descriptions. She soon found out that their names were Zoe and Vicky, and that they were both in their twenties. From the cover art Willow could make out that both girls were brunettes, and the blurb at the back had let her know that they both worked for the Federal government as partners, which is why their relationship was taboo.  
  
Figuring she knew enough about the plot now, Willow returned to the sex scene. She was stalling; a part of her was a little nervous. It was one thing to think you were gay, another one to allow yourself to get turned on by lesbian sex.and that's just what Willow was about to do.  
  
But what if it didn't turn her on? What if she found the actions of two girls together disgusting, repulsive? What then? Would that just make her a terrible lesbian, or would it mean she wasn't a lesbian at all? And if she wasn't, then why did she feel so attracted to Tara? Maybe she shouldn't read this after all.  
  
Who was she kidding? Of course she was gonna read it.  
  
Vicky stood silently in Zoe's darkened bedroom, feeling suddenly  
unsure of herself. She knew Zoe had done this before, but this would  
be her first time with a woman and she couldn't help but wonder if  
she'd live up to Zoe's expectations. What was she getting herself  
into?  
  
"Are you okay Vicky?" Zoe asked gently, sensing her partner's  
trepidation. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."  
  
"I am," Vicky insisted. "I just don't want to disappoint you."  
  
"Then why don't I lead the way?" Zoe smiled, taking a step closer to  
her partner and placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Vicky whispered.  
  
Soon, all of Vicky's misgivings faded into the background, as Zoe's  
lips devoured hers. Their tongues thrust and parried, while Zoe's  
hands began to run themselves up and down her back heatedly. Vicky's  
hands followed suit, and before long, the two partners found that  
their hands were now buried underneath one another's shirts as they  
unconsciously began thrusting their lower bodies into one another.  
  
Zoe knew it was time to move this to the bed, so without breaking the  
kiss, she took a few steps backwards, and guided them towards the  
mattress. As soon as she felt the edge of the bed against her legs,  
Zoe finally pulled away from the kiss, so as to gently push Vicky  
downwards.  
  
Vicky could feel her heart pounding as she gazed up at Zoe, wondering  
what her exquisite partner would do next. She wasn't disappointed,  
because a second later, Zoe was ripping the shirt from her own body  
and throwing it to the floor. She then deftly unbuttoned her own jeans  
and shucked them too-leaving her dressed only in her red satin bra and  
panties.  
  
"You're incredible," Vicky sighed, taking in the magnificence of her  
partner's body. "I've fantasised about this for so long."  
  
"So have I," Zoe replied as she moved her hands back to undo the clasp  
of her own bra. "And I'm going to show you exactly what you've been  
missing by fucking men all your life."  
  
Vicky chuckled at this, as her partner's naked breasts were finally  
exposed. She immediately wanted to reach out and touch them, but knew  
she needed to wait. Zoe wasn't done undressing for her yet; there was  
one more article of clothing left before she'd be free to touch. She  
knew how pedantic Zoe could be, and as the senior partner, her  
directives needed to be obeyed. But this was one directive she didn't  
mind obeying.  
  
When Zoe's body was finally revealed to her in all its glory, Vicky  
couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. The sudden wetness  
between her legs however, drew her attention southward and a part of  
her wanted Zoe to know exactly what effect she had on her. So, without  
further ado, Vicky sat up and lifted her own shirt from her body,  
before removing her bra as well.  
  
Zoe watched all this in silence; loving the slow build up. Watching  
her partner undress was just as sexy as undressing in front of her.  
She loved witnessing the delicate flower unfolding before her, and  
when Vicky was finally free of all clothing, Zoe's urge to watch  
disappeared with it. She now needed to touch.  
  
Like a hungry panther, Zoe pounced on her prey, covering Vicky's body  
with her own, and slipping her thigh in between her legs. She wanted  
to initiate Vicky slowly, but her own desire made that near  
impossible. She could smell how wet Vicky was, could feel her desire  
against her thigh and could feel her own wetness dripping onto Vicky's  
skin in return. She wanted this woman with a primal urgency that was  
not to be denied.  
  
Giving in to her need, Zoe began to place hot, wet, kisses along  
Vicky's jaw line, down her neck, and over her chest, licking and  
nibbling along the way. Her hands meanwhile had made their way to  
Vicky's breasts, and were now kneading them expertly, using her  
fingertips to pinch her nipples into two rock-hard pearls.  
  
Vicky moaned and thrust her hips as Zoe's lips and hands assaulted her  
body and invaded her senses. She was lost in a sea of sensation,  
unable to focus on anything but the weight of her partner's body  
pressed against hers, and the maddening movements of her lips and  
fingers.  
  
By now, Willow had stopped reading the characters as Vicky and Zoe, but had inadvertently replaced them with herself and Tara. Zoe was Tara-the older, more experienced lover. She was Vicky-experiencing all this for the first time.  
  
Therefore, as Zoe's lips moved against Vicky's skin, Willow imagined Tara's lips moving against hers. She could see Tara licking at her breasts, her stomach, pressing kisses against the soft skin of her inner thighs, before her tongue finally reached out for her throbbing pearl.  
  
She was living vicariously through these characters and as Vicky finally came from Zoe's expert tongue movements, Willow could only imagine what it would feel like to do the same. She could smell her own arousal now and the undeniable wetness between her legs was a mere testament of the insistent throbbing she felt down south.  
  
She continued to read on however, curious to know what would happen next, hoping that it would be Vicky's turn to taste her lover. Willow was not disappointed and pretty soon she was imagining the sensation of pressing her own lips against Tara's skin, of tasting her essence as her tongue extended into her folds.  
  
When Vicky finally experienced the satisfaction of bringing her lover to orgasm, Willow couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to do the same for Tara. What would Tara sound like as she writhed in ecstasy? Would she call out her name, call out God's name, or would she run her fingernails down her back as she moaned incoherently? Regardless, Willow knew that however Tara reacted, her orgasm would be nothing less than spectacular to witness.  
  
Willow was about to stop reading then, but noticed that the characters weren't finished with one another yet. Zoe had one more surprise in store for Vicky and no one was more surprised than Willow as she read what it was. Reading how Zoe strapped on a leather harness with a double-sided dildo, Willow's eyes almost jumped out of her head in amazement. She'd never known such things existed, let alone how they were used.  
  
Willow was so taken with this unique form of lovemaking, that she was now completely enthralled in her fantasy. In her mind, she and Tara were like one person, rocking together in a rhythm as old as time, and it was taking all her willpower to keep the fantasy purely fantastical.  
  
Luckily, Willow hadn't given in to temptation, because Tara chose that moment to come through the door and drop her backpack next to her desk. At first, Tara didn't notice that anyone was in her room, but as she turned around, she spotted Willow on the floor next to her bookshelf, engrossed in one of her books.  
  
"Hey Will," she moved towards her friend, "what're you reading?"  
  
Willow squealed as she looked up from the book, automatically thrusting it behind her back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd squealed so loudly, or been so startled. "T-T-T-Tara," she stammered. "W-w-what are you- you d-d-doing here? Oh, it's y-y-your room, right. Of c-c-course you're here. You're here, in y-y-your room and I.I wasn't doing anything. Really. N-n-nothing going on here. I was doing nothing. N-n-not reading anything. No, not m-m-me. I-I-I was just, um.n-n-nothing."  
  
Tara smiled bemusedly as Willow stuttered nervously, wondering what was going on. She couldn't remember when she'd ever seen Willow so worked up before, so flustered and her nervous stuttering was adorable. Willow was so cute when she stuttered.  
  
"Will," Tara knelt down next to her friend and placed a hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"  
  
Willow jerked away form Tara's touch, her whole body tingling with pent up sexual energy. "Nothing," she insisted, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Then what are you hiding behind your back?" Tara raised an eyebrow, confused by Willow's reaction. 'Why did she pull away? What's going on? '  
  
"Me?" Willow protested innocently. "Why do you think I'm hiding something? I'm not-"  
  
Willow sighed as Tara gazed at her knowingly. She couldn't hide anything from Tara-not that she wanted to-it's just that she was slightly embarrassed to be caught reading lesbian erotica.  
  
Like a guilty child, Willow looked sheepishly at the floor as she extended her hand, holding out the illicit material. She couldn't bear to look at Tara. She felt utterly mortified.  
  
"Oh," Tara chuckled as she took the book from Willow, making sure to keep it open. She looked down and read a couple of sentences before looking back up at her friend. Willow was so adorable and so obviously aroused. The poor girl was flustered from reading a lesbian sex scene, and Tara couldn't help but find the situation entirely amusing.  
  
"I see I caught you at a bad time," she teased. "You want me to leave you alone to, um.finish the scene.maybe come back in say.ten or fifteen minutes?"  
  
"W-w-what?" Willow looked up, her cheeks burning even more fiery now. "I-I- I wasn't, I mean, I don't.I'd never, I-I-I'm not-"  
  
"Relax Will," Tara smiled, instantly regretting her bad humour. "I was just teasing," she said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh," Willow sighed, looking back down at the floor. "Right."  
  
Willow's behaviour now made perfect sense to Tara, and she couldn't hide the knowing grin that covered her face. To think, lesbian erotica had turned Willow on. This was definitely a good sign-and as she thought about it, she realised it was only natural for Willow to be curious. In fact, if Willow was anything like 'her', then she'd want to know everything she could about what it meant to be a lesbian. Maybe it was time she gave Willow her first lesson. Magick could wait.  
  
"Hey, Will," she ventured softly, daring to place a gentle hand on Willow's knee. She smiled when Willow didn't pull away this time. "Look at me," she appealed, keeping her voice soft and inviting.  
  
Shyly, Willow lifted her eyes to Tara's, scared of what she'd find there. When all she saw was warmth and understanding, she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"It's okay," Tara began. "You sh-shouldn't be embarrassed. I, uh.I read them all the time you know.and if anyone should be embarrassed, it'd be me, right? It's 'my' book after all."  
  
'Right,' Willow thought to herself, a shy smile creeping to her lips.  
  
"But I'm not," Tara continued, "so you shouldn't be either. There's n-n- nothing wrong with reading about.you know. I mean, how else would I learn, right?"  
  
Tara chuckled, as did Willow, lightening the mood in the room. Tara was pleased to see she'd managed to ease her friend's tension somewhat.  
  
"Besides," she squeezed Willow's knee gently, "you're Research Gal-isn't it in your job description or something?"  
  
Willow chuckled in response, words escaping her for the moment. She was still getting over her sudden embarrassment, as well as trying to deal with what she'd just read. She'd had her first initiation into the world of lesbian sex, and her senses were reeling from it. What's more, her mind was now buzzing with so many questions and thoughts, that she had no idea which one to address first. There was so much she wanted to know.  
  
Sensing this, Tara realised that she'd have to make the first move. Willow was never going to ask her anything unless she coaxed it out of her. She just hoped she'd be able to answer all her questions. Willow wasn't the only one who was shy here. But Tara would do anything for Willow, and if she had to answer difficult sex type questions, then so be it. Not that she was much of an expert on the subject-but she 'had' read quite extensively, and she did know more about it than Willow at this stage.  
  
"Will," Tara took a deep breath to steady herself. "You know, it's only natural that you'd um, be interested in.in these type of books. Why do you think I read them?"  
  
This brought a smile to Willow's face. "Research?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara chuckled. "And they're hot too."  
  
Willow laughed in response, even while her cheeks reddened. "Yeah, hot. I, uh.I never knew, um.you know, about."  
  
Ignoring the blush in her own cheeks, Tara decided to help Willow out by finishing her sentence. She could tell she was struggling with the word.  
  
"Toys?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow's cheeks warmed even further. "Do, um, girls really use.I mean.have you ever.oh, sorry, I-I don't mean.I-I.you don't have to, I was just-"  
  
"Will," Tara said her name softly, putting the book down before reaching for both of her hands. "You w-wanna t-talk? You can, um, t-talk to me about anything, you-you know.ask me anything. I-I don't m-m-mind, really."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Come on," Tara stood up, dragging Willow up with her. "W-w-why don't we sit down," she guided Willow towards the bed, "we'll be m-more comfortable here."  
  
"Uh, yeah, right, okay," Willow agreed as she followed Tara's lead.  
  
Willow quickly made herself comfortable on the bed. Tara did the same and the two girls were soon sitting opposite one another.  
  
"So," Tara began nervously, her heart racing. She was about to have a 'sex talk ' with Willow, and she couldn't be more flustered if she'd tried.  
  
"Yeah," Willow returned, feeling just as nervous. What could she say? Would it be okay to ask her questions? She really wanted to know how far Tara had gone-what she'd done. She also wanted to know about what was normal between two women and what wasn't. She'd never given it much thought before, but reading that sex scene had gotten her thinking.  
  
Did women always use toys to compensate for not having.? Or was that only right for some women? She'd always thought that lesbians didn't like that part of a man so wouldn't need that. Obviously she was mistaken. The two girls she'd read about seemed to enjoy that just fine.  
  
If she and Tara ever had sex, would Tara want to do that? Would she expect it? Would she herself enjoy that kind of penetration? The way the book described it made her feel like it would definitely be worth a try. Although, the part with the fingers and the tongue between the legs was good too. In fact, that part seemed more intimate, more personal somehow.  
  
And what other things did women do? Was there more she didn't know about- more ways of bringing pleasure to each other? And how much did Tara actually know about this? Had Tara fooled around with girls? She knew Tara had kissed at least one girl before, but had there been others?  
  
Had Tara touched another girl's breasts-had her own breasts fondled? Had she gone even further? Had she allowed another girl to touch her more intimately? Had she touched another girl intimately? And if so, what did it feel like? Did she know what another girl smelled like-tasted like? Did she like it? Would she herself like the taste of another girl? Would it make her a bad lesbian if she didn't? Were all lesbians expected to do that kind of thing?  
  
"W-w-what's on your m-m-mind, Will?" Tara prompted, bringing Willow out of her thoughts. "You can ask me anything."  
  
"I." Willow hesitated, embarrassed by all the questions in her head. However, as soon as she opened her mouth, she unconsciously moved into babble mode and all her thoughts came pouring out of her uninhibited.  
  
"I, um.It's just, there's so much I.I don't know and, um, reading that scene it um, you know, it made me think about what girls do and.and what's right and wrong and, and, and do all girls use, um, you know, toys? And, and I, um, I can't stop thinking about the, you know, the taste. What does it feel like to, you know? Have you ever? Oh, sorry, I'm way out of line. You don't have to answer that. It's none of my business; I'm sorry. I just, I.I never really knew girls did that either. Well, maybe I did kinda know they did it, but I never knew the details of how they did it and, and it, you know, made me think about it and.and what if I don't like it? That would be bad right? Make me a bad lesbian? And."  
  
Willow realised that she wasn't giving Tara a chance to respond. And if that wasn't bad enough, she'd also revealed just a little bit more than she'd intended to. She hadn't planned on being quite so open.  
  
Tara's own cheeks now matched Willow's in colour, as she took in the girl's thoughts. Even though Willow's questions were exactly what she'd expected to hear, they were still a little overwhelming. How did she go about answering them? 'I guess I should start with my own experience and go from there. '  
  
"Wow," she ventured with a smile, "that's, um, a l-l-lot of questions. B-b- busy thoughts.?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow looked down sheepishly. "I."  
  
"Oh, no, it's okay," Tara reassured. "I um, I d-d-don't mind. I.I just d-d- don't know where to um, start. You see um.I.I haven't really ever, um, you know b-b-been with a girl. Not c-c-completely. I've, um.I've only well, um.I think I've gone as far as, um, you and Oz have, you know. I mean, I've t-t-touched girls b-b-before, but never.never without c-c-clothes. W-w- well, okay, I-I-I-I've, um.I've had my hands under a-a girl's, um.sh-sh- shirt a few times. B-b-but that's all.I've never.I mean.not f-f-further.not really.not for long.I'm still.you know.?"  
  
Willow blushed at the thought of Tara's hands under a girl's shirt. She instantly thought of what it would feel like to have Tara's hands under 'her' shirt, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She was already flustered enough. However, Willow couldn't help but smile at the idea of Tara still being pretty much untouched.  
  
"So you've never, um, you know.with a girl before.?" Willow just had to ask- needing confirmation.  
  
"Yeah," Tara blushed in response. "I've never.. I, um.I've never b-b-been in love.before."  
  
"You haven't?" Willow asked softly, her lips curling into a gentle smile. She couldn't help but notice the way Tara trailed off, hinting at something neither of them were ready to deal with just yet.  
  
Tara smiled in response, lowering her gaze to the bedspread before continuing. "To me, making love is about being in love and.and since I haven't been in love before, I guess I've always held that part of myself back."  
  
"Yeah." Willow smiled in agreement.  
  
"Although," Tara interjected, "I understand how you'd, um.be worried about the, um, the t-t-taste."  
  
Willow blushed, embarrassed to have brought it up earlier.  
  
".but to me," Tara chose to overlook Willow's embarrassment, "it, um, it wouldn't m-m-matter. I'd um, it'd b-b-be about l-l-loving the person and.and if you l-l-love someone, you love all of them, r-r-right? So their t-t-taste would be just another part of them and I'd love it cos it would be th-th-theirs. You know what I-I m-m-mean?"  
  
"I know what you mean," Willow smiled timidly, her embarrassment lessening somewhat. Tara always had a way of making her feel at ease, as if she could tell her anything and it would be okay. "It's an expression of l-l-love. So it wouldn't matter.it would be spiritual, like.like.like a union of souls."  
  
Tara couldn't help but smile at Willow's romantic notion. What's more, as she met her gaze, she could feel her cheeks burning with emotion. Willow was looking at her almost as if she was directing the notion at her. But that was impossible.Willow wasn't in love with her.was she? No, she was just reading too much into her words. The girl was merely speaking hypothetically.  
  
Willow's breathing had now become a little ragged. She couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to make love with Tara. Reading that book, indulging in her fantasy, and now talking openly about love and sex with Tara, was pushing her hormones into overdrive.  
  
Unconsciously, Tara had started to lean in towards Willow as she spoke, so that now their faces were mere inches apart. She could almost feel the girl's breath against her lips, and it was causing her mind to freeze up. She knew their relationship needed to remain platonic, but that notion was becoming increasingly difficult to stand by. Especially given their current conversation.  
  
"Um, yeah." Tara choked out awkwardly, forcing down the urge to kiss Willow. Now was not the time. So why were her lips still moving towards Willow's?  
  
"Yeah," Willow whispered back, her eyes dropping to Tara's lips. "Making love would be about.about love. So I guess it, um.it also wouldn't matter if you made love to a man or a woman. Would it?"  
  
"R-r-right," Tara agreed breathlessly, as her forehead met Willow's. "L-l- love is b-b-blind."  
  
"Mmmm," Willow agreed, closing her eyes as she bridged the final gap between their lips.  
  
Tara also closed her eyes; the sensation was too much for her not to give in to. Her lips started out by merely brushing against Willow's, pressing against them softly and pulling away slightly. This happened repeatedly, only each time her lips met Willow's, they lingered just a little bit longer until eventually, they no longer pulled away. Instead, her lips were now opening and closing against Willow's, while her hands had reached out to cup the girl's face.  
  
Willow in turn reached out and wrapped her arms around Tara's neck and waist. Her pulse was racing, her panties were soaked through, and in the back of her mind she somehow registered the fact that she could no longer feel her legs. It was an incredible feeling to be kissing Tara. Her lips moved instinctively against the girl's, obeying a primal call deep within her. She wasn't acting; she was reacting.  
  
Therefore, Willow couldn't help but deepen their kiss even further. She needed to explore; to taste the woman in her arms. Which is why she boldly thrust her tongue between Tara's lips, and was now working it around the inside of her mouth.  
  
Tara moaned in response and could feel an instant increase in the wetness between her thighs. In fact, as Willow's tongue continued to explore her mouth, she began to feel very light-headed. So much so, that pretty soon, she could no longer sustain her upright position, and found herself falling down to the bed, pushing Willow down with her.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow moaned, surprised to find Tara's body draped on top of hers as her head hit the pillow. She instantly moved her hands so that they rested against Tara's back. Her legs meanwhile had spread to accommodate Tara's, so that the girl's thigh was pressing up against the wetness between her legs. Her own thigh was in a similar position, only since Tara was wearing pants, she couldn't quite feel the girl's wetness.  
  
Tara gasped, moving her lips from Willow's as she reacted to their new intimacy. She had direct contact with Willow's soaked panties and tights and the girl's arousal was so pronounced it was apparent even through Tara's cotton pants.  
  
Her eyes still closed, Tara moved her lips back to Willow's, wanting to have her turn at a little exploration. When she pressed her tongue against Willow's however, it caused an increase in her own wetness and when Willow's thigh suddenly moved up to press against her heat, she began to tremble.  
  
Tara's reaction registered in Willow's mind, just as her hands moved beneath the edge of the girl's blouse. She wasn't thinking coherently though, but was still reacting. Therefore, as Tara shuddered in response to her touch, Willow's hands continued to move upwards against the silky skin of her back and her thigh began to press harder and harder into the source of her need. Meanwhile, her own desire was also being fuelled as she instinctively thrust herself against Tara's thigh, her skirt riding up higher with every movement.  
  
Tara couldn't believe that Willow's hands were now pressed against her naked back. The thought didn't quite register properly in her brain. She'd never felt so electrified by another girl's touch. It was amazing, and she too was now beginning a rhythmic hip thrust-desperate to relieve the ache in her core.  
  
However, when she suddenly felt Willow's fingers unsnap her bra-clasp, Tara experienced a brief moment of clarity. The sensation of the metal fastenings being released, acted like a pistol shot in her brain. What the hell was she doing? She and Willow were meant to be keeping things platonic- not helping one another to orgasm. Mustering all her strength and willpower, Tara dragged her lips away from Willow's and used her hands to push herself away from the girl.  
  
Both girls whimpered at the loss of contact, but Tara remained firm. Now was neither the time nor the place for such intimacies. If and when they made love, their first time could not be about a primal need for release. It had to be because they were both ready to accept who they were, and wanted to show how much they loved one another. And Tara was in no way convinced that Willow was ready to accept her sexuality, let alone that she was actually in love with her.  
  
It took Willow a moment to realise Tara had moved away from her and was now standing over the bed. She'd been so absorbed in her own arousal, and she now felt the loss of the girl's body keenly. But looking up at Tara, seeing her flustered expression, noticing the way she trembled as she struggled with her bra-clasp, Willow quickly began to feel guilty.  
  
"Oh, God," Willow sprang out of bed. "I'm so sorry," she apologised, moving to stand in front of Tara. "I-I don't know what came over me. I was all grab-y and molest-y and.and I."  
  
Tara's trembling was getting worse by the second; she was frustrated with her inability to re-clasp her own bra. Willow noticed this and moved behind Tara to help. She 'was' responsible for this after all.  
  
"Here," she pulled Tara's hands away, letting the girl's blouse fall down over her back. "Let me," she continued softly, lifting the material back up to reveal her bra strap. Not waiting for an answer, Willow ignored the sensuous appeal of Tara's exposed back and quickly re-clasped her bra. "There," she whispered huskily as she moved back to stand in front of Tara. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh-oh-oh-oh, n-n-n-n-n-no," Tara finally found her voice, blushing as she realised what had to be said. She was well aware of how sensitive Willow was and didn't want to repeat past mistakes. She had to be totally open with Willow.  
  
"It's n-n-n-not your f-f-fault Willow," she insisted, reaching for the girl's hands. "I mean I.I t-t-too was um.I mean, I.I d-d-don't m-m-m-mind you t-t-touching me. I just.I th-th-think it's.it's too s-s-s-soon. I w-w- want you Willow, but I.l-l-like I said.I want my first time to be, you know.about l-l-love and.and r-r-r-right now it was just s-s-s-s-sex. Right? You were r-r-reading that b-b-book and.and we were t-t-talking about it and.and you know? I mean, all I w-w-wanna do right now is t-t-touch you and k-k-kiss you and t-t-taste you, but-"  
  
Willow could feel her own cheeks warming from Tara's words. The girl wanted her. Tara Maclay was attracted to her. And hearing her say she wanted to taste her was like a mind numbing experience. Despite her stutter, or maybe even because of it, Willow felt that the way Tara had said those words had been the most erotic thing she'd ever heard.  
  
Without thinking, Willow surprised Tara with a forcefully hard kiss. She pressed her lips firmly against Tara's, moaning passionately. However, she pulled away before either of them could deepen it, not wanting to lose control again.  
  
Tara gazed into Willow's eyes as she breathed heavily, doing her best to regain some composure. She'd been caught off guard by Willow's kiss and had now forgotten what she'd been about to say. Her lips could still feel the impression of Willow's and her whole body was buzzing with energy.  
  
Willow was also breathing heavily, taking a moment to steady herself, before speaking. "So, you want me?" she asked huskily, her lips curled in a teasing grin.  
  
Tara chuckled softly in response, recognising the humour in Willow's voice. "You kn-know I do," she blushed. "I'm sure you could t-t-tell just how m-m- much a minute ago."  
  
Willow inhaled sharply at Tara's response, aroused by the overt sexuality of her words. This was a side of Tara she hadn't seen before and it intrigued her. For such a shy girl.she sure knew how to talk sexy.  
  
"I-I-I." Willow stammered, suddenly at a loss for words. "I, um."  
  
Tara instantly regretted her words, feeling as if she'd gone too far. Willow obviously wasn't ready for that much sex-talk. "I'm sorry," she apologised, giving Willow's hands a gentle squeeze. "I-"  
  
Willow shook her head at Tara's apology. "Oh, no," she interrupted. "Don't be sorry. I just, you, um, I.I wasn't expecting you to say that. But I, um, I.I, um, me too, I mean, I was wet too. I, uh, I still am w-"  
  
Willow blushed as she realised she'd gone one step further than Tara in her admittance. She was now more than a little embarrassed. Saying you were wet was more intimate than admitting you were aroused, even if it did essentially mean the same thing.  
  
Tara blushed as well, but felt for Willow's embarrassment. "Hey," she soothed, pulling her student closer towards her. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Willow's right ear. "You're not the only one who's still w- w-wet," she whispered, her blush deepening with every word.  
  
Willow's eyes widened in shock as she heard Tara's revelation. She immediately felt a jolt of arousal rush all the way down to between her legs. Hearing Tara say she was wet, as well as the sensation of the girl's breath against her earlobe, caused her knees to wobble and her legs to tremble.  
  
As Tara pulled away from Willow, she gave her a shy smile. She was embarrassed by her disclosure, but was pleased to note an answering blush had appeared on Willow's cheek. Even though it was best for the two of them to remain platonic for the moment-Tara knew that it would be hurtful to Willow if she kept her desire a secret. Willow needed to know the truth, especially since she too seemed to have similar stirrings. There was obviously a mutual attraction here, and she would have to tread very carefully.  
  
Willow smiled back, her blush deepening as she took a few steadying breaths. "I-"  
  
Tara lifted a finger and placed it against Willow's lips, silencing her. "I know," she smiled warmly, not wanting to travel down that road. The two of them could so easily be dragged into a very revealing conversation that would inevitably end in another heated embrace. That wasn't what she wanted.  
  
"M-m-maybe we, should, um.g-g-go for a walk," she suggested instead. "We could, um, get s-s-some d-d-dinner and.and f-f-fresh air. It's kinda hot in here."  
  
Willow chuckled as Tara removed her finger. "Yeah," she agreed huskily. "Very hot." Willow gave Tara a sly grin, letting her know exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Um, yeah," Tara turned around, flushed and embarrassed. "Hot."  
  
"So," Willow continued as she followed Tara towards the door. "Where do you wanna go?"  
  
Tara opened the door before turning to face Willow. "Um I, uh, how bout the, uh, the Rocket Café. We can get dinner with my, um d-d-dining card."  
  
"Okay," Willow smiled in agreement, closing the door behind her as they headed out.  
  
***  
  
"Where were you this afternoon?" Willow ventured as they approached the Café, asking the question that had been bothering her earlier.  
  
"Oh," Tara smiled, "I'm sorry I was, um, a little late," she apologised. "I was j-j-job hunting."  
  
"Job hunting?" Willow raised an eyebrow in response.  
  
"Yeah," Tara continued with a smile. "My, um, my scholarship p-p-pays for my dorm room and basic school expenses like-like text books a-and dining cards a-and stuff, but, it d-d-doesn't cover anything else."  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled, "you mean like spell books and candles and."  
  
"Lesbian erotica," Tara finished off with a chuckle, unable to resist. She knew something had to be said to relieve their earlier tension.  
  
Willow smiled in response, chuckling under her breath as she blushed. "So," she changed the topic, "um, did you get a job?"  
  
Tara shook her head and sighed. "No.the Magick shop isn't hiring at the moment."  
  
"Oh," Willow replied sympathetically, before she realised exactly what Tara had said. "You went for a job at the Magic shop?" she burst out excitedly. "That's so cool. A witch in a magick shop. I bet you'd get all kinds of discounts too. You could have half priced candles and eyes of newt and-"  
  
"Yeah," Tara giggled. "It would've been great. I guess I'll just have to look somewhere else."  
  
"Right," Willow nodded. "Although, working in a magic shop."  
  
"Would've been ideal," Tara finished up as they entered the Café.  
  
"There'll be other jobs," Willow consoled, reaching out and grabbing a tray for them to share.  
  
"Thanks Will," Tara smiled at her friend fondly. "It's not a big problem though," she explained. "I still have my scholarship money.and I can afford all the basics."  
  
"Good," Willow smiled, "wouldn't want you to starve or something."  
  
Tara smiled back, before taking the tray from Willow and stepping into the end of the queue.  
  
"I'll get us some seats," Willow suggested, moving towards the dining area.  
  
"Okay Will," Tara agreed.  
  
***  
  
Willow smiled at Tara as she placed the tray on the table.  
  
"It's Mexican night," Tara said by way of greeting.  
  
"Oh, cool," Willow noted, "Nacho's and fajitas, yum."  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed as she took a seat opposite her student. "I got us a couple of burritos, too."  
  
With that, the girls began to dig into the food in front of them.  
  
"Oh, hey," Willow ventured after a while. "How'd it go with the chocolates? Did you sell many?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Tara nodded, "sold both boxes in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Wow, that's fast."  
  
Tara chuckled in response. "Not really.there's a party at Porter dorm tonight and I figured the frat boys would appreciate some chocolate-y goodness."  
  
"Bet you were right," Willow surmised, reaching for more nachos.  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled. "They said it would go down well during munchie time."  
  
Willow chuckled. "But thanks though, for, um, selling them. It was so mean of Snyder to talk to you like that. You don't even go to high school.and I bet he doesn't even know-"  
  
"He's just a sad, mean, little man," Tara noted.  
  
"Right," Willow grinned.  
  
The girls giggled before going back to their food. They ate in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Um, Will." Tara ventured a minute later. She'd been thinking about their situation and what had happened between them, and had come up with a great idea.  
  
"Yeah," Willow smiled. "What's up?" she prompted.  
  
"You're, um.Research Gal, right?" Tara began.  
  
Willow chuckled as she nodded. "Yeah, Research Gal. And somehow I don't think you're talking demons here."  
  
"No," Tara smirked in agreement. "No d-demons. But I, um, I guess what I'm s-s-saying is that it's in your n-nature to wanna know everything about being a, um.a lesbian."  
  
Willow blushed but nodded. "Yeah.I'm curious. Especially after reading that, um.that scene." she trailed off, giggling nervously. "I mean, it um.it made me realise there's so much I-I don't know. Like the toy thing."  
  
"That really caught you by surprise, didn't it?" Tara noted.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed, blushing furiously. "It was just."  
  
"You f-found it sexy?" Tara asked softly, forcing herself to be as open and upfront as possible. She wanted Willow to feel comfortable talking to her about this.  
  
"Just unexpected," Willow clarified with a shy smile. "I was surprised and.and it made me wonder what else I don't know. You know?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled. "I know. I f-f-felt like that too."  
  
"But now you know things?" Willow asked. "How-? I mean, I-I-I don't mean experience, I mean.have you read stuff.you know.sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise," Tara said softly, giving Willow a warm smile. "It's okay for you to ask me stuff. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything."  
  
Willow smiled at this and reached out, gently squeezing Tara's hand before letting it go. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
Tara smiled back shyly. "You're w-w-welcome, Will. But, um.I guess I'm not that big a Knowledge Woman when it comes to being a-a lesbian. I mean, I've only ever had one real girlfriend and-"  
  
"You've had a girlfriend?" Willow interrupted, surprised by the revelation. "You never told me you'd had a girlfriend."  
  
"I hadn't?" Tara frowned in surprise.  
  
"Nope," Willow shook her head. "You said you'd gone to like second base before, but you never said you had a girlfriend. Although, now that I think about it, I should have figured you'd only do that with a girlfriend." Willow chuckled sheepishly. "You're not the type to just."  
  
"Right," Tara smiled as she blushed. "But our r-r-relationship didn't last long."  
  
"Were you in love with her?" Willow asked gently. "Did she break your heart? Oh wait, you said you'd never been in love."  
  
Tara's smile widened at the concern in Willow's voice. "Yeah," she said softly. "It wasn't that serious. We met one night at a youth club. It was an hour's bus ride from home, but I used to go there every night.it was part of my r-r-rebellious stage. When my mom died, you remember I told you I-?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow interjected, "I remember. You put a curse on your family and everything. Kinda ingenious."  
  
"Not really," Tara disagreed. "It wasn't a good thing for me to do.but I guess I felt it was my only choice at the time."  
  
Willow smiled in response. "But, you know, I think it would've been cool to see you all rebellious. What did you do? Hey! You didn't start smoking and doing drugs did you?" Willow frowned. "Cos, you know, smoking kills and.and drugs are even worse and-"  
  
"I didn't do 'that'," Tara interrupted with a smirk. "I just wanted to get away from things, that's all."  
  
"So you went to a youth club," Willow surmised. "What was it like?"  
  
"A bit like the Bronze," Tara explained. "I'd go there and just sit and read in a corner. Sometimes I'd look up and watch people. I liked to wonder what their lives were like.who they were, why they were here, you know?"  
  
Willow smiled at Tara's revelation, pleased to be getting a tour of her psyche. "I do that sometimes, too," she admitted. "And is that how you met your girlfriend.er, ex-girlfriend," Willow chuckled at her slip up.  
  
"That's right," Tara nodded. "She'd noticed me sitting there by myself everyday, and one night she came and sat next to me. We started talking, and I found out she was a freshman at UCLA and that she was taking some time off 'cause both her parents had just died in a car accident. I told her about my mom and we kinda bonded."  
  
"It's nice you had someone to talk to," Willow smiled.  
  
"Yeah it was," Tara agreed. "She helped me to finally move past my grief. I think I helped her, too, in a way."  
  
"What happened between you?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
Tara thought for a second, taking a moment to decide how best to answer Willow's question. "We started out by meeting each other every night," Tara began. "We were just friends at first and we'd sit and talk over sodas and coffees, but after a while."  
  
"Things got serious?" Willow ventured.  
  
"Not serious, more like.I don't know.it's like we moved into a new level of our friendship," Tara struggled to describe her situation accurately. "I mean, we started looking into each other's eyes a lot, touching hands frequently-lingering longer than we should. And then one night, she asked me to dance..." Tara closed her eyes as she remembered. "That's when things really changed," she continued softly, opening her eyes again.  
  
"Oh.?" Willow prompted, even more curious than before.  
  
"The dance was nice," Tara smiled. "It was slow, and I rested my head on her shoulder, and we held each other close-closer than we ever had before. I could feel every part of her against me as we moved and it was.it was, um."  
  
Willow smiled as Tara blushed, thinking how adorable she looked. She was very pleased the girl felt comfortable enough to share this story with her. And while a part of her didn't like the idea of Tara being so intimate with someone else. She knew it was in the girl's past, so that made it okay.  
  
"Hot?" Willow supplied.  
  
Tara's blush deepened as she nodded. "Yeah.hot. And afterwards, when we pulled away I felt warm all through and.and a little, um."  
  
"Wet?" Willow finished off with a smirk.  
  
Tara smiled in response, her cheeks turning an even warmer shade of red. "Yeah."  
  
"So that's when things changed?" Willow continued. "Did you become girlfriend's that night?"  
  
"Not exactly," Tara began. "That night, when she'd walked me to the bus station, we were both feeling a little embarrassed. We couldn't quite look at one another, but when our eyes eventually met, she leaned in and we kissed for the first time."  
  
"Awww," Willow smiled.  
  
Tara chuckled in response. "It didn't last long. But every night after that, we'd kiss goodbye. We never discussed our feelings or if we had a relationship, but the kisses got longer and longer each night. This began to bother me after a while, cos I started to have feelings for her. It wasn't love, well, not exactly.I didn't really know 'what' it was.but I cared for her and I couldn't keep going on like we had."  
  
"So what did you do? Did you call her on what was happening?"  
  
"I did," Tara smiled. "One night when she moved to kiss me I pulled away. I told her I couldn't do this any more. I asked her what we were.if she thought we were girlfriends, and told her I couldn't keep kissing her and have it mean nothing."  
  
"What did she say to that?" Willow inquired.  
  
"She said it was about time I said something," Tara chuckled. "She'd wanted to bring it up herself, but didn't wanna push.wanted me to set the pace cos I was so new at this." Tara paused at the thought, recalling the girl's kind words to her.  
  
Willow waited patiently for her to continue, allowing Tara to travel down memory lane at her own speed. She was pleased the girl had good memories in her past. She liked knowing that Tara had happy times in her life.  
  
"We became official girlfriends that night," Tara continued after a moment, her smile widening, "and she asked me if I wanted to spend the night with her. I thought she meant, you know.but she told me she just wanted to talk.in private."  
  
"So you went home with her?" Willow prompted.  
  
"Not that night," Tara shook her head. "I was too scared. This was all kinda new to me. And I wasn't ready for anything more than kissing-even if she did say she just wanted to talk. I told her I wanted to talk, too, but I also wanted to take things slowly and I wasn't sure going home with her would be a good idea."  
  
"How'd she react?" Willow asked.  
  
"She was okay with it," Tara continued with her story. "She said she understood and that she wouldn't push. So that's how we started out and the next night when we met she kissed me hello and we talked and danced and kissed...it's like there was a different vibe between us now and because we were girlfriends-it felt okay. I mean, we didn't even care if anyone saw us.you know? And things got better from there. A few nights later I took her up on her offer and went to her place. That's when we started really making out."  
  
"Oh," Willow's blush mirrored Tara's. "Is that when you put your hand under her shirt?"  
  
Tara's blush deepened. "Not 'that' night.but a few nights later."  
  
"What about you?" Willow continued. "Did she touch you?"  
  
Tara nodded shyly, not quite meeting Willow's gaze. "Our hands were, um, lotsa places.."  
  
"But you two never.I mean, you said you never.?"  
  
"Right," Tara was quick to respond. "We never made l-l-love. We only got to like second base.although, this one time, now that I think about it, we did kinda get to, um, third-just for a second."  
  
"Really?" Willow's curiosity was peaked. "What happened? Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer."  
  
"It's okay," Tara smiled shyly. "We, um.we were kissing and-and I was wearing a skirt and.well, um.her hand kept getting higher and higher on my leg and.she touched me.between the legs."  
  
Willow's face reddened as she imagined the scenario. "Did you pull away?"  
  
"Not i-i-immediately," Tara gave Willow a sheepish smile. "It um, f-f-felt nice, you know? And I.I wanted her to touch me. But when her hand slid under my, um.my p-p-panties.that's when I pulled away."  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled, her cheeks burning and the wetness between her legs doubling. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to touch Tara so intimately. Especially since she'd had a sneak preview this afternoon.  
  
Tara smiled back. "I w-w-wasn't ready."  
  
"So, what happened between you?" Willow asked, forcing her naughty thoughts away. "Why'd you two break up?"  
  
"We weren't in love," Tara said wistfully. "We were together for a few months and even though we were attracted to each other, we both realised we were kinda using the other. It was a hard time for both of us cos of our grief. It was good to be close to someone.but that's all it was. I couldn't keep being with her when I didn't love her.and she realised it too. So we broke it off, but still remained friends. At least for a while. I started going to the youth club less frequently and so did she.and eventually we lost contact."  
  
"Aww, that's kinda sad," Willow noted. "You lost all contact?"  
  
Tara smiled softly in response. "It was for the best," she contemplated. "People grow apart.they come and go.it's all part of life. And no one got really hurt, so."  
  
"It's better than most breakups," Willow finished off.  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed. "I'm glad I met her, and we came into each other's lives when we needed one another the most. I guess fate or the gods or whatever, figured our part was done-we'd helped each other and now it was time to move on."  
  
"That's a very interesting way of looking at things," Willow noted. "So, you believe fate controls our destiny and that nothing happens without a reason?"  
  
"To an extent," Tara replied. "I think that fate plays a big part in our lives, but we're the ones who ultimately choose which path to take. We have decisions to make in life and fate merely guides us to those crossroads. It's up to us to take it from there."  
  
"So not everything we do is ingrained in stone.foretold?"  
  
Tara nodded. "Right. We choose to make our lives what they are."  
  
Willow's smile widened at Tara's words. She was enjoying the philosophical turn of their discussion. Tara was definitely intelligent.and to her, smart equalled sexy.  
  
"What?" Tara inquired, noticing Willow's grin.  
  
"Smart is sexy," Willow replied automatically, speaking her mind.  
  
"W-w-what?" Tara blushed.  
  
Willow blushed as well, realising what she'd let slip. It was too late to back up though, so she might as well reveal all. "Smart girls are sexy," Willow lifted her eyes to Tara's meaningfully.  
  
Tara's blush deepened at the compliment. "I, uh.I-I-I-I-"  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow relented. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"It's okay," Tara responded graciously. "I'm just not used to-to c-c- compliments."  
  
"Well, you better get used to them," Willow quipped mock sternly, "cos when you're around I can't help myself."  
  
Willow chuckled then, doing her best to make light of the situation.  
  
Tara smiled back and giggled. "Thanks Will," she said once her giggling had died down. "Which reminds me.I had an idea before."  
  
"What idea?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"Like I noted," Tara began, "you're Research Gal, right?"  
  
Off Willow's nod, Tara continued.  
  
"So, that means you'll wanna research being a lesbian, right?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Willow asked with a smile, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I was just thinking, that um, after we've eaten, you might wanna go to the mall with me. It's open for another hour or so. We could go to the book shop-"  
  
"Oh," Willow interrupted, suddenly understanding. "That would be cool. You could help me look for books on being a lesbian."  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled. "And maybe I can even get a new romance novel.I'm sure you're gonna want to borrow all the ones I've got now. I'm gonna need something to read on lonely nights." she chuckled.  
  
Willow giggled as she reached out for some more nachos. "Time's a wasting then," she stuffed the food into her mouth.  
  
Tara found her enthusiasm adorable. "Right," she smiled warmly, grabbing the last fajita. "No time to waste."  
  
***  
  
Tara motioned to Willow when they reached the book store she had in mind.  
  
"So this is it," Willow stated, taking a moment to glance around the small shop as they crossed the threshold.  
  
"It's not big," Tara acknowledged, moving towards the romance section, "but it's got what I'm looking for," she chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," Willow smirked, a blush creeping to her cheek as she recalled the afternoon's events.  
  
Tara turned to face Willow and gave her a shy smile, before moving her attention back to the various romance novels on display.  
  
"Oh," Tara tapped Willow's arm a moment later. "CN Winters has a new book," she reached out and grabbed the book from the shelf in front of her.  
  
"Who's that?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"I've read a lot of lesbian romance novels," Tara explained, "and her first is one of the better ones out there.one of the few that sticks in my mind. I've got her book at home-'Irrefutable Evidence'- if you wanna read it."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
In response, Tara pointed to the book. "It's that one there."  
  
Willow picked up the book and turned it around, silently reading the blurb.  
  
'Real estate broker, Sara Langforth, gets lost on the city streets of Detroit and inadvertently becomes the key witness to a murder. Enter Lt. Denise VanCook. She is sworn to uphold her duty as an officer and keep Sara safe from a city gangster whose other witness have a habit of 'disappearing'. While Denise covers three different countries to keep Sara alive, back at home her dedicated partner Sgt. Angie Michaels tries to uncover the reason why Denise and Sara continually get discovered. Soon Denise must juggle bounty hunters, police protocol, dirty cops and a growing attraction to her witness Sara . . . before it destroys them all.'  
  
"Wow," she said as she finished reading. "Sounds cool-not just juicy bits."  
  
"Yeah," Tara chuckled, "but wait till you read the juicy bits."  
  
"Hot?" Willow smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tara grinned.  
  
"What's her new one about?"  
  
Tara handed Willow the book she was holding so that she could look over it.  
  
'As the 'flower power' era comes to an end, radical and soon-to-be- graduate, Erin O'Fallon, confronts Officer Carol Johnson, which leads to Erin's arrest at a college peace rally turned explosive. Soon after, both women are forced to make life-altering choices in their quest to find true happiness and themselves. 'One Belief Away' is a novel of how two such women, from opposite ends of the spectrum, came together to find a common ground and a deep love. It's a story about looking past ones exterior to finding the person within others and even ourselves.'  
  
"Aww," Willow said as she finished reading. "That sounds cool."  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed.  
  
The girls continued to browse for another half an hour. Willow wanted to buy every lesbian related book in the shop, but unfortunately her allowance had a limit.  
  
"I guess I'm maxed out now," Willow sighed, looking down at the small stack of books she was holding.  
  
Tara moved towards her friend with a smirk. "Maybe I should try for a job here." she joked. "Looks like you need someone on the inside."  
  
Willow smiled in response. "Yeah, could help. There's so many books here."  
  
"What did you settle on?" Tara looked down at the pile of books in Willow's hands.  
  
"Um, well." Willow blushed as she noticed the topmost book on her pile. "Purely for research purposes."  
  
Tara smirked as she picked up the book. "Tough girls. Down and dirty dyke erotica," she read out loud, her lips curling into a smile. "By Lori Selke and Laura Antoniou."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I." Willow stammered, unable to meet Tara's eye.  
  
"Mmmm, sexy," Tara said softly. "I'd love to read it when you're done."  
  
Willow couldn't help but smile at Tara's attempt to make her feel more comfortable. She looked up gingerly at her friend and forced down a fit of nervous giggles. "Sure," she grinned.  
  
Tara smiled back and picked up the next book on Willow's pile. "Early embraces. True life stories of women describing their first lesbian experience. Edited by Lindsey Elder."  
  
"Yeah," Willow grinned. "I figured it'd be good research, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled, "and I'm sure you didn't get it for the raunchy descriptions."  
  
"Of course not," Willow quipped with mock horror, before the two of them burst into giggles.  
  
"Well, this one's a little more respectable," Willow ventured, holding up the next book.  
  
"How to be a happy lesbian," Tara read as she accepted the book. "A coming out guide by Tracey Stevens and Katherine Wunder. You're right," she agreed. "Next one?"  
  
Willow paused as she looked down at the last book in her hands. "This one's, um.not so, um.innocent."  
  
"Awakening the Virgin, by Nicole Foster," Tara read with a grin.  
  
"Well, there's some more, um, technical books," Willow justified herself, "but, um.well, I can't afford all of 'em and I.well, these seemed good for now. I can always, um."  
  
"It's okay, Will," Tara handed the books back to her friend. "I did the same thing when I first started my collection."  
  
"Yeah?" Willow quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Tara confirmed. "When we get back to my room, you can check it out. Lotsa good reading."  
  
"Cool," Willow replied. "You gonna get anything?" she asked Tara as they made their way towards the counter.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tara grinned in recollection, making a detour back to the romance section. She quickly grabbed a copy of C.N. Winter's 'One Belief Away', before joining Willow at the counter.  
  
***  
  
As the girls made their way across campus to Tara's room, they had to make their way passed Porter dorm. The party was in full swing by now, and the sounds of laughter, chatter and music could be heard from a mile away.  
  
"Looks like they're having a good night," Willow observed.  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed, noticing the slightly wistful tone of Willow's voice. "You wanna check it out?"  
  
"Oh no," Willow was quick to reply. "It's just."  
  
"What?" Tara prompted with a smile.  
  
"I guess I can't wait to start college," Willow stopped outside the entrance of Porter dorm. "Not for the parties," she nodded in the direction of the party, "but.well."  
  
Tara gave her an encouraging smile, and grasped Willow's free hand, the one that wasn't holding onto the bag of books.  
  
Willow smiled at Tara, and squeezed her hand affectionately, warmed by her touch. "It's just that." she continued with a sigh, "I never get invited to parties and.and, well, it might surprise you to know this, but I'm not really that popular at school," she explained in a mock conspiratorial voice. "But at college, geeks are in and."  
  
Tara smiled as she began to understand where Willow was coming from. "And things would be different," she finished off, looking deep into Willow's eyes and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You'd be with people who respected your intelligence. You wouldn't be the only smart one and.and you could party with anyone you want cos you wouldn't be out of place."  
  
"Yeah," Willow grinned, surprised at how accurately Tara had pegged her thoughts. "In High School, knowledge is pretty much frowned upon. You really have to work hard to learn anything. But here, the energy, the collective intelligence, it's like this force, this penetrating force, and you can just feel your mind opening up, you know, and letting this place thrust into and spurt knowledge into."  
  
Tara held back a giggle as Willow's words began to sink in.  
  
Noticing her friend's bemusement, Willow trailed off, catching herself before she said anything even more embarrassing. "That sentence ended up in a different place than it started out in." she grizzled good naturedly  
  
"Uh huh," Tara grinned "Although, I kinda feel the same way."  
  
"You do?" Willow quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Tara chuckled in response. "I mean, I.I couldn't wait to get to college either," she explained, "and not just so I could get away from my family. In my mind, I looked at college as a way of starting from scratch. I'd be here and.and no one would know me or judge me. No one would care if I were gay or straight, Wiccan or Christian, smart or dumb, popular or unpopular. I could be whoever I wanted to be. Learn whatever I wanted to learn.make my life my own."  
  
Willow looked at her friend with complete admiration. Tara's way of looking at things was entirely profound, and made perfect sense. What's more, it struck a deep chord within her. "Wow," she exclaimed. "I.I never would've put it that way, but.but it's exactly how I would've put it if I'd thought about how I'd put it and.and you're totally right."  
  
Tara chuckled at Willow's way with words. "I am?" she smirked.  
  
"Uh huh," Willow giggled, realising how she'd sounded.  
  
"So," Tara began after a moment. "You wanna go inside, take a look?"  
  
"Oh, no," Willow shook her head vehemently. "I.we.I could never."  
  
Tara applied a gentle pressure to Willow's hand. "We can go in if you want," she said softly. "The group of guys I sold the chocolates to told me I was more than welcome to come to the party and bring along any friends. Although, at the time I never thought I'd actually take 'em up on the offer. But if you want, we can go in for a while.just to see what it's like.I can see you're curious-"  
  
"No, I," Willow interrupted, but faltered as Tara gave her a knowing look. "Okay," she admitted, "I guess I'm a little curious," she smiled sheepishly, " but that doesn't mean we have to go in. It's just." she trailed off wistfully. "I don't go to any parties, especially college parties. I've never been to a real college party. Buffy has though.with Cordelia of all people. They went last year and.and of course 'I' wasn't invited, but.but Buffy went and.and okay, so they were almost eaten by this underground demon, but it still would've been nice to have gotten an invite."  
  
Tara furrowed her brow, doing her best to follow Willow's babbling.  
  
"Oh," Willow trailed off sheepishly, noting Tara's reaction.  
  
Tara merely smiled, realising now was not really the time or the place for explanations. "Does that mean you wanna go inside?"  
  
"I." Willow hesitated.  
  
However, before she could properly form a response, a couple of guys walked up towards them. They were both in high spirits and the scent of alcohol was more than just a little apparent.  
  
"Hey," one of the guys greeted Tara, "it's the Candy Girl."  
  
"Uh, hi," Tara shook the guy's hand gingerly, recognising him as one of the boys she'd sold the chocolates to earlier that day.  
  
"That candy was awesome," he continued enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah," the guy's friend agreed. "Best candy I've ever had."  
  
"I, um.I'm g-g-glad you liked 'em" Tara stammered shyly. She always had a problem talking with someone she barely knew.  
  
"Hey, you girls gonna come inside?" the guy turned his gaze to Willow and then back towards Tara. Not waiting for a response, he headed towards the door, opening it for the two girls. "Lotsa fun to be had inside," he grinned, "right Nick?"  
  
"Right," the guy agreed, holding up a couple of large brown paper bags as he joined his friend. "We just got back from a booze-run. We've got more than enough wine here if you girls aren't into beer."  
  
"I, um." Willow faltered, not wanting to offend the guys. Maybe they could go inside for just a little while.?  
  
She looked at Tara, wanting to gauge her opinion on the matter.  
  
Tara smiled and shrugged, letting Willow know that she didn't mind either way.  
  
Willow thought it through for another moment, before finally chickening out. Much as she wanted to check out a college party, she still felt kinda out of her league.  
  
"Maybe next time," she gave the guy a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Tara confirmed, "but thanks for the, um, invitation."  
  
"You're missing out on a great night," the guy holding the door open smiled, gesturing once again for them to come inside.  
  
"Yeah," his friend agreed.  
  
Willow smiled. "Thanks, but.we should really head off."  
  
The guy smiled ruefully, genuinely regretful that the two girls weren't gonna join them. However, a second later, his face lit up as his half-drunk mind got an idea. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of wine.  
  
"Here," he offered it to Tara. "You can party at home."  
  
"Oh," Tara shook her head, "I-I-I can't a-accept."  
  
"Sure you can," the guy insisted. "If you won't come inside, then at least take some of the party home with you."  
  
"I." Tara began, but quickly realised that the guy wasn't gonna take no for an answer. Which is why she gracefully accepted the bottle, knowing it was better to humour a half-drunk frat boy, than to argue with him. "Thank you."  
  
The guy gave her a huge grin, obviously pleased she'd accepted his gift. "Enjoy your evening, ladies," he said, before he disappeared through the doors and in to the party, quickly followed by his friend.  
  
"Looks like we scored some wine," Tara chuckled, handing the bottle to Willow, who deftly placed it in her book bag.  
  
"They seemed nice enough," Willow noted.  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed. "Most students I've met here have been nice."  
  
"You sound surprised," Willow observed.  
  
"A little," Tara admitted. "I guess I'm just not used to it. I never really had many friends in high school," she explained, looking up as the door opened again.  
  
Willow looked up as well, and was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend heading towards them.  
  
"Oz," she greeted him with a smile, unconsciously giving him the once over. 'He looks real good tonight,' she noted to herself, her heart skipping a beat, 'and he's got his good hair.'  
  
"Hi," he acknowledged, his eyes locking onto Willow's.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Willow questioned, forcing down her confusing thoughts.  
  
"Gig," he explained. "Dingoes are playing. I just stepped out to grab some more guitar strings." He motioned towards the direction of his van. "You two going inside?"  
  
"Oh, no," Willow shook her head, wondering how she hadn't noticed Oz's van parked there earlier.  
  
'I guess I had other things on my mind.'  
  
"We, um.we're just going back to Tara's." she trailed off, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
Tara looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet, stealthily letting go of Willow's hand. The tension in the air was so thick, it would take a sword to cut through it.  
  
"I see," Oz said with his usual stoicism. "I hope you have a good night," he smiled graciously.  
  
"Thanks," Willow replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Tara merely smiled, before moving her gaze back down to the floor.  
  
The three of them stood there in silence for another moment, until Oz finally cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll see you later," he ventured.  
  
"Bye Oz," Willow said softly, as the young man headed towards his van.  
  
Tara watched in silence, feeling even more uncomfortable than she had a moment ago. It was obvious that Willow missed Oz, and she'd bet her prize tarot deck that the girl was still in two minds as to whether she was doing the right thing; whether she really was gay. It'd be so much easier for Willow if she were with Oz. She wouldn't have to deal with the stigma of being gay, of coming out.  
  
"Tara.?" Willow's gentle enquiry brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
Tara looked up at her friend and gave her a warm smile. "You wanna head off?"  
  
"Sure," Willow nodded, deciding not to prod further into Tara's mind frame. Besides, it wasn't too hard to guess why the girl appeared so uncomfortable.  
  
With that, the two girls walked the rest of the way to Tara's room in silence. Oz's appearance being the catalyst for introspective thoughts regarding their relationship.  
  
***  
  
"Will," Tara ventured once they'd reached her dorm room and had taken a seat on her bed.  
  
"Yeah," Willow prompted with a smile.  
  
"If you, um.wanted to go back to the party.hang out with Oz.I'd understand."  
  
"I.I don't," Willow sighed. "I.it's just."  
  
"You miss him," Tara interjected softly, keeping her tone very quiet.  
  
Willow sighed again, not knowing quite how to respond. She 'did' miss Oz, missed their relationship. However, what she and Tara were on the brink of enticed her more and more each day.  
  
She'd recently realised she was gay.only, sometimes, like tonight, seeing Oz with his good hair, looking so adorable, well, it gave her a lot to think about. She still cared for him a great deal, and the fact that she could care for a guy in that manner, while also being attracted to a girl confused her terribly.  
  
Tara couldn't help but sense this. She wasn't stupid, and Willow's reaction to seeing Oz had not gone unnoticed. She'd seen the way Willow's gaze had locked onto Oz, seen the way she'd unconsciously run her eyes down his entire length, taking in his appearance. It was obvious that she still felt a little attracted to him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Tara inquired gently. Off Willow's nod she continued tentatively. "You're still a little, um.attracted to him, aren't you?"  
  
Willow blushed and shook her head vehemently in protest. "I'm not-" She couldn't lie to Tara however, so stopped herself mid-sentence. "I dunno," she sighed instead, unable to meet Tara's eye. "It's all so confusing."  
  
Being the dutiful friend that she was, Tara reached out and placed a gentle hand on top of Willow's. "You know, it's okay to be attracted to both men and women. There's nothing wrong with being b-b-bi-sexual."  
  
"Is that what I am?" Willow sighed, turning her hand over and giving Tara's a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I don't know Will," Tara squeezed back. "Only you can tell. But.but why do you have to be anything at all? Can't you just be Willow?" she quipped.  
  
Willow chuckled at Tara's attempt at humour, her mood lightening despite herself.  
  
"You don't have to pigeonhole yourself into a sexuality," Tara continued more seriously. "You-"  
  
"I know," Willow interjected. "It's just.I'm a pigeon-holy type of gal. I like order and.and I just wanna know who I am, where I fit in, who I should like, who I shouldn't like."  
  
"I know," Tara smiled warmly. "But sometimes it's better to just let things be. You don't have to belong to any group but Willow-group. In fact, the way I look at it, you're actually just really open to love itself."  
  
Willow smiled at this, liking the notion.  
  
"You're not limiting yourself," Tara continued, pleased to see Willow taking to her idea. "You're open to a relationship, regardless of gender. It just means you've got more of a chance at finding happiness than someone who's written off half the world's eligible population."  
  
"So I'm not gay or straight then," Willow stated. "I'm bi."  
  
"You don't sound too sure," Tara noted.  
  
"I guess I'm not," Willow replied sheepishly. "I don't know what I am Tara. I've never actually had an interest in guys.or girls for that matter. I've had a crush on Xander for years and because of that I never really noticed anyone else. Until Oz came along. But then I met you and.and I started to have thoughts and feelings and.and you know the rest. I just wish I knew for certain who I was." Willow sighed and looked at her friend appealingly.  
  
Tara pondered her response for a moment, before deciding that there really wasn't anything she could say that would help Willow.  
  
Instead, she let go of Willow's hand and got up off the bed, an idea forming in her head. "Well, you don't have to decide tonight."  
  
Willow watched in silence as Tara walked towards her desk, wondering what the girl had in mind. When she grabbed the bottle of wine and uncorked it with a muttered spell, Willow's perplexity increased.  
  
"Those guys had a good idea," Tara placed the bottle on the nearby table, as she searched for a couple of glasses.  
  
"You wanna party?" Willow quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Not exactly," Tara finally located two small tumblers. "I can see Oz had an effect on you tonight, a-and you're all confused now.?"  
  
Willow sighed at that, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"We can try to analyse your feelings, if you want," Tara began to pour the wine, "but we could also clear our minds for a while, drink a little wine, and not worry about what the world expects you to be. Tonight, we can just be Willow and Tara. Not gay, not straight, not bi.just us. What do you say?"  
  
Tara returned to the bed with both glasses and extended one towards Willow.  
  
Willow looked at Tara, meeting her gaze, before looking down at the wine she was offering. She could definitely see the merit to Tara's plan. A glass of wine might actually be the best way to end such a tumultuous day.  
  
"Here's to being yourself," Willow took the glass and clinked it against Tara's.  
  
"To being yourself," Tara grinned, pleased that Willow had decided to follow her lead.  
  
The girls clinked their glasses again, before each taking a long sip of their wine. A second later they were both coughing.  
  
"I guess I'm not used to alcohol," Willow said sheepishly.  
  
"Me either," Tara smiled, taking a smaller sip this time. "I don't think we're meant to down it in one gulp."  
  
"No," Willow giggled, before she too took another sip. "It's not too bad once you get used to it," she said a few sips later.  
  
"Mmm," Tara concurred, getting up to pour them both some more. "It gets into your head pretty quick though," she noted, already feeling a little light-headed.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed. "But it 'is' nice.not that I really know much about wine," she chuckled.  
  
Tara chuckled as well, feeling somewhat giddy. The wine was quickly beginning to work its way into their system, and both girls could feel themselves relaxing more and more with every sip.  
  
"Tara," Willow ventured as she took yet another sip of wine, "can I ask you something?" she repeated the girl's earlier question.  
  
Tara smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."  
  
"How often do you think about it?"  
  
"About what?" Tara asked, a hint of bemusement in her tone.  
  
"You know." Willow replied with a cheeky grin, taking another sip of wine.  
  
Tara was a little surprised by Willow's question. However, seeing as the wine was having its desired effect on her, she merely curled her lips in a 'Mona Lisa' type smile, before answering.  
  
"Wouldn't 'you' like to know."  
  
Willow giggled and took another sip of her wine. "Does that mean all the time?" she quipped.  
  
"What do you think?" Tara smirked. "How often do 'you' think about it?" she countered good-naturedly.  
  
Willow giggled as her eyes met Tara's. "I used to wonder about it a lot.what it'd be like with Oz," she confided.  
  
Tara nodded, prompting Willow to continue.  
  
"I'd imagine what we'd do. I had these whole first time scenarios in my head."  
  
"You fantasised about it a lot?" Tara asked softly, curious despite herself.  
  
"Yeah," Willow admitted, the wine helping her to feel increasingly comfortable with the turn of their conversation. "But, um.lately.he's not the only one I've been fantasising about ."  
  
Tara blushed at the way Willow looked at her. "Really?" she asked her softly.  
  
"I've been curious," Willow confessed shyly. "You've been on my mind so much."  
  
Tara's blush deepened. "I-I-I have?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Willow smiled. "And.and I, um.when I was reading that book earlier.I couldn't help but, you know, think what it'd be like. I could see us doing that.see us.you know."  
  
Tara's heart was pounding in her chest. She knew the book in question quite well, and the notion of Willow imagining the two of them making love in the manner described within it, caused an immediate flood of warmth to fill her lower belly.  
  
"You've been on my mind a lot too," Tara ventured, taking another mouthful of wine in the hopes of cooling herself down a little. However, it merely served to make her even more heated.  
  
"Do you think about us," Willow blushed, "together, like that.a lot?"  
  
"Sometimes," Tara whispered shyly, suddenly unable to meet Willow's gaze. "I think about 'you' a lot Will," she confessed gently. "You mean so much to me, and I.I can't help but think about."  
  
Willow boldly reached for Tara's thigh. "Tell me." she appealed softly, gently squeezing the girl's thigh before removing her hand.  
  
Tara exhaled sharply, her gaze moving up to meet Willow's. She could see the intensity in the girl's eyes, and for some reason (probably having a lot to do with the amount of wine she'd consumed), Tara felt strangely bold. It was like she simply had to let Willow know.  
  
"I have this fantasy," she began, downing the rest of her wine in one gulp.  
  
Willow smiled and reached for the end table to pour them both some more. "About me?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Tara blushed as Willow refilled her glass. "I seem to remember you playing a large role in it."  
  
Willow blushed and giggled simultaneously, placing the now empty bottle of wine back on Tara's end table.  
  
"It varies sometimes," Tara continued, gaining more confidence with every passing second. "But it's about our first time."  
  
"Where does it happen?" Willow prompted, feeling a sudden excitement building inside her.  
  
"Usually here," Tara smiled. "But sometimes it's in your room."  
  
Willow smiled and took another sip of her wine as she waited for Tara to continue.  
  
Tara also took another mouthful of wine. However, feeling the need for a little more liquid courage, she fluidly downed the last of it and handed the glass to Willow to place on the end table. She'd never in a million years have thought she'd be revealing her fantasy to Willow. However, it was too late to back down now. Besides, a part of her was more than a little excited with the prospect of letting Willow know.  
  
"We're dancing.slowly. I, uh.I love to slow dance," Tara confessed with a shy smile. "I'm holding you close and I can feel every part of you against me."  
  
Willow closed her eyes, allowing herself to imagine the scenario.  
  
"After a while," Tara continued, "I begin to softly sing the lyrics of the song, almost whispering them into your ear."  
  
"Mmm," Willow opened her eyes, flashing a warm smile at Tara.  
  
Tara smiled back, locking her eyes intently with Willow's.  
  
"In my mind, you always like that. My breath keeps brushing against your ear and you close your eyes and, um.moan softly."  
  
Willow could feel her breathing getting unsteady.  
  
"I really like the sound of that," Tara admitted, smiling shyly, "and I stop singing. I press my lips against your ear and slowly reach out with my tongue. I run it around the bottom of your earlobe, before taking it into my mouth and sucking gently on it."  
  
Willow's cheeks were burning as the image of Tara's words imbedded itself inside her brain. "I'd like that."  
  
Tara blushed in response. "Yeah.?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Willow exhaled, taking a small sip of wine to cool herself down a little.  
  
"What else would you like?" Tara found herself asking, feeling suddenly curious.  
  
Willow's lips curled into a smile, deciding she could have a little fun with this. "Your lips.everywhere."  
  
"Everywhere?" Tara smiled saucily, the wine making her feel bold enough to rest her eyes on Willow's breasts and then her lap, before moving back up to her face.  
  
"Yeah," Willow confirmed, her eyes locked with Tara's, and her heart racing at the way she was looking at her. She loved this flirtatious, saucy side of her friend.  
  
"In my fantasy," Tara ventured boldly, "my lips 'do' go everywhere."  
  
Willow's mouth opened slightly as she exhaled. The sudden image of Tara's lips on every inch of her body was simply too much. Downing the last of her wine, she placed the glass on the end table, and in one quick move she positioned her hands on Tara's cheeks, and gently pulled the girl towards her.  
  
Before Tara even knew what was going on, she felt the distinct impression of Willow's lips against hers. Instinctively, she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Willow's neck and back, opening her mouth to accept the girl's tongue, instinctively meeting it with her own.  
  
Willow moaned at the contact, enjoying the way Tara's tongue felt against hers. She would never tire of kissing Tara, and with every kiss they shared, Willow's desire for her seemed to get more and more urgent.  
  
The sexual energy between them was more intense than it had ever been between her and Oz. However, right now, all she could focus on was Tara's lips and tongue. She kept her hands against Tara's face as she continued to kiss her, holding her gently, moaning into the kiss every now and then. In turn, Tara just held her close, returning each tongue thrust with one of her own, losing herself in the headiness of it all.  
  
After a while, the girls began to pull away from the kiss, finding it harder and harder to remain in control of their desires. However, pulling away was extraordinarily difficult. Each time their lips would break away, the girls would find themselves seeking to reclaim contact.  
  
"Oh gods," Willow breathed against Tara's lips, capturing her bottom lip briefly.  
  
"Mmmm," Tara moaned, tightening her hold on Willow.  
  
Spurred on by Tara's reaction, Willow sensuously ran her tongue along Tara's lip, all the while continuing to gently suckle on it.  
  
When she finally let go, she instantly felt Tara's lips follow suit, copying her earlier actions.  
  
"Tara," Willow sighed, her eyes flickering open as Tara pulled away. "Your lips."  
  
"Mmm," Tara leaned in for another kiss, pressing her lips against Willow's briefly.  
  
She pulled away so as to start pressing soft kisses against the corner of Willow's lips, along her cheek, her jaw line, before moving back up to her lips. She then boldly thrust her tongue inside, working it around in a daring circle, before retreating and pulling away, enjoying the way Willow trembled in response to her actions.  
  
"Oh gods," Willow exhaled, her eyes flickering open again. "Your lips." she repeated. "Your fantasy.show me."  
  
"Everywhere.?" Tara whispered huskily, moving her lips to Willow's cheek.  
  
"Everywhere," Willow confirmed, closing her eyes as she felt Tara's tender kiss against her cheek. Unwittingly she began to gently move her thumbs in slow circles, softly caressing Tara's cheekbones.  
  
"Oh Tara," she sighed, when the girl began pressing long, languid kisses all along her cheek, slowly moving down towards her jaw. "Mmmm."  
  
Tara moved her hand up from Willow's neck and gently entangled her fingers in the girl's hair, as she finally brought her lips to rest just underneath Willow's earlobe.  
  
"Willow," she whispered, taking a moment to inhale the subtle scent of Willow's perfume and hair shampoo.  
  
"You smell like strawberries and apples," Tara observed, moving her lips against Willow's skin as she whispered.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow closed her eyes, shivering as Tara finally pressed an open mouthed kiss just below her ear. She only felt the slightest touch of the girl's tongue against her skin before she pulled away. She was just about to protest the loss, when she felt the warm wetness of Tara's tongue on the same spot her lips had just vacated.  
  
"Oh God," Willow moaned, moving her hands from Tara's cheeks and entangling them within her hair.  
  
With no conscious thought of her own, Willow instinctively leaned her head back, exposing the left column of her neck to Tara's lips and tongue. The only thought inside her was that she wanted to give herself to Tara. She wanted Tara to brand her and kiss her and claim her.  
  
Her mind clouded with desire, Tara closed her eyes and sensuously moved her tongue in a small circle, moaning as she tasted Willow's skin for the first time. "Mmm," she pressed her lips where her tongue had just been, kissing Willow softly.  
  
She then began to make her way slowly down the length of Willow's neck, using the same pattern. First, she placed a soft kiss against each new bit of skin, then she ran her tongue around it in a small circle, taking her time to fully savour the taste of the girl she loved. When she was finally satisfied, she placed a finishing kiss against her skin, sucking it into her mouth briefly, before moving down to repeat the process all over again.  
  
The whole time, Willow merely trembled and moaned, wondering how anything on this earth could ever feel so good. She was wetter and more aroused than she'd ever been in her whole life, but she couldn't move if her life depended on it. All she could do was rest her fingers in Tara's hair, lean her head back, and offer herself up to be branded.  
  
When Tara finally reached the point of her neck that met her collarbone, Willow wondered what the girl would do next. She opened her mouth to ask, but all that came out was a husky moan as Tara began to suckle on her skin, causing her to lose all feeling in her legs.  
  
"Mmmm.ohhhh.Tara.mmm."  
  
Tara lost herself completely as she branded Willow, not really conscious as to what she was doing. Subconsciously, she was putting her mark on the girl, taking what was being offered to her, leaving a sign that would tell everyone who this girl belonged to.  
  
Consciously however, all that was going through her mind was how good Willow's skin felt, how nice it tasted. The slightly tangy, saltiness of her skin was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. It had a uniquely 'Willow' type of flavour, and Tara just couldn't get enough of it.  
  
After a long while, Tara eventually decided to make her way back up Willow's neck, languidly kissing, tasting and nibbling along the way. When she reached Willow's jaw she made a slight detour, extending her tongue to taste the soft flesh just behind Willow's ear.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow moaned, as Tara's tongue began to taste the bottom of her earlobe.  
  
As per her fantasy, Tara took her time in tasting Willow's earlobe, before she finally took it into her mouth and suckled on it.  
  
"Oh.Tara." Willow trembled, tightening her hold on Tara's hair. "You feel so.oh.mmmm.Tara."  
  
Spurred on by Willow's obvious enjoyment, Tara moved her tongue along the girl's earlobe as she continued to suckle on it. After a while, she finally released it, but only so that she could press some more kisses along Willow's neck, moving down towards her collarbone, and making her way up along the right column of her neck, which up until now had remained untouched. She lavished the same attention on it as she had the other side, until she finally reached Willow's right earlobe.  
  
Willow didn't know how much more of this she could take. Despite not having had any contact with her sex, Willow felt as if she was damn near close to actually experiencing an orgasm. She'd had no idea her neck was such a centre for erogenous zones, and Tara seemed to have found every last one of them.  
  
"Tara," Willow quivered, as the extreme wetness of her desire began to trickle downwards, moistening her thighs. She didn't really notice this however. Her arousal was already so far gone that her mind was no longer forming conscious thoughts. All she knew was how she felt; how Tara was making her feel.  
  
When Tara finally let go of her earlobe and started to work her lips and tongue back down along her neck, she began to quiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Tara," Willow gasped, her lips half open as she threw her head back and fell down onto the bed.  
  
Tara instantly followed suit, her lips attached to Willow's neck, tasting her and branding her at the same time. There was no mistaking what was about to happen, which is why Tara pulled her lips away from the girl's neck and pressed them to her lips instead. She kissed her softly, before shifting her weight and moving to lie on her back, bringing Willow along with her.  
  
Feeling utterly close to the edge, Willow curled herself against Tara's body. She rested her head against her chest and draped an arm over her waist. She then closed her eyes as her breathing began to steady itself and the intensity of her hormones subsided.  
  
Tara held Willow close, lovingly stroking the girl's hair as she calmed down. Her own breathing was also somewhat erratic.  
  
"Willow," she sighed after a while, leaning down to press a soft kiss against the top of her head.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow nuzzled her lips against Tara's neck, causing the girl to shiver slightly.  
  
"You okay?" Tara ran her fingers through Willow's hair, caressing her gently.  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied breathlessly, still a little caught up in what had just happened. "A bit tired, but.okay."  
  
"You are?" Tara prompted, her voice barely audible.  
  
Willow shifted her body upwards, so that she could press a gentle kiss against Tara's cheek. She then repositioned herself and rested her head against Tara's shoulder.  
  
"I'm, uh.a little overwhelmed," she admitted, not quite able to meet her gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tara apologised, moving her hand to stroke Willow's cheek. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh no," Willow tightened her grip on Tara's waist. "It's okay, I.I don't mind you.I'm not upset. It's just...I.it's all so new to me," she struggled to explain.  
  
"I'm sorry Will," Tara repeated, tenderly caressing her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable ."  
  
"You didn't," Willow protested. She lifted her head a little so that she could look into Tara's eyes. "Besides," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of humour, "all you did was give me a couple of hickeys. Although, in my defence, I gotta say.they were 'some' hickeys."  
  
Tara couldn't help but chuckle, her anxiety lessening somewhat. "Oh Will," she leaned down to press a soft kiss against Willow's cheek. "I."  
  
"Hey," Willow shifted herself so that she was looking down on Tara. "It's okay Tara," she reassured, leaning down to kiss the girl's lips, making sure to keep the contact chaste.  
  
"You know," Willow ventured as she pulled away, returning to rest her head back against Tara's shoulder, "I'm glad this happened," she said shyly.  
  
"Yeah.?" Tara whispered, leaning down to press another kiss amongst Willow's hair.  
  
"It means a lot to me," Willow began tentatively. She could feel her heart pounding as she made an unconscious decision to bare her feelings. "You, um.you mean a lot to me, and.and I'm glad this happened. It kinda brings me closer to you.binds us together in a way."  
  
Tara's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but reach out with both hands. She grasped Willow's cheeks and tenderly lifted the girl's face to meet her gaze, needing to see the truth in her eyes. "You don't think I crossed a line?"  
  
"Well, if you did, I did," Willow chuckled, lowering her lips to Tara's for a brief kiss. "I, uh, in fact, you know, this is gonna sound silly but.but I kinda feel like I belong to you now, as if you branded me a-and claimed me and.and now I'm yours."  
  
Tara exhaled loudly, wishing to God that Willow really was hers. "Oh Will," she blinked away a sudden tear. "I w-w-wish you really were mine, but I-"  
  
This surprised Willow and she sat herself up so that she could look down at Tara. "You don't think I mean it?" she exclaimed.  
  
Tara sat up as well and turned so that she was facing Willow head on. "I t- t-took something you weren't ready to give," she sighed. "You said it yourself. You don't know who you are.who you want. How can you be mine when you don't even-"  
  
"Maybe I didn't know at first," Willow interjected, desperate to let Tara know she was mistaken, "but when you were kissing me and.and I could feel your lips, your tongue.on my neck. All I could think about was you. I wanted you to, um.to brand me. I wanna be yours Tara." She took a deep breath before saying her final sentence. "I wanna be your girlfriend."  
  
Willow's words sounded oh so bittersweet to Tara's ears. She so desperately wanted Willow to be her girlfriend. However, because she loved the girl so much, she knew she had to be strong and not selfish. Despite Willow's vehement protests to the contrary, Tara knew the girl was still confused. Having a girlfriend was not something Willow was ready to handle just yet.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she reached her hands towards Willow, gently grasping the girl's face. "Will," she said softly as tears began to well up and trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Willow shook her head and extricated herself from Tara's grasp. She knew that look. Tara didn't think she was ready. "Tara, don't." she pleaded, not wanting to hear the words. Her heart couldn't take the rejection just now.  
  
"Will."  
  
"I'm gonna have a shower," Willow ignored Tara's protest. She leapt off the bed and quickly located the overnight bag she'd left there last week, all the while blinking away her tears. She didn't want Tara to see how upset she was. Deep down inside a part of her knew Tara was right. She just wasn't willing to face it.  
  
Tara watched in silence, her own heart breaking. She hated to see Willow so distressed, especially since it was 'her' fault. However, she knew it was for the best. Better a little pain now, than a whole lotta pain in the future. Right?  
  
When Willow finally met her gaze, Tara relented. There were tear tracks staining her cheeks, and the pain and longing evident in her soul was like a knife in her chest. She couldn't resist the unspoken plea in her eyes.  
  
Leaping up off the bed, Tara moved towards Willow with the swiftness of a cheetah pouncing on its prey. "Oh Will," she whispered, tears streaming down her own cheeks.  
  
Willow wanted to protest, to move away and hide from the object of her pain. However, the moment Tara's arms reached around her, she melted. With an anguished sob, she dropped the overnight bag to the floor and returned the hug, burying her face deep in the crook of Tara's neck.  
  
The two girls held onto one another for dear life, sobbing quietly, and drawing comfort from each other. They cried for a long while, neither of them moving or saying anything.  
  
Tara was the first to speak "I'm so s-s-sorry," she mumbled against Willow's neck.  
  
"Me too," Willow replied, her hands tightening around Tara's back. "I'm sorry Tara."  
  
"Oh Willow," Tara finally moved her head, but only so that she could press her forehead against Willow's. "It's all my fault. With the wine.I let things go too far.kissed you.made you think."  
  
"No you didn't," Willow protested. "It was just as much my fault. The wine might've made me a little giddy, but I'm not drunk. I know where things stand.what we have."  
  
"But you want more," Tara sighed. "So do I Will.you have no idea how much I want you. But I didn't mean to m-m-mark you like that. I-"  
  
"But I'm the one who let you," Willow interjected. "I wanna be yours Tara. I really do. I just.I wish."  
  
Tara lifted her lips to Willow's forehead, kissing her as she spoke. "You wish you knew for sure if it was right."  
  
"I'm sorry Tara," Willow appealed, pulling away to meet Tara's gaze. "You're right you know. I'm so confused. I really want you.and I wanna be yours, but."  
  
"It's okay Will," Tara smiled reassuringly. She moved her hands so that they cupped Willow's face tenderly. "I know you're confused, and like I said earlier. You don't have to figure out who you are tonight. I just wanted to make you forget about things for the moment, not make them more confusing for you. But you know what.?"  
  
"What?" Willow tentatively met Tara's gaze.  
  
"You might be confused," Tara smiled nervously, "but I'm not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked shyly. 'Did Tara mean .?'  
  
Tara took a deep breath as she built up enough courage to say what was in her heart.  
  
"I know what I want." she began with a hesitant half smile, "and I want you."  
  
Tara took another deep breath, intensifying her gaze. She wanted Willow to know the truth, even if it made her vulnerable.  
  
"I, uh.I wanna give myself to you. If you, uh.w-w-wanna brand me.I'm yours."  
  
Willow felt her heart race as she took in Tara's words. "You mean it?" she whispered.  
  
In response, Tara leaned in and gently kissed Willow's lips. "I'm yours," she whispered timidly.  
  
Blinking away her tears, Willow recaptured Tara's lips, and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. After a moment, she moved her lips away and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the left column of Tara's neck, extending her tongue out for a small taste.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow moaned, shivering as the tangy saltiness of Tara's skin invaded her senses. She slowly moved her tongue around in a small circle, savouring Tara's taste completely.  
  
Tara couldn't believe this was happening. Willow's tongue on her skin was causing her whole body to tremble. The second Willow had begun tasting her, she knew she was lost. 'Oh gods,' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe how wet I am.Oh Willow.Oh gods.I want you so much.'  
  
After a few moments Willow gradually began to work her way down the length of Tara's neck. Just as Tara had done earlier, Willow took her time in tasting and kissing and sucking. Only when she finally reached the base of her neck did Willow gently begin to suckle and make her own mark on Tara.  
  
"Mmmm, Willow," Tara moaned, moving her hands so that she could entangle her fingers within Willow's hair. She now knew what heaven felt like. Willow's mouth and tongue on her skin felt incredible, but being branded by Willow was even more intoxicating.  
  
Willow felt Tara's hands tighten their grip in her hair. She also felt the way her breathing was getting more erratic, and the way her legs had started to wobble. With great reluctance, she began to pull her lips away from the base of Tara's neck. She'd finished making her mark. Tara was hers now.  
  
However, the extreme look of desire in Tara's gaze as she met her eyes, caused Willow to lower her lips to the other side of Tara's neck. She needed more of Tara's taste. She moved her hands to Tara's ass and pressed their lower bodies together as she began to taste, suckle and brand 'her' girl.  
  
"Oh gods," Tara trembled, surprised to feel Willow's hands on her ass. She returned her hands to Willow's hair, and threw her head further back in ecstasy. She felt like a bolt of electricity was running through her entire body and Willow's lips on her neck, and her hands on her ass, were the final straw needed to break her.  
  
Willow could sense what was happening, and as Tara's knees buckled, she followed her gently to the floor, kneeling down with her as she continued to suckle at her neck. She moved her hands from Tara's ass and slid them upwards, deftly slipping underneath her blouse so she could press them against the silky smooth skin of her back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, " Tara tightened her grip at the contact, overcome with sensation.  
  
In response, Willow reluctantly pulled her lips away from the girl's neck, and removed her hands from underneath her blouse. She then gently guided Tara's head to her shoulder and rested her own against Tara's. They both needed a moment to recover.  
  
"Wow," Tara whispered breathlessly against Willow's neck.  
  
Willow moved a hand to lovingly stroke Tara's hair. "You alright?"  
  
"Wow," Tara repeated, taking a few more deep breaths as her breathing slowly began to return to normal. "I never knew a hickey could be so powerful."  
  
"Tell me about it," Willow chuckled as she pulled away.  
  
Tara smiled and lightly kissed Willow's lips. "I guess I'm yours now," she quipped.  
  
"And don't you forget it," Willow grinned cheekily, before they both burst into nervous giggles.  
  
The two girls were in uncharted territory here, and neither of them knew quite what to make of what had happened between them tonight. But right now, the girls were too worn out and mind frazzled to think about its significance. The events of the evening were definitely catching up with them.  
  
"You wanna go shower?" Tara ventured after a moment.  
  
"You mean together?" Willow smirked.  
  
Tara chuckled and pulled away from Willow, so as to gather her bathroom gear. "You think you're up for it?" she quipped over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm game if you're game," Willow challenged. She leaned down and picked up her overnight bag, before moving towards the door to wait for Tara.  
  
Tara merely giggled as she grabbed a couple of towels. She handed one to Willow, before following her out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Willow was the first one out of the shower-which she'd taken alone. Despite what had just happened, the girls were in no way ready to deepen the physical side of their relationship in that manner. Besides, they hadn't 'really' crossed any lines. Right? All they'd done was give each other a couple of hickeys. So why did Willow feel so different, as if a part of her now really 'did' belong to Tara? It was almost as if magick of some sort had been involved.  
  
Once she was back inside Tara's room, Willow began to blow dry her hair, and pondered over the situation.  
  
She and Tara were definitely bonded, and even if she was still a little confused about her own sexuality that was one thing she 'was' sure of. She would forever want Tara to be a part of her life, regardless of the role she played in it. She could not imagine her life without her.  
  
With that thought, Willow set down the hair dryer and moved in front of the mirror to brush out the final tangles from her hair. It was then that she noticed the two unmistakable red marks on her neck. Tara had definitely gone 'all out' with the branding.  
  
'Tara,' Willow thought to herself, lifting a finger to the left mark. 'Tara- lips,' she traced the outline of the unruly red circle. 'Does this mean I belong to Tara? Am I Tara's? Does Tara belong to me now, too?' With that thought, she moved her hand to the other side of her neck, lightly touching the other mark. 'It's gonna take a whole lotta makeup to hide this.'  
  
It was then that Tara walked in through the door, catching Willow in the act of checking herself out. With a smile, she placed her gear down and took off the towel covering her damp hair. She draped the towel over a nearby chair back to dry, before making her way over towards Willow.  
  
She came to stand right behind her, looking over her shoulder to meet her gaze in the mirror. "Those are 'some' marks." she ventured ruefully.  
  
"Yeah," Willow smiled, not turning around. "You have 'em too."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Tara agreed. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and rested her chin on her left shoulder. "What do you think they mean?"  
  
"I dunno," Willow replied truthfully, letting out a soft sigh as Tara turned to nuzzle her neck.  
  
Tara pressed a soft kiss against Willow's cheek, before moving her gaze back to the mirror..  
  
Willow smiled dreamily, enjoying the sensation of being held in Tara's arms. "Well, whatever it means. I do know one thing," she craned her neck to lightly press her lips against Tara's.  
  
"What's that?" Tara mumbled against her lips, nipping Willow's bottom lip playfully.  
  
"There's no going back." Willow replied, speaking each word between nips. "I might not be your girlfriend, but we're more than just friends now.right?"  
  
Tara deepened their kiss in response, thrusting her tongue in a circle around Willow's mouth. The girl was right, they 'were' more than friends. However, they would have to take things slowly. There was so much that they weren't ready for.  
  
'And kissing Willow like this isn't taking anything slowly,' a voice reminded her. 'But it feels so good,' she argued with herself, letting out a soft moan as Willow's tongue met hers. 'You know what's right though.this is just making you both more confused.'  
  
With that thought, Tara reluctantly pulled away, despite the groans of protest coming from Willow.  
  
"We should take things slow," she said by way of explanation, as Willow turned around to face her.  
  
"I know," Willow sighed. "But your lips taste sooo good," she leaned in for a quick taste.  
  
"That's what started this whole thing," Tara chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss. "Besides," she moved towards the hair dryer. "My hair's still wet."  
  
Willow smiled good naturedly, seeing right through Tara's plan. The girl was right though. "Hey," she took the dryer from Tara, "let me do it. Give me a chance to run my hands through your hair."  
  
Tara blushed at Willow's words, but turned around in compliance. "You like my hair?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Willow gently ran her fingers through the wet strands. "I love how it feels in my fingers.and the wetness.mmm."  
  
Tara blushed, knowing exactly what Willow was referring to. Feeling somewhat bold and giddy, she decided to see if she could make Willow blush as well. "Maybe one day I'll let you feel exactly how wet my, uh.my hair can get."  
  
Tara felt Willow's fingers still their movement within her hair and chuckled under her breath. Curiosity guiding her, she craned her neck, and couldn't help but smirk as she noted the wide eyed red faced expression on Willow's face.  
  
"Vixen," Willow smiled after a moment, before leaning down to lightly kiss Tara's lips. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a tease?"  
  
Tara gave Willow a cheeky grin. "I guess you bring it out of me."  
  
Willow thought for a moment how best to respond, but all she came up with was another kiss. "Come on," she ventured once she'd pulled her lips away from Tara's. She knew things could so easily get out of hand again.  
  
Following her train of thought, Tara turned around dutifully so that Willow could begin her work. It might be a lotta fun to flirt with Willow, but it could definitely lead to trouble.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Willow had finished with Tara's hair and both girls were crawling into bed for some much needed rest.  
  
Willow turned on her side to face her friend. "Tara." she ventured with a shy smile.  
  
"What is it?" Tara replied softly. She reached out and lovingly stroked Willow's cheek, pressing a tender kiss against her lips.  
  
"In your fantasy," Willow began shyly, "you um.you mentioned singing in my ear."  
  
Tara blushed, sensing where Willow was going with this. "Yeah.?" she whispered gingerly.  
  
Despite the girl's obvious reluctance, Willow couldn't resist her plea. She was curious to hear her voice after all, and could imagine no better way to end the day than by having Tara sing to her.  
  
"Can you.?"  
  
Tara sighed. She should have known this was coming. What had she been thinking of when she'd revealed her fantasy?  
  
"You w-want me to sing you to-to sleep?" Her voice trembled with a hint of trepidation.  
  
Willow gave Tara her most endearing smile, hoping the girl wouldn't be able to resist her charm. "Please." she appealed softly.  
  
Tara smiled ruefully, knowing she was beat. How could she resist that smile?  
  
"For you," she placed a quick kiss against Willow's lips, "anything."  
  
Willow grinned and leaned over to return the kiss, briefly capturing Tara's bottom lip.  
  
"Turn around," Tara whispered, gently guiding Willow so that she could spoon with her.  
  
Willow instantly complied and let out a pleased sigh when she felt Tara's arm tighten around her waist, and the gentle tickle of her breath against her neck.  
  
"Mmmm," she covered Tara's arm with her own, shivering with pleasure. She loved being in Tara's arms, and this was the best way to get to sleep.  
  
Tara loved it too, and couldn't resist placing an adoring kiss against Willow's cheek, before nuzzling her neck for a brief moment. "Only for you Will," she whispered. "Anything for you."  
  
"Oh Tara," Willow craned her neck for another kiss, shivering slightly as their lips met. Tara's words meant more to her than she could ever express with words.  
  
"What do you want me to sing?" Tara whispered into Willow's ear as the girl returned to her previous position.  
  
"Something soft and romantic," Willow closed her eyes, shuddering at the sensation of Tara's breath against her skin.  
  
Tara thought for a moment, taking her time to come up with a suitable song. A moment later, she took a deep breath, placed a quick kiss against Willow's neck and began to sing the first line of her favourite Elvis song.  
  
"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love, with, you."  
  
Willow felt a chill run through her as the soft strains of Tara's song echoed in her ear. Tara had the most beautiful singing voice she'd ever heard.  
  
"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love, with, you."  
  
"Oh wow," Willow sighed as Tara paused.  
  
"You like?" Tara whispered shyly, feeling a little nervous about Willow's reaction.  
  
"Wow," Willow repeated, lifting Tara's hand from her waist so that she could lightly kiss her palm. "Beautiful," she sighed, returning Tara's arm back to its position around her waist.  
  
Tara smiled and continued softly, her confidence boosted. "Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things, were meant to be ee, ee, ee."  
  
Willow shivered as Tara's leg somehow found its way in between hers and the girl snuggled against her even closer. She had no idea Tara had such a wonderful voice, and she felt extremely blessed that the girl felt comfortable enough to share it with her.  
  
"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love, with you."  
  
As Tara continued to sing, Willow could feel herself getting drowsier and drowsier, allowing the girl's voice to gently work its way into her being. Tara's voice was magickal, and before she could even begin the next line, Willow was already half asleep.  
  
"Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be, ee, ee, ee."  
  
Tara could feel Willow's breathing getting steadier as she neared the end of the song, and she paused to press a tender goodnight kiss against her cheek before softly singing the last of the lyrics.  
  
"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love, with you. For I can't help, falling in love, with you."  
  
"Good night Willow," Tara whispered, kissing Willow's cheek one last time before she too allowed the sweet sensation of slumber to take over.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Tara awoke to a slight headache, feeling somewhat nauseous. She wasn't used to alcohol of any kind, and the small amount consumed by her and Willow last night had been enough to make her feel a tad off colour this morning. She was reluctant to get up and grab an aspirin though. She'd much rather stay in bed, curled up behind Willow, listening to the gentle sounds of breathing coming from the girl she loved.  
  
As she continued to hold Willow however, the stabbing pain of her headache began to get progressively worse. She really needed to do something about it. With a sigh, she pressed a light kiss against Willow's cheek and carefully extricated herself from the girl's sleeping form.  
  
She grabbed the tumblers she and Willow had used last night and tiptoed out of the room towards the bathroom. It didn't take her long to rinse the glasses out and fill them with water. She figured Willow would feel just as seedy as she did this morning.  
  
When she got back to the room, Tara placed the glasses on her end table and tiptoed as quietly as she could while searching for her medical supplies. She didn't want to wake Willow, knowing that the more the girl slept, the less time she'd have to endure awake and uncomfortable.  
  
It didn't take Tara long to find some aspirin and a bottle of vitamin B tablets. She downed two of the aspirin and a couple of vitamins, before she crawled back into bed with Willow.  
  
Tara sighed and closed her eyes as she snuggled up against her friend. The aspirin hadn't kicked in yet, so she carefully tightened her hand around Willow's waist and rested her chin against her shoulder, doing her best to draw comfort from the girl without waking her up.  
  
Despite her mild hangover though, Tara didn't regret what had happened last night. She was glad the wine had loosened their inhibitions and helped move their relationship into a new level of closeness. She was in love with Willow after all, and wanted more than anything to be her girlfriend.  
  
Although, if truth be told, she should've kept Willow at more of a distance. The girl was confused, she was still a little attracted to her ex- boyfriend, and she was scared about who she really was. The last thing Willow needed right now was for someone to make life more difficult.  
  
However, Tara was only human, and Willow's reaction to Oz had triggered a chord within her. She didn't like the idea that Willow was still attracted to her ex. Nevertheless, she'd wanted to be the good friend, look after Willow's interests, not complicate things. But a part of her had said 'enough!' She didn't always feel like making sacrifices-doing the 'right' thing. She and Willow had shared a lot of intimacies yesterday, and Tara had felt more than a little disgruntled by Oz's intrusion.  
  
So, instead of preaching to Willow that it was okay for her to go back to Oz if she wanted to, she'd plied the girl with alcohol. Tara wasn't really too proud of herself for that, but as she looked back on the events, she knew she hadn't really done anything that was too wrong. Besides, when it had come down to crunch time, she 'had' done the 'right' thing after all.  
  
She'd been strong and refused to accept Willow as her girlfriend. And that was one of the hardest things she'd had to do in her whole life. In fact, she had no idea how much longer she could continue to remain strong. She wanted only what was best for Willow. But was she willing to sacrifice her own happiness in the process?  
  
'I hope I can be that strong.'  
  
With that thought, Tara leaned up and pressed an adoring kiss against Willow's cheek.  
  
"Mmm," Willow mumbled, blinking here eyes to force them open. She had a killer of a headache, and a bellyache to match.  
  
"Hey you," Tara whispered. She hadn't meant to wake Willow up, but was glad of her company nevertheless. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Mmngh," Willow groaned. She was still unable to form proper words, sleep and pain clouding her mind.  
  
Tara smiled bemusedly, knowing exactly what Willow was going through. With a quick kiss against Willow's cheek, Tara forced herself out of bed.  
  
"Mmngh," Willow moaned at the loss of contact and turned to lie on her back. She instantly regretted the action as a sharp stabbing pain worked itself into the middle of her forehead. "Mmngh."  
  
"This'll make you feel better," Tara explained, popping out the medicine. "Aspirin for the headache, and vitamin B to give you energy," she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed two aspirin and two vitamins in Willow's hand. "Drink up," she instructed.  
  
With another groan, Willow forced herself up into a sitting position. "Owww," she winced as her head decided to complain again.  
  
"Drink," Tara insisted, holding out the glass as Willow popped the tablets into her mouth.  
  
Willow just looked at her through sleep-covered eyes as she swallowed. She didn't really think anything would help her pain at the moment, but was willing to give it a shot nevertheless.  
  
"There," Tara grinned as she returned the glass back to her end table. "You should feel better in no time."  
  
"Mmm," Willow moaned, still not entirely convinced. However, as Tara crawled back into bed with her, she began to think otherwise. She sighed in contentment when Tara's forehead came to rest against hers and the girl intertwined their legs together under the covers. "Nice," she whispered.  
  
Tara smiled and moved her arm around Willow's back as the girl did the same, pulling them closer together. "The aspirin should kick in soon and you'll feel a lot better. It only took a few minutes with me."  
  
"How long you been awake?" Willow whispered.  
  
"Not long," Tara smiled. "I was just thinking."  
  
" 'Bout last night?" Willow's voice shook a little, as her mind slowly began to recall their situation.  
  
"Nothing bad," Tara reassured gently, feeling Willow's energy level fluctuate suddenly. "I don't regret what happened." she paused, "unless you do.?"  
  
"No!" Willow instantly exclaimed. "I'm not sorry. I'm glad we.?"  
  
Tara smiled warmly, sensing the girl's question. "Me too."  
  
"Mmm," Willow moaned as Tara's lips met hers in a brief kiss. Any remaining doubts about last night were now forever stricken.  
  
"You feeling any better?" Tara pulled away from the kiss. She wanted to keep their contact light this morning. They had to tread carefully despite their new level of intimacy.  
  
Following Tara's train of thought, Willow smiled in response. "A little," she pouted playfully, "but my tummy's still upset."  
  
Tara smiled affectionately. "You want me to rub it better?" she asked softly.  
  
Willow's smile widened at the idea, instantly warming to it.  
  
Tara grinned. "Turn around," she instructed softly, guiding Willow to lie on her back. "Close your eyes."  
  
Willow did as she was told and shivered as Tara boldly began to lift up the material of her nightshirt. However, the cold air on her belly went completely unnoticed as her cheeks flushed with the excitement of knowing Tara's eyes were on her half naked body. 'Wow, I can't believe Tara's doing this. How far's she gonna take it?'  
  
Tara shivered as well, her imagination racing as Willow's skin was progressively revealed to her. She couldn't quite believe her own daring actually, but for the life of her she wasn't gonna back off now. There was a new understanding between them as of last night, and she was helpless to avoid succumbing to it. 'Gods, she's so beautiful.'  
  
Tara forced herself to stop just short of Willow's breasts. She then settled herself on her side and rested her head against Willow's shoulder, her eyes glued to the delectable sight of the girl's naked belly.  
  
'It's so firm and smooth and toned and.gods, it's Willow's.I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I shouldn't really be doing this. We're meant to be taking things slow. But why does she have to be so irresistible? A soft touch couldn't hurt right? Nothing's gonna happen. Okay, who am I fooling here? Face it Tara, you're hopeless.'  
  
Tara took another moment to argue with herself, before she finally reached out her hand towards Willow. Much as her brain knew what the right thing to do was, it seemed to hold little sway when it came to her hormones.  
  
Willow's eyes flew open when she felt the first touch of Tara's palm against her bare belly. A tingle of electricity ran all the way down her body almost instantly.  
  
"This okay?" Tara whispered, keeping her hand still. She hoped she hadn't gone too far. Especially since she could now make out Willow's pale blue cotton panties, and was having a hard time keeping her thoughts decent.  
  
'Why'd I lift up her nightshirt? It's just asking for trouble. I could have just as easily rubbed her belly through the thin material. But, oh gods, she's so sexy. And her panties.oh wow, I'm seeing Willow's panties.'  
  
Willow smiled and sighed. Modesty was the last thing on her mind at the moment "Please."  
  
Tara smiled back, instantly feeling relieved. Willow's approval was unmistakable. With a slight release of energy, she slowly began to work her hand in a tentative circle on Willow's skin, allowing herself to unashamedly enjoy the girl's subtle reactions to her touch.  
  
Willow closed her eyes with a shudder, completely aware of the way Tara was gazing at her. Tara's hand felt so sensual against her skin, that she couldn't stop herself from moaning softly in response to each movement. Her slight nausea was now completely gone having disappeared the moment Tara had touched her skin. But that wasn't really what this was about anyway.  
  
Tara was enjoying herself immensely. She loved having a 'legitimate' excuse to touch Willow's silky soft skin. What's more, she couldn't help but feel pleased at the girl's reaction. She knew a small part of it had to do with the energy she was releasing, but mostly it was pseudo-erotic. She wasn't blind, and the look of intense longing she'd seen in Willow's eyes at her very first touch had been unmistakable.  
  
Unfortunately, Tara's ministrations were cut short by the shrill ringing of her telephone. She thought about not answering it for a moment. However, she never got many phone calls, so the chance that it was something important was quite high.  
  
"I should answer that," Tara sighed, even while her hand continued its steady movement on Willow's skin.  
  
"Do you have to?" Willow whispered with a pout. If it were up to her, she'd lie here all day and bask in the headiness that was Tara's hand on her belly.  
  
"Could be important..."  
  
Willow's pout turned into more of a frown. Tara was right. But she didn't have to like it. "No fair."  
  
Tara chuckled at the childish expression on Willow's face. The girl was utterly adorable. "Be back soon," she promised with a smile.  
  
As she removed her hand however, Tara felt a tinge of spontaneous boldness empower her and she leaned down and pressed her lips against the bare skin of Willow's belly-on the same spot her hand had just vacated.  
  
She'd been unable to get the fantasy out of her head the whole time she'd been caressing Willow. And she had to admit, reality more than lived up to her fantasy. Willow's skin was so soft and tender beneath her lips. She was truly magnificent.  
  
Willow's whole body trembled in response and she let out a soft moan. "Tara," she pleaded when her lips left just as quickly as they'd arrived.  
  
"Phone," Tara grinned cheekily over her shoulder as she leapt off the bed. She'd pulled away more for her own sake than for Willow's. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from enjoying Willow's reaction.  
  
"Tease," Willow pouted good-naturedly.  
  
Tara's grin widened as she reached the phone, her gaze moving down to Willow's panties of its own accord. She was just so beautiful, and Tara simply couldn't help herself. In fact, she didn't even consciously realise she was ogling the girl. All Tara could think about was how sensual Willow looked, and how she'd love to press her lips against those sexy thighs of hers.  
  
Willow blushed in response to Tara's gaze, but did nothing to cover up.  
  
Meanwhile, the phone continued to ring, and Willow soon realised that she couldn't keep distracting Tara. Unless she wanted it to ring off the hook. So, with a rueful smile, she slowly began to unfold the material of her nightshirt.  
  
Tara frowned as Willow sat up in bed and covered herself up.  
  
"Phone," Willow pointed in response.  
  
'Oh,' Tara smiled sheepishly. "Hello," she finally picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hey Tara," Buffy's voice echoed into her ear. "You seen Willow?"  
  
"Yeah, she's right here. You wanna speak to her?" Tara motioned for Willow to join her.  
  
'Buffy?' Willow mouthed.  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
"It's okay," Buffy declined. "Was just wondering where she was. School's almost out for the day and I haven't seen her in any of her classes. Tell her not to worry though, most of the teachers weren't in school anyway. Even Giles skipped out on study hall. I'm headed over there now to see what's up."  
  
"Oh, okay," Tara replied as Willow moved to stand behind her.  
  
"Later," Buffy hung up the phone.  
  
"What did Buffy want?" Willow asked, wrapping her arms around Tara's waist from behind as the girl put down the receiver.  
  
"Looks like you missed school," Tara turned around in Willow's arms and looked at her sheepishly. "Think we must've overslept. It's." she paused to glance at her clock, "wow, it almost 2."  
  
Willow was stunned. She couldn't believe she'd missed school. She never missed school. "I missed the whole day.?"  
  
"Uh huh," Tara smiled. "But don't worry though. Buffy said most of the teachers weren't even at school anyway. Even Giles was at home. She's gone to see him now."  
  
Willow frowned at this, wondering if something 'Hellmouth-y' was involved. "I hope he's okay. Hope nothing's wrong. Maybe we should go to Giles'.?"  
  
Tara reached up with her left hand and tenderly stroked Willow's cheek. "Buffy can handle it. If something's wrong and she needs our help, I'm sure she'll call."  
  
Willow smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still can't believe we slept through the whole day."  
  
Tara giggled and leaned in towards Willow.  
  
Willow grinned and pressed a soft kiss against Tara's lips. She pulled away pretty quickly though. With the new intimacy they shared, each kiss now had the potential to get out of hand very quickly. And now wasn't the time for such things.  
  
"You hungry?" Tara inquired, following Willow's train of thought.  
  
"A little," Willow admitted with a smile. "But first, we gotta figure out a way to cover these up," she moved her hand to Tara's neck, lightly touching the hickey she'd left there last night. "If Buffy calls."  
  
Tara chuckled. "I've got some makeup we could use. But I think a couple of turtlenecks'll work better."  
  
"Right," Willow agreed.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, the two girls had showered, changed, applied makeup and were now sitting at the Rocket Café having an extremely late lunch. The makeup they'd applied to their necks was tentative at best, so they'd decided that Tara's idea of a turtleneck was the go.  
  
As they were finishing their meal however, they were surprisingly joined by Buffy. Apparently the girl had somehow managed to wrangle her mother's Jeep and had come looking for them to join her in a joyride.  
  
This worried Willow a little, especially since she knew how bad Buffy's driving skills were. But why had Joyce been with Giles? Why had most of the teachers been absent from school today? And why didn't Buffy seem to think this behaviour was at all weird?  
  
There was no use in bringing all this up with Buffy though. When the Slayer had her mind set on something, it usually didn't leave much room for anything else. And right now Buffy was dead set for going on a joyride.  
  
Which is why she and Tara had reluctantly succumbed to her invitation, and were now locked in the Jeep at the mercy of Buffy's driving. Willow had opted for the front seat, figuring Tara would be safer in the back. Tara still didn't know how bad a driver Buffy was. She was quickly finding out though.  
  
"Tell me again how it happened," Willow ventured nervously as they headed jerkily down a semi-secluded residential street. At least there weren't many cars on the road here.  
  
Buffy grinned, oblivious to the edginess of the two witches. "Told my mom I wanted to be treated more like a grownup, and voila, driviness."  
  
Willow craned her neck to meet Tara's gaze, but was instantly thrown back in her seat as Buffy skidded around a corner without so much as tapping the brakes. 'Oh my god, oh my god,' Willow started to breathe heavily, 'we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, Buffy's gonna kill us, we're all gonna die.'  
  
Tara wasn't coping much better either. In fact, her eyes had closed and she was now forcing herself to take deep calming breaths. What had she gotten herself into? 'How could a Slayer of all people be such a bad driver? Weren't Slayers meant to have super human coordination skills?'  
  
"Also," Buffy continued as if nothing untoward was going on, "I think she wanted me otherwhere. Considering my mom and Giles are planning my future, I think it's easier for them to live my life if I'm not actually there."  
  
Willow wasn't really listening to Buffy's words. She was too busy trying to keep herself from jumping out of the car. The risk of jumping out of a moving vehicle was beginning to look sweeter and sweeter. And when was Buffy gonna take that parking brake off? She was beginning to feel her earlier nausea returning from all the jerky movements.  
  
"Do you know that you have the parking brake on?" Tara asked from the back seat. She too was beginning to feel increasingly nauseous.  
  
"Uh huh," Buffy released the parking break oh so innocently, causing the engine to rev up.  
  
'Big mistake,' Tara cringed, as the car was now going at twice as fast. 'Maybe I shoulda kept my mouth shut.?'  
  
"Are you sure about the Bronze?" Willow ventured nervously, doing her best to focus on something other than their impending deaths. "I mean, the SAT's are tomorrow."  
  
"I can study at the Bronze," Buffy grinned. "A little dancing, a little cross-multiplying." Buffy trailed off as an idea hit her. "You know what we need?" she leaned over and turned on the radio and began playing with the dial.  
  
"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Both Willow and Tara screamed at the Slayer, their hearts pounding. The Slayer might have super healing, but 'they' were sure to die in a crash.  
  
Buffy pulled her head up as the car swerved onto another road, luckily not hitting anything. She was having the time of her life.  
  
Fortunately, they weren't far from the Bronze now, and a minute later, Buffy was pulling up in front of the club.  
  
Willow instantly gravitated towards Tara and linked their hands together. She was grateful to be alive. Tara felt the same and squeezed her hand warmly.  
  
As they entered the Bronze however, the three girls instantly noticed the surprising amount of older patrons.  
  
"I guess this is where all the teachers are hiding out," Tara joked.  
  
"Lets do the time warp again," Buffy chuckled as they made their way through the crowd.  
  
"Maybe there's a reunion in town or.or a Billy Joel tour or something," Willow ventured.  
  
Buffy frowned as a teacher suddenly brushed passed them. "Ms. Barton?"  
  
Willow flashed a glance at Tara and smirked, referencing the girl's previous joke.  
  
"Buffy?" Ms. Barton greeted. "Whoa!"  
  
"Are you okay, Ms. Barton?" Willow asked gently, surprised to see the somewhat glazed expression on her teacher's face. If she didn't know better, she'd bet the old woman was high on something.  
  
"Oh, I'm cool, Willow," Ms Barton grinned. "Willow.that's a tree," she giggled. "You're a tree!"  
  
The three girls exchanged a quizzical look. Was it really possible for this grandmotherly looking teacher to be high?  
  
"Yeah," Ms Barton began to look around the room, "uh, uh, are there any nachos in here little tree?"  
  
"A-are you sure you don't need some fresh air, Ms. Barton?" Buffy spoke up.  
  
Ms. Barton laughed hysterically in response. "Okay," she continued giggling as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Hey, this is not normal," Willow frowned.  
  
Tara and Buffy shared a look and held back a smirk.  
  
"Uh, w-well," Willow stammered sheepishly, "maybe that goes without saying."  
  
Just then, Principal Snyder chose to grace them with his presence and startled both Buffy and Tara as he moved in between them and placed an arm around their shoulders.  
  
"Hey Gang! This place is Fun City, huh," he laughed.  
  
Tara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here was the man who'd just yesterday yelled at her and practically accused her of being a delinquent. And now, he had an arm around her in a club. There was definitely something wrong with this picture.  
  
"Principal Snyder?" Buffy turned her head with a frown.  
  
"Call me Snyder," he grinned, doing his best to sound cool. "Just a last name, like.Barbarino."  
  
Willow stepped away from Snyder as he began to move his arms and fists wildly. "Ohh! I'm so stoked!" he exclaimed. "Hey, did you see Ms. Barton? I think she's wasted."  
  
Willow moved towards Tara and relinked their hands together. This was getting beyond weird.  
  
"I'm gonna have to put that in her next performance review," Snyder continued gleefully. "Cos, I'm the principal." With a burst of laughter he disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind three stunned teenagers.  
  
"I don't like this," Willow glanced towards Tara. "They could have heart attacks."  
  
"Uh, well.ma-maybe there's a doctor here...?" Buffy ventured.  
  
Just then, a shirtless middle-aged man jumped onto the stage where the Dingoes were playing and pushed Devon away from the microphone. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he belted out to the crowd.  
  
"I think that 'is' my doctor," Willow frowned, her neck going back in shock as she watched him dive off the stage and land on the floor.  
  
All three girls cringed at the sight.  
  
"He-he's usually less.topless," Willow quipped.  
  
Tara frowned at this and gently squeezed Willow's hand. Just then, Snyder once again returned to the fold and stuck his head in between her and Willow, causing them both to startle.  
  
"I got a commendation for being principal," he exclaimed proudly. "From the Mayor," he continued, gesturing with his hand. "Shook my hand twice."  
  
"That's nice," Tara humoured him, quirking an eyebrow at Willow.  
  
Willow merely shrugged as Snyder's eye caught sight of a couple of attractive women walking past him.  
  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed with a grin. "There are some foxy ladies here tonight!" With that, he moved away from Willow and Tara so as to head off after them.  
  
Sharing an exasperated look, the three girls wasted no time in walking off in the opposite direction as Snyder. The principal's presence was more than wigging them out. As were all the grownups.  
  
"What's happening?" Willow voiced her thoughts.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy frowned, "but it's happening to a whole lot of grownups."  
  
The girls continued to look around at the middle-aged crowd in wonder.  
  
"They're acting like a bunch-" Willow ventured.  
  
"They're acting like a bunch of us," Buffy finished as they all stopped walking.  
  
Willow frowned at this, her eye catching sight of an old couple making out quite heavily on a nearby pool table. "I don't act like this."  
  
Tara smiled adoringly at her friend and lightly squeezed her hand. "No," she smirked, "I don't think you have it in you."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Willow asked with mock bravado. "You think I don't know how to have a good time?"  
  
Buffy gave Tara a knowing look and held back a giggle. "Sure you do Will."  
  
Willow pouted in response, knowing they were both kinda right. She wasn't much for partying or acting reckless. She was the resident 'good girl'. But that didn't make her boring.did it? Did Tara really think she was boring?  
  
"You think I'm boring," she voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Of course not," Tara was quick to reassure her. "you just don't have it in you to, um.to act carelessly. Which is exactly what these grownups are doing." Tara looked around at the crowd again, shaking her head in wonder. "It's just not natural."  
  
"No," Willow agreed.  
  
"Hey guys," Oz came up from behind them. His set had just finished and he'd spotted the three of them from the stage. "Attack of the grownups," he quipped, venturing at the crowd.  
  
Willow smiled at her ex in greeting. "Hey."  
  
"Something's definitely changing them," Buffy voiced.  
  
"A spell?" Willow turned to face Tara.  
  
Tara nodded. The notion had definite possibilities. "Could be."  
  
"They're teenagers," Oz pondered. "It's a sobering mirror to look into, huh?"  
  
Tara smirked despite herself, but cringed as Snyder headed towards them again.  
  
"You've got great hair," he directed at Oz, walking around him in admiration.  
  
Oz merely stood there silently, allowing the old man to do as he wished. He was getting more and more disturbed by the second. A group of old men had replaced him and the Dingoes on stage. There were more grownups at the Bronze tonight than teenagers. And all in all he was getting a seriously bad vibe from the whole situation.  
  
"It just gets more upsetting," Willow sighed.  
  
Buffy agreed. "No vampire has ever been," she pointed up towards the stage, ".'that' scary."  
  
Tara chuckled for a second, but cringed as a fight broke out a few meters in front of them.  
  
"Fight!" Snyder exclaimed with a grin.  
  
Willow sighed and motioned towards the exit. Buffy, Tara and Oz nodded in agreement and they began to head out.  
  
"We've gotta figure out what's going on," Buffy stopped in front of a pinball machine where a woman was holding out a candy bar to her boyfriend. "This has Hellmouth fingerprints all over it."  
  
"Hey," Snyder called out to them, suddenly noticing they'd gone. "Where are we going?"  
  
The four teenagers purposefully ignored him as they walked out, rushing towards Joyce's Jeep.  
  
"Wait up, you guys!" Snyder insisted, following them relentlessly. "Hey! You guys aren't trying to ditch me, are ya?"  
  
'That's the plan,' Willow thought to herself as she got in the back seat with Tara, leaving the front for Oz.  
  
"We should find Giles," Oz opened the front door and sat down. "He'll know what's going on, right?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy pondered as she put on her seat belt. "Except, for all we know, he's sweet sixteen again."  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged a worried look. "He's with your mom at his place," Willow supplied urgently.  
  
Just then, Snyder moved towards the driver's side of the car and opened the door as Buffy started up the car. He wasn't about to be ditched. "I said, wait up!" he slammed the door closed and took a seat.  
  
Tara frowned as Snyder forced her to scoot over to give him some room. "Uh, Snyder." she appealed to Buffy.  
  
"No time," Buffy put the car into gear. "He's coming with us."  
  
With that, she slammed her foot on the gas and skidded out of the parking lot.  
  
"Whoa, Summers!" Snyder exclaimed. "You drive like a spaz!"  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged a knowing look and held back a smirk. At least Snyder was right about one thing.  
  
"It'll be okay when we get to Giles'," Willow ventured a moment later.  
  
"Of course," Oz agreed, craning his neck back to look at his ex. "I mean, even if he's sixteen, he's still Giles, right? He's probably a pretty together guy."  
  
Tara frowned at this, as did Willow and the two girls shared a worried look.  
  
Oz couldn't help but notice the look, and furrowed his brow in confusion. What was he missing here?  
  
"Yeah, well..." Willow trailed off.  
  
"What?" Oz piped up, his curiosity peaked.  
  
"Giles at sixteen?" Buffy cringed.  
  
"Yeah," Tara sighed in agreement, her eyes locked with Willow's. "Didn't you say he was, um...less Together Guy, more.Bad Magic Hates The World Ticking Time Bomb Guy?"  
  
Oz sighed at this, not liking the notion. What's more, he couldn't help but feel irked that Tara knew more about this than he did. Why had Willow shared that with Tara and not with him? He quickly answered his own question, realising yet again how strong the connection between the two girls really was.  
  
"Well," he ventured, "then I guess your mom's in a lotta trouble."  
  
Snyder raised his eyebrows and nodded, not really following what was happening.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, they reached an intersection. However, the guy in the Jeep opposite them was too busy unwrapping a candy bar to notice the light turn red.  
  
Being the non-defensive driver that she was, Buffy failed to look both ways as she went through the green light. Willow however noticed the car coming for them.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Look out!"  
  
Tara followed Willow's gaze and tensed up, as did Oz and Snyder. Unfortunately, Buffy slammed on the brakes too late and the other Jeep crashed straight into the left rear door and back panel, causing them to spin around in a quarter turn.  
  
"Sorry!" the guy from the other Jeep jumped out of his car. "Gotta go!" he laughed, bolting off in the opposite direction.  
  
With a frown, Buffy jumped out and instinctively moved to chase after him. However, she quickly realised she had more important matters to deal with, so moved to check out the dent in her mother's car instead.  
  
"Oh God," she sighed. "Are you guys okay?" she looked up as everyone piled out of the car.  
  
Willow and Tara instantly gravitated towards one another and linked hands, drawing comfort from each other.  
  
Oz sighed at this. His first instinct had been to do the same. Obviously he wasn't needed anymore. With that thought he purposefully avoided Willow's gaze and began to move around the car to inspect the damage.  
  
"Is anybody else all creeped out and trembly?" Willow took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.  
  
Tara smiled at Willow and nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "A little," she whispered.  
  
Willow smiled back warmly and the two of them instinctively released their own energy to comfort one another.  
  
"Oh, Buffy," Snyder commented as he rubbed his shoulder and inspected the damage, "your mom's gonna kill you."  
  
Buffy ignored him, choosing instead to look around the nearby park. Her Slayer senses were tingling. There were three men sitting around in the playground laughing and smoking. There was a postman sitting down reading the mail. In fact, there were grownups everywhere just hanging out, munching on chocolates, and looking as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Something's weird," she noted.  
  
"Something's not?" Oz responded.  
  
"No grownups," Buffy explained. "No one's protecting their houses. Everyone's just.wandering."  
  
Just then, a man came up from behind Snyder and grabbed the candy bar he'd been unwrapping.  
  
"Hey!" Snyder protested as the man ran off. "Hey, give it!" he began to chase after him.  
  
"Defenceless." Willow observed.  
  
"So where are all the vampires?" Buffy posed.  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other in concern. Buffy was right. If everyone was outside in the dark, then why weren't the vamps taking advantage of this? Why were they letting them all run free? There should be a feeding frenzy happening.  
  
"Soups on, but no one's grabbing a spoon," Buffy voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Something's happening." Oz spoke up, "someplace that's else."  
  
"I'd say something big," Buffy sighed.  
  
"That guy took my candy!" Snyder chose that moment to return from his chase, just in time to give Buffy an idea.  
  
"The candy!" Buffy exclaimed, giving Willow and Tara an astonished look. "I- it's gotta be the candy! It's cursed."  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged a surprised look. 'Of course.'  
  
"A curse?" Snyder frowned. "Oh, I've got a curse."  
  
"God," Willow ignored him and squeezed Tara's hand gently. "Using candy for evil!"  
  
Tara gave her an adoring smile and squeezed back.  
  
"My parents ate a ton," Oz frowned.  
  
"Who's behind it?" Buffy questioned, grabbing Snyder and pushing him up against the nearby Jeep.  
  
"I don't know," he protested in confusion. "It came through the school board. If you knew that crowd." he shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Buffy continued impatiently. She had no time for the run around. "Do you know where to get it?"  
  
"Yeah," Snyder replied.  
  
This pleased Buffy and she released him. "You guys get Xander and Cordelia," she turned towards Willow, Tara, and Oz. "Go to the library and look it up."  
  
"Candy curses?" Oz inquired.  
  
"Disturbing second childhood," Willow squeezed Tara's hand as they all turned to leave. "Got it."  
  
Buffy nodded and shoved Snyder towards her mother's car. "Ratboy and I are going to the source."  
  
***  
  
As the three of them headed off towards Xander's, a sudden tension filled the air, similar to that of the previous night.  
  
"So," Oz ventured after a while, keeping his gaze on the ground. "You guys have a good time last night?"  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other awkwardly. How were they meant to answer that one? With a sigh, Willow carefully let go of Tara's hand. She didn't feel too comfortable with the situation at all.  
  
"It was okay," she said nonchalantly, avoiding Oz's gaze.  
  
Oz knew Willow well enough by now to know when she was embarrassed. Risking a quick glance, he couldn't help but note the way both she and Tara were blushing. 'So,' he thought to himself, 'something happened last night? I don't think I really wanna know this.'  
  
"I see," he moved his eyes back to the ground.  
  
"How was the party?" Tara asked, politely, trying to steer the conversation away from her and Willow. She could tell what Oz must be thinking, and despite the unspoken rivalry between them, she didn't want to cause the guy any unnecessary pain.  
  
"Like your usual frat party," Oz replied softly, still unable to look at either of them.  
  
"Nothing weird happen?" Willow prompted as an idea hit her. "I mean.Tara sold two boxes of candy to those guys. They didn't act all reckless and."  
  
Both Oz and Tara held back a smirk as Willow trailed off.  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly. "Guess it comes with the territory."  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled. "I'm glad no one was hurt though," she furrowed her brow as she thought of something. "Are your parents gonna be okay?" she asked Oz. "You said they ate a-a ton."  
  
Oz lifted his gaze and smiled at Tara, silently thanking her for her concern. "I'm sure they're fine. In high school both my folks were more interested in practice than in having a good time."  
  
"Practice for what?" Tara asked softly.  
  
"Music," Willow supplied.  
  
Tara turned to face Willow questioningly. "Music?"  
  
"Classical music," Oz explained, drawing Tara's gaze back towards him. "They still are. They're both members of the Sunnydale Symphony Orchestra. Music runs in the family. Only, we don't always agree on style," he chuckled.  
  
Tara smiled in response. "So, is that why they bought a lot of band candy - support of the trade?"  
  
"Yeah," Oz replied with a smirk as he recalled the moment. "And just like parents, they took the time to grill me on why I was no longer in the jazz band."  
  
"Parents," Tara quipped. "They're never happy."  
  
"At least you guys have parents that notice these things," Willow interjected. "Mine are never home long enough. Although," she suddenly realised, "I guess I'm glad they weren't around this time. Who knows what would've happened if they reverted back to hippie-ness. Even without evil candy, my mom's totally reckless when she gets onto a good cause. Everything's political to her. It's all about making a stand, writing a paper, proving a theory. I'm never."  
  
Willow paused as she noticed the bemused expressions on Oz and Tara's faces. She hadn't meant to ramble on. "Sorry," she smiled ruefully, "issues."  
  
Tara and Oz shared a knowing look. They both found Willow completely adorable. They looked away almost immediately though, both feeling a little awkward with the moment they were sharing. Being in love with the same person was like a double-edged sword. It bonded them together and tore them apart at the same time.  
  
The three of them walked the rest of the way in somewhat comfortable silence. The awkwardness between them had loosened a little, but it would take a lot more than a pleasant conversation to solve the 'real' issues they had with one another.  
  
Besides, now wasn't the time to get into that anyway. They had more important things to worry about. Like figuring out why the grownups needed distracting.  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, their old friend Ethan Rayne, was behind the supply of 'evil' candy. He'd made a deal with an unidentified partner to help distract the grownups so that a tribute could be made to a demon by the name of Lurconis. The tribute was made every thirty years. It was a ritual feeding, with the main course being newborn babies.  
  
Luckily, the Scooby gang was on top of things as usual. The research team had done their job, allowing Buffy to kick some major demon ass. All things were as they should be, and after they'd gotten a call from Buffy in confirmation, they'd all said their goodbyes and left. They did have SAT's to study for after all.  
  
Which is why Willow and Tara were now in Willow's bedroom, going over her study notes. Willow knew she should have an early night, but she couldn't resist some last minute cramming.  
  
"Thanks again for helping," Willow looked up at Tara who was sitting cross- legged on the bed opposite her. "I'm not too worried about the maths part, but I think my verbal could use some work."  
  
"Well," Tara grinned cheekily, "if you ask me, I'm sure you'll have no problems with your, um.'oral' skills."  
  
Willow blushed as she met Tara's gaze, and returned her grin. "You wanna help me out with a little practice?"  
  
"Wouldn't say no," Tara grinned, leaning over to meet Willow's lips.  
  
Willow trembled into the kiss, but pulled away before it could deepen. She really needed to study, and kissing Tara was too much of a distraction.  
  
"Gotta study," she explained before Tara could protest.  
  
Tara smiled in understanding. "Right," she picked up the study aid. "I'll quiz you."  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, Willow decided she'd had enough studying for the night, and she and Tara were now in their sleepwear, brushing their hair as they prepared for bed.  
  
"Hey, Will," Tara ventured as she crawled into bed. "Something's been puzzling me all night."  
  
"What's that?" Willow asked, setting the alarm before joining her under the covers.  
  
"Ethan Rayne," Tara explained.  
  
"What about him?" Willow turned on her side to face Tara.  
  
"You guys seemed to know him before tonight. Who is he?"  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled, "sorry. Didn't mean to keep you out of the loop."  
  
"That's okay," Tara smiled back.  
  
"He's an old friend of Giles'," Willow continued by way of explanation, "back from his Ripper days. He worships chaos."  
  
"Ah," Tara began to get the picture. "I guess he's still living in the past. Doesn't even need candy to do it."  
  
"Yeah," Willow giggled.  
  
"You met him before?" Tara interjected.  
  
"Last year," Willow recalled. "It was during Halloween. He uh."  
  
"What?" Tara prompted gently.  
  
Willow smiled as she remembered her ghostly experience. It had been a turning point for her. Helped her realise she was more than just a meek, mousy, Slayerette. She could definitely take the reins when needed. But she was more than happy to step back once Buffy had returned.  
  
"You shoulda seen the outfit I'd had to wear."  
  
Tara was now even more curious. "What outfit?"  
  
"We got turned into our costumes," Willow explained. "It was before I'd met Oz, and I was still pining away for Xander. Buffy convinced me to put on this racy outfit-mini skirt and midriff top. I still have it somewhere. Anyway, it totally wasn't me. Made me real uncomfortable, so when Buffy went to greet Xander at the door, I quickly put on the ghost costume over it. You see, we'd all gone to Ethan Rayne's costume shop to buy our outfits, and when it got dark, we all turned into our costumes. Buffy was a princess, Xander was soldier boy, and me.I was a ghost. As it turned out though, I was stuck with Buffy's costume-"  
  
"Wait," Tara interrupted in confusion. "You took Buffy's princess costume?"  
  
"No," Willow smiled sheepishly. "I mean the costume Buffy had picked out for me."  
  
"Oh," Tara grinned, "the racy outfit. You mean you walked around dressed in nothing but a short skirt and midriff top?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow blushed, "and lotsa makeup too."  
  
"Wish I'd been around to see that," Tara flirted.  
  
Willow blushed coyly. "Maybe I'll wear it for you some day."  
  
"I'll hold you to that," Tara grinned.  
  
Willow's blush deepened. "Anyway," she continued, suddenly feeling very shy, "since Buffy was a princess, she didn't have her Slayer power anymore, and all the kids running around-"  
  
"Were demons and monsters," Tara finished up. "What happened?"  
  
"Giles.I think."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tara prompted.  
  
Willow sighed, "I, uh.well, I went to Giles for help with research, and it led us to Ethan's shop. We met Ethan there and."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I'm not sure what happened," Willow explained. "Giles told me to leave, and I uh.I think his Ripper side must've shown up and scared Ethan into reversing the spell or something."  
  
"Makes sense," Tara agreed. "They have a history?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow confirmed. "A short time after Halloween, Ethan showed up again. The demon they worshiped had come back to exact its hold. Every member of their group except for Ethan and Giles was killed. We managed to save the day as usual, but not before we found out about Ripper."  
  
"So they were part of the same group?" Tara asked. "Ethan and Giles."  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed. "They met at college-or university as they say in England."  
  
"And strayed to the dark side." Tara trailed off. 'I hope that never happens to Willow. Or me for that matter. It's so easy to lose your way.'  
  
"What are you thinking?" Willow prompted.  
  
Tara sighed softly. "How easy it is to lose your way. Dark magick is very seductive."  
  
"Then I'll just have to be careful not to get seduced," Willow grinned flirtatiously.  
  
Tara smiled in response and leaned in towards Willow. She pushed aside all thoughts of dark magick as her lips met Willow's in a brief kiss.  
  
"Hey!" Willow suddenly thought of something. "You don't think Giles and Ethan.?"  
  
Tara quirked an eyebrow. 'What did Willow mean?' "What.?"  
  
"You know," Willow grinned mischievously. "They were part of a group that worships chaos. Aren't orgies part of the deal.? You think Ethan and Giles ever.?"  
  
Tara blushed as she realised what Willow was implying. She had a lot of respect for Giles, and imagining him in that situation made her more than a little uncomfortable. However, Willow 'did' have a point. She'd read books about what happened in some occult circles, particularly those that worshiped dark magick.  
  
Willow's grin widened as she took in Tara's reaction. "You think it's possible?"  
  
Tara smiled bemusedly. "Did anyone ever tell you you've got an overactive imagination?"  
  
"But you think I'm right," Willow insisted. "Giles and Ethan.?"  
  
"Whatever Giles did in the past is none of our business."  
  
Willow sighed. Tara was right. She shouldn't be dredging up the past.  
  
"Although," Tara continued with a smirk, "it wouldn't really surprise me to find out Giles played for both teams. I'd always suspected as much."  
  
Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "You did? You could sense it? Like gaydar or something.?"  
  
Tara chuckled in response. "No," she grinned. "I'm just teasing. But I'm sure there's a lot about Giles we don't know. It's always the 'proper' ones we gotta worry about. The ones who never do anything wrong or reckless."  
  
"Like me you mean?" Willow interjected with a smirk.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Tara grinned, "you and Giles 'do' have a lot in common. So maybe he 'does' swing both ways after all."  
  
Willow giggled, before stifling a yawn.  
  
"Sleepy time?" Tara questioned softly.  
  
Willow nodded and pressed a brief kiss against Tara's lips. "Gotta be ready for the SAT's."  
  
Tara agreed, and guided Willow onto her other side so she could spoon with her. "Sweet dreams," she whispered into her ear. "And I'm sure you'll do real well tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so," Willow smiled.  
  
"I 'know' so," Tara countered with complete confidence.  
  
Willow craned her neck and gently kissed Tara's lips. "Thank you," she whispered as she settled back in Tara's arms.  
  
Tara smiled and nuzzled her lips against Willow's neck, kissing her skin softly as they both allowed sleep to gradually take over.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Tara woke up, glanced at the clock, and turned Willow's alarm off. There was still a couple of hours 'till Willow had to get up, so she decided to treat her to a nice healthy breakfast in preparation for her upcoming SAT's.  
  
She had a brief shower and changed into the pair of loose jeans she'd worn yesterday, and one of Willow's multi coloured t-shirts. There was a really cute picture of a teddy bear on the front, and Tara was sure Willow wouldn't mind if she borrowed it.  
  
With a quick glance at herself in the mirror, Tara was pleased to note that the two hickeys on her neck had almost faded away. Unlike yesterday, a few dabs of liquid foundation, topped off with some powder, was enough to satisfactorily cover up what was left of the evidence.  
  
Once she was finished in the bathroom, Tara quietly made her way down towards the kitchen to make them both some breakfast. Half an hour later, there was a large stack of pancakes in the middle of the table, along with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice, a pile of buttered toast, and a frying pan full of scrambled eggs. And thanks to Mr and Mrs Rosenberg's espresso machine, there was also two steaming hot cups of homemade mochas, just waiting to be enjoyed.  
  
Tara smiled down at her handiwork and picked up her own mocha. She needed some way of enticing Willow down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Willow blinked her eyes as she felt Tara's lips pull away from hers. She looked up to see Tara smiling down at her adoringly. "Morning," she smiled back.  
  
"Morning," Tara greeted, taking a sip of her mocha.  
  
Willow frowned as she took in the scent of freshly brewed coffee and chocolate. "Where's mine?" she pouted.  
  
Tara grinned and took another sip. "Downstairs," she pointed. "I figured that was the only way to get you down there. You always take forever to get out of bed in the morning."  
  
"Not always," Willow sat up in protest. "Just." she paused at Tara's knowing look. "Well, okay, sometimes," she relented. "Guess I'm not a morning person."  
  
Tara smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Willow's cheek, before getting up off the bed. "Come, on," she extended her hand, "you don't wanna miss the SAT's."  
  
"What?" Willow exclaimed, leaping out of bed in alarm. "I'm gonna be late?"  
  
Tara reached out and grasped Willow's hand. "Relax," she soothed as they headed down the stairs. "You've got plenty of time. But not if you stay in bed."  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled warmly and rubbed her eyes groggily. Tara was right about one thing. She 'did' have a hard time waking up in the morning.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the unmistakable aroma of scrambled eggs, fresh toast and pancakes was overpowering.  
  
"Oh wow," she turned to face Tara. "You did all this for me?"  
  
"Brain food," Tara grinned. "Thought you could use the energy."  
  
"You're the best," Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and pressed a tender kiss against her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, moving to kiss her lips.  
  
Tara shivered and moved her free hand up into Willow's hair. She opened her lips and eagerly accepted Willow's tongue.  
  
Willow trembled in response and tightened her hold on Tara. She was so lucky to have her. She didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Tara.  
  
After a moment, Tara released Willow's tongue and pulled away. She looked deep into her eyes and did her best to steady her breathing. "Breakfast," she pointed huskily.  
  
"Right," Willow agreed, resisting the urge to recapture Tara's lips. Instead, she lifted her right hand to Tara's cheek instead, and gently caressed her for a brief moment, before taking a seat at the table.  
  
***  
  
The two girls were just finishing the last of their breakfast, when they heard a knock on the front door.  
  
Tara stood up and smiled down at her friend. "I'll get it," she offered graciously, seeing as how Willow wasn't really dressed for company. "You go get ready, and I'll tell whoever it is that you'll be down soon. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed. She stood up and gave Tara a quick peck on the lips before heading up the stairs.  
  
Tara smiled as she watched Willow disappear, thinking how domestic the whole scene was. She couldn't help imagining what it would be like to 'really' share a house with Willow.  
  
With a shake of the head, Tara turned around and headed for the front door. There was no use living in a fantasy world.  
  
That didn't curb the huge grin on her face though. In fact, she didn't think that anything could ruin the good mood she was in right now.  
  
She couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
"Oz?!" Tara's eyes widened in surprise as she opened the door.  
  
She couldn't help feeling disgruntled by his presence. Once again, Oz was intruding into her and Willow's world. Well, okay, so it wasn't really fair of her to be thinking like that, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Hey," Oz ventured nervously, surprised to find Tara and not Willow standing before him.  
  
He looked at the ground uncomfortably, wondering what Tara was doing here. He'd known that something had happened between Willow and Tara the other night, and a part of him was getting scared. In fact, that's why he'd decided to come here in the first place. He figured it might help his case to remind Willow that Tara wasn't the only one who cared for her.  
  
Willow had to figure out for herself who she was, but he wasn't gonna sit around and let Tara do all the influencing. Not that Tara was the type to use undue influence. He knew Tara was a good person. But where love was concerned - all was fair. At least that's how the saying went.  
  
If Willow realised she was gay and wanted to be with Tara, then he would have no choice but to step aside. However, he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Oz lifted his head and purposefully met Tara's gaze. "I, uh.came to see if Willow wanted a lift. SAT's."  
  
"Oh," Tara smiled weakly. "Um.you, uh.w-w-wanna come inside?" she stepped aside graciously.  
  
"Thanks," Oz took her up on her offer and headed straight for the living room couch as Tara closed the door behind him.  
  
"Willow's just getting ready," Tara explained, taking a seat on the nearby armchair. "She shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Okay," Oz met her gaze awkwardly.  
  
Tara smiled shyly and looked away. She wasn't used to being so confused about someone. On the one hand, she admired Oz, but on the other, he was her rival. And jealous rivalry was one emotion she didn't particularly care for.  
  
"You help her cram?" Oz ventured after a moment, hoping to discover the real reason behind Tara's presence.  
  
"Yeah," Tara replied softly. "She was nervous about her verbal skills."  
  
Oz nodded in response. "Bet she'll do great though."  
  
"Yeah," Tara grinned. "She's one of the smartest people I know."  
  
"That's our Will," Oz agreed, feeling just as proud of her as Tara did.  
  
They met each other's eyes and shared a look, but quickly glanced away in discomfort. Once again their love for Willow was bringing them closer together, while at the same time increasing the wedge between them.  
  
"You took 'em last year?" Tara finally broke the silence. "The SAT's."  
  
"Yeah," Oz confirmed. "You too."  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
Oz smiled awkwardly and moved his gaze back to the carpet.  
  
They continued to sit there in silence, unsure of what to say to one another. They were both quiet by nature, and that made small talk between them even more difficult.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, that's how Willow found them-sitting in complete silence, staring awkwardly at the floor.  
  
She was surprised to find Oz in her living room, but wasn't surprised by the awkwardness. She 'was' glad however that she'd had the foresight to cover up her hickeys before coming downstairs. She could just imagine Oz's reaction if she hadn't.  
  
"Hey," she greeted her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Oz and Tara immediately stood up, feeling eternally grateful for the reprieve of awkwardness.  
  
"Hey Will," Oz smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Willow smiled back, genuinely pleased to see him.  
  
"Thought you could use a lift," he explained.  
  
"Oh," Willow's grin widened as she met his gaze. "That'd be great. You sure it's no problem?"  
  
"It's cool," he responded warmly. "I can drop you back at the dorms as well if you like," he turned towards Tara.  
  
Tara smiled at his consideration. "Thank you," she said softly. Despite the rivalry between them, she could do nothing to fault his manners. Oz was definitely a gentleman, and they were a rare breed in this day and age.  
  
Willow looked at Tara and then back at Oz. "Let me just get my pencil case and we can go."  
  
With that, Willow disappeared upstairs to grab her stuff, while Tara and Oz headed outside towards his van.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the public testing centre, it didn't take them long to locate Buffy, Xander and Cordelia, who were all standing outside, waiting for the doors to open.  
  
"Hey," Xander waved them over. "You two decide to take 'em again?' he questioned Oz and Tara.  
  
"Just here for support," Tara smiled warmly in greeting.  
  
"Chauffeur," Oz explained.  
  
"Well, if you wanna sit in for me." Xander posed with a grin and leaned in towards Oz in a conspiratorial fashion. "We can work out the terms of payment later," he whispered.  
  
Oz merely smiled, not committing to anything.  
  
"Come on," Cordelia pulled on Xander's sleeve. "They've opened the doors," she pointed.  
  
"Guess this is it," Buffy grimaced. "You think Demon Slayage is a valid reason for special consideration?"  
  
"You can always try your luck," Willow quipped. "It 'is' Sunnydale after all."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," Tara encouraged.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy acknowledged, before turning around and following Xander and Cordelia into the testing centre.  
  
With the Scoobies gone, Tara turned her gaze towards Willow and took a few steps towards her. She wasn't sure how comfortable Willow would be with a public display of affection, but she couldn't let her go in without a kiss for good luck. With a quick glance around, she noted that the only one paying any attention to her and Willow was Oz.  
  
Nevertheless, as she took Willow's hands in her own, she paused before making a move. She looked into her eyes questioningly, silently asking for permission. What they had was very tentative and she didn't wanna cause Willow any unwanted embarrassment. Not when the girl was about to go into the SAT's.  
  
Willow met Tara's gaze and smiled. She couldn't help but be grateful for Tara's consideration. Glancing around, Willow came to the same realisation as Tara. The only one who'd even notice was Oz.  
  
But, was she comfortable letting Tara kiss her with Oz present? Although, knowing Tara, she would probably keep the kiss chaste. She wouldn't do anything to purposefully embarrass her or upset Oz. That kind of behaviour wasn't in her nature. But still, what if someone else saw them.?  
  
Tara could sense the turmoil going on inside Willow. The girl was taking her sweet time in figuring out what she wanted, so Tara decided to end the struggle for her.  
  
With an adoring smile, she let go of Willow's hands and lifted her right hand to Willow's cheek. "Good luck," she whispered into her right ear, before pressing a very brief chaste kiss against her cheek, softly caressing her left cheekbone with her hand.  
  
Willow's heart was pounding as Tara kissed her cheek. She hated herself for her own indecision. Why couldn't she have given Tara the go-ahead for a real kiss? Why was she such a coward? And what had she done to deserve someone as considerate as Tara? In the instant that those thoughts ran through her head, Willow made up her mind.  
  
As Tara began to move her lips away from her cheek, Willow turned her head just enough so that their lips could meet.  
  
Tara stopped in her tracks when she felt Willow's lips against hers, and the girl's hands move up to cup her face. The kiss was over almost as abruptly as it had begun, but as Willow pulled away, Tara knew how big a deal this was for her, and it made the kiss more powerful for her than any they'd shared before.  
  
"Thanks," Willow whispered huskily, her cheeks flushed a deep red.  
  
Tara smiled warmly in response, finding it difficult to speak. Willow still had a long way to go, but this was an awesome first step in accepting her sexuality.  
  
Oz watched the display with increasing discomfort. He'd gallantly set Willow free the other week, but not without a slim hope that she'd come back to him. However, witnessing the ever-increasing affection between Willow and Tara, had given him a lot to think about these past few days. Which is why he'd come over to Willow's this morning to make his last pitch.  
  
But after what he'd just witnessed, he couldn't help but feel he was playing a losing game. However, that wasn't gonna stop him from sticking around for the final innings. Until Willow came out and officially announced that Tara was her girlfriend, he'd continue to remain hopeful. His love for Willow would allow him to do nothing less.  
  
Willow eventually remembered she wasn't alone with Tara, and turned to face Oz somewhat guiltily.  
  
Oz smiled at her in reassurance, not wanting her to feel bad about her actions. It was hard enough for her to come to terms with her sexuality, and she didn't need him to make it harder for her.  
  
"Good luck Will," he took a step towards her and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek.  
  
Willow smiled at her ex warmly, glad to see he wasn't upset with her. "Thanks Oz."  
  
Oz nodded towards the entrance. "Meet you here afterwards."  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed.  
  
"Thanks," Willow acknowledged both Tara and Oz, before turning around and joining her fellow seniors.  
  
Oz and Tara turned towards each other somewhat hesitantly once Willow had gone.  
  
"Ready?" Oz ventured.  
  
Tara nodded and they both began to walk towards his van in silence. Once they'd reached his car, Oz graciously unlocked the passenger side first, before going over to the driver's side.  
  
Tara nodded her thanks, and as she got inside, she leaned over and unlocked the driver's side for Oz. If Oz was gonna play the gentleman, then so was she. In a manner of speaking. Oz wasn't the only one with good manners.  
  
"Thanks," Oz acknowledged as he sat down and started up the engine.  
  
Tara smiled and put on her seatbelt.  
  
They drove in silence for a few minutes, until Oz finally spoke up. Things couldn't go on the way they were.  
  
"You wanna stop for some coffee," he ventured, "my shout.?"  
  
Tara turned to face Oz. Her first instinct was to refuse, but she quickly realised that this wasn't really about coffee. They needed to talk. "Okay," she smiled.  
  
Oz smiled back, pleased with her response. A minute later he pulled up outside the Espresso Pump.  
  
***  
  
Tara smiled her thanks as Oz set down two extra large cups of mochas. He took a seat opposite her at the table, and the two of them looked at their cups awkwardly, simultaneously lifting them up to their lips for a quick sip.  
  
"Strong," Tara ventured.  
  
Oz nodded. "Hot," he observed.  
  
"Yeah," Tara agreed.  
  
A second later they both chuckled nervously. Small talk wasn't really their thing. They met each other's eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tara was the first to speak, deciding to cut straight to the chase. She knew what Oz wanted to talk about, and there was no use avoiding the issue any longer.  
  
"About what?" Oz inquired, sensing the apology wasn't for their inane conversation.  
  
Tara sighed and took another sip, stalling for as long as she could. "I, uh.I n-n-never meant to-to h-h-hurt you.come between you and Willow."  
  
Oz nodded in response. "I know you didn't," he said softly. "I don't blame you. Not really. I've had a lot of time to think, and I.I just don't want her to forget about me.you're not the only one who-"  
  
A light flashed in Tara's mind as she realised what Oz meant. "You th-think we're spending too much t-t-time together.?"  
  
"Not exactly," he sighed. "I.I know Will's going through a lot, and I'm not the best one to help, but.but I still wanna be a part of her life."  
  
"A-are you asking me to see l-l-less of her?" Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Oz shook his head vehemently. She'd gotten it all wrong. "That's not what I meant," he clarified. "You make Willow happy-anyone can see that. I just don't wanna be left out. Will's got a lot to deal with, and I wanna be around for her. I want the chance to spend time with her, too."  
  
Tara frowned as she pondered his words. "You w-w-wanna share her.split her up?" she giggled as an idea hit her. "I have her on Mondays Wednesdays and F-F-Fridays, and you get her Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.and S-S- Sundays she's a free agent.?"  
  
Oz chuckled at Tara's attempt at humour. "Not quite," he smiled. "But something like that. I'll be honest with you Tara. When Will first told me about what happened, a part of me blamed you for everything. But I've thought a lot about things, and I've come to realise it's not really anyone's fault. It's just the way things are. I don't hate you or blame you. In fact, I uh.I want the two of us to be friends. For Willow's sake, but also for our own."  
  
Tara smiled at this. She was quickly beginning to understand his meaning. In fact, she could totally relate to his line of thinking. One of them was gonna be left in the cold once Willow sorted out her own mind. And Oz, just like herself, wanted to remain a part of Willow's life regardless of the context. And he was right, it would be a lot easier for that to happen if they became friends.  
  
"Friends," Tara smiled and lifted her coffee cup.  
  
Oz smiled back and pressed his cup against Tara's. "Friends."  
  
"The three of us could hang sometimes," Tara suggested, "if you want.?"  
  
Oz nodded and smiled. "That's kinda what I had in mind. Maybe go see a movie, hang out at the Bronze, have a video night, whatever.?"  
  
"Might be fun," Tara agreed.  
  
Oz sipped his mocha, his mood turning more serious. "Tara," he ventured hesitantly, "I."  
  
"What?" she prompted softly, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"I know this is none of my business, but.does she know you're in love with her?"  
  
Tara exhaled sharply. Of all the things she'd thought he'd ask, this was one issue she hadn't even imagined would come up.  
  
"I, uh.I-I-I haven't told her," she said softly, not meeting his gaze. "I didn't w-w-wanna put any pressure on her. She has to f-figure out what she wants. I don't w-w-w-want her to feel o-o-obligated to me.influence her de- decision."  
  
Oz looked at Tara guiltily. He hadn't had the same restraint. "You're a stronger person than I am," he admitted wryly. "To be honest, I'd have thought that was the first thing you would've said to her. I know I did."  
  
Tara smiled at Oz affectionately. "You were her b-boyfriend," she reminded him. "That gave you every r-r-right."  
  
He shrugged unconvincingly. "I guess," he sighed. "It's just.I'm way out of my league here. I gotta be honest with you Tara. If you were a guy, I'd know exactly what to do. But this whole.it's not easy when you don't even know what you're competing with. Not that we're competing. It's Willow's decision after all. But I don't wanna lose her. And I know you don't either."  
  
Oz paused and met Tara's gaze. He looked deep into her eyes expecting to see anger or hatred, but all he felt was her compassion. The girl was actually relating to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sighed. "You don't need to hear this."  
  
"It's okay," Tara smiled in reassurance. "It m-must be hard for you-keeping it all in. You haven't been able to talk to anyone have you?"  
  
Oz sighed again and took a sip of his coffee. "It's not like I can go to Devon about this. And I wouldn't wanna break Will's confidence by letting any of the Scoobies know. Besides, Will's the one who's going through all these changes."  
  
"I'm sorry Oz," Tara reached out and touched his hand briefly. "I n-never meant for this to hap-happen. I mean, I felt a c-c-connection from the beginning, but I never l-l-let her know how I felt. I never did a-a- anything t-t-to-"  
  
"I know," Oz reassured. "And like I said, I don't blame you. I just don't know what to do here. I wanna be her friend, but I wanna be more than that too. But I don't wanna push her either. And I can see you make her happy. Maybe it's for the best," he sighed. "At least this way I don't have to worry about the Wolf hurting her."  
  
Tara reached out and briefly touched his arm. "We all have evil-some m-more than others. Life is about d-dealing with it. And when you l-l-love someone, you take them as they are-good and bad."  
  
Oz smiled in agreement. "But you also want what's best for them. Maybe I've just been fooling myself. Will might be better off with someone who doesn't have a demon inside them."  
  
Tara looked away in discomfort. She knew all too well how Oz felt. He wasn't the only one who had evil inside him.and a part of her couldn't help but agree with him. Maybe Will might be better off without 'either' of them.  
  
But life was never that cut and dry. Just like Oz, she too was selfish when it came to Willow. And she couldn't help but hope that the evil inside her could be contained. She might want what's best for Willow, but she also wanted what was best for herself as well.  
  
"I guess this whole situation is p-pretty unusual," she smiled wryly. "But then again, living on the Hellmouth can do that."  
  
"Yeah," Oz couldn't help but smile. "Guess you're right."  
  
"You're not a bad person Oz," Tara conceded softly. "I can see why Will cares for you."  
  
"Ditto," Oz smiled, before taking another sip of his mocha. "What say we head over to the Bronze, shoot a bit of pool, wait around 'till she's finished.?" He'd had enough meaningful conversations for one day.  
  
"All right," Tara smiled in agreement. She too felt like lightening the mood. "But I'm not too g-good at pool."  
  
"No problem," Oz stood up and grinned. "I'll give you some pointers."  
  
"Okay," Tara agreed, following him back to his van.  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, the Scoobies exited the testing centre wearily. Buffy left almost immediately to go find Faith so they could train and patrol. Cordy then decided to drag Xander off to the movies with her, leaving Willow to her own devices. She wasn't alone for long though. Less than a minute went by, before she was met by Oz and Tara, both of whom were in a very jovial mood.  
  
They had spent the better half of the day playing pool and hanging out at the Bronze. After their first game of pool, the two of them had relaxed with one another quite significantly. They'd put aside their rivalries and focused on the game at hand. What's more, once they'd gotten to talking, they'd realised they had quite a lot in common as well.  
  
They'd steered away from talking about Willow, so the subjects of music, philosophy, pop culture, and other various matters had been raised. Surprisingly enough, they actually shared similar views in a lot of these areas.  
  
Being a musician, Oz had a very wide range of musical tastes, and he'd been surprised that Tara actually knew of some of the more obscure bands he listened too. It was more than he'd been able to say about Willow. In fact, he was also surprised to find out that just like him, Tara used music as an escape when she was upset. Whereas he played guitar, she sang. He'd even suggested a jam session, but Tara had quickly refused. She wasn't one for singing in public. Even if that public included only one member.  
  
All in all, they'd left the Bronze that afternoon with a deeper understanding of one another. They were alike in so many ways, and if they'd met under any other circumstances, they probably would've become fast friends. So, it was only fair that they gave each other a chance now.  
  
After all, good friends were hard to come by. And just because they were in love with the same person, it didn't mean that they should harbour resentment towards one another. Besides, it wasn't in either of their natures to be resentful. There were just some things in life that couldn't be avoided or changed. And neither of them blamed each other for their situation. It was beyond their control.  
  
"You two seem awfully chummy," Willow observed with a frown. Oz had leaned over and said something to Tara, causing them both to start chuckling as they headed towards her.  
  
She couldn't help feeling perplexed with the whole situation. 'What's going on here? Have I missed something? Since when are Oz and Tara friends? Is there something I should know about? What happened today?'  
  
"Hey Will," Tara met her gaze. "Oz was just telling me about what happened at a gig the other week."  
  
"Yeah," Oz confirmed with a smile. "There was this incident with-"  
  
"Wait," Willow held up a hand. "What's going on here?"  
  
Tara and Oz looked at one another in resignation.  
  
"We had a talk," Tara spoke up eventually, looking to Oz for confirmation.  
  
"Right," he nodded and turned to face Willow. "We, uh.we hung out."  
  
"Turns out we have a lot in common," Tara supplied.  
  
Willow's gaze alternated from Tara to Oz, still not following. "You hung out? Together.alone.?" she questioned. "Since when do you hang out?"  
  
Tara sighed and looked back to Oz for some help.  
  
"I miss you Will," he said softly. "I miss hanging out. And I know things are confusing for you right now, but I still wanna be a part of your life."  
  
Tara smiled in agreement. "And so do I.whatever happens."  
  
"So we figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other," Oz finished up. "Make things easier in the long run."  
  
"Friends." Willow frowned, finally getting the picture. She wasn't too sure how she felt about this.  
  
Her ex-boyfriend, and her potential girlfriend becoming friends, now that was one for the history books. It had 'threesome' written all over it. Willow quickly put that thought out of her head. 'Mind out of the gutter,' she reminded herself. Besides, the three of them hanging out as friends had definite possibilities.  
  
She 'did' miss Oz. And she was still uncertain as to what she wanted. Maybe hanging out with both of them would help make things clearer. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. She'd be getting the best of both worlds.  
  
Tara and Oz turned to look at each other and smiled. They'd noticed the changing expressions on Willow's face, and could tell she was warming to their idea.  
  
"You wanna hang out," Willow ventured, seeking clarification, "the three of us.together?"  
  
"That's the idea," Tara confirmed.  
  
Willow smiled warmly. "The three of us.okay. So, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Now?" Oz questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied. "We're all here."  
  
"How 'bout a movie?" Tara supplied.  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed, turning her gaze to Oz.  
  
"Sure," he smiled.  
  
With that, the three of them headed towards Oz's van, wondering what on earth they were getting themselves into.  
  
***  
  
As they entered the movie theatre, Willow sighed. There were huge lines everywhere-Saturday afternoon rush and all. However, as she took the time to look around, she noticed Xander and Cordy at the top quarter of the ticket queue.  
  
"Over here," Xander called out, spotting them at the same time as Willow had. He was surprised to see them here, but pleased nevertheless.  
  
"Hey," Willow smiled in greeting. "What movie you guys seeing?"  
  
"Wild Things," Cordelia supplied.  
  
"Isn't that the movie with a threesome?" Tara questioned with a smirk. She'd heard some of her classmates talking about it, and it had definitely peaked her interest.  
  
Xander grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Why do you think I chose it?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "The only reason I agreed to see it was cos Matt Dillon's in it. But seeing as you're into that kinda stuff," she turned to face Tara, "you'll probably like it. I heard there's some good girl on girl action-"  
  
"What are you implying?" Willow interrupted defensively. "You think just cos someone's gay, that they'll only watch a movie if there's-"  
  
Cordelia took a step back indignantly. "And who made 'you' Ms PC?" she interjected. "All I meant, was that a lesbo might enjoy watching-"  
  
"The term's lesbian," Willow corrected. "And I know 'exactly' what you meant."  
  
"It's okay, Will," Tara reached for her hand. "Besides," she giggled to lighten the mood, "she's kinda right. I do enjoy a film with good girl on girl action."  
  
Willow smiled at Tara sheepishly. She'd overreacted to Cordelia's comment, and was grateful for the reality check. If she wasn't careful, her own indignation could unintentionally reveal her secret.  
  
"It's settled then," Xander glanced at Oz with a conspiratorial grin. "Juicy girl on girl action, and Mat Dillon-y goodness. A bit of fun for everyone."  
  
Oz looked at Xander in resignation. He wasn't too sure if Wild Things was the right movie for them to watch under the circumstances, but it would look too suspicious if he objected. Besides, it was just a movie.threesome or no.  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other, their thoughts similar to those running through Oz's head. However, it was too late to protest. They were at the front of the queue now and Xander and Oz were already getting out their wallets to buy tickets for all of them.  
  
"I'll get the drinks and popcorn," Willow offered, seeing as how Oz had offered to pay for both her and Tara's tickets.  
  
"Okay," Oz agreed.  
  
Willow and Tara left the ticket queue and headed towards the refreshment stand with Xander. As usual he was expected to pay for everything. The things he had to go through to date Cordelia.  
  
A few minutes later, the five of them sat down in the back row, popcorn and sodas in hand. Cordelia sat at the end, with Xander next to her. Oz took a seat next to Xander, with Willow beside him, and Tara holding up the other end next to Willow.  
  
As they settled back in their seats to watch the previews, Willow couldn't help but find their situation somewhat ironic. Here she was, sitting in a darkened cinema, with her ex-boyfriend on her left, and her potential girlfriend on her right, about to watch a movie with a prominent threesome in it. Oh no, her life couldn't be any more complicated.  
  
The movie started out innocently enough, but pretty soon the first twist in the plotline revealed itself, and Willow found herself utterly hooked. She was enjoying the subtle interactions between the characters, the way no one was as they seemed. And even though she was more than a little turned on by the sex scenes, she still remained focused on the story and couldn't wait to find out what was gonna happen next.  
  
"Wow," she sighed as the final credits began to roll. "That last scene.what a way to turn it all around. I think for once you actually made a good choice Xander."  
  
"Right," Cordelia agreed as they began to pile out of the cinema. "Never underestimate a woman when it comes to money."  
  
"I'll remember that," Xander grinned. "But Neve Campbell.can I say woof!?"  
  
Cordelia swatted him playfully. "Dream on."  
  
"She 'was' kinda hot," Tara conceded softly.  
  
Willow looked at Tara in surprise. "You thought she was hot?"  
  
"Um," she blushed, "well, uh.k-k-kinda."  
  
Xander gave Tara a huge grin. "You know what? You'd make a good couple. You and Neve Campbell ever get together, let me know."  
  
"Xander!" both Willow and Cordelia protested.  
  
Xander's grin widened. "What?" he questioned oh so innocently.  
  
"I think you owe me dinner now," Cordelia stated.  
  
Xander sighed resignedly. "Fine. How bout the Bronze? They're having a special on Buffalo wings. Heard they're real good."  
  
"Buffalo wings?" Cordelia frowned. "I was thinking more like Pasta Alfredo, or-"  
  
"Buffalo wings," Xander interjected. "Unless you wanna pay? I'm pretty much tapped out after the movie."  
  
Since it was 'her' palette at stake, Cordelia decided she'd have no other choice but to pay. "Fine," she sighed. "Pasta it is."  
  
"Seriously?" Xander grinned. "You're the bestest girlfriend ever," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek.  
  
"Well.don't get used to it," Cordelia smiled.  
  
Xander smiled back and kissed her again, this time meeting her lips with his own.  
  
"I'll be back," Oz nodded towards the bathroom as Xander and Cordelia continued kissing-oblivious to the world around them.  
  
"Okay," Willow smiled, before turning to face Tara. "So," she smiled mischievously, "you thought Neve Campbell was hot?"  
  
Tara blushed. "I th-th-think she's a good actress."  
  
Willow smiled, finding Tara's embarrassment adorable. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Neve Campbell?" she teased.  
  
"I."  
  
"It's okay," Willow chuckled, lacing her fingers with Tara's. "I can see why you'd like her," she leaned in to whisper in Tara's ear. "She's got 'some' cleavage. But if you ask me, I think 'yours' is sexier."  
  
Tara's blush deepened and she pulled her head back in surprise. She couldn't believe Willow had said that. In public no less. Okay, so she'd whispered it, but still. 'And how long has Willow been noticing my cleavage.?'  
  
Willow smiled back cheekily. The movie had definitely gotten her riled up. And right now, all she wanted to do was get Tara home. Watching all that girl on girl action had put her in a very sensual mood. And if she played her cards right, who knows, Tara might even let her touch .  
  
"Where's Oz?" Xander interrupted her thoughts, having just pulled away from Cordelia.  
  
"Bathroom," Willow replied. "But you guys go on ahead. I don't think we'll be joining you for dinner," she glanced at Tara coyly.  
  
Xander accepted her answer at face value. "Okay," he smiled. "We'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Cordelia acknowledged, before the two of them headed out to her car.  
  
"I've got other dinner plans," Willow whispered once they'd gone.  
  
"Such as.?" Tara replied flirtatiously.  
  
Willow moved to reply, but was interrupted by Oz's return.  
  
"Hey," Oz greeted. "Where's Xander and Cordy?"  
  
"Left for dinner," Willow explained. "I told them to go on ahead. In fact, if you don't mind, I kinda wanna head off home."  
  
"Not a problem," Oz smiled agreeably, doing his best to sound nonchalant. He'd seen the way Willow was looking at Tara, and after the movie, he had a pretty good idea of what was probably going on in her mind.  
  
***  
  
As he pulled up outside Willow's house, Oz turned off the ignition and stepped out of the van. He escorted the two girls up to the door in silence. He knew that the only one getting an invitation inside, and possibly staying the night, was Tara. And he didn't really feel too pleased about that.  
  
However, a part of him realised that right now, Willow needed to explore 'that' side of her sexuality, and Tara was the only one who could help her. Unfortunately, that knowledge didn't make the situation any easier for him. But being the person that he was, he could do nothing but step aside and let it happen.  
  
Which is why he was now awkwardly gazing at the floor, as Willow unlocked the front door. He didn't exactly want to leave, but he knew he couldn't stick around either. What was he gonna do?  
  
Tara looked at Oz with sympathy. She knew what Oz must be thinking. It was one thing to suggest the three of them hang out together, but quite another to actually follow through with the plan. What made Tara feel doubly worse was that she genuinely liked Oz.  
  
Oz finally broke the awkward silence. "I guess I'll call it a night," he reached a hand towards Tara. "It's been fun."  
  
"Yeah," Tara smiled as she grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm glad we t-t-talked."  
  
"Me too," Oz agreed, and on impulse leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek. "Night Tara," he said as he pulled away and let go of her hand.  
  
Tara smiled shyly at the young man, feeling more than a little surprised by his actions. "Night Oz."  
  
Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Oz just kissed Tara's cheek. Oh my God, Oz kissed Tara's cheek. That was.that was.gods that was just so sweet of him. I can't believe they're really friends. Oz and Tara.who'd've thought?'  
  
Willow knew that the two of them had reached an understanding today, but seeing Oz plant a friendly kiss on Tara's cheek made it seem all the more real. She didn't know quite what to make of it. She was lucky to have such an understanding ex-boyfriend.  
  
However, the fact that they got along, did not make the situation any easier. Willow knew that. She knew that ultimately it was down to her. She had a great deal of responsibility on her shoulders, and she had to tread very carefully. Whatever happened, she had to make sure that no one got hurt-be it Tara or Oz.  
  
'But it's definitely gonna help that they're friends. How lucky can a gal get?'  
  
Oz turned towards Willow, whose mouth was still slightly open. He didn't blame her for being surprised. He hadn't known himself what he was gonna do until he'd actually done it. He'd simply wanted to show Tara that there weren't any hard feelings on his part.  
  
"Good night Will," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek.  
  
As he pulled away, Willow lifted her hands to his cheeks and stopped him. She knew how hard this must be on him, and his gesture of friendship towards Tara meant a lot to her. So, without further ado, she gently pressed her lips against his in a brief kiss. It was her way of showing him that she still cared, that she hadn't forgotten about him, and that she appreciated his friendship and support.  
  
Oz was overwhelmed by Willow's actions. A part of him knew the kiss was just a consolation prize, but the dreamer in him held onto it like a ray of hope. Whatever happened, he now knew that he wasn't gonna be tossed out of her life.  
  
With that thought, he flashed her a warm smile, before turning around and heading off to his van. He no longer minded so much-leaving Willow and Tara alone. After all, he wasn't completely out of the game anymore. At least according to the kiss he'd just gotten.  
  
Tara watched Oz leave with mixed feelings. Seeing Willow kiss Oz had left her feeling more than a little disgruntled. However, she realised why the girl had done it. And she couldn't really blame her. It was the least he deserved. But that didn't mean she had to like it. With a sigh, she stepped through the front door and made a beeline for the couch.  
  
Willow turned around as Tara disappeared inside. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she let out a sigh of her own. She realised what Tara had seen, and the effect it was obviously having on her.  
  
Stepping into the living room, Willow looked down at Tara hesitantly. The girl was sitting on the edge of the couch with an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Hey," she greeted softly, taking a seat next to her. "I, uh.I'm sorry-"  
  
Tara shook her head and forced a smile to her lips. "It's okay.  
  
Willow frowned and reached a hand for Tara's knee. "No it's not."  
  
"Of course it is," Tara insisted, resting her hand on top of Willow's. "You have the right to kiss anyone you want. Besides," she chuckled weakly, "It's not like I haven't seen you kiss Oz before. I've gotten used to it. I've learned to deal."  
  
Willow's eyes widened as a realisation dawned on her. 'Oh God, what have I put her through all these months? How long has she had feelings for me? She's seen me kiss Oz so many times. No wonder she always acted kinda awkward-why I sensed those energy changes. Gods, I've been so blind. Why didn't I realise this sooner? And I thought 'Xander' was dense.'  
  
"Oh God, Tara, I'm so sorry," Willow searched Tara's eyes desperately. "I never realised-"  
  
Tara frowned in puzzlement, not quite following Willow's over the top reaction. "Really," she insisted with a smile. "It's okay. I don't mind you kissing Oz. I know why you did it.it's okay."  
  
"No," Willow corrected, "I mean yes. I mean, I'm sorry I.how long?"  
  
Tara was now even more confused. "How long what?"  
  
"You had feelings for me," she stated very gently, her voice barely above a whisper, "before the fluke? While I was still with Oz?"  
  
"Oh," Tara exhaled, lowering her gaze to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tara," Willow insisted, moving her free hand up to Tara's cheek. "It must've been hard.?"  
  
Tara shook her head as she blinked away a tear, overwhelmed by the girl's compassion.  
  
"Will," Tara met her gaze with a smile. "The moment I met you, I knew you were special-but you had a boyfriend. You weren't gay. I knew that. And I was 'totally' okay with it. But yeah, I had feelings for you. And seeing you with Oz.it wasn't always easy."  
  
Willow was still in a daze over Tara's long-term unrequited crush. She, more than anyone, knew what it was like to be in that situation. She hated herself for being so 'Xander-like'. Well, at least she'd eventually come to her senses. And that was something Xander had never done.  
  
"I can't believe I was so blind," Willow sighed, not taking her eyes off Tara's. "What you must've gone through ."  
  
"You don't have to apologise," Tara smiled warmly.  
  
Willow wasn't having any of that though. She felt entirely guilt ridden over her blindness. She'd done the same thing to Tara as Xander had done to her. And she'd always sworn she'd never be so dense as to hurt someone like that.  
  
"Oh Tara," Willow buried her head in the crook of Tara's neck and moved her hands around her back. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Tara moved a hand to gently stroke Willow's hair. "Hey," she whispered soothingly, "it's okay Sweetie, it's okay."  
  
Willow's heart skipped a beat in response to Tara's endearment. She liked being called 'Sweetie'. It felt right somehow. "I'm really sorry Tara," she insisted.  
  
"I know you are," Tara soothed. "But it's okay."  
  
Tara's words were finally penetrating Willow's emotions. "It is?"  
  
"Uh huh," Tara placed a soft kiss against Willow's hair. "Besides, it's in the past. Nothing you can do to change it now."  
  
"But I can make it up to you," Willow pulled away in realisation. "Let me make it up to you," she stated softly, meeting Tara's gaze with resolve.  
  
Tara smiled flirtatiously at Willow, following her train of thought. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
She knew exactly what Willow was suggesting, and right now, she wasn't gonna do anything to refuse. Especially as a part of her wanted to make Willow forget all about that kiss she'd just given Oz. She wanted 'her' lips and 'her' name to be on Willow's mind as she fell asleep tonight.  
  
Willow opened her mouth to respond, but Tara silenced her with a kiss. 'She' was gonna take control of the situation. If Willow wanted to make things up to her, then she could start by erasing Oz from her senses, and replacing him with 'her'. And Tara herself was gonna make sure she did everything she could to help that along.  
  
Willow reached up with her hands and wrapped her fingers around Tara's hair, as the girl's tongue sought entrance into her mouth. She met it eagerly. Whatever Tara wanted, she would give. After all, the woman before her deserved it. Besides, she liked 'Take Control' Tara. She was very, very sexy.  
  
Tara was pleased with her ready acceptance, and with determination, she swirled her tongue around Willow's in an attempt to incite them both. Feeling Willow's tongue against hers was enough to cause her whole body to yearn for more, but the night was still young, and there was plenty of time.  
  
Right now, Tara wanted to tease Willow a little. She wanted the girl to need her so badly, that there'd be no room in her mind for anyone else. This is why she moved her hands to cup Willow's face, as she continued to play with her tongue. She was purposefully keeping the contact between them agonisingly chaste.  
  
Willow tightened her grip on Tara's hair as the girl's tongue continued to tease her own. For some reason, Tara was not allowing her a satisfying taste, but kept touching and tasting in continued bursts.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow moaned in frustration, as Tara's tongue continued to elude her. Why was the girl teasing her? What was her game?  
  
Tara smirked against Willow's lips. Her plan was working. 'I guess I'll give in,' she thought to herself, 'well, only for a second.'  
  
Willow sighed in satisfaction when she was finally given leave to suckle on Tara's tongue. This is what she wanted-what she'd had in mind. There was nothing on this earth that tasted sweeter than Tara-tongue. Well, except for maybe Tara-breasts, which she had yet to sample. Speaking of which, there was one other thing she had yet to taste, and she couldn't help but wonder what the girl's essence would feel like against her tongue.  
  
This brought an immediate shudder to course down her body and finish up between her legs. Her own essence pooled up at the very thought of Tara's, almost as if it was calling out to be sampled as well. It was amazing how quickly Tara always managed to get a reaction out of her. She never got 'this' wet 'this' fast when Oz kissed her. And for all intents and purposes, this kiss was still relatively chaste.  
  
Tara shivered as well, her body instinctively responding to Willow's. Besides, the gentle pressure of Willow's warm, wet mouth around her tongue had an effect all on its own. She couldn't help but think of it as a preview to another type of kiss.  
  
'I wonder what it'd be like to 'really' taste her.to feel the pressure of her sex around my tongue as I thrust inside and draw out her essence.'  
  
That thought proved too much for Tara and the aching between her thighs doubled. If she were to remain in control of the situation, she'd have to pull away now. Mustering all her restraint, Tara tightened her grip on Willow's cheeks, and swiftly guided the girl's lips away from hers.  
  
Willow was surprised by the sudden lack of Tara-tongue in her mouth. "Mmmm," she protested, not bothering to open her eyes as she leaned in to recapture the girl's lips.  
  
Tara held her firm though, forcing her own eyes open as she attempted to steady her breathing. She had to give herself some time to regain her composure. She couldn't go on as she was-not if she wanted to stick with her plan.  
  
Willow blinked her eyes open in frustration. "Hey-" she moved to protest, but was silenced by Tara's lips. The girl captured her bottom lip briefly, nipping on it gently before pulling away. Once again, Willow's eyes fluttered open, but didn't remain that way for long, as she quickly felt Tara's lips returning to hers.  
  
The girl continued to tease her in that manner for quite some time. She'd lean in, suckle and nip at her lips, and then move away just as she was beginning to enjoy herself.  
  
Willow didn't know how much more of this she could take. Tara had honed the act of teasing to a tee, and Willow was now utterly at her mercy. Right now she would do anything the girl wanted-no matter what.  
  
Sensing this, Tara pulled away with a new purpose. "Kiss me," she demanded huskily. Willow instantly leaned in to comply.  
  
"No," Tara pulled away and leaned her neck back. "Here," she pressed a finger between her collarbones, where her neck met her chest. "Kiss me here," she said breathlessly. "Taste me."  
  
Willow's gaze fell on Tara's chest, her breathing heavy. She watched as Tara's finger moved away from her chest and the girl's hands returned to cup her cheeks. Her mind was utterly blank. All she could think about was pleasing Tara-giving the girl what she wanted.  
  
With that, Willow exhaled softly, and breathed in heartily, before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Tara's chest. She moved her hands around Tara's waist and brought her body closer to hers for better access.  
  
Tara shuddered, "Oh," she sighed, moving her hands up to Willow's hair and gripping her gently. "Willow," she sighed again, as the girl lifted her lips and pressed another kiss against her skin. She'd opened her mouth a little this time, and briefly made contact with her tongue. "Taste," Tara prompted softly, wanting more than just brief contact.  
  
She wanted her scent and her taste to be ingrained in Willow's mind. She wasn't gonna go so far as to ask Willow to drink from the fount, but she wanted to leave a distinct impression nevertheless. This wasn't something she consciously wanted however. It was more instinctual..  
  
Willow did as she was told, and extended her tongue out tentatively. She ran it around Tara's skin in a slow circle. She'd tasted Tara for the first time the other night, and just like then, she couldn't get enough.  
  
All her senses were in overdrive. She could smell the lingering essence of Tara's perfume, coupled with the unmistakable muskiness that was filling the room. Top that off with the uniquely tangy flavour of Tara's skin, and Willow was in Tara-heaven. She wanted more however, so she began to suckle as well as taste.  
  
"Oh Gods," Tara moaned, guiding Willow away from her. She didn't want a repeat of the other night. Before Willow could protest, she captured the girl's lips and thrust her tongue into her mouth.  
  
Willow moaned into the kiss and allowed Tara to taste her own saltiness on her tongue. When Tara began to explore the inside of her mouth, she moved her hands up from her waist and slipped them underneath her shirt. She wanted to feel the smooth softness of the girl's back under her fingertips.  
  
"No," Tara whimpered, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
Willow opened her eyes in puzzlement, but stilled her movement nevertheless. 'Why won't she let me touch her? She's never complained before?'  
  
"Give me your hands," Tara instructed, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Breathing heavily, Willow kept her mouth slightly open as she complied. "What-?"  
  
Yet again, Tara prevented Willow from speaking. 'She' was in charge here. With that, she grasped Willow's hands with her own and covered the girl's lips. "Touch me," she instructed against Willow's mouth.  
  
'Where?' Willow thought as Tara's tongue met hers.  
  
Tara answered her unspoken question by guiding her hands to her belly. "I know what you want," she explained, pulling away so as to taste Willow's bottom lip.  
  
Willow shuddered at the sensation of Tara's tongue against her lip. "What?"  
  
With her hands pressed gently against Willow's, Tara slowly guided them upwards. "This," she nipped playfully at her lip. "This is what you want," she stopped her hands just before they reached the underside of her breasts. "Isn't it?"  
  
Willow opened her eyes and looked down at where her hands were resting. Tara had chosen to wear 'her' shirt today. She hadn't complained though, seeing as how it was about one or two sizes too small for her, and caused her breasts to be displayed quite enticingly within its confines.  
  
She hadn't been able to get that image of Tara's breasts out of her head all day. And she couldn't believe Tara was actually offering to fulfil one of her daydreams. This wasn't really happening.was it?  
  
"Isn't it Willow?" Tara repeated, holding her hands still. She wasn't gonna let her touch until she admitted it.  
  
'This is one thing Oz can never give you, can he?' she thought to herself. 'But 'I' can. Whenever you want 'em Willow-they're all yours. Just let me know. I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear you say you want me. There are some things only 'I' can give you, and I wanna know you want 'em.'  
  
"Oh gods," Willow sighed, "oh gods yes." She needed her now. "Please."  
  
"Please what?" Tara grinned.  
  
Willow smiled back indulgently. Tara was playing with her. But considering what was at stake, Willow was more than willing to play by 'her' rules.  
  
"I uh, I w-wanna touch 'em," Willow blushed, suddenly overcome with a wave of shyness. "Please."  
  
Tara smiled as she noticed the flush in Willow's cheek. 'She's so adorable.'  
  
With that thought, Tara let go of Willow's hands, giving her total freedom to touch whatever she wanted. When Willow failed to make a move however, Tara realised that she was gonna need a little guidance.  
  
However, as she opened her mouth to speak, she too felt a sudden wave of shyness sweep over her. Much as she wanted to play the cool, calm, sophisticate, the intimacy of what she was offering could not be ignored.  
  
Which is why she shyly returned her hands to rest against Willow's and gazed deeply into her eyes. The pure need and adoration she saw there, gave her the courage to continue.  
  
"Touch me," she prompted with a whisper, her pulse racing as she slowly guided Willow's hands upwards.  
  
Both girls closed their eyes and trembled when Willow's hands reached the underside of Tara's breasts. Willow stopped for a moment to steady herself. She was in a daze here, unable to fully comprehend that she was actually feeling Tara's breasts against her thumb and forefinger.  
  
Still in her dreamlike state, Willow eventually continued her journey, slowly moving her hands upwards. She moaned when she felt the imprint of Tara's nipples against the centre of her palms. They were straining against the material of her shirt and bra, showing Willow exactly how much she was wanted.  
  
Tara forced her eyes open so that she could see what Willow was doing. Her touch, even through cotton and polyester, was exhilarating. There was no one else on this planet who could get such an immediate response from her. She just loved the girl so much.  
  
Willow's eyes opened and locked with Tara's. She could see the desire-sense it, just as strongly as she could feel her own. But she'd never touched another girl like this before.  
  
"Tara," Willow ventured shyly, "show me." she hesitated as a blush warmed her cheek. Forcing herself into composure, she timidly finished her sentence. "Show me what you like."  
  
In response, Tara applied the slightest bit of pressure against the backs of Willow's hands. She then guided both of Willow's hands to fully cup her breasts, letting her knead them gently. This allowed Willow to feel just how full and supple she was.  
  
Unashamedly, Tara closed her eyes and arched her back. She wanted Willow to see exactly what effect she was having on her. After a while, she wanted more, so she began grinding Willow's palms in slow circles against her nipples, increasing the pressure and speed according to what she needed.  
  
Willow was fascinated with Tara's soft moans and heavy breathing, not to mention the sensation of her breasts in her hands. In fact, playing with Tara's breasts and seeing the effect her touch had, was causing the dull ache between her legs to continuously intensify.  
  
What's more, she was now so wet that if she looked down, she'd probably notice the wetness had seeped right through her jeans and left a telltale wet spot. She didn't care though. She was too lost in the moment. And with that, she leaned in and captured Tara's lips.  
  
Tara let go of Willow's hands and moved them to her hips. She too was now lost in the moment-all thoughts of remaining in control flying out the window. Willow's tongue inside her mouth, and her hands cupping her breasts, was all she could focus on. She was just so pleased the girl hadn't stopped caressing her now that she was no longer being guided.  
  
Suddenly, Tara arched her back as her whole body quivered with sensation. Willow had decided to take advantage of her newfound freedom by gently pinching her nipples. 'Gods she's a vixen,' Tara thought to herself, moving her hands to rest against her back. 'But she's not the only one.'  
  
With that, Tara allowed herself to fall back against the couch. She pressed gently against Willow's back, trapping the girl's hands against her breasts, while she captured her left thigh. If Willow was gonna go all out, then so was she.  
  
Willow pulled away from Tara's lips and looked down into her eyes. She was surprised by their new position. Before she could speak however, Tara moved her hands to her ass and lifted her thigh. She applied a brief yet calculated pressure in the area of her clit, effectively clearing all thought from Willow's brain.  
  
In response, Willow could do nothing, but lower her head back down and thrust her tongue between Tara's lips. Her whole body was aching with need and desire, and the unexpected pressure between her legs had not helped the matter. Tara sure knew how to totally disarm a girl.  
  
Tara eagerly accepted Willow's tongue into her mouth. As she did so, she gently kneaded Willow's ass, enjoying the way it caused the girl to quiver and moan softly. She wasn't gonna stop there though, and as Willow began to once again apply a gentle pressure against her breasts, Tara continued to caress her ass. After a while though, she got the urge to move her hands upwards and slip them underneath her blouse.  
  
Tara was trembling-unable to control herself in the wake of Willow's increasingly skilful massage of her breasts. However, that did not stop her from also enjoying the softness of Willow's skin. She slowly ran her hands up and down Willow's lower back as their tongues duelled, unashamedly getting turned on by the girl's delectable smoothness.  
  
It didn't take long for her to want more though. And so, before Willow knew what was happening, Tara moved her hands to her cheeks, parted their lips and rolled her over on the couch. She dropped a leg to the floor to steady herself as she guided Willow onto her back.  
  
She further surprised Willow when she failed to lie back down on top of her. Instead, she moved one of Willow's legs to the floor. She then placed a knee on the couch between Willow's thighs as she straddled the leg resting on the floor.  
  
Willow exhaled sharply when she felt just how heated Tara was. She looked up at the girl questioningly, wondering what she had in mind. Before she could voice her question, Tara placed her hands on either side of her face and leaned down to kiss her lips.  
  
She thrust her tongue briefly around the inside of her mouth, before moving to taste her bottom lip. In response, Willow thrust herself against Tara's thigh and moved her hands up to once again cup her breasts. This caused Tara to moan softly and begin thrusting as well. She then started to gently nip at Willow's bottom lip, all the while continuing to thrust against her thigh.  
  
They both wanted release, and their thighs were definitely providing some much needed friction. However, tonight wasn't about release. Tonight was about leaving an impression, and Tara had not finished making it just yet. So, before their mutual thrusting could get too serious, Tara moved her lips from Willow's and started pressing soft kisses down her jaw line, along her neck, and down to her chest.  
  
This forced her to move her body down as well, bringing her thigh just out of Willow's reach. Willow's eyes fluttered open in protest, but when she felt Tara's hands reach down between their bodies to cover her breasts, all was forgotten.  
  
Tara lifted her lips from Willow's chest, so as to gaze into her eyes. She wanted to see the reaction her touch caused. And Willow didn't disappoint. As she tentatively pressed her palms flat against Willow's breasts, the girl's eyes widened and she gasped softly.  
  
This gave Tara more confidence. She'd been a bit hesitant when it came to touching Willow's breasts, but the moment had called for it, and she'd been unable to curb her hormones. What's more, she had to admit, the girl had amazing breasts. They fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, and the thin material of her blouse did nothing to hide the stiffness of the girl's nipples.  
  
Feeling naughty, Tara once again moved her body upwards and thrust her thigh against Willow's warmth. She simultaneously thrust her tongue into Willow's mouth and gently pinched the girl's nipples.  
  
"Mngh," Willow shuddered at the triple whammy and retaliated by applying pressure against Tara's breasts, squeezing them quite hard.  
  
"Oh gods," Tara pulled away from Willow's lips. She was totally out of breath and in dire need of some relief. She could practically feel the throbbing of her clit as it begged for more friction. It wasn't gonna get it however.  
  
Taking a second to compose herself, Tara looked down at Willow with half closed eyes. The girl had not stopped kneading her breasts, and neither had she. But she was about to. With that, Tara leaned back down and pressed her lips against Willow's chest, once again moving her thigh out of reach. This time however, she swirled her tongue in a circle against her soft flesh as she moved her hands down to the waistband of Willow's jeans.  
  
Willow whimpered and momentarily ceased her hand movements. 'Was Tara gonna touch her down 'there'?'  
  
Tara lifted her head up and met Willow's gaze with a glint in her eye. She knew what the girl was thinking. Which is why she'd moved her hands there in the first place. However, she had something else in mind right now.  
  
Breathing heavily, Tara spread out both her hands and placed them just below Willow's belly, underneath the hem of her blouse. Her thumbs rested on the waistband of her jeans. She didn't move them however-not wanting to let Willow know just yet what she had in mind.  
  
'Let the girl squirm and wonder for a bit longer,' she smirked, 'It'll make her even wetter.'  
  
With that thought, she returned her lips to Willow's chest and began pressing soft kisses against her skin. She moved her lips in a downward trail, until she reached the thin material of her blouse. This didn't stop her though, and she continued with her kisses. When her lips reached Willow's left breast, she surprised her by taking her nipple into her mouth, and gently sucking on it.  
  
Willow's hands instantly moved to entangle themselves in Tara's hair. She moaned softly and arched her back as the warm wetness of Tara's mouth seeped in through her blouse. A second later, Tara moved her attention to her other nipple, causing her to tighten her grip.  
  
"Oh God," Willow trembled, thrusting upwards, but coming up short of any satisfying friction. 'Where was Tara's thigh when she needed it.?'  
  
Tara lifted her head up and gazed down at Willow. She was more than pleased with her reaction. In fact, it spurred her on and gave her enough confidence to begin lifting up the hem of her blouse, exposing Willow's delectable belly to her gaze.  
  
Willow's hands had moved to rest against Tara's waist as she looked up at her. She squeezed her hips in surprise though, as she felt the cold air against her skin. 'What is she doing? What does she have in mind?'  
  
"What-?"  
  
Tara's lips against her belly silenced her question. "Oh God," Willow moved her hands back to Tara's hair. 'Gods she's amazing.'  
  
Encouraged by Willow's reaction, Tara tentatively extended her tongue. She ran a small wet line along the length of Willow's belly, following the waistband of her jeans. She was so close to Willow's sex now, that she could actually smell her arousal.  
  
She never wanted to leave here, but the more she kissed and licked and suckled at her belly, the more she wanted to slip further down and taste the dessert that was calling out to her. So, before she could succumb, Tara forced herself into a kneeling position astride Willow's thigh, one foot on the floor for balance.  
  
Willow's hands dropped back to Tara's waist. Her whole body was on edge. Tara's lips on her belly had been like sweet torture. The girl had the most amazing tongue. And even though she hadn't tasted what she wanted her to taste, Willow felt like she'd been close to heaven.  
  
She looked up at Tara and moved her own hands to the hem of the girl's shirt. She too wanted a taste. So, not waiting for permission, she grasped the edge of her shirt and lifted it clear off Tara's body.  
  
Tara's mouth opened in shock and she exhaled sharply. She hadn't expected Willow to react like that. And as she watched Willow drop the shirt to the floor, she could feel her heart pounding. She was now half naked-her breasts hidden only by the sheer cotton of her bra. Not that she was one for false modesty, but she'd always been a little shy about her body.  
  
However, as her eyes met Willow's and she saw the girl's utter look of desire, her shyness quickly melted away. After all, she 'had' wanted to show Willow what the difference between herself and Oz was. And what better way to do so, than by giving her a chance to gaze at her breasts? That was one thing she was certain Oz could never give her.  
  
"Wow," Willow sighed, using her hands to circle Tara's waist. "Wow," she repeated.  
  
"You like?" Tara blushed.  
  
Willow was speechless. Tara had the most beautiful breasts she'd ever seen. Her nipples were standing at attention, calling out to her through her bra, and her delectable mounds were so ample that they spilled out quite enticingly. The girl's bra did nothing to hide her beauty, and it served merely to lift her breasts up and present them on a platter.  
  
"Beautiful," she whispered, amazed to actually be seeing Tara this way. "So beautiful." And with that, she lifted her head up and pressed her lips against Tara's belly. She held onto the girl's hips tightly as she leaned back, forcing Tara down with her.  
  
"Oh gods," Tara trembled, reaching out with her hands to brace herself. She rested her forearms against the couch above her head, as Willow's lips and tongue began to suckle and taste the soft skin of her belly. 'Sweet torture,' she shuddered.  
  
As she continued to nibble and taste, Willow found her senses working overtime. The scent of Tara's arousal was like sweet nectar. She hadn't known anything could smell so sweet. She was no longer close to heaven. She was 'in' heaven. She wanted nothing more than to reach down and unzip Tara's jeans, slip them down her thighs and press her lips against the girl's sex.  
  
'If Tara tastes even half as good as her scent.'  
  
Willow moaned against Tara's skin and trembled at the thought. Damn propriety. She wanted a 'real' taste 'now'!  
  
"I want you so much," she mumbled against her belly, moving her hands to the waistband of her jeans. And before Tara could respond, Willow deftly undid the top button and hastily lowered the zipper.  
  
This quickly brought Tara to her senses and she pushed herself away from Willow. The girl 'wanted' her. That word was like cold water in her veins. She'd been so focused on getting Willow to 'want' her and not Oz, that she'd forgotten what sex was really about.  
  
If Willow had said that she 'loved' her and wanted to 'make love', then it might have been a different story. However, 'want' was something else all together. It denoted a pure animal magnetism-sexual attraction. And while that's what she'd wanted to incite, she had no intention of following it through. She'd achieved her purpose though. She had no doubts as to who'd be in Willow's mind tonight.  
  
Unfortunately, they were now both so close, that she couldn't quite leave it at that. So, if she was gonna head off, the least she could do was let Willow know what she'd be doing, and at the same time ask if she'd do it too. It would make her very happy knowing Willow was thinking of 'her' as she came. She was certain the girl had come from thinking about Oz before- now it was 'her' turn in the spotlight.  
  
"Willow," she said her name breathlessly.  
  
Standing up, she looked down at Willow through half closed eyes, not bothering to cover herself up just yet. She wanted Willow to see her as she was-to give her something to fantasise about.  
  
Willow was breathing hard and fast, frustrated with Tara's sudden absence. She'd only been gone a second and already she missed her scent-her softness. 'Why had she moved?'  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, she let out a sharp breath. Tara was standing before her, in only a bra, and half opened jeans. Her eyes instantly dropped to Tara's pale pink panties, which were so obviously soaked through. Taking her fill of the sight, she moved her eyes back up to the girl's breasts, and let out another sharp breath.  
  
The girl was so beautiful. And she was half naked. Oh gods, Tara was half naked. 'Her' Tara was half naked, and she suddenly wanted her 'completely' naked. The girl had the biggest, fullest, most beautiful breasts on the planet. And her belly-oh gods, it was simply calling out to her.  
  
She already knew what it felt like to taste her soft skin, and right now she wanted to return to doing just that. She wanted to run her tongue over it, move it up slowly until she reached the girl's belly button. She then wanted to take her time in swirling her tongue around inside the girl's navel, before she continued to suckle and kiss her way up towards those succulent breasts of hers.  
  
With her hands, she would unclasp the fastenings and remove the bra post hasty. She'd then hold the perfectly full globes in both her hands, before lowering her lips to one of her nipples. She'd take it into her mouth, savouring the taste, maybe even swirl her tongue around it for a while. She'd never tasted a girl's breasts before-felt a girl's nipple inside her mouth and against her tongue. She couldn't help wondering what it would feel like.  
  
"Willow," Tara repeated the girl's name, drawing her gaze up from her breasts to her face. She had a pretty good idea of what Willow had been thinking about. The glazed look in her eye was clue enough.  
  
"C'mere," Willow sat up on the couch and reached her arms out. "Please."  
  
Seeing the urgency in her eye, and hearing her gentle plea, almost caused Tara to comply. She wanted Willow so badly. But she had to remain firm. No matter how irresistible she found that emerald gaze of hers to be.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she moved her hands down to her jeans. "You have n-no idea how m-m-much I want to," Tara said shakily as she zipped herself up.  
  
Willow frowned. Why was Tara getting dressed? She stood up and placed her hands against Tara's, taking them into her own. "Then why-?"  
  
Tara opened her eyes and squeezed Willow's hands. "I'm so close," she whispered against the girl's lips. "I want you Willow," she briefly captured her bottom lip.  
  
"Then take me," Willow returned the favour, gently nipping at Tara's lip. "I want you."  
  
Tara forced herself to pull away. "I should go," she let go of Willow's hands reluctantly.  
  
Willow sighed as Tara bent down and picked up her shirt. "Please," she appealed, moving towards Tara and pressing the shirt against the girl's hands, stilling her movement. "Stay."  
  
"I c-c-can't," Tara trembled, her resolve weakening as she met Willow's eyes. The need there matched her own so entirely.  
  
Willow could see Tara's uncertainty, and chose to call her on it. "Why not?" she pressed her forehead against Tara's and allowed her breath to tickle the girl's lips.  
  
Tara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I n-n-need to.I need to c-c- come tonight," she blushed, "and so do you."  
  
Willow felt an immediate reaction between her legs. Tara's words were so husky and sensual. "Then come for me," she closed her eyes. "Make me come."  
  
"Mmm," Tara moaned and let go of the shirt in her hand. Hearing Willow's words damn near broke her. Giving in to her hormones, she lifted her hands to Willow's cheeks and pressed their lips together, thrusting her tongue deep into the girl's mouth.  
  
Willow responded by moving her hands to Tara's back and pulling their bodies closer together. She could now feel the girl's bra-clad breasts against her own, and it caused a shiver to run straight down her body.  
  
"Oh gods," Tara forced herself to release Willow's lips.  
  
The sensation of the girl's breasts against her own reminding her that if she didn't pull away now, she would soon be unable too. They were both so close to the line of reasoning. But once it was crossed, there would be no going back. Their minds would be too clouded to focus on anything other than what they both needed-wanted.  
  
"I cant," she sighed, taking a step back.  
  
Willow's eyes opened in frustration as Tara bent over to retrieve her shirt. Why was she resisting? Why didn't she want her?  
  
"You don't want me?" she questioned with a pout. "Is that it?"  
  
Tara shook her head vehemently as she pulled on the shirt. "How can you say that?" she reached for Willow's hands. "Touch me," she guided the girl's left hand to her crotch. "Feel how wet I am," she met her gaze.  
  
Willow trembled, overwhelmed to be touching the girl so intimately-even if it was through a thick layer of denim. But still, she had to admit, the girl sure was wet.  
  
"You did that Willow," Tara whispered into the girl's ear and pulled her hand away. "This is the effect you have on me," she squeezed Willow's hand in emphasis. "I'm so wet," she looked pleadingly into her eyes, her face turning red with the revelation. "I-I-I.I'm gonna go home," her voice trembled, "and lie down on my bed. I'm gonna close my eyes and think of you Willow."  
  
"Tara," Willow sighed, leaning forward to press her forehead against Tara's. "You can do that here," she squeezed the girl's hand.  
  
"I can't," Tara closed her eyes with a sigh. "I wanna scream your name as I come."  
  
"Oh gods," Willow's voice shook with emotion. She let go of Tara's hand so she could cup the girl's face. "I want you," she whispered against Tara's lips, before capturing them with her own.  
  
Tara moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Willow's neck and back. More than anything she wanted to come for Willow. She wanted the girl to take her upstairs, strip her naked and ravish her. But that wasn't possible. She wasn't ready. It wouldn't be about love. Not on Willow's side anyway. This was just about sex, and Tara wanted so much more.  
  
"Willow," Tara broke away from the kiss and moved her hands up to cup Willow's cheeks. "You know we can't," she whispered breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together. "You know it."  
  
"No," Willow whispered in denial. "We can," she sighed. "We can do anything we want."  
  
Tara placed a gentle kiss against Willow's forehead. "Then do something for me," she pulled away and met Willow's gaze.  
  
"Anything," Willow leaned forward, bringing their heads together again. "Anything."  
  
"Come for me," Tara whispered, as she closed her eyes. "I want you to go upstairs, take off your clothes, and come for me."  
  
"Oh Tara," Willow shuddered.  
  
"I want you to think of me," Tara continued huskily. "I want it to be my lips and my tongue on your body. My face and my eyes you look into. And when your hand reaches between your legs, I want you to scream out 'my' name as you come. Can you do that for me Willow?"  
  
Willow opened her eyes and met Tara's. The girl had no idea how sexy she was-how sexy her words had sounded. Who woulda thought that shy sweet Tara could be so bold. Willow knew there was nothing she could do but comply. If Tara wanted her to come, then how could she not?  
  
Besides, it wasn't gonna take much anyway. And it'd be her first time. She'd come from thinking about Oz in the past, but ever since the 'Fluke', she hadn't really had much of a chance to be alone with her fantasies. She'd never actually come from thinking about Tara.  
  
"Anything," Willow repeated in response.  
  
Tara smiled and pressed a brief kiss against Willow's lips, then against her cheek, before moving to whisper into her right ear.  
  
"I'm gonna come for 'you' Willow," she extended her tongue and sensuously ran it along the inside of her ear. "It's gonna be your hands on my breasts, and your fingers on my clit," she gently bit the bottom of her earlobe. "And I'm gonna close my eyes and think about what you taste like, " she suckled her earlobe sensuously, tasting her. "I wanna thrust my tongue inside you and draw out your essence. I wanna feel your wetness inside my mouth."  
  
Willow trembled and moved her hands into Tara's hair, gripping her gently. She had no idea Tara was such a sweet talker.  
  
"Tara," she sighed. The girl's words had invoked the most erotic of images. She sure had a talent for erotica. "You make me so wet."  
  
"Then go," Tara stepped away from Willow and nodded in the direction of the staircase. "Come for me."  
  
Willow closed her eyes as a quiver of desire coursed through her.  
  
Tara smiled and stepped back towards Willow. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered into her ear, before pressing a final kiss against her lips. She kept the contact brief, pulling away the second she felt Willow respond.  
  
Willow's eyes fluttered open, and she watched helplessly as Tara left. She wanted to go after her, beg her to stay. But she knew it'd be pointless. Besides, Tara's words and actions had proven too much for her. So, without further ado, she kicked off her shoes, before turning around and taking the stairs to her room two at a time.  
  
Willow waisted no time in shucking her shirt and jeans, and ripping off her own bra. A second later, her panties were being tossed to the floor, and she was now lying spreadeagle on top of the bedspread. She instantly reached her right hand down and cupped her own sex. 'I'm so wet,' she noted to herself. 'I can't remember the last time I was so wet.' And with that thought, she closed her eyes and located her own clit with her fingertips.  
  
As she applied pressure to her engorged nub, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have Tara do this for her. 'What would Tara's tongue feel like against my clit?' Willow trembled at the image that thought invoked. 'What would it feel like to press 'my' tongue against Tara's clit?' That thought invoked yet another shudder, and she increased the speed and pressure against her sex.  
  
She was now breathing quite heavily and moaning softly. Her back was arching up off the bedspread, as her lower body thrust upwards to meet her fingers. She needed more pressure though. Her clit was throbbing so hard and she was so close, so she reached down with her left hand, using it to increase the pressure. She guided her right hand faster and harder against her clit. She needed more still, so she pressed even harder, causing two of her fingers to enter her sex.  
  
"Tara," she moaned the girl's name as her left hand took over the job against her clit. She never usually penetrated herself, but she needed it this way this time. In her mind, she was imagining Tara's tongue against her clit, and her fingers thrusting inside her. And her actions had to match her fantasy.  
  
"Tara," she moaned again, increasing the speed of her thrusts. She could feel the pressure building up inside her. And a couple of thrusts later, she was clenching her buttocks high up off the bedspread as she came.  
  
"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed out, thrusting deep inside herself as she rode out her orgasm.  
  
***  
  
As Willow came, Tara reached her dorm room. She'd practically run all the way there. She quickly took off her clothes, choosing not to bother with her bra, only her panties.  
  
She was in such dire need for release, that all she wanted to do was apply some much needed friction against her clit. In fact, she was so worked up, that the second she lay down on the bed and touched herself, she could feel the pressure starting to build inside her.  
  
Pressing hard, Tara spread her legs as wide as she could. Tonight, she needed more contact than usual. She was so wet and the ache was coming from deep within her, calling out to be filled.  
  
So, without hesitation, she thrust first one and then two fingers deep into her sex. With her left hand she applied pressure against her clit, all the while thrusting as hard and as fast as she could with her right.  
  
"Willow," she moaned, imagining Willow's fingers in place of her own. She wanted more than anything to come for the girl. "I love you," her voice trembled. "Oh Willow," she thrust harder and harder. "I love you baby. I love you. Ahhhhhhhhh, Willooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
END OF 6A 


	7. Chapter 6b

Title: A FLUKE BETWEEN TWO WICCANS (6/12)

Author: Spikeme4now4200

Distribution: Everywhere and anywhere, just let me know where.

Copyright: 2003

Spoilers: It would help if you've seen season 3.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!!! I would really appreciate feedback on this story; I'll reply to anyone who emails me. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed; outright flames will be ignored.

Category: Alternate Universe _(Willow and Tara met during Willow's senior year of high school)_.

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: PG-13 (first 5 chaps) R to NC-17 for the rest.

Disclaimer: This Story is mine. However, I don't own the Buffyverse or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon et al; you all know who they are. I don't wish to harm them; I simply want to play with them a little :-)

SUMMARY: Tara started at UC Sunnydale during Willow's senior year of high school. This story shows what would've happened if the two witches had met then, instead of at the Wicca group the following year.

Author's Notes: We know Tara was born in 1980; and since Willow graduated in the class of '99; that would mean our blonde Wiccan was 18 going on 19 during that year. Theoretically that would make her old enough to be at college; depending on when her birthday was. Furthermore; since it was never established exactly when Tara started college, my storyline could technically have taken place . . . in my own mind anyway . . . lol

Note: A very special thanks goes to Susan Carr for beta reading. :-)

Extra Note: I don't own the Red Oyster bar, I'm simply renting it from the creative talents of CN Winters. Thanks for the accommodations. :-D

***

CHAPTER 6b

***

Willow stood outside of Tara's dorm room with a couple of mochas, her thoughts drifting to their rapidly developing relationship. With a smile, Willow grasped the door handle and entered the room. 

Tara was lying on her side under the covers, curled up in a semi-foetal position. Willow could see the outline of her body under the bed sheets. And man did she look adorable. She had such a peaceful expression on her face.

Willow smiled. '_I hope that look has something to do with me,_' she pondered, setting down the mochas on Tara's end table. '_She looks like she's gotten a really good night's sleep…_'

With that thought, Willow carefully crawled onto the right side of the bed next to Tara. She settled herself on top of the bedspread and rested on her side. This gave her the ability to quietly get her fill of Tara.

After a moment, she lovingly reached her hand out and lightly ran her fingertips from Tara's cheek down to her neck. She stopped when she reached her shoulder, choosing instead to cover it with her hand. With her thumb, she traced a short line against her bra strap, realising that it was probably the only thing Tara was wearing under the covers.

She didn't check though, instead, she moved her hand back up to Tara's cheek. She was happy just to gaze at her. Not everything between them was sexual. In fact, the one thought that was going on in her mind right now, was how much she cared for this girl. In the short time that she'd known her, Tara had shown her so much.

'_I wonder what she feels for me,_' Willow pondered as her thumb lightly traced a circle against her cheek. '_What do I feel for her? Do I love her? Yeah…of course I do. Am I 'in love' with her? Gods, I don't know. Am I in love with Tara Maclay?_'

Willow knew that Tara meant the world to her, but beyond that, she was still confused. Besides which, she wasn't really ready to deal with her feelings. Realising she was gay, or at the very least bi, was quite a lot to deal with in and of itself. But falling in love with a girl…that was on a different playing field.

Being in love meant wanting to share your whole life with someone. Did she want to do that with Tara? And what about kids? She didn't want any right now, but in the future…and how did that work with two girls? And not to mention her parents. What was she gonna tell them?

Ira Rosenberg wouldn't even let her watch '_A Charlie Brown Christmas_,' how would he react to finding out his only daughter had fallen for a non-Jewish Wiccan lesbian of Christian descent? She was sure the reception wasn't gonna be pretty.

With a sigh, she moved her hand back down along Tara's neck to her shoulder. The girl before her had changed her life. She wasn't about to let her go, no matter what anyone thought. They belonged together, and whatever her feelings were, she'd deal with the consequences.

But not just yet. Willow knew she still needed time to fully adjust. For right now, all that mattered was that she cared for Tara, and was attracted to her. There was plenty of time to figure out if she was in love.

That's what dating was for…or better yet, being in a relationship. Only problem was that Tara wouldn't go on a date with her, let alone agree to be her girlfriend. How was she ever going to figure out if there was a future between them?

She did see Tara's point though. The girl was simply trying to take things slow for _her_ sake. Give her the chance to make up her mind about what she wanted. But as of last night, Oz wasn't even in the picture anymore. Tara was the only one ingrained in her senses now.

Last night, she hadn't done anything more with Tara than she'd done with Oz. Not technically anyway. However, if Tara hadn't pulled away when she had, Willow knew they would've ended up making love. That's how enthralled she'd been.

She'd never reached that level with Oz. No matter how heated their make-out sessions had gotten, she'd still remained in control. She'd always been able to keep a part of herself away from him. That wasn't the case with Tara.

All she'd been able to think of last night was how much she wanted Tara, and how much she wanted to give herself to her. And Willow was a smart girl, she knew what it meant. There were just some things that Oz could never give her.

Only Tara could smell so sweet and musky at the same time. Only Tara knew how to touch her just right. Only Tara had those soft and supple breasts that called out to her. And as much as she loved the guy, Oz would never measure up to those criteria.

So where did that leave her? Tara didn't want her as a girlfriend, and '_she_' didn't want Oz as a boyfriend. Although, if she told this to Tara, would it change things? Would Tara reconsider and accept her as her girlfriend? What if she didn't? Tara '_did_' care for her…right?

'_I hope she does…_'

Willow leaned over and pressed a light kiss against Tara's cheek. '_You're amazing,_' she pulled away and began to gently run her fingertips up and down Tara's arm.

'_I know she wants me, but does she love me?_' Willow sighed and moved her fingers back up to her cheek. '_Oh Tara, you have no idea what you mean to me,_' she lovingly circled her thumb on Tara's soft skin.

'_You're the most beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, compassionate, powerful person I've ever met,_' she pressed a kiss against her forehead, before moving back to gaze at her. '_Any girl would be so lucky to have you,_' and with that, she moved her hand back down to her shoulder, along her arm, and then back to her cheek.

'_And your family,_' she moved up to stroke her hair, '_I can't believe what you've been through,_' Willow shuddered at the thought and pressed another kiss against her forehead. '_The strength you have. You don't let anyone control your life, do you?_' she continued to stroke her hair.

Willow moved her hand back to Tara's cheek. '_You even came out to us the first night we went to the Bronze. I don't think I'd've had the courage to come out like that,_' she rested her fingertips against the girl's neck and lovingly circled her thumb over her cheekbone.

'_Oh Tara,_' she kissed her lips softly, '_maybe I 'am' falling in love with you…_' Willow quivered when Tara responded by opening her mouth. The girl had begun to stir a minute ago from Willow's caress, but was only now reaching lucidity.

'_God knows I can't get you out of my mind,_' she thrust her tongue deep into Tara's eagerly awaiting mouth. '_You're the only thing I think about—all the time,_' she lifted her hand to her hair, as Tara moved hers to her cheek.

Willow shuddered as her tongue met Tara's. '_Oh Baby,_' she began to swirl her tongue around Tara's, her heart and mind racing with her newfound revelation. '_I really think I'm falling in love with you,_' she moved her hands to Tara's hair. '_I must be…_'

"Mmmm," Willow moaned as Tara's hand moved down to her neck, along her arm and came to rest against her hip.

"Mmmm," Tara gently squeezed Willow's hip as she languidly pulled away from the kiss. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"Hey," Willow smiled. "I brought caffeine," she gestured towards the end table, "but, I, uh…I think it's a little cold now…" she trailed off sheepishly.

"Cold?" Tara blinked the sleep from her eyes, still feeling a little drowsy. Off Willow's blush, Tara smiled in realisation. "You were watching me sleep," she said softly.

Willow leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against Tara's forehead. "You were so beautiful," she explained huskily, "so peaceful. I couldn't wake you. And I was thinking…"

"What?" Tara lifted her hand to Willow's cheek, caressing her gently.

Willow met Tara's gaze shyly. "About how much I care for you," she whispered. "I'm…" she felt her throat constrict. Her feelings were still too new to be shared or even acknowledged. "I'm so lucky to have you," she said instead.

Tara smiled warmly. "I'm the lucky one," she said softly, before meeting Willow's lips and tentatively seeking entrance. The moment her tongue found Willow's, she pulled away. "So, where's that coffee?" she grinned cheekily, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

Willow chuckled. "Tease," she pouted, but sat up nevertheless. "Here," she picked up both cups and handed one to Tara.

"Thanks," Tara sat up, innocently allowing the covers to fall to her waist. She'd forgotten all about her semi-nakedness.

Willow hadn't however, and she took full advantage of the view. Taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee, she said not a word to Tara as she allowed her gaze to fall on the girl's bra clad breasts.

Lowering her cup, Tara looked towards Willow. With a puzzled frown, she followed the girl's gaze to her chest. She felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled fondly. Willow's eyes were practically glued to her cleavage.

"Enjoying the view?" Tara smirked, before taking another sip.

Tara did nothing to cover herself up as Willow bashfully looked away. The pair were now well past false modesty.

"I-I-I…" Willow stammered, looking down shyly at the coffee cup in her hands.

"It's okay," Tara reached out and pressed a finger underneath Willow's chin. She gently guided Willow's gaze upwards to meet hers. "I don't mind," she said softly. "You can look if you want…"

Willow smiled coyly in response, her confidence rising. The girl didn't mind her looking. '_How about touching…?_'

"Can I touch?" Willow voiced her thoughts cheekily. Not waiting for a response, she placed her mocha on the end table.

Tara gave Willow a blushing smile, but said nothing. The smart thing to do would be to end this now. She should get up, grab a robe and head for the showers. Only, it'd help if she weren't completely naked under the covers. Her panties were still on the floor somewhere—lying wherever she'd dropped them last night…

Seeing the lack of resistance in Tara's gaze, Willow slowly leaned in and placed her left hand on Tara's right shoulder. She exhaled gradually, allowing her breath to tickle Tara's lips as she began to lightly move her fingertips against her skin.

Willow could hear Tara's breathing getting shallower and shallower as her fingers reached the top mound of her right breast. This caused Willow's own breathing to get more erratic as well.

Both girls let out a welcomed sigh when Willow's hand finally closed around Tara's breast. Willow squeezed it gently, enjoying the way it felt in her hand. But more importantly, she was enjoying Tara's subtle yet unrestrained reaction.

'_It's 'my' touch doing this_,' Willow smiled, gently kneading the girl's flesh through her thin cotton bra.

"W-W-Willow," Tara shuddered after a moment, and pressed her right hand over Willow's left. She held her hand still, stopping her movements.

Willow looked into Tara's eyes questioningly. Was she doing something wrong? "Tara…?"

Tara smiled warmly and lifted Willow's hand to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss against the palm of her hand. "You '_do_' know what that does to me?" she said by way of explanation, lowering Willow's hand to the bedspread.

Willow smiled in understanding. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Tara's. This allowed her to gaze downwards and get a really good look at the girl's cleavage from above.

"But you're so beautiful," she whispered huskily, not taking her eyes off the girl's breasts. "I can't help it," she lifted her free hand and pressed it against Tara's chest. "You feel so soft," she formed a fist and extended her forefinger. She then began to trace a tentative line down towards the hollow between her breasts.

Tara sighed and quivered at the girl's intimate touch. "Willow," she said her name tenderly.

"So soft," Willow repeated, using her finger to slip underneath Tara's left breast for a second, before moving under her right breast. "And so perfect," she moved her finger upwards underneath the bra until she reached the girl's nipple.

Tara let go of Willow's left hand and moved it up to her right, pressing the girl's finger hard against herself. "Please," she begged, not knowing if she wanted the girl to stop or keep going.

Willow closed her eyes at the awareness of Tara's nipple against her finger. She wanted to see the nipple as well though, but Tara's hand pressing against her was preventing her from doing anything.

It was then that Willow realised that she now had one free hand. And with that, she lifted her left hand up to Tara's other breast. She deftly cupped it in the palm of her hand and began to squeeze it gently.

"Willow," Tara pleaded with a shudder, her body responding directly to the girl's touch.

"You want me to stop?" Willow asked huskily, even as she continued to gently massage her breast.

"No," Tara sighed. "Oh, yes," she corrected, but as Willow tweaked her nipple saucily, she relented, "Oh gods don't stop. No wait…s-s-stop…"

Willow ceased her movements. She could see the conflicting reactions in Tara's responses, and she didn't want to do anything that Tara wasn't comfortable with.

"I'm sorry," she pulled away and looked into Tara's eyes sheepishly.

Tara pressed her hand gently against Willow's thigh. "It's just," she blushed, "you're making me so wet…"

Willow blushed as well. Last night had paved the way for such revelations, but it was going to take the pair some time to get used to the full extent of the intimacy they were now able to share with one another.

"I don't even have my panties on," Tara continued shyly. "There's gonna be a wet spot—"

"Panties!" Willow interrupted with a grin. So, she'd been right, Tara '_was_' naked under the bed sheets.

With a mischievous grin, Willow got up off the bed and glanced around the floor until she found what she was looking for.

"These do?" she returned to the bed and held up Tara's pale pink panties, dangling them from her thumb and forefinger.

Tara blushed at the sight. "I, uh…"

"Take 'em," Willow dropped them on the bedspread. "Put 'em on," she continued cheekily.

Tara smiled and shook her head good-naturedly. She then picked up her panties and met Willow's gaze with a saucy grin of her own. Placing her mocha on the end table, Tara deftly began to wriggle and squirm under the covers, taking her time in putting them on.

"There," she lifted her hands up once she was done.

Willow merely widened her grin. "That mean I can touch again?" Willow reached both hands towards Tara's breasts.

"Not quite," Tara moved out of reach and got out of bed. "Time for a shower," she grinned saucily.

Willow pouted as she stood up. "I thought…" she trailed off as her gaze took in the sight of Tara in only her underwear. Her eyes glazed over with thoughts of what she would like to do to that sexy body of hers.

"Looks like you could use one too," Tara teased, before moving to locate something to wear. She purposefully didn't bother putting on a robe, knowing the effect she was having on Willow.

Willow watched in silence as Tara gathered up a change of clothing, a towel, and her bathroom kit. When the girl finally donned a robe, she blinked a couple of times and returned to reality.

"Won't be long," Tara opened the door. "Feel free to use the bed," she quipped, before exiting the room.

Willow blushed at the girl's raunchy suggestion. "Vixen," she said to herself and smiled adoringly.

With that, Willow chose '_not_' to take Tara up on her offer to use the bed. Instead, she went to the girl's bookcase and searched for a good spell book. She needed '_something_' to keep her hormones at bay.

***

Willow looked up from her book as Tara entered the room. "Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Tara pouted as she set down her gear and tossed her wet towel in the hamper, along with her underwear. "No fair…"

"What do you mean?" Willow stood up and headed towards Tara.

Tara stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout. "I was hoping to catch you in the act," she leaned her forehead against Willow's.

Willow chuckled and gently bit Tara's bottom lip, before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. When she felt Tara shiver, she let go.

"I've been a good gal," she grinned, taking a moment to notice the pronounced redness in Tara's cheeks. "But that's more than I can say for '_some_'…"

"Who me?" Tara asked innocently.

"You're glowing," Willow grinned in realisation.

"Glowing?" Tara chuckled.

"You have a '_good_' shower?" Willow teased, wrapping her arms loosely around Tara's waist.

Tara grinned back, even as a blush covered her cheeks. "It was, um…very, uh…refreshing…"

Willow pulled her closer and chastely kissed her lips. "Now what's unfair? You're the one who got all the fun," she whispered against her lips.

"I '_did_' offer you the bed," Tara whispered back. "Not my fault you—"

"Oh hey!" Willow pulled away suddenly. "Does that mean I can do '_this_' now?" she moved her hands between their bodies and nonchalantly covered Tara's breasts. "Seeing as you're all…'_refreshed_'…"

Tara shuddered as Willow began to gently knead her flesh. "Oh gods," she sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Willow grinned, before capturing Tara's lips.

Tara moaned into the kiss and lifted her hands up to Willow's back. "You're insatiable," she forced herself to pull back.

"And you're beautiful," Willow met her gaze and smiled, gently squeezing her breasts in emphasis.

Tara blushed at the compliment. "Willow…"

Willow grinned and recaptured Tara's lips, sucking gently on her bottom lip. She felt the girl tremble slightly as she began to tentatively massage her breasts.

The moment she'd touched them last night, it was as if something had awakened inside her. She simply adored the feel of Tara's soft mounds in her hands. She loved the way Tara reacted when she played with then. She could play with Tara's breasts all day…

"Oh gods," Tara lifted her hands to Willow's shoulders and pushed the girl away from her. "I, uh," she took a deep breath to steady her breathing, "I…I should dry my hair…"

Willow smiled as Tara headed towards her dresser in search of the blow dryer. "Too much?" she followed the girl and wrapped her arms around Tara's waist from behind. "Too wet?" she whispered into Tara's ear as she pressed her own breasts against her back.

"Willow," Tara smiled indulgently, letting out a soft sigh as Willow's lips moved to her neck. "Mmmm," she closed her eyes and exhaled softly, instantly reacting to the sensation of Willow's hands reaching up to cover her breasts.

"You're so soft," Willow whispered against the skin of her neck, gently squeezing her breasts. "I love how you feel in my hands," she moved up to nibble at her ear. "You're so beautiful," she continued to knead, pressing her palms harder and harder against the sensitive nubs of Tara's nipples. "I never wanna stop touching you," she moved her fingertips inwards and tenderly squeezed the girl's nipples.

"W-W-Willow," Tara shuddered involuntarily, moving her hands up to cover Willow's. She didn't know how much longer her legs were going to hold out before they collapsed underneath her. Willow was just so damn sensual.

"You want me to stop?" Willow moved her tongue to the sensitive flesh behind Tara's ear, and squeezed her nipples at the same time.

Tara moaned softly. Willow was once again playing the '_stop me_' game. Only she didn't think she had it in her to win. Willow's touch was proving too much for her. '_Then return the favour,_' a voice spoke to her. '_Show her how it feels like to be teased…_'

With that, Tara pulled Willow's hands off her breasts and placed them around her waist as she turned around. "You wanna play?" she met her gaze and grinned challengingly.

"Play?" Willow grinned back, already moving her hands between their bodies. She missed Tara's breasts…

"Play," Tara confirmed, moving her own hands to the hem of Willow's blouse.

Willow shivered as she felt Tara's hands against the skin of her belly. In response, she pressed her own hands against Tara's breasts.

It was Tara's turn to shudder. But she was already one up on Willow, because a second later, she was cupping Willow's bra-clad breasts in her hands.

"Oh gods," Willow's legs wobbled.

Spurred on by her reaction, Tara began to gently work her breasts. "You like?" she whispered against her lips.

In response, Willow thrust her tongue into Tara's mouth.

The two girls were now moaning softly as their hands continued their sensual movements. They could feel themselves sinking deeper and deeper into their own desires. Luckily they were both wearing skirts…

Willow was the first to pull away. "You win," she said breathlessly, her whole body tingling.

Tara smiled and slowly removed her hands from underneath Willow's shirt. "I'd say it was a draw," she reached for the girl's hands and squeezed them gently. "A few seconds more and I'd be needing another shower."

Willow chuckled and placed a chaste kiss against Tara's lips. "So," she kissed her again, "you want me to do the honours?" she nodded her head in the direction of the hair dryer.

Tara nodded. "Okay," she smiled.

With that, Willow stepped away, and a minute later she was standing over Tara, lovingly drying the girl's hair.

***

After Willow had finished with Tara's hair, the girls had decided to head out for some breakfast. On the way to the Café, they were bombarded with a number of students handing out various flyers. Being Sunday, there were quite a few events and fundraisers taking place, and everyone was vying for attention.

"So," Willow looked up at Tara as she drizzled maple syrup over her waffles, "What did you wanna do today?"

Tara took a bite of her apple and picked up the nearest flyer. "I dunno," she shrugged as she read over it. "There's so many things going on."

"What's that one?"

"Bake sale," Tara handed the flyer to Willow. "The campus Wicca group is rasing funds for their upcoming Bacchanal."

"Campus Wiccans?" Willow's eyes lit up as she read over the flyer. "You a member?"

"Showed up to orientation," Tara shook her head, "but it was just three days of meditations and blessings. I didn't sense a flicker of energy from anyone. I don't think there was a real witch among 'em."

"Not one?" Willow frowned and put down the flyer. "Isn't that how your mom met Amy's mom? You'd think there'd be at least '_one_' real witch…"

Tara grinned. "You're the only witch I care about anyway," she took another bite out of her apple.

Willow smiled warmly at her friend and reached for her hand. "Me too," she said softly.

Tara smiled back and bit into her apple again. "So, I guess the bake sale's out."

"What about this?" Willow picked up another flyer. "It says there's a film festival. Two bucks gets you an all-day pass."

Tara took the flyer from Willow and read over it. "Oh," she grinned, "it's being hosted by the Lesbian Alliance."

"There's a Lesbian Alliance?" Willow asked around a mouthful of waffle.

"Yeah," Tara smiled. "Showed up to their orientation as well. But I've been too busy to go to any of their meetings," she gave Willow a meaningful look.

Willow chuckled. "Well, don't let '_me_' stop you. Who knows, maybe I'll even come with you to the next one…"

Tara looked Willow in the eye, trying to judge how serious she was. "Whatever you're comfortable with," she said after a moment, not quite able to read her expression.

Willow looked down at her waffles evasively and took another mouthful. "So," she changed the subject, "what movies are they showing at the film festival?"

Deciding not to press on the issue, Tara looked through the flyers until she came upon the program. "Oh," she grinned. "They're showing '_Bound'_ later this afternoon. It's one of my favourites."

"I've heard of that," Willow acknowledged. "It's like a mafia movie or something, right?"

"Yeah," Tara's grin widened. "But it's also got one of the hottest girl on girl sex scenes…"

Willow chuckled. "Film Festival…here we come."

"Careful what you wish for," Tara smirked.

Willow smiled back and dug into her waffles. "When's the next movie start?"

"In just over an hour," Tara looked down at the program. "It's called '_Better Than Chocolate_.' Haven't seen it before."

"Wanna check it out?"

Tara nodded. "Sure," she took a bite of her apple. "Could be good."

As Willow washed down her waffles with some orange juice, a thought occurred to her.

"Hey," she lifted her gaze to Tara. "You know who else would enjoy this…?"

Tara looked at Willow for a moment. She'd gotten to know the girl pretty well, and it didn't take her long to realise what she was thinking.

"You wanna call Xander," she said softly.

"He'd kill us if he found out we didn't invite him to a day of girl on girl action," Willow quipped.

Tara sighed, seeing right through her friend's plan. Willow wasn't comfortable going to a lesbian film festival alone with another girl.

"Right," Tara took a final bite out of her apple and stood up. She tossed the core into a nearby bin and then sat back down again. She wasn't particularly pleased with Willow's actions. Why did the girl feel the need to put on an act for _her_?

'_Doesn't she know she can tell me anything? It's not like I'd be mad at her or think she's a bad person. I understand why she's reluctant._'

"We'll call him when you're finished," Tara exhaled.

"Okay," Willow smiled in agreement, her subconscious choosing to ignore Tara's subtle mood shift.

An idea hit Tara as she processed her thoughts. "You think we should treat him?" she suggested. "He's probably broke after last night with Cordelia."

Willow chuckled. "Yeah, Xander's always broke on Sundays. What he sees in Cordelia…"

"You jealous…?" Tara teased good-naturedly.

Willow raised her eyebrows. "What…?"

Tara smirked. "You '_did_' tell me you used to have a crush on Xander…"

"Not anymore," Willow protested. "Hello, gay now!"

"Are you?" Tara replied softly, pleased by the opening Willow had given her.

Willow put down the juice bottle and looked into Tara's eyes. Why was Tara goading her like that? It wasn't like her…

'_Oh,_' she quickly got the picture. "I'm sorry," Willow reached for Tara's hands.

"No," Tara smiled sheepishly, suddenly regretting her words. "I'm sorry," she squeezed Willow's hands gently. "It's just…you don't have to put on an act around me. I know you're still uncomfortable with the whole gay thing. There's no rush to be out in the open..."

"I know," Willow said softly, "but I shoulda been honest with you…"

"It's okay," Tara assured, not wanting to make Willow feel worse than she already did. "I didn't mean to—"

Willow smiled and placed a hand on Tara's thigh, silently letting her know she wasn't upset. "Come on," she stood and pulled Tara up with her.

Tara smiled and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek. "I'll buy the tickets," she said as they stepped outside. "You call Xander, and I'll meet you back at the dorm."

"Okay," Willow agreed and reached into her shoulder bag to grab her wallet.

"No," Tara covered her hand, "It's my treat," she said with a smile. "You paid for popcorn and drinks last night…"

"But—"

"Don't worry about it," Tara interjected. "It's _my_ treat, okay," she insisted.

Willow smiled back ruefully. Tara definitely had a _Resolve Face_ to rival her own. "Okay," she conceded.

"Great," Tara grinned. "I'll see you soon."

***

"Hey Xander," Willow spoke into the receiver. "You awake?"

"Mmm, barely," he yawned and lifted a hand up to rub his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11 o'clock," Willow smiled. "Late night?"

Xander chuckled. "Cordy and I—"

"Don't wanna know," Willow interjected hastily. "I get the picture. So, you have anything planned for today?"

"You mean besides sleep?" Xander quipped.

Willow smiled. "You up for some girl on girl action?"

Xander instantly perked up. "Is there something you're not telling me Will?"

Willow chuckled to cover up her sudden uneasiness. Maybe she '_should_' tell him…? He was her oldest and bestest friend. He'd understand…right?

"You there Will?" Xander spoke as the silence continued to drag on.

"What?" Willow brought herself out of her thoughts.

"You okay Will?"

'Oh," Willow ventured nervously, "yeah, I, uh…I just dropped something…a, uh…a flyer…"

"What flyer?"

"Actually, it's, uh…why I called," Willow cleared her throat. "I'm, uh…I'm at Tara's. She's just gone to get us some tickets."

"For what?"

"The, uh…the Lesbian Alliance is holding a film festival," Willow explained. "Tara was interested in going, so, I, uh…I thought we'd, um…ask you to join us. Seeing as you're—"

"I'm already there Will," Xander held the phone against his shoulder with his chin as he slipped into his jeans. "You had me at _Lesbian Alliance._ So, tell me," he zipped up his fly and picked the receiver back up, "you think there'll be lotsa…_girls_ at the festival …dark room…making out…?"

Willow shook her head indulgently. "What do _you_ think Xander," she chuckled.

"You're the bestest friend ever Will," Xander grinned. And with that, he hung up the phone, slipped on a shirt and headed for the bathroom.

Willow smiled as she put down the phone. Xander was so predictable. However, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was time to come out to him. He was more than okay with Tara being gay. So why wouldn't he be okay with her…? Although, she wasn't too sure what to say to him.

'_Hey Xander, guess what, I'm kinda gay…_'

Willow sighed and sat down on the bed to wait for Tara.

'_Yeah, that's a great thing to say,_' she chided herself. '_Kinda gay… What does that even mean anyway?_'

With another sigh, she pondered some more about how to come out. She was sure Xander would ask about Oz. She knew Xander would also bring up her relationship with Tara. He was bound to infer something from their closeness. And that's what was really worrying her.

'_Yeah, Tara and I are…well, we're not girlfriends, we're not friends, we're…_'

Willow sighed again. '_What are we? What does she want us to be? What do 'I' want us to be…?_'

When Tara entered the room a few minutes later, Willow still wasn't any closer to figuring out what to say to Xander.

"Hey Willow," Tara sat down next to her. She could see the introspective look in her eye and wondered what was going on. "What's up?"

"Hey Tara," Willow turned towards her and smiled. "I was, uh…just thinking…"

"About what?"

Willow sighed and looked down at her hands. "Stuff…"

Tara frowned. '_What would make Willow—? Ah, it's Xander…_'

"You wanna tell him?" she asked softly and rested a hand on Willow's thigh.

Willow looked up at Tara and smiled ruefully. "That obvious am I?"

"Just to me," Tara smiled. "There's no rush, you know. You don't—"

"But I want to," Willow sighed. "He's my oldest friend. I've never kept anything from him. I want him to know me, but…" Willow sighed again and look away, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I don't even know what to tell him. He'll probably ask about us you know. And what do I say? That we're more than friends? We're not girlfriends. So what are we…?"

Tara frowned. "Is _that_ what this is about? You—?"

"Oh no," Willow shook her head vehemently and met Tara's gaze. "I didn't mean it like that," she reached for her hand. "I know you don't think I'm ready…and you're probably right. It's just," she squeezed her hand gently, "it makes it more confusing. I care about you Tara…you know that right? And after last night, I, uh…I know it's _you_ I wanna be with…"

Tara's heart skipped a beat at the revelation. Her plan had worked. She couldn't have been happier. Only, suddenly, she didn't feel too proud of her motivations. Here was Willow talking about how she _cared _for her, and all she could think about was how she'd managed to get Oz out of the picture. She really _was_ a bad person…

"Uh," Tara looked to the floor uncomfortably, "about that…I, uh…I have a confession to make…"

Willow frowned, puzzled by Tara's reaction. "About what…?"

"L-l-l-last n-n-n-night," Tara stammered.

Willow's puzzlement increased. Tara rarely stuttered around her anymore—except when she was nervous or upset.

"What about last night?" she prompted softly.

"I w-w-w-was j-j-j-j-jealous," Tara explained, unable to meet Willow's gaze.

Willow frowned again. '_Jealous? Jealous of whom? Ahh…!'_

"Oz…?"

"Yeah," Tara sighed.

Willow turned and placed a hand gently against Tara's cheek. "Look at me," she guided.

Tara blinked back a stray tear and reluctantly met her gaze.

"Tell me," Willow prompted with a warm smile. "Whatever it is…it's okay."

Tara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm s-s-s-sorry…"

"Tara," Willow moved her other hand up as well, so that she was now cupping Tara's face in her hands. "It's okay," she pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "What are you sorry about?"

With another sigh, Tara opened her eyes and met Willow's. "I w-w-w-wanted y-y-you to-to, uh…to f-f-f-forget about him."

"About Oz?" Willow frowned and instantly pulled away. "You cast a spell…!?"

"Oh no," Tara shook her head vehemently. "I-I-I-I'd n-n-n-n-never do th-th-that to-to y-y-y-y-you…"

Willow relaxed visibly. "Then what?" she prompted invitingly. "What did you do?"

"I s-s-s-s-seduced you," Tara said in a really small voice.

Willow looked blankly at Tara for a moment, before she uncontrollably started to chuckle. She finally understood what was going on here.

Tara frowned. "It's n-n-n-not funny…"

"Oh Tara," Willow pursed her lips, doing her best to tone down her mirth. "You're incredible," she leaned over and hugged her tight.

Tara hugged Willow back tentatively, her puzzlement increasing. '_Why wasn't Willow angry?_'

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," Tara whispered.

"Oh Sweetie," Willow placed a loving kiss against her cheek and pulled away. "You didn't do anything wrong," she smiled warmly. "Unless you count turning me into a _breast gal_ for life."

"You're not m-m-mad at m-m-me for-for—?"

"Why would I be mad?" Willow smiled.

Tara sighed, "I d-d-didn't want you thinking about Oz anymore. I was j-j-jealous…selfish… I'm s-s-sorry Willow…"

Willow felt herself falling deeper in love as she watched her struggle. The girl had the morals of a saint. Only Tara would work herself up over something like this.

"Tara," she cupped her face gently, "can I ask you something?"

Tara nodded.

"Do you care for me?" Willow continued softly.

Tara blinked away a tear. "Of course," she said without hesitation.

"Then that's all that matters," Willow smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong Sweetie," she caressed her cheeks lovingly, before pressing her forehead against Tara's. "I—"

'_…love you…_'

A knock on the door caused Willow to startle and not finish her sentence. Maybe it was just as well. She wasn't sure if she was even ready to admit her feelings to herself, let alone express them to Tara.

"I'll get it," Willow pressed a quick kiss against Tara's lips before standing up. "And no more frowny-face, okay?" she said over her shoulder. "Besides, I kinda liked being seduced…"

Tara chuckled softly despite herself. She was beginning to see what Willow had found so funny. She _was_ being a bit overdramatic here.

"Hey Xander," Willow smiled and stepped aside as the young man entered the room.

"How are my two favourite ladies this morning?" Xander smiled at both girls, before taking a seat next to Tara.

"Hi Xander," Tara greeted with a smile.

"You got here pretty quick," Willow teased, moving to sit down next to him.

Xander grinned and placed an arm around Willow and Tara's shoulders. "When the first words I hear this morning are '_girl on girl action_,' a fella gets motivated."

He glanced at Tara and then at Willow. "You know," he grinned slyly at Willow, "if you ever feel like changing teams, I'm sure Tara could show you the ropes," he turned towards Tara and grinned cheekily. "And I'll make sure it never gets back to Oz," he turned back to face Willow.

Willow met Tara's eye, wondering how to respond to that. She could easily laugh it off, but it was the perfect opening. Only, was she ready to take it?

"Actually," she took a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge. "Oz already knows…"

Tara smiled encouragingly at Willow as the girl stood up.

Xander frowned and looked towards Tara, and then up at Willow. He'd been expecting a slap on the wrist or maybe even a bemused look.

"What do you mean?" he voiced his thoughts.

Tara smiled at Willow, doing her best to be supportive.

Willow smiled back before meeting Xander's gaze tentatively. "We, uh…we broke up…"

"You broke up?" Xander frowned and stood up. "When did you break up?" he reached for her hands and grasped them gently. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"It's okay Xander," Willow squeezed his hands and smiled. "It happened a few weeks ago…just before homecoming."

Xander was confused. Before homecoming? They hadn't looked broken up to him last night…

"But—?"

"We're still friends," Willow interrupted, sensing his question.

Xander frowned again and let go of her hands. "I don't get it," he sat back down. "Why'd you break up?"

Willow looked to Tara for support, feeling out of her depth.

"That's kinda my fault," Tara stood up and grasped Willow's right hand with her left. She laced their fingers together pointedly and then pressed Willow's hand against her lips. She looked at Xander as she lowered their hands. Hopefully, he'd get the idea.

Xander looked up at Willow and then at Tara, and then down to their hands. What was going on here? He didn't get it. What did Tara mean by saying it was '_her_' fault? Why would it be '_her_' fault? And why had she kissed Willow's hand…?

"Oh!!!!" Xander's mouth shot open as the situation finally dawned on him. "You and Willow…?" he stood up and alternated his gaze from one girl to the other. "You-you-you and Willow are-are-are-are—!?"

"Kinda," Willow looked at Tara for some help. "We're…we're…"

"We're more than friends," Tara supplied, as Xander just gaped. She could see he was having a hard time getting his head around the idea. "We're taking things slowly," she continued.

Xander looked at Willow questioningly.

Willow sighed. "I, uh…well, I…I think I'm kinda gay…"

"Kinda gay?" Xander furrowed his brow.

"Yeah," Willow said softly, glancing down at the floor warily.

"You're kinda _gay_?" Xander repeated incredulously.

"Pretty much," Willow smiled hesitantly. She wasn't sure what to make of Xander's reaction. He wasn't running from the room in terror, so at least _ that_ was something…right?

"How can you be kinda gay?" Xander sighed. "Unless you're…? Kinda gay…" He sighed again.

Tara looked at Willow with sympathy. It was time to leave them alone for a while. "I'll go and get us something to drink," she let go of Willow's hand. "Okay?" she turned to Xander.

Xander nodded absently, still trying to take everything in stride.

As Tara left, the pair looked at one another uncomfortably, neither knowing where to start.

"How long?" Xander finally spoke up.

"Since homecoming," Willow replied, tentatively meeting his gaze.

"Oh," Xander smiled ruefully, "like you said…"

"You're the first one I've told," Willow ventured as she sat down on the bed. "Well, apart from Oz…"

Xander joined her on the bed and smiled awkwardly. He had no idea how to handle his best friend's revelation.

What was he supposed to say here? What was he supposed to do? Straight as nails Willow was gay! He couldn't believe it. His best friend—his _reliable_ best friend—was gay!

Of all the people he'd have thought would stray from the norm, Willow wasn't even on the same list. Not that being gay was straying from the norm. Because it wasn't exactly—it just wasn't Willow…was it?

With that, Xander slowly turned to face his best friend. "Will…"

Willow turned as well and met his gaze shyly, feeling very vulnerable.

Xander smiled tentatively. "I'm glad you told me," he said eventually.

"You…you are?" Willow whispered.

"Oh Will," Xander let go of her hand and lifted both his hands to her cheeks. Despite his shock, Willow was still his best friend. And he knew what the girl needed to hear. "You know I love you, right?" he pressed his lips against her forehead and just kept them there.

Willow reached her hands around Xander's waist as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Xander," she whispered.

After a while, Xander pulled away. He then wrapped his arms around Willow's back and drew her in for a warm hug. He held her close for a long time without saying anything.

"I love you Will," Xander repeated, whispering the words into her ear. "And whatever you need…you know I'm here for you…always…"

There were tears streaming down Willow's cheeks as she held onto Xander. She was resting her head against his shoulder, and she could sense his acceptance.

"I love you, too," she mumbled through her tears.

Xander continued to hold her close, letting her tears subside, before he finally pulled away.

"So, you and Tara, huh?" he smiled, tenderly wiping at her tears. Now that the shock was wearing off, he couldn't help but think about the reality of his best friend's sexuality.

Willow smiled back and reached for his hands. "Kinda," she acknowledged, lowering them into her lap. "We're taking things slow."

"And Oz knows about this?" Xander questioned, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.  


"Yeah," Willow replied. "I, uh…I told him about the fluke…"

Xander gave Willow a quizzical look. "Fluke?" he questioned.

Willow chuckled. "Oh, yeah…" she blushed, "me and Tara…homecoming dance…trying on clothes…kissage…fluke…"

Xander grinned at the visual in his mind. "You kissed Tara?" his grin widened.

Willow blushed. "It just happened."

"Feel free to give details," Xander prodded with a grin.

Willow's blush deepened. "Xander," she chided good-naturedly.

Xander chuckled. "So what happened?"

"We kissed," Willow repeated. "And it was amazing. But I kinda freaked. And then the next day we kissed again, and I…Tara…pulled away, and I got even more confused. I ran to Oz…we talked, and I told him everything. So now we're all friends…"

"But you and Tara," Xander questioned, "girlfriends…?"

"Sort of," Willow confirmed. "It's not official or anything. But I really care for her…we connect. I've never felt like this before. And I'm scared, but it's a good kinda scared. You know what I mean?"

Xander smiled. "As long as you're happy…"

"I am," Willow turned her head as the door opened.

Tara walked in carrying three small mochas on a cardboard tray. She looked at Willow and then at Xander, realising her return had been a little premature.

"If you want, I can come back…?"

"It's okay," Willow let go of Xander's hands and stood up to take a cup from the tray. "We're good."

"You are?" Tara looked at her meaningfully, hoping to decipher the girl's mood.

"Yeah," Willow gave her a huge grin.

Xander stood up and also grabbed a mocha. "Thanks Tara," he smiled.

Tara smiled back and headed towards her bin. She dumped the tray and lifted the cup to her lips. She was pleased to feel the positive energy in the room. It told her all she needed to know.

"You ready to head off to the festival?" Tara questioned.

"You betcha," Xander grinned.

"Give me a minute," Willow placed her mocha on the table. "Too much OJ this morning," she explained as she headed for the door.

Tara chuckled. "Okay."

When they were finally alone, Tara pulled out their tickets. "Here," she handed one to Xander.

"Thanks," Xander took the ticket with a smile. "How much do I owe ya?" he reached for his back pocket.

Tara shook her head. "It's okay," she smiled. "My treat."

"I couldn't—"

Tara gave him the same look she'd given Willow earlier, causing Xander to chuckle.

"What?" she smiled at him.

"Willow's been teaching you her _Resolve Face,_ hasn't she…?"

Tara chuckled. "She has a _Resolve Face_?"

Xander grinned. "You haven't seen it yet?" he didn't wait for a response. "There's no stopping _Resolve Face_ Willow."

"I'll remember that," Tara giggled, before taking a sip of her mocha.

Xander smiled and sipped his own. "Tara," he chuckled awkwardly. "I, uh…I don't have to give you the '_don't hurt my best friend,_' speech, do I?"

Tara looked up from her mocha and gave him a warm smile. "What do _you_ think?" she said softly, sensing his good humour and responding in kind.

Xander sipped his mocha and smiled. "So long as we've got that out of the way," he chuckled. "Now down to business," he grinned.

"What business?" Tara smiled questioningly.

"You and Will," Xander explained cheekily. "Just want you to know I've got _ no_ problems with PDA's."

"PDA's?"

"Public Displays of Affection," Xander clarified.

Tara smirked and shook her head in amusement.

"Hey," Willow greeted upon return. "What I miss?" she headed towards the table and picked up her mocha.

"Xander's encouraging PDA's." Tara explained with a smirk as she handed Willow her ticket.

Willow frowned for a second, before realising what he meant. "Is _that_ all you think about?" she chided him with a smile.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be shy," he grinned. "It's okay with me if you wanna—"

"I get it," Willow interjected.

Xander grinned. "So, we going or what?"

***

Throughout the movie, Xander found himself glancing over at Willow and Tara on more than one occasion. The two girls were sitting on his right, and Willow was resting her head against Tara's left shoulder and holding the girl's hand. Their fingers were laced together and resting against Tara's thigh. Every time he looked down, he couldn't help but notice that Willow was slowly running her thumb against Tara's hand, gently caressing her as they watched the movie.

Whenever he looked across at Willow's face, he noticed the dreamy expression in her eye. He could also see the affection in Tara's eyes as well. On occasion, she would glance down at their joined hands and smile, or look up at Willow and press a soft kiss against her cheek.

This said a lot to Xander. And he couldn't be happier for Willow. Tara was a good person, and what's more, she was hot too. But that was beside the point. What mattered the most to Xander was Willow's trust in him—in his reaction and his love for her.

After '_Better than Chocolate_' had finished, the three teens headed towards the Café for a late lunch. Once they'd eaten, they went back to the auditorium hosting the film festival, and settled in to watch some more movies.

When the movie '_Bound'_ had finished, they piled out of the auditorium to stretch their legs. Xander decided he'd had enough and thanked the girls for the fun day. He was definitely _up _for a little action though…and if Cordy wasn't interested, maybe he could convince a certain dark-haired Slayer…

***

"You wanna see another movie?" Willow asked Tara once Xander had left.

Tara thought for a second. It was late in the afternoon, and the twilight hadn't even set in yet. However, she and Willow had been neglecting their magicks lately, and she didn't want the girl to fall behind.

"I thought maybe we could do some spells," Tara ventured. "It's been a few days…"

"Right," Willow instantly agreed. "Spells it is. Besides, I don't think I can handle any more onscreen action," she chuckled. "That last movie…"

Tara nodded her head in agreement and grasped Willow's hand. "Now you know why it's one of my favourites," she said as they began walking.

"It's good for the imagination," Willow grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," Tara smiled.

A few minutes later, they finally reached Tara's dorm. Willow sat herself down on the bed as Tara searched for a good spell book. They spent the next few hours going over spells before heading out for dinner.

After dinner the girls returned to Tara's room and inevitably began to make out. Tara stopped things pretty quickly though; not wanting the situation to get out of hand. She then mentioned that it might be a good idea if Willow didn't sleep over anymore.

They had now reached a new level in their relationship, and if they slept in the same bed, she'd be willing to bet that there wouldn't be much actual '_sleeping_' going on. However, she did agree to meet Willow for breakfast in the morning. If they couldn't spend their evenings together, then they could at least start their days together.

***

That's how the next few days went for them. The couple would meet in the morning for breakfast, then Tara would walk Willow to school, before heading off to her own classes.

In the afternoons they'd meet back at Tara's, where they'd practice their spells, have dinner, and even make out a little. They did their best not to take things too far though—limiting the temptation to takes things further.

The following Sunday, the girls bypassed their evening make out session in lieu of hanging out at the Bronze. After their afternoon magicks, Oz had shown up at Tara's. He'd driven them to the Bronze and had dinner with the two girls before his first set had started.

After his third set, Oz put down his guitar and set off down the stage. The Bronze was especially crowded tonight, making seating a bit of a chore. Consequently, as he reached the table where Willow, Tara, Xander, and Cordelia were sitting, there wasn't much room for him.

"Oz, hey!" Willow smiled in greeting. "Have a seat…" she looked around and frowned. "Except, we don't have any seats…"

"It's okay," he smiled. "I'll just scrunch in," he nudged Willow over a bit so that she was now practically sitting in Tara's lap.

Tara instantly wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and lifted her up so that she really _was_ sitting in her lap.

"You don't mind?" she half whispered into Willow's ear, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the crowd and the music, but soft enough so that no one else heard.

"Nope," Willow craned her neck back and smiled, before turning around and placing her arms over Tara's. She pressed gently against them, letting her know she was okay with this.

"Why you giving her a lap dance?" Cordelia instantly asked.

Willow smiled weakly, but chose not to get up. Instead, she gently stroked Tara's arm.

"What? I just like her," she chuckled, figuring humour was her best bet. She wasn't going to make the same mistake of overacting to Cordelia's comments as she had in the past.

Cordelia gave her a questioning look, and then shrugged. She'd never understand geeks.

Tara smiled and gently tightened her grip around Willow's waist and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. She was very proud of her reaction. It showed her just how much Willow was growing. Only a week ago, she probably would've turned beet red and stammered something overly defensive in response to Cordy's question.

Regardless of her attempt at a joke, Willow still felt a little awkward. Which is why she decided to change the subject away from her and Tara.

"Hey!" she grinned nervously. "Speaking of people and things they do that aren't like usual, anyone notice Buffy acting sort of different?"

"Lets see," Xander pondered, "uh, killing zombies…uh, torching sewer monsters, and…no. That's pretty much the, uh…same old Buffster," he grinned.

Willow furrowed her brow. "Well, I just mean, you know, she's off by herself a lot more, and she's kind of…distracted…"

Cordelia smiled in response. "Think maybe she has a new honey?"

"A boyfriend?" Willow exclaimed, craning her neck to look up at Tara, before glancing at Xander. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Excuse me?" Cordelia interjected. "When your last steady killed half the class, and then your rebound guy sends you a dump-o-gram? It makes a girl shy."

"But we're the best of Buffy's bestest buds," Xander looked at his girlfriend, and then at Willow and Tara. "She'd tell '_us_'…" he appealed.

"Tell you what?" Buffy questioned from behind Xander. She nudged her way passed him so that she was now standing between him and Tara, who still had Willow in her lap.

"About your new boyfriend," Willow turned and smiled. "Who we made up. Unless we didn't?" she looked at her quizzically.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in response. "This was a topic of discussion?"

"Well," Oz explained, "raised, but never discussed."

"So," Cordelia interjected bluntly, "are you dating somebody or not?"

Buffy took a moment as she considered how best to answer. Craning her neck, she spotted someone in the crowd and smiled.

"I wouldn't use the word '_dating_', " she turned to face Willow. "But I '_am_' going out with somebody," she grinned. "Tonight, as a matter of fact."

This was news to Willow. "Really?" she exclaimed in surprise. "Who?"

Faith emerged from the crowd, put her hand against Xander's shoulder and pushed him aside. "Yo, what's up?" she nudged up against Buffy. "Hey, time to motorvate," she gave her fellow Slayer another nudge.

Buffy grinned and turned to face Faith. "Really," she placed an arm around her shoulder suggestively. "We're just '_good friends_'," she smiled.

Faith gave Buffy a flirtatious look, choosing to go in on whatever game the girl was playing. She then winked at Tara, before placing her own arm around Buffy's waist and leading her out of the club.

Willow craned her neck to look at Tara in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Faith and Buffy…together…it wasn't possible. Was it?

"You don't think…?" she asked Tara

Tara chuckled, following Willow's train of thought. "I dunno," she shrugged.

Willow didn't know what to think either. However, if Buffy '_was_' with Faith, then that would definitely give her something to think about. It would change things for Willow immensely.

Not only would it make coming out easier, but it lessened the niggling fear that Faith might one day swoop Tara out from under her…

Although, on second thoughts, a part of her didn't like the idea of Buffy and Faith together either. She felt as if Faith was encroaching on '_her_' territory…

"I knew it," Cordelia exclaimed, interrupting Willow's thoughts. "It's finally gotten to her."

Everyone looked at Cordy in confusion.

"Loser guys," Cordy explained, wondering why everyone was so dense. "No wonder she's turned lesbian."

Tara chuckled in bemusement. "You d-don't just turn l-lesbian Cordelia. If Buffy _is_ gay, th-then she's always had it in-inside her. She just hasn't r-realised it till now."

Tara gave Willow's arm a little squeeze, letting the redhead know the double meaning behind her words.

Willow smiled and gave Tara a squeeze of her own. The blonde did have a good point.

"But," Tara continued thoughtfully, "I don't really think Buffy and Faith—"

"Why not?" Cordelia questioned. "No offence, but Buffy's more Faith's style than _you'll_ ever be."

Tara smiled good-naturedly. "Right," she voiced her thoughts. "They _do_ make a better couple. But I think Buffy was just t-teasing. I've never gotten the, um…the…" she trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

"Lesbi-vibe," Willow supplied with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Tara giggled, enjoying the turn of the conversation. "I've never gotten the lesbi-vibe off Buffy."

"Whatever," Cordelia shrugged, getting bored with the whole topic.

"Next set," Oz stood up, having noticed his band reconvening on stage.

"Okay," Willow smiled at him as he left. She didn't rush to take his seat though. She was happy right where she was. In Tara's lap.

As the evening progressed, Willow continued to ponder over Faith and Buffy. Wondering what their relationship meant, and how it affected _her_ personally. In fact, she continued to mull over the issue long after she'd said goodbye to everyone, and had curled up in her own bed.

***

The next evening, after her last class, Tara headed over towards the library to meet with Willow. The girl had left a message on her machine, letting her know that something was up. Apparently there was a new demon on the loose by the name of Lagos. He was searching for an artefact known as the '_Glove of Myhnegon_.' The glove was meant to be extremely powerful and highly dangerous. Unfortunately, there wasn't much of a record as to its full power.

Willow had told her that this information had come from a new Watcher by the name of Gwendolyn Post. She'd shown up during the Slayers' patrol last night.

However, according to Willow, this new Watcher was giving Giles a bit of a hard time. '_Poor Giles,_' Tara thought to herself as she walked down the school corridors. It was never easy being upstaged.

As she entered the library, Tara noted that Giles was sitting at a table going over a number of large volumes. Xander was looking down at him from the end of the table, and Willow was standing behind him near the railing next to the stacks.

"Hey," she greeted, giving Xander a smile before reaching Willow's side. She grasped her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Hey," Willow squeezed back.

"Oh, this is intolerable!" Giles slammed shut the book he was reading.

Both Tara and Willow jumped in surprise, and looked at each other with a worried expression.

"There's not a word here about Lagos or the glove." Giles stood up. "We don't have time for this," he dropped the book onto the table in frustration, "near-missing."

Willow and Tara gave each other another worried look. It wasn't like Giles to get so agitated. They looked down at Xander, who seemed to share their confusion. He shrugged at them as they both took a few steps towards him.

Giles turned around to face the three teens. "Just find out all you can about the demon," he instructed. "Its-its-its strengths, its-its weaknesses," he began to pace the room, "its places of origin." With a sigh he paused to yank off his glasses. "And most importantly," he gestured towards Xander with his glasses, "what it plans to do with this blasted glove."

Unlike the two girls, Xander wasn't gonna take this kind of behaviour from him. "Hey," he protested, "you're not the Watcher of me."

"Then go home," Giles retorted. "But if you choose to stay, then work."

With that, he turned around and stormed off into his office, leaving the threesome to gape after him.

"Poor Giles," Tara sighed, giving Willow's hand a gentle squeeze as they headed up into the stacks.

"Poor '_us_'," Willow corrected. "We've been at it all day," she said as Xander joined them in the stacks. "It's late, I'm tired. What does he want from us anyway?"

"The number of a qualified surgeon to remove the British flag from his butt?" Xander quipped.

Tara looked at Xander and smiled. She supposed they were right to be upset with Giles. After all, they'd had to put up with him for the better part of the day. She'd just gotten here. But still, she couldn't really blame Giles for being frustrated. She kept her opinion to herself though. She could see it wasn't gonna be appreciated.

As Xander moved to look through the stacks, she followed Willow to a section where a couple of books were already lying open on the floor. She sat down next to Willow and picked up the book in front of her.

"My eyes are all blurry," Willow set down her book after a moment.

Tara looked up from her own book and glanced sympathetically at Willow, who was now leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. She wished there was something she could do to make her feel better. She watched silently as the girl started rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Ohh…" Willow moaned, and continued to rub her temples.

Tara watched Willow for another moment, before putting her book down. She couldn't just sit by and watch her in pain. With that, she scooted over and reached for Willow. She covered the girl's hands with her own and let loose with a tiny sliver of energy.

"Ohh," Willow moaned and dropped her own hands into her lap.

Tara smiled and began to gently massage Willow's temples. She pressed her forehead against the back of Willow's head and closed her eyes as she released her energy progressively.

"Ohh," Willow moaned again, quickly succumbing to Tara's ministrations. However, as usual, the girl's touch did more than just soothe her pain. She was beginning to feel an all too familiar stirring between her thighs.

"Oh," Willow sighed, "stop…"

"Right," Tara continued to massage Willow, getting drawn into the moment. "Stop means no, and no means no," she sighed, "so, um…stop…"

With that, she lifted her forehead away and stopped her massage. She then leaned herself back against the bookshelf and picked up her book.

The moment Tara moved away, Willow instantly missed her presence. Without a second thought, she turned around and grasped Tara's cheeks in her hands.

Tara immediately dropped her book and wrapped her arms around Willow. She drew the girl closer to her and opened her mouth. She trembled when she felt Willow's tongue against her own.

Having heard the drop of a book, followed by the sound of moaning, Xander stepped around the stacks to investigate. He stopped in his tracks when he came upon Willow and Tara. He felt as if all his Christmases had come at once. He knew he should look away, give the girls some privacy. But his hormones wouldn't listen to his brain.

In fact, he was so enthralled, that he failed to notice Giles walking up behind him, his nose in a book.

"Tara," Giles stopped walking, but continued to read. "Willow, Xander…"

Xander startled and turned around, wondering if he'd been caught staring.

Willow and Tara meanwhile scrambled to their feet in embarrassment.

"You can stop your, uh, studying," Giles glanced up from his book, but only to look at the book shelf in front of him. He had his back to all three of them

As Willow and Tara looked at each other nervously, Xander glanced back at them sheepishly. The pair looked at Xander in exasperation, not really able to be too mad at him.

"I've got what I need," Giles continued, still not bothering to turn around.

"What have you got?" Xander turned around, doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, the probable location of the '_Glove of Myhnegon_'," Giles finally turned around to face the three teens. "It's, uh, housed in the Von Hauptman family crypt," he lowered his gaze back to the book in his hands.

"Yeah," Xander clicked at the name, "that's that big one over at the Restfield Cemetery."

"Yeah, well," Willow ventured nervously, wondering how much he'd seen, if anything at all, "that's great, Giles."

Tara nodded in agreement. "Um, how'd you find it?"

"I looked," Giles said caustically as he continued reading.

"Where's Buffy at?" Xander interjected.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Giles replied distractedly.

"Well," Xander figured he might as well do something useful, seeing as he felt a little guilty for spying on Willow and Tara. "I'll go check out this, uh, crypt," he moved to leave. "Um, tell her 'heads up' if she, uh, stops by."

With that, he gave Willow and Tara another apologetic smile, before exiting. He figured it'd be better to leave before they could confront him.

"Yes," Giles continued reading, "by all means, go."

Willow looked at Tara nervously. "A-and we'll just keep studying," she suggested.

"Right," Tara agreed. "I-I-I think we're on the verge of a b-b-big Lagos breakthrough."

Giles finally looked up from his book. "No," he glanced at Willow and then at Tara. "I'd say we're done." And with that, he headed back out of the stacks.

Willow and Tara looked at each other and then burst into giggles, letting out all their nervous tension.

"Man," Willow sighed. "That was close."

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Willow reassured. "I don't think he saw us."

"Yeah," Tara chuckled. "But, uh…I think '_Xander_' did."

Willow chuckled as well. "Did you see the look on his face?" she grinned.

"Yeah," Tara chuckled. "Oh," she frowned as she realised something.

"What?" Willow prompted.

"He's gone to the cemetery all alone," she noted.

"Think he was scared to face us?" Willow chuckled.

"He could get hurt," Tara pointed out.

Willow frowned. Tara was right. "You wanna go after him?"

"Yeah."

***

As he neared the crypt, Xander frowned at the darkness before him. He couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

"Hey, Giles," he spoke to himself sarcastically, "here's a nifty idea. Why don't I alleviate my guilt by goin' out and gettin' myself really, really killed?"

"Would '_we_' let that happen?" Willow came up behind him and draped her left arm around his waist.

"But the least you coulda done was give us a warning about Giles," Tara came from his other side and put her right arm around him, resting her hand on top of Willow's.

Xander looked at Willow and then at Tara and wrapped an arm around each of the girls' shoulders. He was a little startled to see them, but pleased nevertheless. He wasn't gonna get killed after all. Not with two powerful witches by his side. Speaking of which…hadn't he just angered these two really powerful witches…?

"Hey," he smiled ruefully. "You guys aren't gonna turn me into a frog or something, are you?" he quipped, only half kidding.

Tara looked at Willow and chuckled. "Maybe a toad," she grinned.

"Or a slug," Willow suggested. "They're easier to conjure."

"Yeah," Tara agreed.

"You don't mind being a slug, do you Xander?" Willow teased.

Xander alternated his gaze from one girl to the other and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"We forgive you," Tara smiled.

"This time," Willow corrected with a grin.

"No more spying," Xander ventured, "I promise."

"Hey," Tara suddenly frowned, hearing a crackling in the bushes. "What was that?" She took a few steps forward. If she wasn't mistaken, she could hear the sound of stone grinding against stone.

Willow stepped away and followed Tara's lead, as did Xander.

"It's a grinding noise," Xander whispered. "It's coming form inside the crypt."

The three teens looked at one another and wordlessly ducked behind the nearby group of bushes. Hopefully whoever was making that noise would come out soon. Sure enough, not a minute had gone by, before they spied a dark shadowy figure exiting the crypt. They remained silent as the figure closed the door, noting it held a bundle of rags in its arms. Most likely the '_Glove of Myhnegon._'

"Oh God," Willow's eyes widened as she caught her first glance at the figure's face. She turned to face Xander, seeing he'd noticed him too. He'd reached into his pocket and pulled out his stake, and was now holding it at the ready.

Tara frowned at their reaction. What was she missing here? Did they recognise this figure?

Willow looked passed Xander and noticed Tara's puzzlement. "It's Angel," she whispered.

"Lets go," Xander stood up, figuring the vamp was now far enough away to be followed.

"Right," Willow agreed and reached her hand for Tara.

Tara was extremely puzzled as she grasped Willow's hand and followed after Xander. Wasn't Angel supposed to be dead? And hadn't he been cured before Buffy killed him? So, if he was cured, then why was he stealing the '_Glove of Myhnegon?_'

A few minutes later, they had followed Angel back to his mansion. They still hadn't spoken a word to one another. Willow and Xander both seemed to be in a bit of a daze. Tara didn't really blame them. After all, Angel '_had_' tried to kill all of them, and he '_was_' supposed to be dead.

Xander was the first one to break the silence. "Lets see what he's got planned," he ventured towards a window.

"Right," Willow nodded and followed him to the window.

Seeing as she was still holding Willow's hand, Tara had no choice but to do the same.

As they peered inside, there was a group exhalation of breath. For who should Angel be meeting with, but Buffy. And if that wasn't bad enough, the couple were actually kissing.

"I'm gonna kill him," Xander stepped away from the window. "I can't believe she—"

"Xander," Willow rested her hand against his right arm. "We should talk to her first. Ask her what's going on. Maybe he's not evil anymore…"

"They're making with the smoochies," Xander pointed at the window in frustration. "How long do you think he's gonna '_remain_' cured. I say we stake him now, and ask questions later."

"Willow's right," Tara placed her hand on his left arm. "We shouldn't rush into things…"

"You don't know him," Xander pointed out gruffly and stepped away from the two witches. "You don't know what he's capable of."

Willow instantly went to Tara's defence. "That just makes her more objective," Willow grasped Tara's hand.

"Fine," Xander fumed. "We'll assemble the gang. Tell 'em what we saw and confront her…"

"Like an intervention?" Tara frowned.

"Yeah," Xander confirmed.

"Those never really go well," Tara pointed out.

Willow had to agree there. It was gonna be a little too confrontational. But she didn't really see any other option here. "If we all promise to use '_I_' statements…"

"I'm not promising anything," Xander interjected. "I'm going over to Cordy's to let her know, you guys get Oz, and we'll meet you back at the library."

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow," Tara felt the need to suggest. Allowing Xander to confront Buffy in his current state of mind wasn't gonna do anyone any good.

"No way," Xander shook his head. "I wanna settle this tonight."

"What would be the point?" Tara insisted. "It's late, and we're all tired."

Willow agreed with Tara. "She's right," Willow reached for Xander and grasped his free hand. She then used the trick Tara had taught her and released a little bit of her own energy, doing her best to calm the guy down.

Xander sighed in frustration. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his sails. Maybe the girls were right. It couldn't hurt to wait till the morning. Besides, it'd give him some time to think about what to say. And he had quite a '_lot_' to say.

"Fine," he took a step away from Willow and headed off.

Willow frowned and squeezed Tara's hand as they walked off as well. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. Why would Buffy keep this a secret…?"

"Why do you think," Tara pointed out softly. "She's probably scared about how you'd all react."

"Because she knows what she's doing is wrong," Willow sighed.

"She loves him," Tara reminded her. "Love has a funny way of clouding your judgement."

"That means he really could be evil," Willow glanced at Tara. "What if she wants him to be cured so badly that she's being fooled? What if he hurts her? We should go back," she stopped in her tracks. "What if all Angel wanted was the glove and he's using Buffy to get to it? What if there's no Lagos demon out there, only Angel? He's gonna kill her…"

"Will," Tara held her hand firm, preventing the girl from running back to the mansion. "She's a Slayer. I'm sure she'll be okay."

Willow's sighed. "But I'm still worried…"

"Want me to talk to her?" Tara suggested. "I can wait at her place…"

"I'll come with you," Willow stated, instantly warming to the idea.

Tara stopped walking and gave Willow a loving smile. "Better not Sweetie," she said softly.

"Why not?" Willow frowned.

"I'm the only one who doesn't know Angel," Tara reminded her. "Buffy might react better to someone who's objective. Not that you _can't_ be," she reassured instantly, "but…maybe you're too, uh…close to the matter…"

Willow sighed. Once again, Tara was right. "Okay," she agreed. "You talk with Buffy—let her know what Xander's got planned. But don't forget to call me after," she smiled. "I wanna know what happened."

"No problem," Tara smiled back and pressed a gentle kiss against Willow's cheek.

***

Tara knocked nervously on Buffy's front door. Of all the Scoobies, Buffy was the one she'd spent the least amount of time with.

Joyce Summers opened the door with a smile.

"H-hello Mrs. S-Summers," Tara smiled. "Is B-B-Buffy here?"

"Not yet," Joyce took a step back and motioned for Tara to come inside. "She should be back soon though. You're welcome to wait inside."

"Thank you," Tara smiled and followed the woman into the living room.

"Take a seat," Joyce gestured towards the couch.

Tara did as she was told and smiled nervously as Joyce sat down on the couch next to her.

"Buffy tells me you attend the local college?" Joyce ventured.

Tara nodded. "R-r-right," she smiled.

Joyce smiled back politely. "Oh," she stood up. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Tara wasn't really thirsty, but she figured that getting her a drink would kill at least a minute or two of small talk.

"Water?" she smiled at Joyce.

Joyce nodded. "You sure you wouldn't like a soda instead? We've got Coke, Pepsi, grape, orange…"

"Orange," Tara accepted.

"Okay," Joyce smiled again, before heading over to the kitchen.

Tara let out a sigh and took a deep breath. She was never comfortable around new people. No matter how nice they were.

"Here you go," Joyce came back a few minutes later.

"Thank you," Tara took the glass with a smile.

"So," Joyce ventured as she sat back down, "how are you finding your studies?"

Tara took a small sip of her orange soda. "I'm really enjoying them," she said softly. "C-c-college is a l-l-lot better than high school."

Just then, the front door slammed shut and Buffy marched in.

"Buffy," Tara called out the Slayer's name.

Buffy stopped on her way to the stairs, surprised to hear Tara's voice. What was Tara doing here?

"Tara?" she stepped into the living room.

Joyce stood up. "I'll leave you two alone," she smiled at both Tara and Buffy as she exited the room.

"Thanks Mom," Buffy acknowledged before taking a seat on the couch. "So," she turned to look at Tara. "What's up?"

"Hey Buffy," Tara smiled nervously and took a sip of her soda.

Buffy frowned, sensing her nervousness. "What's wrong?" she questioned. "Something happen? You didn't find Lagos did you? No one's hurt are they?"

"Oh no," Tara instantly shook her head. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?" Buffy prompted impatiently. She was more than a little frustrated after her meeting with Angel and wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

Tara sighed and took a deep breath. She then stalled some more by lifting the glass to her lips for another mouthful of orange soda.

"Tara," Buffy prodded, her patience wearing a little thin.

Tara sighed and met Buffy's gaze sheepishly. "Sorry," she smiled ruefully.

"What's wrong Tara?" Buffy prodded again.

"We saw you," she began softly, staring down at the glass in her hands. "Me, Willow, and uh…and Xander."

"Saw me what?" Buffy frowned.

Tara stalled again as she sipped her soda. "We know," she tentatively met Buffy's gaze. "We were chasing a lead on the glove and we saw you…"

Buffy still wasn't quite following. "Saw me what!?"

"We s-s-s-saw you k-k-k-k-kissing Angel," Tara whispered, moving her gaze back down to the drink in her hands.

Buffy's jaw fell open in shock. A second later her shock turned to outrage. "You were spying on me?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no," Tara shook her head. "W-w-w-w-we, uh…w-w-w-w-we were, uh…f-f-f-following A-A-Angel and then we s-s-s-s-saw you. We d-d-d-d-didn't mean to spy. We were just c-c-c-concerned…"

Buffy instantly regretted her outburst. She hadn't meant to upset Tara so much that the girl reverted to nervous stammering. "I'm sorry," she gave her a sheepish smile.

Tara smiled back. "It's okay," she said softly.

"So you know, huh?" Buffy continued. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"At home," Tara smiled.

"Oh," Buffy frowned. "So why are _you_ here?"

"I'm the uh, ob-objective spokesperson," Tara explained. "Xander was pretty upset. Willow too. But, uh…we managed to stop Xander f-f-from going after Angel. He's rounding the gang up. They're gonna confront you in the library tomorrow morning."

Buffy was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You serious?"

"Uh huh," Tara confirmed. "I'm sorry," she insisted. "But it was the only way…"

"It's okay," Buffy said gently, before a frown marred her face. "They must hate me huh?"

Tara set down her glass on the table and briefly touched Buffy's knee in reassurance.

"Not really," she said softly. "Xander's mad, but he doesn't hate you. And Will…well, she's upset that you didn't tell her. That you kept it a secret…"

Buffy sighed. "I didn't mean to," she looked at Tara appealingly. "It's just…when he came back, I, uh…I didn't know if he was evil or…or…I looked after him. And I kept meaning to say something, but…"

"You were afraid of their reaction."

Buffy smiled at the girl's accuracy. "Right."

"So he's not evil?" Tara continued, knowing that was the first thing Willow was going to ask her.

"No," Buffy shook her head. "He even found the glove for us. He's holding on to it to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"You sure it's safe with him?" Tara had to ask.

Buffy nodded. "Of course."

"So you two didn't, uh…?" Tara blushed.

"Get physical," Buffy supplied with a chuckle. She shook her head off Tara's nod. "No. The kiss was an accident."

"Oh," Tara frowned. "Accident?"

Buffy looked at Tara sheepishly. "I know how that sounds," she ventured. "But believe me…it really _was_ an accident. I've got _no_ intention of going down that road again. It's just…"

"You still love him," Tara smiled knowingly.

Buffy sighed. "I know it's wrong," she shook her head in frustration. "And we can never have a future. And I know he tried to kill all my friends. He tortured Giles. Killed Ms. Calendar…but that wasn't _really_ him, you know? But it was all my fault. If we hadn't…"

"It's okay," Tara reached for her knee again. "You were following your heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Except when you're the Slayer and your boyfriend's a blood sucking fiend," Buffy retorted lightly.

Tara smiled. "It'll be okay," she reassured. "They're just gonna need time."

Buffy sighed. "You're right. Any chance in hoping a whole night'll be enough?"

Tara chuckled softly. "You worried about the intervention?"

"Maybe I'll just avoid the library," Buffy suggested. "In fact, why not avoid the whole school? Maybe move to LA again…?"

"You can't run forever," Tara smiled indulgently.

"I can try," Buffy quipped.

Tara merely smiled.

Buffy smiled back. "Okay," she sighed. "I guess running away's out of the question."

"If you want," Tara offered shyly, "I, uh…I can meet you here in the morning. You don't have to go alone. I can even show you a really good relaxation technique. It'll help you stay calm."

Buffy smiled at Tara gratefully, finding herself warming to the girl. Why was it that they never spent more time together? She'd definitely have to do something about that.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked Tara softly.

"Of course," Tara smiled.

"Thanks Tara," Buffy reached for her hands and squeezed them gently. "I mean it."

"You're welcome," Tara acknowledged with a smile. "Anyway," she stood up. "It's g-g-getting late. I should go…"

"Sure," Buffy stood up as well. "You gonna be right getting home?" she followed her to the door.

"Yeah," Tara reached into her jeans and pulled out a cross from one pocket and a stake from the other.

Buffy smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," Tara continued. "Is 7am too early? We can go over the relaxation technique before we leave."

Buffy grinned. She wasn't too sure about meditating, but she figured it couldn't hurt. She was gonna need all the help she could get.

"Sounds good," she reached for the door and opened it.

"Great," Tara flashed her a huge smile, before heading out.

***

The first thing Tara did when she got back to her dorm was dial Willow's number.

"Hey Will," she greeted.

"Tara," Willow said her name with a grin. She was pleased to finally be hearing from her. "How'd it go?"

"It was good," Tara ventured. "And before you ask, _no,_ Angel's _not_ evil. He's got the glove and he's looking after it. As for the kiss, Buffy swears it was an accident. She's not looking to fall back on old habits. But she _is_ worried about what you all think."

"So Angel's cured?"

"Yeah," Tara confirmed. "And Buffy's real sorry she didn't tell you," she said softly, knowing exactly what Willow was thinking.

Willow sighed into the phone. "She's my best friend…"

"She was just scared," Tara insisted. "Anyway," she changed the subject, not wanting Willow to dwell on something negative right before bedtime. "I'm gonna meet her in the morning. Might be better if she didn't show up to the library alone."

"Good idea," Willow noted. "Tara," she ventured after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here," Willow began softly, "for helping…"

"It's okay," Tara said modestly. "She's _my_ friend too you know. At least I want her to be."

Willow smiled at this. "Thanks Tara," she insisted.

Tara smiled. "Goodnight Will."

"Night," Willow returned, before hanging up the phone.

***

Tara and Buffy turned to look at one another as they reached the library the next morning. This was it.

"Good luck," Tara whispered and gave Buffy an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Buffy sighed.

And with that, she pushed on the door and entered the library. Giles was standing up near the steps, while Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Willow were seated at the centre table. Each one of them looked like they'd just been to a funeral.

"What's with all the tragedy masks?" Buffy quipped, choosing to start the mood off on a light note. She was still feeling a little buzzed from the meditation Tara had walked her though this morning.

"Better take a seat, Buffy," Giles ventured towards a nearby chair.

In response, Xander stood up and nudged his chair to the head of the table, and moved to stand next to Cordelia. He wasn't pleased to see Buffy show up with Tara in tow. Ten to one the witch had given the Slayer a heads up.

He gave her a disapproving look, which Tara shrugged off. She'd known he was gonna be upset with her, but she'd had no other choice. She then turned to look at Willow, who motioned her over.

Tara smiled softly at Willow and moved to stand behind her. She placed her hand against Willow's left shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Willow looked up at Tara and smiled, lifting her right hand to briefly cover Tara's in greeting.

"What's going on?" Buffy ventured lightly as she took a seat.

"I think you know," Xander frowned, nodding his head towards Tara and glaring at her pointedly.

Willow frowned at Xander and moved her hand back up to cover Tara's. She opened her mouth to object to his behaviour, but Tara pre-empted her.

"D-d-d-don't," Tara stood up for herself, her confidence rising as Willow gently squeezed her hand in a show of support. "I j-j-just told her what to expect. I-it was only fair…"

"Yeah," Buffy defended. "Don't put this on Tara."

"No," Giles agreed. "We're putting this on you, Buffy. You, uh…you lied to us."

Buffy sighed and looked to the ground. She'd known it was gonna go like this…

Willow instantly moved to clarify Giles' statement. She'd spoken to everyone about not using negative words. Why hadn't they listened?

"Nobody's here to blame you, Buffy," she said softly. "But this is serious. You need help."

"It's not what you think," Buffy looked up at Willow appealingly.

"Hope not," Xander retorted snidely. "Because I think you're harbouring a vicious killer."

Buffy looked to Xander sadly, unable to believe his callousness. Just as well she was still feeling the effects of the meditation.

"This isn't about attacking Buffy," Willow frowned at Xander. "Remember, '_I_' statements only. '_I feel angry. I feel worried._'"

"Fine," Cordelia snapped. "Here's one. '_I feel worried…_' about me! Last time around, Angel barely laid a hand on Buffy. He was '_way_' more interested in killing her friends."

"But he's better now," Buffy protested.

"Better for how long, Buffy?" Xander shook his head disapprovingly. "I mean, did you even think about that?"

She'd done her best to remain calm, but Xander was just pushing it. "I'm sorry," she appealed to Tara, apologising for not seeing this through like she'd promised her this morning. "But I won't stand for this," she turned back to face Xander. "I don't need an intervention here…"

And with that she turned to leave.

"Oh, don't you?" Giles interjected.

Buffy sighed and turned to face him.

"You must've known it was wrong seeing Angel," he continued, "or you wouldn't have hidden it from all of us."

Tara looked down at Willow and squeezed her shoulder gently. She knew Giles had just voiced her own thoughts, and she could feel the girl's mood shifting.

"I was going to tell you," Buffy said defensively. "I was," she insisted. "I-it was just that I…I didn't know why he came back. I just wanted to wait—"

"For what?" Xander interjected. "For Angel to go psycho again the next time you give him a happy?"

Buffy could feel her anger rising. "I'm not going to…" she raised her voice and lifted a hand in frustration. "We're not together like that."

"But you were kissing him," Oz pointed out.

'_Et tu Brute?_' Willow gave Oz a look. Why couldn't everyone play nice? No one was using positive statements.

Tara looked at Oz as well, and then down at Willow. She released a little more of her energy for support.

Willow squeezed Tara's hand in appreciation, before glancing at Buffy with a worried look in her eye. She hoped the Slayer wasn't gonna take Oz's words the wrong way.

Buffy frowned at Oz, and then at Xander. "That's right," she raised her voice, "you were spying. What gives you the right—?"

"What gives you the right to suck face with your demon lover again?" Cordelia interjected caustically.

"It was an accident," Buffy retorted defensively.

"What," Xander clenched a fist in frustration, "you just tripped and fell on his lips?"

"It was wrong, okay?" Buffy relented. "I know that, and I know it can't happen again. But you guys have to believe me. I would never put you in any danger. If I thought for a second that Angel was going to hurt anyone…"

"You would stop him?" Xander spat out menacingly. "Like you did last time with Ms. Calendar?"

Buffy's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Xander to be quite so mean spirited.

Willow could see it was time to speak up. Once again she frowned at Xander, before looking towards Buffy appealingly.

"Buffy," she began nervously, not wanting to make the situation worse, "I, uh…I feel that when it comes to Angel, you can't see straight. And that's why we're…we're all gonna help you face this."

"But he's better now," Buffy insisted. "I swear. Look, you guys, he's the one that found the glove. H-he's keeping it safe for us in the mansion."

"Right!" Xander spread his arms wide in exasperation. "Great plan," he continued sarcastically. "Leave tons of firepower with the scary guy, and then leave us to clean up the mess."

With that, he moved towards the exit. He'd done enough _talking_ for one day. It was daylight now, which meant he had a pretty good shot at catching Angel off guard.

Sensing Xander's plan, Buffy grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face her.

"You would just love an excuse to hurt him," she spat out, "wouldn't you?"

"I don't need an excuse," Xander retorted. "I think lots of dead people actually constitutes a reason."

"Right," Buffy furrowed her brow. "This is all nobility. This has nothing to do with jealousy."

Xander opened his mouth to respond, but Cordelia pre empted him.

"Hello?" she interjected haughtily. "Miss Not-Over-Yourself-Yet?"

Buffy shook her head in frustration and turned to face Cordelia. She didn't need this from _her_. "Don't you start with me," she threatened.

Cordelia looked up at Giles for some support, as did Willow. This wasn't going how she'd planned. Why wasn't anyone doing the 'I' statements?

"Giles," Willow appealed, "no one's doing the 'I' statements!"

Tara once again released a little of her energy to relax Willow, as she too looked at Giles for support. He was the only _grownup_ around here. If he couldn't stop this from getting out of hand, then who could?

"That's enough!" Giles finally stepped in. "Everybody. Now, Buffy knows our concerns, and her actions, however ill advised, can be understood. Our…priority right now is to retrieve the '_Glove of Myhnegon_' and try to destroy it. Now, all of you, back to class."

Tara looked down at Willow and squeezed her shoulder, inviting her to stand up. Willow complied and reached for Tara's hand as she turned around to face her. Meanwhile, Xander and Cordelia were already piling out of the library.

Oz stood up as well, nodded at Tara in acknowledgement, and then nodded at Willow, before he too left the room. With that, Tara laced her fingers with Willow's and took a few steps towards Buffy. Willow kept her gaze on the floor as Tara reached her free hand up to Buffy's shoulder.

"Bye," she gave her a warm smile, "and, uh…good luck," she nodded over towards Giles' office. She knew that Giles wasn't done with her yet, despite the way he'd kept things from getting out of hand. Giles was a '_true_' gentleman. He was gonna discipline his Slayer in private.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled at Tara.

Once the two witches had left, Buffy turned around and headed into Giles' office.

"Thanks for the bail in there," she ventured nervously.

Giles sighed and unbuttoned his vest, not bothering to turn around in greeting.

"I know this is a lot to absorb," Buffy continued, oblivious to her Watcher's silent anger. "But Angel '_did_' find the glove, and that '_was_' good…"

"Be quiet!" Giles finally turned around. He was done being polite. "I won't remind you that the fate of the world often lies with the Slayer," he told her steadily but firmly. "What would be the point? Nor shall I remind you that you've jeopardised the lives of all that you hold dear by harbouring a known murderer. But sadly, I must remind you that Angel tortured me…for hours…for pleasure. You should have told me he was alive. You didn't. You have no respect for me, or the job I perform."

Having said his piece, Giles turned around and sat down at his desk in quiet meditation.

Buffy lowered her gaze to the floor in shame. She hated herself at this moment. Just as much as the rest of the gang was probably hating her. Including Willow. With a sigh, she turned to leave, hoping to catch up with Willow while Tara was still with her.

***

"I can't believe Xander," Willow glanced up at Tara as they reached her locker.

Tara smiled and shook her head while Willow struggled with the combination. "It's okay," she reassured. "I was expecting it."

Willow beamed. "You know, I'm real proud of you. The way you stood up for yourself."

Tara blushed. "I guess I must've gotten something from my gran," she said modestly. "My mom was never… she always let my dad walk all over her. And in the end…I guess it killed her. My gran was the opposite. Whenever I'd go to visit, she'd always have a new spell for me to learn, even though grandad disapproved. Theirs was an arranged marriage…just like my mom's, but my gran never let it get to her."

Willow's eyes widened. "I never knew that. They still do arranged marriages? They haven't arranged _you_ to be married have they?"

Tara chuckled. "If I'd stuck around, I'm sure they _would_ have. My father was the son of my grandfather's best friend. They owned neighbouring farms and the marriage was more of a _merger_ than anything else. To them, us women weren't really much more than cattle."

"Why'd your mom put up with it?" Willow asked curiously.

"Because she was weak," Tara sighed. '_That and the family curse…_'

"But not your gran?" Willow prompted.

Tara nodded. "I think it's because she found love."

"Love?" Willow was confused. "You mean she actually fell in love with your grandfather?"

Tara shook her head. "Not exactly." Off Willow's puzzled frown she quickly clarified her comment. "My, uh…grandmother had a very, uh… _special_, uh…_friend_…since high school."

Willow's jaw dropped. "Your gran had an affair!? And she never got caught…?"

Tara grinned. "Her _friend_ was another woman…a fellow Wiccan. And my grandfather was too afraid to ask what kind of _spells_ they did alone. He's a very devout Christian and thinks all magick is evil. And my grandmother always had the good sense to use that in her favour. Had him running scared she'd turn him into a toad or something…"

"Oh gods," Willow chuckled. "You're gran sounds like one hell of a woman. I'd love to meet her."

Tara sighed sadly. "Yeah? Well, she passed away a few years ago. But, if you like, we can take a trip to her farm one weekend. She died a year after my grandfather, and she made sure the farmstead was left to her, uh…friend…special means you know. Auntie Gail as I call her is seventy-eight years old and still going strong. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. We can even go horseback riding—"

"H-h-horses?" Willow stammered nervously. "Like…big tall teeth that could take your arm off-horses?"

Tara chuckled good naturedly. "Well sure, I learned to ride when I was a kid. I-it's fun. And by the way, most horses don't like arm very much…"

Willow gave Tara a sheepish look, feeling a little embarrassed about her childish fear. "I had a bad birthday party pony thing when I was four," she explained. "I-I look at horses and I see…really big ponies."

Tara smiled at Willow adoringly. She was so cute. She lifted her hand lovingly to Willow's cheek. "You should ride with _me_ some time. I guarantee safety _and_ fun."

Willow smiled and sighed when Tara's hand left her cheek. The girl really _ did_ make her feel safe.

"Well," she grinned flirtatiously, placing both her hands on Tara's hips and pulling her closer. She momentarily forgot they were both in public and leaned her forehead against Tara's. "If you promise you'll look after me," she whispered, moving her hands down to the girl's ass and squeezing boldly.

Tara shuddered and wrapped her own arms around Willow's waist. She then moved to capture those sensuous lips of hers, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted Buffy heading towards them.

"Buffy," she whispered instead and pulled away.

Willow frowned and moved her hands up against Tara's back. "That wasn't the response I was hoping for—"

Tara shook her head and once again said her friend's name. "Buffy" she called out to the Slayer who was now standing right behind Willow.

"Oh," Willow turned around nervously. "B-b-buffy," she stammered, wondering how much the girl had seen.

"Hey," the Slayer greeted the two witches, attributing their nervousness to the pre-existing tension she was responsible for.

"Hey," Willow glanced at the floor uncomfortably, before moving her attention to the inside of her locker.

"So," Buffy ventured as Willow began to gather her stuff. "On a scale of one to a million, how much are you hating me right now?"

Willow exhaled in relief, but didn't turn around. She was glad Buffy hadn't actually seen what she and Tara were doing. And it quickly dawned on her how much of a hypocrite she was being. What gave her the right to be upset with Buffy, when she still hadn't told her about her own secret?

"Zero," she glanced briefly at Buffy and smiled weakly. "You were scared," Willow continued as she zipped her backpack closed. "You kept a secret, you know?" She placed the bag on her shoulders and closed her locker. "That's-it's-it's okay," Willow gave Tara a sheepish smile as they began to walk off in the direction of her first class. "I mean, secrets aren't bad. You know, they're normal. They're better than normal. They're good. Secrets are good. Must be a reason why we keep them, right?"

Tara looked at Willow with bemusement. However, she couldn't help but think how close to home her words were. If only Willow knew about _her_ secret…

"Yeah," Buffy ventured, not sure what to make of Willow's words. At least she didn't seem _mad_ at her. "I guess…" she looked at Tara for clarification.

Tara smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah," she reached out for Willow's hand and laced their fingers together. "Some secrets are good…necessary…"

Willow squeezed Tara's hand before changing the subject. "So," she finally looked at Buffy. "Are you going to the Bronze tonight, or, uh…are you gonna sneak away for a not-so-secret rendezvous with Angel?"

"None of the above," Buffy sighed. "I'm gonna try and kill this Lagos guy. Peace offering to Giles."

Willow nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Well," Tara ventured, "Angel has the glove now, right?"

"Yup," Buffy nodded her head. "But Lagos doesn't know that. I figure sooner or later he's bound to show up at the crypt looking for it."

Tara smiled as she realised what the girl's plan was.

Willow smiled too, her thoughts matching Tara's. "Ah," she grinned, "but instead, he finds a Buffy in a not-so-good mood."

"That's my brilliant plan," Buffy confirmed.

"And that's my exit," Tara stopped walking and pointed to the end of the hall. "I better get to class," she let go of Willow's hand.

"Okay," Buffy gave her a warm smile. "And Tara," she reached out and wrapped her arms around the girl for a brief hug. "Thanks for everything," she smiled as she pulled away.

Tara smiled back before turning to embrace Willow. She moved to kiss the girl's cheek as well, but pulled back. She didn't want to embarrass her.

Willow noticed Tara's hesitation and instantly felt awful. Maybe it was time she developed a backbone…?

"Bye Tara," she closed the gap between them and placed a brief kiss against her cheek. "I'll see you this afternoon," she smiled.

Tara smiled back. Willow was definitely growing up…

***

That afternoon, Buffy headed to the nearest pay phone and dialled Faith's number. It was time to head out to the Restfield Cemetery, and she figured she could use a bit of _Slayer_ backup. The phone rang off the hook, so she dialled again, thinking maybe Faith had been in the bathroom or something.

She let it ring off one more time, before deciding the girl wasn't at home. Still feeling the need for a bit of backup, she decided to call Willow and Tara instead. Two witches were almost as good as one Slayer.

What she didn't know, was that Faith was currently at the Bronze. Her new Watcher had put it in her head that the Scoobies were keeping her at a distance.

***

A little while later, at the Restfield Cemetery, Buffy and Tara were sitting on a stone bench outside of the Von Hauptman family crypt, while Willow was pacing in front of them. She was a little nervous as she contemplated a revelation.

Tara smiled at Willow adoringly as she broke the nervous tension. "Um," she turned to face Buffy, "not to downplay our own slaying abilities, which in some circles are considered formidable, but shouldn't Faith be here?"

"Yeah," Willow stopped her pacing and glanced down at Buffy.

"I tried calling," Buffy explained, "but no one was home. Look, if you guys are feeling any demon-o-phobia, please, splitting is totally an option. You're not the ones in trouble with Giles."

"That's true," Willow began pacing again.

"How long do you think he can stay angry at me, anyway?" Buffy questioned the two witches.

"The emotional marathon man?" Willow shrugged.

"Yeah," Buffy sighed. "I can't really blame him. It's weird, though. Now that my secret…Angel, is all out in the open…I feel better.

Willow instantly stopped her pacing and gave Tara a look.

Tara smiled back up at her encouragingly.

"Well, _sure_ you do," Willow shifted her gaze to Buffy. "This big burden's been lifted. I mean, keeping secrets is a lot of work," she paused, realising what she'd said. "One could hypothetically imagine," she covered.

Tara forced a smile. '_If only she knew how hard it's been keeping 'my' secret…_'

"You have no idea," Buffy agreed.

Willow chuckled nervously. "None whatsoever," she sat down next to Buffy. "Can I ask you a question?" she took a deep breath. Off Buffy's nod, she looked over at Tara for support. Tara smiled back and nodded her head encouragingly.

"When you were with Angel," Willow looked back at Buffy, "and nobody knew about it. Did that make it feel, you know…sexier somehow?"

Tara chuckled.

"Not really," Buffy frowned. "It's too much pressure. After a while, it even makes the fun parts…not so fun."

Willow sighed and looked at Tara in disappointment. "Oh…"

Buffy frowned as she began to wonder about Willow's line of questioning. "What makes you think all this secret stuff is sexy, anyway?"

Willow blushed and gazed at the floor nervously. "Nothing," she stood up defensively and began pacing again. "I'm just wondering. Gotta keep asking the big old questions when you're blessed with this girl's thirst for knowledge and…"

Tara knew Willow was stalling. "Willow," she prompted, giving the girl a warm smile.

"Okay," Willow sighed in resignation. "There's something I have to tell you," she timidly met Buffy's glance.

"What?" Buffy smiled, her curiosity peaking.

"This will make me feel better, right?" She looked at Tara, but didn't wait for an answer. "You know," she continued nervously. "I always consider myself a good person. Floss, do my homework, never cheat. But lately, and please don't judge me on this, but I, uh want you to know that…that…"

Willow broke off her rambling as she spied Lagos approaching Tara and Buffy.

"There's a demon behind you," she pointed.

Tara instantly stood up and ran straight for Willow's side. Buffy on the other hand, looked behind her, kicked her legs up and spun herself around, launching a running attack on the demon.

Willow and Tara looked on in concern as the Slayer and Lagos entered their sparring match. They both wanted to do something to help, but were unsure of what would be the most helpful. Besides, Buffy was definitely holding her own, and before long she was using the demon's very own battle-axe against him.

"Yes!" Willow raised her fist in the air when the demon's head rolled off and landed a few feet away from them. Realising how she looked, Willow glanced sheepishly at Tara and folded her arms over her chest.

Tara chuckled and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. She loved it when Willow got excited. She was just so cute.

"Sorry about that," Buffy moved back to stand in front of the two witches. "So," she met Willow's gaze, "what were you saying?"

Willow looked at Tara and then at Buffy. After all the excitement, her momentum had been broken. She no longer felt up to a revelation. "Oh, I…I…I opened my SAT test book five minutes early."

Buffy gave Willow a blank look as Tara chuckled softly.

"Just doesn't seem important now, does it?" Willow smiled sheepishly.

"You're secret's safe with me," Buffy smiled. "Come on," she glanced down at Lagos' body, "lets go bring Giles some happiness."

Willow looked at Tara as Buffy began walking on ahead of them. "I know," she whispered ruefully. "Just call me Chicken…"

"It's okay," Tara whispered back reassuringly.

"I, uh…I wanna tell her Tara," Willow whispered. "I feel like such a hypocrite…"

"Then tell her," Tara encouraged softly, feeling like a hypocrite herself.

"I can't," Willow sighed.

Tara smiled knowingly. "You want me to test the waters?" she suggested. "Come out to her first…?"

Willow instantly warmed to the suggestion. "You-you'd do that?"

"Of course," Tara smiled.

Willow grinned. "You're the best," she whispered into her ear.

Tara smiled.

"You guys coming?" Buffy turned around, wondering why the two witches had lagged behind.

"Come on," Tara squeezed Willow's hand and nodded towards Buffy. "We don't have to make any revelations tonight."

"Okay," Willow smiled at Tara. "We're coming," she called out.

***

"Giles is gonna be psyched that we showed up stuffy old Mrs. Post," Buffy grinned as they entered the library.

Her grin quickly turned sour when she noticed the paramedics. Willow and Tara frowned also and rushed towards Giles' who was lying on his back on a stretcher.

"Oh my God," Buffy cried as she reached Giles' side. "What happened?" she turned to the paramedic who was phoning the accident in to Sunnydale Medical. "Giles," she glanced back down in worry. "What happened?" she repeated her question.

"…blunt object head trauma," the paramedic spoke into the CB. "Notify ER, we're bringing him in."

"What happened?" Buffy asked him again.

"No time for this," the paramedic shook his head and began to wheel Giles out of the library.

"Wait…" Giles begged.

The paramedic paused.

"Buffy," Giles continued weakly, "you must…must destroy the glove."

The paramedic frowned. "You want him to live?" he glanced at Buffy. "Get out of the way."

Buffy sighed.

"Use…Living…Flame…" Giles called out as the paramedics began wheeling him out again.

"Move!" The paramedic insisted.

With another sigh, Buffy finally stepped out of the way.

"What happened?" Buffy noticed Xander standing next to her.

"You're boyfriend's not as cured as you thought," he retorted.

"What makes you think that Angel had anything to do with this?"

"We saw what you saw," Xander motioned towards Giles' office.

"So you just assume?" Buffy frowned.

"I didn't," he shook his head. "Faith did."

Willow and Tara glanced at each other in concern. They both knew what Faith was capable of.

"What did you tell her?" Buffy demanded of Xander.

"Only what everyone knows," Xander shrugged. "She's a big girl. Came to her own conclusions."

Buffy was fuming. "How much of a head start does she have?"

"Ten minutes," Xander frowned.

"Willow, Tara," she glanced at the two witches. "Go through Giles' research. Figure out how to destroy the glove."

She then turned towards Xander and glared at him disapprovingly, before exiting the room. She needed to stop Faith before it was too late.

Xander moved to make a retort at Buffy's back, but Willow pre-empted him. "Shut up and help us," she said sternly.

Tara merely frowned at him, before moving to follow Willow into Giles' office.

Xander sighed in resignation and followed the two witches. He knew when he was beat.

***

A few minutes later, Willow and Tara were mixing and grinding the final ingredients for the spell to invoke Living Flame.

"Think you've got it?" Xander ventured.

"Well," Tara looked at Willow and sighed. Neither of them had done this spell before. "It's either the catalyst for Living Flame or just some really smelly sand."

Willow frowned. "We'll have to test this…"

"I'll double check," Xander offered and picked up the book.

Willow and Tara looked up as Xander let out a sharp exhalation of breath.

"What?" Willow prompted.

"I know what the glove does," he shoved the book between the two witches.

Willow and Tara glanced at each other in horror as they finished reading the passage.

"There's no time to test this," Tara grabbed an empty plastic bag and opened it.

Xander nodded and blew out the candles on the table, while Willow picked up the bowl and poured the mixture into the plastic bag. Tara sealed it up, and they all raced out of the library.

***

When they arrived at the mansion, they instantly noticed Gwendolyn Post propped up against the wall in a daze, and Angel lying face down a few feet away from her. Willow looked at Tara and frowned, before rushing to the Watcher's side. Apparently Buffy had been wrong about Angel after all…

"The glove!" Gwendolyn pointed. "It's in the trunk."

"We'll get it," Xander reassured.

The Watcher shook her head. "Help Faith," she instructed, pointing outside to the atrium.

Xander nodded and rushed outside as Willow and Tara helped the Watcher up.

Xander looked at the two Slayers sparring and moved to intercede. "What are you…? Stop! Guys, listen!"

Disgruntled by his imposition, Faith grabbed his shirt and threw him into the nearby lamppost.

Tara and Willow glanced at each other as Xander bounced off the lamppost and hit the stone walkway.

"Go," Willow nodded, knowing Tara could appeal to the Slayers better than she could.

"Okay," Tara let go of her arm. "Will you be alright?" she directed at the Watcher.

"Help Faith," The Watcher instructed. "We'll be fine."

With that, Tara headed outside to see if she could talk some sense into the two Slayers.

Gwendolyn Post instantly let go of Willow's arm and made a beeline for the nearby trunk; opening it and unwrapping the glove.

Willow watched in confusion as Gwendolyn Post reverently cradled the glove in her hands.

"Finally," the Watcher smiled wickedly, before swinging the glove around and smacking Willow in the face, knocking her to the ground. She then reverently put the glove onto her right arm.

As Tara reached the atrium, she swung around at the sound of a thump. Her eyes widened when she noticed Gwendolyn Post was wearing the glove and reciting the words to invoke its power…

"Taou huogan maqachte milegaing!"

As the Watcher said the Gaelic spell, Tara moved her gaze around the room to find Willow, and let out a gasp when she noticed her lying face down on the ground.

"Willow!" She called out in distress, but it was too late. Gwendolyn Post had already invoked the spell and thunder and lightening was crashing through the ceiling, making it difficult for her to move without fear of getting hit. That wasn't gonna stop her though. Willow was hurt.

With that, she made a bolt for Willow's side but Gwendolyn Post noticed the movement and swung her hand out, effectively clothes-lining Tara to the ground.

The two Slayers stopped their fighting as the thunder and lightning became apparent to them.

"What's going on?" Faith stepped in through the atrium and frowned in confusion.

Gwendolyn Post lowered her arm and smiled maliciously at the Slayer. "Faith! A word of advice, you're an idiot." And with that, she returned her arm up into the sky.

Tara sat up and blinked her eyes.

"Taou freim!" Gwendolyn spoke, causing a bolt of energy to strike at the two Slayers.

Tara shuddered with fear as Buffy and Faith leaped out of harm's way. Her first thought was for Willow though, and she glanced over at the girl. She was pleased to see Willow picking herself up off the floor. '_At least she's okay…_'

Gwendolyn also noticed Willow getting up. "Taou freim!" she repeated, spinning around and aiming the glove at the young witch.

"Willow!" Tara exclaimed and rushed towards the girl in a mad dash to save her.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Angel however, was. He had regained consciousness a few moments ago and noticed the rogue Watcher's actions. So, thinking quickly, he rushed for Willow and threw her to the ground, covering her body with his.

Tara arrived at their side a few seconds later, trembling in shock. She placed her hand on Willow's back as Angel rolled off of her. This vampire had just saved Willow's life, and she would be forever grateful to him.

"Thank you," she whispered tearfully, before turning back to Willow and engulfing the girl in her arms.

Willow closed her eyes and hugged Tara tight, resting her head against her shoulder. Both girls were trembling with emotion.

Meanwhile, Gwendolyn Post had returned her attention to the two Slayers.

"Can you draw her fire?" Buffy asked Faith.

"You bet I can," Faith nodded.

"Go do it!"

With that, Faith ran into the mansion, as Buffy searched around for a weapon. She quickly settled on a large glass shard lying on the walkway, before running back inside.

"There's nothing you can do to me now," Gwendolyn Post grinned at Faith, who was using the nearby couch for cover. "I have the glove. With the glove comes power."

"I'm getting that," Buffy interjected from behind her.

Gwendolyn Post turned around in surprise.

With specific purpose, Buffy threw the glass shard and severed Gwendolyn's upper arm, ripping the glove from her body. This caused the glove to direct its energy bolt at herself instead of the Slayer.

Everyone in the room watched with horror. Lightning enveloped the rogue Watcher and she screamed in pain as she gradually disintegrated.

From outside, Xander got up and headed into the mansion. Faith got up from behind the couch, while Angel headed over towards Buffy.

Willow and Tara stood up as well, but did not take their arms from around one another's waists.

The whole gang watched in silence as the glove opened up and released all that was left of Gwendolyn Post's body—her arm.

***

Willow and Tara walked home in pensive silence. They were both shaken up after what had happened—Tara in particular. The girl was holding onto Willow's waist as tightly as she could, almost as if she were afraid she'd disappear if she let go. When they finally arrived at Willow's, they stopped outside the front door as Willow unlocked it.

Tara gazed at Willow silently. She could have lost her tonight if Angel hadn't saved her. She didn't want to leave her alone. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was still in shock. Her whole body was trembling, and it was all she could do not to burst into tears.

As Willow turned around, she noted the look of distress in Tara's eyes. Feeling emotional herself, Willow blinked away a tear of her own, and wrapped her arms around Tara.

"Tara," she whispered against her neck. "I, uh…I know what we said about spending the night, but…would you…?"

"Mmm hmm," Tara mumbled tearfully, still finding it difficult to speak. There was no way she was leaving Willow alone tonight.

"Thank you," Willow whispered and pressed a soft kiss against Tara's cheek. "Come on," she smiled, "lets get inside."

Tara nodded through her tears as Willow turned around. She then wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind and kept them there as she followed her through the hallway and into the kitchen. She wasn't ready to let go—needing continuous proof that the girl was still alive and here with her.

"I'll make us some tea," Willow ventured, placing her arms around Tara's. She gently tried to lift them from around her waist, but the girl's hold remained firm. With a smile, Willow craned her neck and rubbed her cheek against Tara's.

Deciding to humour her, Willow went about slowly filling the kettle, finding a couple of mugs and grabbing some camomile tea from the cupboard, all with Tara's body draped around her from behind.

"Camomile," she explained as she placed the teabags in the mugs, "should calm us down…"

"Mmm hmm," Tara nuzzled Willow's neck dazedly, not fussed about the tea. All she cared about was Willow, and the fact that she could feel her in her arms—safe and alive.

Willow smiled and let out a pleased sigh. She couldn't help but be a little worried for her though. She'd never seen Tara in shock before. And while she loved the way the girl was holding onto her, it didn't cover the fact that Tara was in distress.

Once the kettle had boiled, she poured the water over the teabags and returned it back on its pedestal. She dunked the teabags a few times, before letting them sit. She then turned around in Tara's arms while she waited for the tea to brew in the hot water.

As soon as Willow turned around, Tara waisted no time in leaning over and capturing her lips. She moved her hands up to the girl's cheeks as she thrust her tongue deep into Willow's mouth, tasting her and proving to herself that the girl wasn't gone.

Willow placed her hands against Tara's back. She moved her own tongue to meet Tara's and trembled in her arms. She knew what Tara was doing, and a part of her needed this too.

However, she pulled away after a moment. If she kept kissing Tara, her rational side would soon give way to her hormones.

"Tea," she explained huskily to Tara, before turning around.

Tara whimpered from the loss, but instantly returned her arms around Willow's waist and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

With a smile, Willow grabbed a spoon and drained the tea bags against the side of the mug before dumping them in the garbage disposal.

"Lets take these to my room," Willow said as she picked up the mugs. She didn't wait for a response, knowing one wasn't forthcoming. Instead, she just headed towards her bedroom with Tara holding onto her from behind.

"Can you open it?" Willow asked Tara once they'd reached her room, seeing as how both her hands were full.

Without a word, Tara removed a hand from around Willow's waist and opened the door. She followed her into the room and flicked the nearby light switch.

"Thanks," Willow said as she placed the mugs on her desk. She then grasped Tara's hands, and turned around to face her. "You need to drink," she instructed gently. "The camomile will make you feel better."

Tara opened her mouth to protest, but something in Willow's gaze told her not to. Instead, she nodded reluctantly. '_I guess this is the 'Resolve Face' Xander told me about…_'

With a smile, Willow let go of Tara's hands and picked up the mugs. She handed one to Tara and then motioned towards the bed.

They both sat down on the mattress and turned to face each other.

"Drink," Willow instructed, leading by example and lifting the mug to her own lips.

Tara nodded and did as she was told. After a few sips, she could feel her nerves easing off a little. Willow was right; the tea was a good idea. She still didn't feel up to talking though. So she continued to drink in silence.

Willow remained silent as well, letting the warm camomile work its way into her system. As she drank, she kept her eyes on Tara, noting the way she seemed to be slowly relaxing.

'_Tara really cares for me,_' she thought to herself. '_She's so shaken up. Gods, I am too. If anything ever happened to Tara…_' Willow shuddered at the notion, and took a long sip of her tea, downing the last of it.

She noticed that Tara still had a fair bit of tea left. "Drink," she prompted with a smile as she got up and placed the empty mug on the table. "I'm gonna have a quick shower."

Tara frowned and shook her head. "Mngh," she mumbled in protest, not wanting to be away from Willow for that long.

Willow smiled warmly and sat back down on the bed. "I won't be long," she placed a hand on Tara's thigh. "I promise."

Tara pouted. "P-p-p-promise?" she whispered.

Willow's heart went out to Tara. The girl looked so vulnerable. "I promise Sweetie," she lifted her hands to the girl's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Drink your tea. I'll be out by the time you're finished, okay?"

"Okay," Tara said in a really small voice.

With an encouraging smile, Willow gently kissed Tara's forehead and stood up. It didn't take her long to locate a nightshirt and a change of underwear, before heading into her en suite.

Tara took a sip of her tea as she watched Willow leave. This time however, the camomile wasn't enough to soothe her. Willow was no longer in the room. She needed Willow. Willow could've died today. She hadn't dreamt it had she? Angel really _had_ rescued her? This wasn't just some grief-stricken fantasy where she only _thought_ Willow had made it?

Tara stood up and placed her mug on the nearby desk. "W-W-Willow!" she called out the girl's name as she reached the bathroom door. "Are you in there?" she knocked gently. "You d-d-decent? C-can I come in?"

Willow looked down at herself. Her blouse was on the floor along with her jeans, leaving her dressed only in her bra and panties.

"I, uh, I'm…not exactly decent," Willow ventured. "But, uh, you can come in…if you want…" She'd heard the desperation in Tara's voice and knew the girl needed her.

With that, Tara opened the door and burst into the bathroom. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she spied Willow—alive and well.

"Willow!" she exclaimed, wrapping the girl in her arms, completely oblivious to her semi-nakedness. All she could think about was Willow's safety. The girl was alive. She was here. Angel had saved her. Willow wasn't gone.

Willow closed her eyes and shuddered as Tara's hands covered her bare back. In response, she lifted her own arms to Tara's back and held her tight. The girl was now crying against her shoulder and trembling.

"Oh Sweetie," Willow whispered, realising just how deep Tara's distress had become. "I'm okay. It's okay," she soothed, lifting a hand to stroke the girl's hair. "It's okay Tara, it's okay."

"You-you-you w-w-w-weren't there," Tara sobbed, allowing the tears to run free. "I-I-I c-c-c-c-coulda l-l-l-lost you," she was done with holding in her emotions.

"But you didn't," Willow reassured softly, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "I'm right here Baby. I'm safe."

"S-s-safe," Tara stammered. "W-W-Willow…"

"Oh Tara," Willow continued stroking her hair. "It's okay," she repeated. "It's okay. Shhh Sweetie, it's okay."

As Tara continued to cry in her arms, Willow realised she wouldn't be getting a shower tonight.

"Come on," she whispered into Tara's ear, "let's go into the bedroom."

Tara shook her head, not wanting to let go of Willow. She was scared the girl was going to leave her there and go back into the bathroom for a shower.

"I'm not gonna leave you," Willow insisted, sensing Tara's thoughts. "I promise."

"Okay," Tara mumbled eventually. Nevertheless, she didn't let go of Willow. She kept her head buried against her neck and walked backwards, forcing Willow to guide her safely into the bedroom.

When they reached the bed, Tara finally released her hold as they both sat down. She grasped Willow's hands instead and just gazed into her eyes.

"I'm gonna turn off the light in the bathroom," Willow stood up once she was satisfied Tara had relaxed.

Tara stood up as well, not wanting to let go of Willow's hands.

Willow smiled indulgently, allowing Tara to hold onto her as she headed towards the bathroom. Tara only let go of one hand once she'd reached the light switch, and only long enough for Willow to flick it on and then close the door behind her.

When they got back to the bed, Willow sat back down with Tara and smiled at her warmly.

Tara smiled back and reached for Willow. She engulfed her in a tight hug and rested her head against her shoulder. "Willow," she whispered.

Willow closed her eyes and returned the embrace fiercely. While it warmed her that Tara cared so deeply for her, she nevertheless hated to see her so distressed.

"It's okay Sweetie," she whispered against the crook of Tara's neck. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere Baby. I'm safe. You're safe. We're both safe."

"W-W-Willow," Tara repeated, allowing her tears to fall on Willow's soft skin.

"Tara," Willow replied gently. "It's okay," she soothed. "It's okay."

In response, Tara's sobs intensified. She was no longer crying tears of anguish, but of sheer elation that Willow was safe. "Willow…"

"Oh Sweetie," Willow lifted a hand to stroke Tara's hair as she gently kissed her cheek. "You've got me. It's over."

"I-I-I was s-s-s-s-so scared," Tara mumbled through her tears. "You-you coulda g-g-gone. I don't wanna lose you. W-W-Willow…"

Willow continued to hold onto Tara as she cried, allowing the girl to let go of all her emotions. After a long while, Tara's tears finally subsided.

Willow didn't let go of her though. She maintained her grip on Tara, wanting to make sure the girl really was okay. When she was finally satisfied, she pulled away gently.

"You okay Sweetie?" she lifted her hands to Tara's face and tenderly wiped at her tear tracks.

Tara merely nodded and closed her eyes, allowing Willow's touch to soothe her.

"We should get you out of these clothes," Willow said as she placed her hands on Tara's shoulders. "I've got a nightshirt you can borrow."

Tara nodded but didn't make a move. She just opened her eyes and looked at Willow.

Willow smiled and brought her hands to the hem of Tara's shirt. She could see the girl was still too shaken up to move. With that, she slowly lifted Tara's shirt up and over her head, tossing it unceremoniously at her desk chair.

Willow chuckled ruefully when the shirt missed and hit the floor instead. She then turned back to face Tara and placed her hands on the top button of the girl's jeans, looking up at her for permission.

Tara smiled and nodded.

Permission granted, Willow deftly unbuttoned Tara's jeans. She then gently worked the denim down her legs, coming to a stop at Tara's boots. From her kneeling position, Willow looked up at Tara and smiled. She then went about untying the girl's laces and taking off her boots and socks.

"Thanks," Tara smiled as she stepped out of her jeans.

Willow stood up and smiled back. "You're welcome," she said softly, before making a move towards her dresser.

Tara reached for her hands and stopped her. She didn't want to wear a nightshirt. She wanted to feel Willow's skin against her own as she fell asleep. It was the only way she could reassure herself of the girl's presence during the night.

"Tara?" Willow questioned gently, trying to decipher the look in Tara's eyes.

"H-h-hold me," Tara appealed softly. "I w-w-w-wanna f-f-feel you," she explained. "Your s-s-skin…my skin…to-together…safe…warm…"

"Oh," Willow smiled, instantly getting the gist of Tara's thoughts. "Okay," she agreed.

Tara grinned and pulled Willow in for a warm hug. Both girls shuddered at the intimate contact of skin against skin.

"I'll get the light," Willow pulled away after a minute.

Tara sighed form the loss, but didn't make a move to stop her. Instead, she turned down the covers and crawled into bed to wait for Willow.

When Willow finally joined Tara on the bed, she stopped the girl from pulling the covers back up. If the girl needed reassurance, then she was gonna give it to her.

"Willow?" Tara questioned as the redhead straddled her hips.

"Touch me," Willow instructed, grasping Tara's hands with her own. "Feel me," she pressed them against her belly. "I'm alive."

"Alive," Tara repeated, allowing her hands to slowly travel upwards.

"Yeah," Willow shuddered and closed her eyes as Tara's hands came to rest underneath her breasts. "I'm alive…"

Tara closed her eyes as well, realising what Willow had planned. Allowing herself to succumb, Tara sat up so she could get better leverage. She then slowly moved her hands to cover Willow's breasts. She held them reverently in her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Mmmm," Willow moaned in response and arched her back.

Tara opened her eyes and exhaled, moved by Willow's reaction. She then lifted her hands up past Willow's breasts, to her chest, before coming to rest on her shoulders. She gently ran her thumbs over the girl's skin, taking in her softness.

A moment later, she moved her hands back down over Willow's body. She paused only briefly to give the girl's breasts another squeeze, before travelling down her belly and on to her thighs. She massaged Willow's thighs gently, enjoying the way her skin felt underneath her fingers. Willow was definitely here and alive.

Willow sighed as Tara finished with her thighs and moved back up to her breasts. She held back a moan as she squeezed her nipples, but was unable to hold back the gentle shudder coursing through her body.

"Tara," she moved her hands up to Tara's cheeks. "Kiss me," she trembled.

Lifting her hands from Willow's breasts, Tara smoothly captured Willow's lips and wrapped her arms around her back. She pulled her close so that their breasts were pressed together.

"Mmm," Willow shuddered, opening and closing her lips against Tara's. After a while, she felt the girl's tongue seeking entry, and she instantly granted it.

When their tongues met both girls moaned and began their familiar dance. However, it wasn't just their tongues dancing this time, their upper bodies were moving too. Each time their breasts would press together, an electric current would run through them.

Pretty soon, Tara began to need more. Not relief, but proof—reassurance. She moved her lips from Willow's and started pressing soft kisses against her cheeks, down her jaw, along her neck, before reaching her chest. She lifted her hands to Willow's shoulders and guided her backwards, just enough to give her lips better access.

Willow moaned and quivered as Tara's tongue reached out to taste the skin of her chest. Her tongue and her lips moved sensuously downwards until they reached the hollow between her breasts.

"Oh gods!" Willow arched her back and lifted her hands to Tara's hair. "Oh wow!" she sighed as Tara's moved over her left mound, and then her right.

Tara was losing herself in Willow's softness. This was Willow. She was here. And she was alive.

With that thought, Tara surprised Willow by rolling her onto her back. She then positioned herself between the girl's legs and placed her hands over Willow's breasts as her mouth moved to the girl's belly.

"Mmmm," Willow returned her hands to Tara's hair, entangling them gently as the girl's tongue circled her skin and her hands kneaded her breasts. When Tara finally reached her navel and pressed her tongue lightly inside it, Willow felt lost. "Oh wow!" she tightened her grip on Tara's hair. "Oh gods…mmm…wow…oh Tara…Baby…mmm…"

Tara relished Willow's soft moans and subtle gyrations. Hearing and feeling the girl's reaction was just as powerful as actually sampling her. It served to further cement the girl's state of existence.

But it still wasn't enough. Letting go of Willow's breasts, Tara sat herself up in a kneeling position. She then moved her hands to the back of her own bra strap and unclasped it.

Willow's eyes widened as she met Tara's gaze. "Tara?"

"I w-w-wanna f-f-feel you," Tara explained, nodding down towards Willow's breasts. "S-s-skin against s-s-skin…"

Willow sat up in realisation, her eyes still locked with Tara's. "You sure?" she whispered, even while she moved her hands to her own back.

"Please," Tara appealed quietly.

Willow simply nodded and snapped open the clasp.

Tara smiled and reached her hands for Willow's shoulders. In turn, Willow reached for Tara's, and as one, they slowly lowered the straps down before tossing one another's bras to the floor. They kept their eyes locked together. Neither wanting to look until they were both ready.

"Tara," Willow said her name nervously.

"You okay?" Tara asked gently.

"Just nervous," Willow smiled tentatively. "I-I know it's dark and we, uh…we can't see that well anyway, but…Oh gods Tara, I've been thinking about this so much…what you look like…feel like…"

"Me too," Tara smiled back shyly.

"Look at me," Willow prompted huskily.

With a smile, Tara hesitantly began to lower her gaze downwards, as did Willow.

Both girls let out a soft sigh at the sight that beheld them, and without a word they reached for one another.

"Oh gods," Willow closed her eyes as her hands covered Tara's breasts. They were more magnificent than she'd ever imagined. And they felt amazing. She was so beautiful.

"Willow," Tara said as she cupped her breasts. "You're so perfect," she began to gently knead them.

"You too," Willow trembled and followed Tara's lead.

A moment later, the girls leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They continued to lightly massage one another's breasts, occasionally stopping to tenderly squeeze a nipple.

"Oh Willow," Tara eventually pulled away. She looked into the girl's half-closed eyes and lifted her hands to her shoulders. She guided her down onto the bed and pressed her lips against her chest.

"Tara," Willow moaned and lifted her hands to the girl's hair. "Oh Baby," she felt the heat between her legs rising when Tara's tongue moved down to her left breast. The girl teased her by slowly running around in a spiral, taking her time in reaching her nipple. Her left hand meanwhile moved to her right breast and began to gently knead it.

When Tara's tongue finally reached her nipple Willow felt like she would melt. "Tara!" she gasped and arched her back.

In response, Tara took Willow's peak into her mouth and moved her fingers to press against the tip of her right breast.

This caused Willow to quiver even more violently. Especially once Tara began to lightly suck on her nipple. She'd never had anyone do that to her before, not without a cloth barrier. And the warm, wet sensation of Tara's mouth applying a gentle pressure on that most sensitive of peaks, was more exhilarating than she'd ever imagined.

This was a first for Tara as well. And to feel the taut crown of Willow's breast against her tongue, inside her mouth, was just the thing she needed to reaffirm the girl's existence.

"Mmmngh," Willow protested when Tara's lips left her nipple. Her protests were short lived however, as the girl quickly replaced her mouth with her fingers, and moved her lips to her other breast. "Tara!"

Once again, Tara took her time in spiralling around Willow's breast. When she finally reached her nipple, she reduced the pace even more. First, she extended her tongue and slowly licked her way around the nipple, before pressing against it, and eventually taking it into her mouth.

Tara's gentle sucking was rapidly bringing Willow close to the edge. In fact, if Tara didn't stop soon she would have to take matters into her own hands. As it were, she was having a hard enough time keeping her fingers entangled within Tara's hair, and not moving them down between her own thighs to relieve her tension.

Sensing this, Tara reluctantly pulled away and sat up. She looked down at Willow and smiled shyly. She hadn't meant to get so carried away with the girl's breasts.

As her breathing steadied, Willow gradually opened her eyes and looked up at Tara. "Hey," she said huskily.

"Hey," Tara responded in kind.

"C'mere," Willow lifted her hands up invitingly.

Tara smiled and nodded before leaning down and covering Willow's body with her own. She pressed her forehead against Willow's, and rested her forearms on either side of her face. Only then did she allow herself to completely rest atop Willow—nipple against nipple, belly against belly.

Willow exhaled sharply at the impression, and moved her hands to Tara's back.

"Mmm," Tara shuddered. But she didn't want to hurt the girl. "You okay?" she whispered. "Not too heavy?"

Willow chastely kissed Tara's lips. "Just right."

Tara smiled and allowed herself to relax. She was now finally satisfied that Willow was real. How was it that the girl had known exactly what she needed? She was incredible. '_And I love her so much more than I ever thought possible._'

After a while, Tara tentatively rolled onto her side. She knew Willow couldn't sustain her weight all night. She then pulled her as close to herself as she could, wanting to be like one with the girl she loved.

"Night Tara," Willow whispered against Tara's lips.

"Night Willow," Tara whispered back, kissing her lips chastely.

And with that, the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms—something they hadn't done in a long time.

***

Early the next morning, just as the first rays of sunlight were making their way between the curtains, Tara's eyes flew open and she sat upright in terror.

"Willow!" she screamed the girl's name, convinced that she was no longer with her.

Willow stirred at the sound of her name. "Tara?" she mumbled, brushing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

Tara turned towards Willow and sighed in relief. It had just been a dream. Willow hadn't disintegrated into nothingness.

"Willow," she reached for the girl's shoulders and pulled her into her arms.

"Tara?" Willow questioned, moving her hands to the girl's back and resting her head against her shoulder.

"Mmm," Tara sighed and closed her eyes.

Willow responded in kind and let out a soft sigh. "Bad dream?" she whispered against Tara's neck.

"Mmm hmm," Tara mumbled as their nipples brushed together. "But this makes it better…"

Willow smiled and lifted her lips to Tara's cheek. "How 'bout this?" she moved her lips against Tara's.

"Even better," Tara smiled, pulling away to meet Willow's gaze.

"You okay?" Willow lifted her right hand to Tara's cheek and lovingly caressed her. "You still upset about last night?"

Tara smiled hesitantly. "A little," she admitted, her eyes fluttering closed as she responded to Willow's touch. "Bad dream didn't help." Tara opened her eyes and smiled. "But seeing you next to me…"

Willow grinned and leaned her forehead against Tara's. "It was nice," she confirmed, "waking up together."

"Yeah," Tara agreed huskily, closing her eyes again.

"I missed it," Willow admitted. "Holding you, seeing you last thing at night, first thing in the morning …"

Tara trembled. "I missed it too…" she pulled away and lifted her hands to Willow's cheeks. "I was so scared," she met her gaze fiercely. "When I saw the energy bolt coming for you…all I could think about was…was…oh gods Willow. If anything had happened to you…"

Willow tenderly wiped at the tears forming on Tara's cheeks, and blinked away her own. She'd had her doubts in the past, but she was now certain that the girl loved her. Only love could cause such a reaction.

"You know I feel the same way?" Willow moved her forehead back to Tara's. "If I ever lost you…" she shuddered at the thought. "Gods Baby, I don't know what I'd do. You're…you're…you're my family. You know what I mean?"

Tara pulled away, teardrops falling down her cheeks and welling in her eyes as she met Willow's gaze. She knew exactly what the girl meant. "And you're mine," she said huskily. "My family…"

Willow responded by lifting her hands to Tara's cheeks, capturing the girl's lips with her own, and falling backwards against the bed.

'_Family,_' Tara thought to herself as she thrust her tongue deep into Willow's mouth. '_I'm her family…_' Tara straddled her thigh and quivered. '_Family loves each other…Willow loves me like family? She loves me, she loves me, she loves me!?_'

Tara eventually pulled away and moved to lie on her side, resting her elbow against the bed and her head against her hand. "My family," she smiled down at the girl before her. "My Willow."

"My Tara," Willow smiled back.

Absently, Tara reached down with her right hand and languidly began to play with Willow's left nipple. She pinched it gently, thumbed it, circled it with her finger, and then cupped the whole breast in her hand and pressed her palm against its peak. The girl loved her…?

Willow closed her eyes, allowing Tara to touch her as she wished. She loved the way Tara's hand felt against her bare breast, the way it created instant warmth between her legs.

As Tara continued to work her breast and tweak her nipple, Willow began to let out a small sigh every now and again. She also began to moan softly, needing more contact than what she was getting.

"Tara," Willow fluttered her eyes open and whispered the girl's name huskily.

Tara smiled and removed her hand. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Willow reassured, reaching out and placing Tara's hand back onto her breast. "I like how you touch me," she said softly, pressing the girl's palm against her nipple. "But I want more…"

Tara silently allowed Willow to guide her. The girl slowly moved her hand from her breast, down her belly, and brought it to rest against the waistband of her panties.

Tara's eyes widened when Willow brought her hand even further down. Her fingers were resting at the apex of Willow's sex, and she could clearly feel how wet the girl was through her panties.

She instantly pulled her hand away. "W-W-Willow?" she questioned.

Willow smiled sheepishly. "I just…I wanted you to, uh, know what you do to me…"

Tara's lips curled into a grin. "Oh," she returned her hand to rest against Willow's breast. "You mean this?" she gently pinched the girl's nipple.

"Mmmm," Willow responded by arching her back and quivering.

"This what you like?" Tara squeezed again.

Willow moaned and fluttered her eyes open. She was done playing. With that, she sat up, heatedly thrust her tongue into Tara's mouth and roughly pushed her down onto her back. It was her turn now.

Willow began to capture and recapture Tara's lips as her hands moved up to the girl's cheeks. She pressed her knee against the blonde's heat and allowed her own slickness to meet with Tara's thigh .

Meanwhile, Tara placed her hands on Willow's back and passionately ran her fingers up and down her skin. All the while, she began to gradually thrust upwards, letting her desire meet Willow's knee as her own thigh afforded Willow the same kind of pressure.

After a while, Willow began to move her lips downwards. She pressed soft kisses against Tara's cheeks, along her jaw line, down her neck and over her chest. In turn, Tara moved her hands up to Willow's hair, holding her gently as she accepted her attentions.

When Willow's lips finally reached the top mound of Tara's right breast, the redhead pulled away. Last night she'd only gotten a shadowy glimpse of Tara's magnificence, and she wanted to fully savour the sight of the girl's uncovered breasts.

Willow sighed as she took in the vision before her. She stared at Tara for a long time, marvelling at how perfect the girl was. She'd never seen breasts as breathtaking as Tara's.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered huskily, reaching down with her hands. She trembled when she felt the imprint of Tara's nipples against her palms and moved her fingers inwards. "I love how this feels,' Willow lightly twisted her nipples in emphasis.

"Mmmm…" Tara arched her back and let out an unsteady moan. "Me too…" She moved her hands to her sides and clenched at the bed sheets as her eyes closed shut and her mouth opened in a gasp.

Willow smiled, pleased with Tara's reaction. And with that, she abruptly lowered her head down. She didn't bother with teasing and savouring. Instead, she boldly covered Tara's left nipple with her lips and hungrily took it into her mouth.

"Mmmm," Willow moaned. She hadn't been prepared for just how incredible this would feel. '_She's mine!_'

As Willow changed breasts, Tara lifted her hands to the girl's hair and held her tightly. "Oh gods," she sighed, feeling the warmth flooding her body. She'd never afforded another girl such intimacy, and she was overwhelmed by how sensitive and responsive her body was.

When Willow's lips finally released her nipple and began moving downwards, Tara began to get a little nervous. Willow's tongue was now exploring the small recesses of her navel. Her hands meanwhile had moved to her hips and her fingers were playing a dangerous game with the edge of her panties.

She knew it wouldn't be too long before Willow's ravenous mouth reached even further down, and her fingers stopped toying with her and slipped those panties down completely…

A moment later, Tara's fears came to fruition. Willow's lips inevitably found their way to the waistband of her panties.

"Willow," Tara gently but firmly tugged her upwards. "S-s-stop," she struggled to explain. "I-I-I don't…n-n-n-not…not ready…"

Willow pulled away grudgingly. It's not like she intended on making love right this minute. She wasn't ready for that either. But it would've been nice to have gotten a little taste.

She wasn't even planning on taking off the girl's panties. She just wanted to tease her a little—tease them both. Why did Tara always have to stop things just as they were getting interesting?

With Oz, Willow had always felt reluctant to take things further; to lose her virginity. But it was different with Tara. Whenever she kissed the girl, touched her even, all she wanted to do was culminate the tension. She was never in control of herself, unlike Tara.

However, a part of Willow could appreciate that. It was a good thing that at least one of them could keep a clear head. But it also meant that Tara wasn't as caught up in their relationship as she herself was.

As a result, Willow had come to her own conclusions. She'd figured out why the blonde never lost herself…

'_Tara wasn't in love with her._'

Willow sighed at the thought. She'd hoped that after last night, things had changed. '_What do I have to do to get her to fall in love with me?_' Willow sighed again. '_Will she ever fall in love with me?_'

"I'm sorry," Tara apologised as Willow sighed for the third time.

"Oh no," Willow forced a smile to her lips and moved off the bed. "My bad.," she smiled warily, "It's just…"

"What?" Tara prompted, getting up and reaching for Willow's hands to prevent her from moving away. She felt bad for upsetting the girl. It's not like she didn't want Willow to touch her—to make love to her. She just wanted to wait for the right time; for when they were both in love. Couldn't Willow understand that?

Willow tentatively met Tara's gaze. She wanted to be honest with the girl. "Last night…" she ventured reluctantly. "This morning…" she continued. "I just thought…"

"Thought what?" Tara's puzzlement increased.

Willow sighed again. "I thought you…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Willow exhaled, losing her nerve. She felt like a fool for thinking Tara might have fallen in love with her.

With that, Willow extricated herself from Tara's arms and hurriedly located something to wear. She needed some time alone to reorganise her thoughts and deal with the blonde's rejection.

Tara watched helplessly as Willow headed into the bathroom. A part of her wanted to stop the girl so they could talk, but the look on her face told her to leave her be.

With a sigh of her own, Tara slowly gathered up her clothing and got dressed. She hated the tension she'd caused—hated to see Willow in such a bad mood because of _her_. Unfortunately, Willow wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

***

When Willow got out of the shower, she headed straight for the kitchen to find Tara. The time alone had helped put the situation into perspective for her. As usual she'd rushed into things without thinking. And after how she'd behaved, she wouldn't blame Tara for hating her.

Willow greeted the blonde with a hesitant smile. The girl had brewed them a couple of mochas and was pensively sipping hers at the table.

"Hey Tara," she said as she joined her, doing her best to sound cheerful. "Thanks for the coffee," she took a large sip.

Tara smiled back. She was pleased to see Willow in better spirits. She'd been worried. "We okay?" she asked in a very small voice

Willow instantly put down her coffee. "Of course," she said softly, reaching her hands for Tara's. "I'm sorry I got all bad moody," she smiled ruefully. "Still love me?" she quipped.

Tara's lips curled into a warm smile as she lifted her hands to Willow's cheeks. Of course she still loved her.

"Always," Tara assured huskily.

Willow smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh as Tara's lips met with hers in a brief kiss. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath as she awaited the girl's response. Tara's love—even if only platonic—was something her whole being craved.

"Willow…?" Tara ventured, moving her forehead to rest against Willow's. Now that the notion was out there, she wanted to say the words, but was afraid of sounding too intense. She didn't want to cross any boundaries and frighten the girl…

"Yeah?"

Tara took a deep breath and smiled, doing her best to keep her tone light. "Love you," she said huskily, pulling away to meet Willow's gaze shyly. She just hoped her eyes didn't betray the full extent of that love.

Willow's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time Tara had said the actual words. "Love you too," she beamed. '_Tara loves me! She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!_'

Tara impulsively pressed another kiss against Willow's lips. The words had taken a lot out of her. They were hard to say when she meant them on so many levels. But hearing them back was just as powerful. Oh, if only Willow meant them like she did…

"Family," Tara said as she pulled away. She wanted Willow to know she wasn't pushing things.

Willow smiled, guessing where Tara was going with this. "And family loves you no matter what."

"Exactly," Tara confirmed with a smile. "Even if you get all bad moody…"

"Just blame it on hormones," Willow smirked. "Thank God for showers…"

Their words of love had caused the pair to deliberately lighten their tone. Neither felt ready or comfortable to take their relationship to the next level. Not yet anyway.

Tara smiled. "So that's why you're in such a good mood now?" she teased.

"Uh huh," Willow grinned and took a sip of her mocha. "Had to finish what we started…"

Tara chuckled. "Lucky you…"

"You coulda joined me," Willow flirted.

Tara smiled good-naturedly. "Maybe next time," she said huskily. "I wouldn't mind watching…"

Willow put down her coffee and met Tara's gaze boldly. "You show me yours and I'll show ya mine," she quipped.

Tara blushed, but didn't lower her gaze. "It's a deal…"

Willow chuckled and lifted the mug to her lips. She would definitely hold Tara to that. It was one of her more frequent fantasies. Among others…

'_You've got it bad girl,_' she chided herself. '_If Tara backs off whenever you get too snugly, just think how she'd react if she knew you were in love with her. You better get out of here Rosenberg, before you ruin things for good…_'

With that thought, she stood up and put down her mug.

"I should go," Willow explained nervously. "Don't wanna be late for school."

"Okay," Tara nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Willow reached for Tara and pulled her close. "I'll miss you," she whispered, pressing their lips together. Despite her intentions, she was unable to stop herself from voicing her feelings.

Tara leaned into the kiss and lifted her hands to Willow's back. "Me too," she said as she pulled away, willing herself not to get emotional.

Willow smiled and pressed another kiss to Tara's lips before heading out.

***

Not long after Willow left, Tara had a recollection. She'd organised a job interview at the local grocery store yesterday, and in all the commotion, she'd forgotten to tell Willow about it.

She eventually caught up with Willow at the student lounge. She was sitting on a couch with Oz. Xander and Cordelia were there too. They were seated on another couch opposite them.

"Hey," she greeted her friends.

Willow's face lit up as she spied Tara. "Hey you," she grinned, scooting to the left of the couch to give Tara room to sit down. "What are you doing here?"

Tara smiled as she took a seat between Oz and Willow. "I, um, I just wanted to let you know I'd be a little late this afternoon," she explained.

"Late?" Willow frowned. "How come?"

"I have an interview at the grocery store. It's not the Magic shop…but it's still a job," she chuckled.

"Oh," Willow beamed, reaching her hand for Tara's. "I hope you get it," she squeezed her hand gently.

"So, anyway," Cordelia interjected. "Before the interruption," she turned to face Willow. "You were saying that there's no more glove thingy?"

"No," Xander answered his girlfriend. "Little Living Flame, little mesquite, gone for good."

"Sounds like we missed a lot of fun," Oz noted.

"Then we're telling it wrong," Xander replied.

"What do you think Buffy and Angel are gonna do?" Willow asked.

"Boy, do I _don't_ know," Xander answered her sarcastically.

Willow locked eyes with Tara meaningfully. "Well, he saved me from a horrible flame-y death. That sorta makes me like him again," she smiled sheepishly.

"Me, too," Tara said softly, giving Willow's hand a gentle squeeze. She could have lost Willow. Whatever Angel's past transgressions were, they mattered not to Tara. In her eyes, the guy was a saint—a saviour.

"Well, as long as she and Angel don't get pelvic, we'll be okay," Xander interjected, "I guess…"

Buffy chose that moment to enter the student lounge. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oddly enough, your boyfriend…again," Oz replied.

"He's not my boyfriend," Buffy sighed, taking a seat next to Xander. "Really, truly, he's…" she sighed again, not sure exactly what they were. "I don't know…"

She then turned to face Xander and Cordelia, remembering their argument. "Are we cool?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!" Xander replied with a half-smile. "Just, seeing the two of you kissing again after everything that happened…I leaned towards the postal…." He paused then, taking a deep breath before finishing. "But I trust you," he told her sincerely.

"I don't," Cordelia interjected. "Just for the record."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Cordelia. She'd kinda expected her to react like that.

Just then, Giles made his presence known by clearing his throat. He gave the group a hesitant smile.

"Let me guess," Buffy turned to face him, "Gwendolyn Post…not a Watcher?"

"Yes, she was," Giles corrected. "She was, uh…kicked out by the council a couple of years ago for misuses of dark power. They swear there was a memo."

"Well, I better go," Buffy ventured, turning to face Xander. "Little more damage control," she explained.

"You going to see Faith?" Tara asked softly.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

"I'm glad," Tara smiled. "She needs you…"

"What do you mean?" Buffy frowned.

"The two of you share a-a bond," Tara explained. "And Faith might not admit it…but she's not as tough as she makes out sometimes. You know?"

Willow pondered Tara's words with a frown. She still didn't like how close Tara and Faith were. And now, Buffy and Faith shared a bond. It was as if Faith was stealing all her people. Who was next? Xander?

"I'll keep it in mind," Buffy said with a smile.

Willow sighed as she watched her best friend leave, deciding not to dwell any further on her Faith issues. Her thoughts drifted towards the events of the last couple of days instead.

"The whole Angel thing is so weird," she voiced her thoughts.

"Yes," Giles agreed, taking a seat next to Xander. "We'll have to see how that unfolds, won't we?"

"It's hard," Tara sighed.

"What's hard?" Willow smiled at her friend.

"Having to hide your feelings," Tara said softly, giving Willow a meaningful look.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, wondering if Tara knew just how much she was holding back.

"Right," Xander piped up, missing the double meaning behind the girls' conversation. "But she can feel all she wants. Just no touching…"

"Xander!" Cordelia frowned, crossing her arms to portray her displeasure. "Is that all you think about?"

Xander looked at her sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway," Tara let go of Willow's hand, deciding this was neither the time nor the place to discuss their own feelings. "I, um…I better go."

"Oh," Willow sighed, not wanting her to leave. She always felt happy when Tara was around. "Now?"

"Yeah," Tara smiled as she stood up. "I have c-c-classes soon and then I have to get ready for my j-j-job interview."

"Okay," Willow smiled back. "I'll see you later. Oh, and good luck at the interview."

"Thanks," Tara acknowledged, before saying goodbye to the rest of the gang.

***

That afternoon, Tara walked home from the grocery store with a huge grin on her face. The interview had gone well, and she'd been asked to start work on Monday. While it wasn't her dream job, the hours were flexible, and the rate of pay was reasonable. Which is why she was in the mood to celebrate. She felt like taking Willow out to dinner somewhere special. However, she didn't want to send the wrong impression. Going out to a fancy restaurant would seem too much like a date and while she'd like nothing more than to go on a real date with Willow, things between them were too complicated for that right now.

However, she still wanted to do something to celebrate. Maybe they could go to a movie and then head out to the Bronze? Or maybe just go to the Bronze? Yeah, a movie would be too date-like. The Bronze was safe, comfortable even, and she could still buy them both dinner.

Now that her decision was made, Tara was free to think about other things as she continued walking. Her mind wandered back to the events of the past few days. This resulted in her thinking about Faith. She hadn't really spoken much to the dark-haired Slayer—not since the girl had hit Willow. Maybe it was time to make amends? The girl probably needed a friend right now anyway. The Slayer had trusted the wrong person when she'd put her faith in Gwendolyn Post, and that must definitely be weighing on her mind.

What's more, even though Buffy had said she'd gone to see her, Tara was certain that Faith still wasn't convinced of the girl's friendship. She needed to be shown that her judgment wasn't always bad—that there '_were_' people out there she could trust. Buffy and herself were two of those people.

This is why, Tara took a slight detour on her way back to her dorm, and was now standing outside Faith's motel room. She knocked purposefully and waited for a response.

"Yeah," she heard Faith yell out after a moment. "Who is it?"

"Hey Faith," she called out the girl's name, "it's me…Tara."

There was a moment of silence, before Faith answered. "It's unlocked."

Tara opened the door and stepped inside. Faith was lying comfortably on her bed, leafing through a magazine. As she got a better look at the girl's face, Tara couldn't help but cringe at the painful looking bruising and swelling the Slayer sported.

"Hey, " Faith shrugged off Tara's look. "I'll be right," she continued as the blonde took a seat next to her on the bed. "Slayer healing, you know?"

Tara smiled in response and lifted her right hand up to Faith's cheek. "Close your eyes," she requested softly, bringing her left hand up to the girl's other cheek, cupping her face tenderly.

"What are—?" Faith protested, but was cut off instantly. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt the warmth emanating from Tara's hands. The girl's energy was incredibly soothing and she was powerless to do anything but sit there and accept Tara's help.

After a minute, Tara finally released her charge and moved her hands back to her sides. She wasn't the most advanced healer around, but with the aid of Faith's inherent Slayer healing, she'd managed to completely remove the swelling and fade the bruising on her face so that it was only barely noticeable.

"There," Tara smiled as Faith opened her eyes, "good as new. Well, almost," she chuckled.

Faith blinked a couple of times, unsure of what had just happened. She'd been caught completely off guard by Tara's actions. "I, uh…um…thanks," she finally offered up, her words coming out hesitantly and awkwardly.

"You're welcome," Tara's smile widened. "I wasn't sure it would work," she admitted. "I've only ever used my energy to reduce p-p-pain-like a magickal aspirin or something. I never thought it would actually h-h-heal you…"

"I guess it's the Slayer thing," Faith chuckled.

"Yeah," Tara agreed.

The girls looked at one another warmly and suddenly, it was as if they hadn't been estranged at all. Healing someone sure helped with closing down emotional barriers.

"I'm glad you're okay," Tara finally spoke.

"I held my own," Faith grinned. "B caught me off guard is all. I'll show her next time…"

"You really think there'll be a next time?" Tara smiled. " 'Cause, I, uh, I think you'd m-m-make much better allies."

"Me and B?" Faith quirked an eyebrow as she scoffed. "That'll be the day. That girl has some serious issues…"

"But she's still your friend," Tara insisted. "You make a good team. You, um…complement each other."

Faith laughed. "B and I are way different. Besides, I don't think she'd swing that way…"

It was Tara's turn to laugh this time. "Does everything have to revolve around sex with you?"

"Pretty much," Faith smirked. "What else is there? Patrol, Slay, Screw…"

Tara chuckled good-naturedly. "You're both Slayers," she explained. "You share something that no one else can understand. I'd say that's pretty good grounds for a solid friendship."

Faith had to concede that Blondie had a point. However, she wasn't about to admit it to her.

"You know, maybe if I got her drunk, she might be willing to reconsider her tastes," Faith quipped. "Who knows, it might even help her forget about Cold, Hard and Dead-some…although, if she wanted to share him…"

Faith's eyes glazed over as she mockingly gave the idea some thought. "Yeah, definite possibilities…"

Tara shook her head as she laughed at Faith's antics. "You really can't get your mind out of the gutter…can you?"

"Why bother?" Faith grinned. "It's so much fun there."

Tara smiled as she moved off the bed. "Anyway, I uh…I better go. Willow will be waiting and I—"

"Wait up," Faith leapt off the bed as Tara headed towards the door. "I'll walk you back. It's getting dark," she explained off Tara's questioning look. "Vamps—"

"Oh," Tara chuckled, realising the Slayer had a point. However, she could tell there was more to the girl's offer. Faith obviously wanted to talk about what had happened, but didn't know how to ask. "Thanks," she acknowledged.

Faith shrugged nonchalantly as she reached for a nearby stake.

***

The girls walked slowly and in silence. After a while, Tara realised that Faith wasn't about to come right out with what was bothering her. The girl was a great one for self-denial.

"Hey, um, Faith…" Tara ventured slowly. "You know, it's, um…it's not your fault."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked defensively.

"Gwendolyn Post," Tara explained. "You had no reason not to trust her…"

"Oh, hey," Faith protested, "Who said it was my fault? She's a psycho and—"

"You had every reason to think she was telling the truth," Tara insisted, cutting off the Slayer's protest. "Buffy hid things," she continued. "You were just starting to trust her and then you found out about Angel. It was only n-n-natural that—"

"No, I—"

Once again, Tara cut off Faith's protest. She stopped walking and turned to face the Slayer, placing a hand on her arm. "Faith," she said her name gently, releasing just a little of her energy, hoping it would soothe the girl.

Faith frowned as she felt herself relax, confused by the sensation. Blondie was sure doing a number on her. Although, the girl did have a point and Faith found it a little unnerving how clear Tara made everything.

"Yeah, well…"

"It's okay," Tara insisted, finally removing her hand. "I think you don't give Buffy enough credit," she pointed out as they began walking again.

"I'm not sure I understand you Blondie. I think you've got it wrong bout B and me. Why you tryin' to push us together? You playin' matchmaker or somethin'?"

Tara chuckled and shook her head in response.

"Oh, yeah," Faith continued, ignoring her denial. "Now I get it. You think If I go after B I'll stop hittin' on you…right Cutie?"

"Faith…!" Tara said her name in a stern manner.

"I knew it!" Faith shouted out triumphantly, ignoring the girl's mock-glare. "You scared you'll get tempted?" Faith stopped walking and moved to stand right in front of Tara. "That's it, isn't it?" she leaned in, her face merely an inch from Tara's.

Tara chuckled and took a step back. "Come on," she moved passed the flirtatious Slayer, a bemused grin on her face. She was getting used to Faith's flirting by now. "I need to get back," Tara continued. "Willow's waiting…"

"Oh," Faith leered. "So you and Red gonna do the dirty in your room?"

"We're friends," Tara insisted with a blush. "Nothing—"

"No way!" Faith protested. "I see the way you two been lookin' at each other. I know lust when I see it…"

Tara sighed at Faith's observation. The Slayer did have a point. However, attraction wasn't everything.

"It's not what you think," Tara ventured. "Willow's not r-r-ready for that. She still hasn't even come out to everyone…"

"Figures," Faith replied sardonically. "I don't think Red would ever do anything that wasn't '_good and proper_.' I bet it's killin her to realise she's gay. Aww, poor baby," Faith chuckled mockingly.

"Don't go there Faith," Tara warned. "You don't understand…"

"I understand plenty," Faith insisted. "Red's too scared to come out 'cause she thinks her goody-goody Scoobie friends would ditch her. And '_you're'_ too worried 'bout how she feels to let her get into a relationship she has to hide."

Tara sighed at Faith's surprisingly accurate observation. "Oz and Xander know," she felt the need to point out. "Besides, it's hard for her, Willow's just scared. It's not her fault and I-I-I don't wanna hurt her. She—"

"Doesn't deserve you," Faith interrupted. "You're too good for her," she continued, running her eyes down the girl's body slowly. "You need to find someone who's not afraid to be who they are. If you were mine I'd wanna hang you on my arm for the whole frickin' world to see and damn those self righteous bastards who think it's wrong."

Tara chuckled at her way with words.

Faith leered flirtatiously.

"What say, you and me forget 'bout heading back to your dorm and check out the Red Oyster instead? It's meant to be the most bitchin' gay bar in town. Anyone lookin' to get laid never ends up wanting. It's not known as the Big O for nothing…if you know what I mean?" she chuckled.

Tara smiled as she shook her head. "You should go then," she insisted. "But I think I'll pass. Willow's waiting—"

Faith shook her head bemusedly. "Geez Blondie. You're pussy whipped and you ain't even gettin' any pussy. I wonder how whipped you'd be if Red ever did give you a taste…"

"F-F-Faith," Tara blushed.

Faith tapped the blonde's shoulder good-naturedly. "Well, if you change your mind…" she offered with a grin.

Tara giggled and blushed again, but said nothing.

***

Willow was stretched out on Tara's bed, reading a romance novel. She'd been waiting for Tara since about 5pm and it was almost 6pm now. She knew Tara would be late, but she hadn't thought she'd be this late and it hadn't taken her long to get bored.

That's why she'd grabbed CN Winters' '_Irrefutable Evidence'_ from Tara's bookshelf. After the girl's recommendation, she was curious to see what it was like. And she had to admit she wasn't disappointed. Willow was definitely enjoying her initiation into the lesbian lifestyle.

As she turned the page back so that she could re-read a particularly juicy sex scene, Willow heard voices outside Tara's door. She looked up and was surprised to see Tara enter the room with Faith. What was Faith doing here? Why had Tara gone to Faith? What were they doing together?

"Hey Red," Faith greeted with a leer, purposefully placing a hand on Tara's waist as she closed the door.

Willow looked down to where Faith's hand rested and frowned. Which is why she missed Tara's stern glare at the Slayer.

Faith winked at the blonde as she released her hold, shrugging her shoulders as if to say '_couldn't resist._'

Willow continued to frown as she moved her gaze up to Tara. "What's going on?" she asked. "Thought you had a job interview?"

"I did," Tara insisted, recognising Willow's shift in mood for what it was. She didn't like to make the girl feel insecure, but why couldn't Willow trust her when it came to Faith?

"You were at a job interview?" Faith asked in surprise. "How'd it go?"

Tara turned towards the Slayer and smiled, recalling her good news. "Great," she beamed. "I start at the grocery store on Monday."

"Congrats," Faith leaned in and wrapped her arms around Tara in a brief hug.

Willow was livid as Faith released her hold on Tara. She'd wanted to be the one to hug Tara, and she hated that Faith had gotten there first. How dare the girl hug _her_ Tara. _She_ was the only one who had that right.

Not to be outdone, Willow moved towards Tara and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She then boldly pressed her lips to Tara's, kissing her softly.

"Congratulations," she whispered as she pulled away, smiling warmly at Tara before turning her head to give Faith a gleeful smirk.

Tara noticed this and sighed—both with annoyance and elation. On the one hand, her lips were buzzing from Willow's kiss, but on the other, she couldn't help feeling like some kind of trophy. And that did not sit well with her at all.

Faith chuckled at Willow's display, recognising the girl's challenge for what it was. '_Well, if that's how she wants to play it,_' Faith thought to herself. '_Let's see how she does at the Red Oyster…_'

"This calls for a Red Oyster celebration," Faith ventured, moving towards Tara's left side.

"Red Oyster?" Willow asked, taking a step closer to Tara's right.

"It's not really your scene Red," Faith jibed.

"What're you saying?" Willow demanded in confusion.

"It's a gay bar," Faith grinned. "I don't think you're ready to play with the big girls yet," she challenged, using her most patronising tone.

"I'm 18," Willow insisted, rising to the bait.

"Ooooh, I forgot," Faith chuckled mockingly.

Before Willow could protest, Faith interjected with yet another patronising suggestion.

"I say you stay here and get your happy off those," she ventured towards the romance novel on the bed. "We wouldn't want anyone finding out your big bad secret, now would we?"

Willow clenched her fists. How dare Faith talk to her like that? It was all she could do to keep her hands by her sides. If Faith weren't a Slayer…

"If Tara wants to celebrate at the Red Oyster," Willow raised her voice slightly, doing her best to remain in control of her emotions, "_I'll_ take her there."

"You think you can?" Faith countered with a grin. "I bet you don't even know where it is. Besides, she needs a Slayer to look out for her, not a wannabe witch."

Willow was fuming, and she could almost feel her anger manifesting itself around her. "Fine," she gritted between her teeth. "But _I'm_ taking her out to celebrate. You're just the Slayer Guard."

"Whatever you reckon," Faith replied, taking a step towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever," Willow followed her, reaching for the doorknob at the same time as the Slayer.

They glared at one another as they struggled to open the door, neither wanting to give way.

Tara watched the display silently; frustrated with the way Willow was behaving. This territorial side of Willow was something she hadn't seen before, and she didn't exactly like it. In fact, she found it cheapened their relationship. Why couldn't Willow trust her? She'd always been open with her feelings and attraction for the girl. So why did Willow still feel the need to compete with Faith?

"Uh, " Tara sighed as the pair exited the room, "you forgot to ask if…"

'_…that's how I wanted to celebrate…_'

Tara trailed off; her protests were falling on deaf ears. Willow and Faith were already half way down the hall before either of them had even noticed she wasn't following them. With another sigh, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, realising she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

***

The End of Part 6b

***


End file.
